Kairi's Journey Rewrite
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: This is a Rewrite of Kairi's Journey. KH3 AU and justice for Kairi 2019. Will Contain Worlds that are not part of the disney franchise.
1. Kairi's Dive to the Heart

"What is your mission?" spoke a cold voice as it belong to man in a black coat standing in a dark room.

"To prepare Kairi for the clash with Light and Darkness" said a feminine voice as it belong to a girl wearing armor similar to Vanitas and Riku only the veins were colored white. The armor showed off her curves. She was wearing a mask much like Vanitas as well. She was kneeling in front of the man.

"Yes my apprentice, Do whatever you must to make her leave that worthless training ground. Even if you have to attack Merlin himself" spoke the man as a pair of dark blue eyes were seen underneath the hood. "Now that i recovered my strength from using too much of my power to get us here."

"Yes Master" spoke the girl as she then went through the dark corridor she summoned as the man looked at a small charm in his hands, it was worn out and badly damage. /This time, I will not lose you my love, or anyone else to that madman./ thought the man holding the charm close to his chest.

-/scene change/-

"Im Sorry i left before i can say goodbye, Did Master Yen Sid tell you?, Im Training to become a Keyblade Wielder like you Sora, That's right, no more waiting on you to come back from adventures. I want to go out there and do my part to help. "

Merlin has used his magic to bring us to a place where time doesn't matter, We can take out time to complete out training. He's an amazing Wizard. Oh and by us i mean, Lea, He's very sorry for all the trouble he caused. I told him it's fine but he won't stop apologizing."

I'll admit i was a little scared of him at first But i got to know him better. All he ever wanted was to help his friend. Honestly it's not hard to like him. Every now and then i catch him staring at me and i ask him what's wrong. He says he's not sure and he like he's forgotten something but doesn't know. "

"Sora i think it has something to do with you, your journey is about helping people. Some that you never met before and some like Lea that you have. They'll all counting on you. It won't be easy but i know that you will always be the happy and Cheerful Sora i know. There's no heart your smile can't reach"

Kairi wrote in her notebook she brought with her when she came here for her training. She looked up at the sky in the strange world. /Sora, I hope your doing okay/ she thought as she noticed Lea was staring at her again. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing? Said Lea as he scratch the back of his head.

"Lea" Kairi said looking at him,

"What i am" said Lea as he took a seat on the other stump as Kairi continued to write in her notebook, "A Letter?" asked Lea as she nodded to him. "To Sora?" asked Lea.

"Technically yes but its more for me" said Kairi.

"Ask Merlin, he'll deliver it for you." said Lea.

"No it's okay, i like talking to Sora even if its on paper." said Kairi holding the notepad close to her chest with her eyes closed. Lea nodded his head understanding knowing that she loves Sora but won;t admit her feelings to him.

That's when the two heard a dark chuckle. 'Pathetic"

The two new wielders of the Keyblade turn to see a girl wearing some strange attie and a mask leaning against a tree. "No wonder why your always the Damsel in Distress" spoke the girl with her arms crossed.

"How did you get in here!" asked Lea as he summoned his Keyblade Flame Liberator.

'Not gonna tell. But is this all you two are doing, just sitting around talking." said The girl not even moving from her spot near the tree./ no wonder how easy she was captured by Xemnas and my Master's heart broke when he couldn't save her./ "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kairi now standing beside Lea getting defensive like him.

"You better say goodbye to Sora Kairi, Because once this war of yours is done with. he will be forever lost to the Darkness " spoke the girl in the mask now moving away.

"What do you mean, Sora is not gonna fall to Darkness!, I won't let that happen!" shouted Kairi now glaring at the girl in the mask. "Hmph, it's already written in stone and there's nothing you can do to stop the future. " said the girl in the mask as she opened a corridor of darkness and walked on through. Kairi didn't waste any time as she went towards the corridor. "Kairi wait!:" shouted Lea but was too late as she went through the corridor with the suitcase Merlin brought her from Yen Sid. "Oh shit, this is not good!, I gotta go tell master Yen Sid." said Lea as he hurried to the exit.

-Twilight Town-

Kairi soon came through a small portal as she was standing in Twilight Town. "Why am i in Twilight Town?" She asked.

"Kairi!" said three voices as she turned to see Hayner, Pence and Olette. "Hi guys" She said to the three as she hugged them. "We just saw Sora leave." said Hayner.

"Really, He just left and i missed him?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, Sora told us you were training for some big fight with this guy named Xehanort" said Pence.

"Yep and this time, i won't be on the sidelines." said Kairi.

"Come on let's go get some Ice Cream" said Olette as the four then headed for the Marketplace. As the four walk did white creatures with red eyes appeared. 'Oh no not these guys again" said Pence as Kairi summoned her keyblade Destiny's Embrace. These monsters look like the ones from a memory she just remembered except the ones in her memory were blue. Not white. "These aren't Nobodies or Heartless" she said to them. The monsters twitched before they lunged at her. Instincts kicking in she slashed the first one in half as more appeared. Hayner, Pence and Olette took that chance to hide as Kairi focused more on the mysterious monsters. They did the same thing like shadows by disappearing into the ground before appearing behind her. She turned as she avoided the claws of the monster and it was taken out by her keyblade. Soon the rest of them had fallen to her keyblade as she dismissed her weapon.

"You guys okay?" Kairi asked the Twilight Town Residents.

"Were good, what were those things?" asked Hayner.

"I have no idea. " said Kairi looking at the three before they heard screaming coming from far away. "That came from the Train Station" said Olette.

"Come on lets hurry" said Hayner as the four ran towards the train station. Once they were at the train station they saw a giant white. gigantic humanoid monster, many stories tall, with skin that looks more akin to rock than flesh, and a face that slightly resembles a skull, it's red eyes burn right into Kairi's soul and the symbol on it's chest was a Heart with a broken star in the middle. The Monster roared at her as it;s lower body was in a pool of light and darkness.. The monster formed a light sphere with it's right fist as it aim it right at them. "Look out!" shouted Olette as they dodged the monster's fist. 'Alright if its a fight you want then it's a fight you will get." said Kairi as she summoned Destiny's Embrace.

The monster roared as She ran towards the it unaware that Xigbar, Ansem and Xemnas were watching her from the clock tower. "Well, that's a new monster, Never seen anything like that before" said Xigbar although he was thinking. /This wasn't supposed to happen. The princess of heart was to remain in that world training like it said in the Book!, someone else has entered the game but who could it be?, what could this mean for the Keyblade War,/

"Then someone else has entered the game but it matters not. As long as the thirteen and the Seven clash in order to forge The X-blade." said Xemnas.

Kairi dodged rolled away from the Monster's fist as she then ran up the monster's arm and to it's head. The monster looked at her with it's red eyes and she began smacking the creature with her keyblade. "Go Kairi!" said Olette. Kairi then jumped away from the monster but it caught her with it's other hand as it began to sink into the ground. The three inhabitants watched as a bright flash came.

-Dive to the Heart-

Kairi's resting body floated through what appeared to be a dark abyss. In a flash of light, she found herself in a place that felt surreal, yet familiar at the same time. She was standing on a platform that had what she would consider a beautiful stained glass design on it. What...is this? She thought to herself as her head travelled all around. There seemed to be no other sign of life in this…'realm' other than herself. Kairi's eyes travelled down to the platform and focused on a part of it that looked familiar to her. She saw herself leaning against a tree. In bubbles of their own were Sora. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku,Namine Roxas and a woman with blue hair. The other four were empty. /That woman. She seems familiar but when did I meet her?/

"**So much to do... So little time... Take your time..."**

She was taken back at the mysterious voice as she walked forward a bit.

"**First, you must choose which path you will take."**

/Path?/Kairi thought as she saw three pillars rise in front of her. One of them contained a shield, one of them contained a staff, and one contained a sword. A sword, a staff, and a shield. She walked ahead and began to examine each one of the weapons. /Am I supposed to choose one of these?/Kairi's eyes studied each of the weapons before they were drawn to the sword. She slowly walked up to the pillar and rested her hand against the sword. She took the sword and held it out in front of her, staring upon her confused reflection in the sharpened blade. It had all seemed to easy for her to just take a sword, but according to her, the voice was in charge at the moment.

" **The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Will you travel the path of the warrior?"**

'No" she said as she walked over to the Staff. "**The power of the Mystic, Infinite Wisdom, is this the path you chose?"**

"Yes" Kairi said as the staff was in her hands. The mysterious voice returned again as she heard.

"**To find is to receive, and to receive is to find. But first, you must decide the heart's path."**

Kairi looked up and saw what appeared to be numerous projections that illustrated her life's moments. She recognized these moments. They were moments such as her spending time with her grandmother in the library of Radiant Garden, the last time she and Sora watched the sunset together before taking off on their raft voyage, bumming out on the beach with Sora and Riku, among many others. Her eyes followed three projections that floated down right in front of her. One of them was a memory of her fighting alongside Riku in the World that Never Was, the second one was the memory from when Namine rescued her from the castle dungeon in The World That Never Was, and the third one was a memory of her, Sora, and Riku all sitting at the paopu tree.

Assuming she was meant to interact with one of these, Kairi dragged her feet across the platforms. If these were anything like the weapons, then she would have to pick one. She approach the one with her, Sora and Riku. As she came upon the memory, Kairi reached out and rested her hand, feeling a surge of energy flow through her.

"**Balance .A body and mind of equal merit and equal potential. Is this the path you choose**?"

"Yes."

"**You value Mystic, and you want balance. Your adventure begins at Duskt. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits you."**

"Okay…?"

"**Your path is set. Stray too far from it, and you will find yourself in the endless abyss between light and dark."**

Kairi gasped as she watched all of the memories disappear before her eyes. In front of her, a decent-sized door appear. To Kairi, it looked like just a door with nothing in front of it. Then again, this obviously had to be a dream, right? Which meant that there was something strange about this door, right? This only pushed Kairi to keep going. She walked up to the door, gripping both handles, and yanking the door open towards her.

A bright light shone from the other side nearly blinding her. Kairi, shielding her eyes with her hand, walked through the door. Her surroundings seemed to be filled with that light. She looked behind and saw that the previous platform had disappeared. /Now what? I'm stuck in this...light. Is this really it? Kairi watched as the light faded. She was still in the same area. In fact, it looked like she was back on the same platform with her on, only this time, the color was red as opposed to pink.

"Your heart holds the brightest light of all."

The staff Kairi had chosen transformed into Destiny's Embrace and appeared in her hand. She gripped it tight and gave it a swing before stepping forward. In a matter of seconds, The white monsters began to appear here. Kairi felt her heart skip beats and her arms shaking as she crouched into a battle stance ready to fight the creatures much like how she did back in Twilight Town.

"There will come a time when you will need to fight for all that matters. Keep your light burning strong."

Kairi gripped the blade tightly before charging at the mysterious white monsters. Starting to feel more confident than she did before, she swung her Keyblade and took out multiple white monsters with a single combo. Yeah! She thought as she watched a couple of the monsters disappear. I'm already feeling warmed up! Kairi sprinted towards the corner of the platform where a couple monsters lurked and sent them flying into the air with a stab from a slide dash. She looked up and jumped into an aerial combo to easily off the creatures . From the corner of her eye, Kairi saw another white creature lunge towards Kairi as she fell back down and guarded against the lunging monster, taking the monster out immediately after landing back on her feet.

Then a loud boom shook the platform as she looked behind her to see the same white monster from before. It's red eyes looking at her as she got ready for a fight. Kairi charged at the white monster and dodged it's fist as she hit the creature with a few combos of her own. "Stay back!" she said as she unleashed her Flower Shot attack at the monster. It roars as she strike it's fist with her keyblade. The big monster then fired a beam of light from it's mouth as it struck. "Whatever this thing is, it can use Light and Darkness." Kairi said to herself as she dodged the beam. She jumped high as she stabbed the monster in the head. A bright flash came as she had to shield her eyes.

"**Remember you are the strongest of all light, keep your light shining bright"**

/End dive to the heart/

"Kairi…..Kairi!"

Kairi stirred as she woke up and she noticed she was on the ground near the train station. Hayner, Pence and Olette were looking at her with worry. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up from the ground.

"That white creature and you disappeared and then you came back unconscious" said Hayner as he helped the girl up. "Yeah, Whatever it was. It cannot be good," said Kairi although she was still thinking about the Girl in the Mask and what she said.. /What did she mean by Sora disappearing forever?, i need to find this girl and confront her/

"Guys, i have to go, I think Sora's in trouble and i have to find him" said Kairi as she grabbed her suitcase and she walked towards the market place. Her destination was the gummi shop to buy a Gummi Ship to travel to other worlds and find Sora. Maybe she can learn alot more if she was traveling instead of being in one place.

"Hello Kairi, How's it going" said Huey.

"Huey, I need a gummi ship, i think Sora's in trouble and i need to go save him" said Kairi.

"We have this one for you Kairi" said Huey as he handed Kairi a key. A gummi ship landed before her(The Falcon lvl 5). "It's name is the Falcon and it's the only one we have that's available. The King and Riku are using the Invincible while Sora, Uncle Donald and Goofy are using the Highwind." said Huey.

"Thanks if you see Lea. tell him i am fine" said Kairi as she grabbed the suitcase and she entered the Falcon. She was given lesson by Riku before he dropped her off to begin her training. "Sora, Im coming." she said as she took the controls of the ship and blasted off towards the Ocean Between.

Watching from the clock tower as the falcon left Twilight Town was a man in a black coat. "May your heart be your Guiding Key my love" said the man as the Falcon left the world.

In a dark castle from afar. A man wearing black armor looked over a crystal ball before he smirked. "So, The Daughter of Kane and Emily is alive, No matter, She will fall to the blade of Xehanoer and i will move in and finish off those Guardians while they are weak!" The man laughed to himself.

**This is it. The redo of my Kairi's Journey fic. i changed a few things for this chapter and the name of the new enemy will be revealed later on in the story. **


	2. Meeting New Friends

The Falcon left Twilight Town going through the Ocean Between. At the wheel of the ship. Kairi was steering as best as she can. "Okay, i think i got the basics of flying. I think" she muttered to herself. She flew around a few rocks avoiding them when she came upon a lifeless moon. "Is this a World? Maybe i can get directions if i land here" she asked herself before moving her ship down to land. She opened the ramp as she disembarked the ship. She looked around the lifeless moon as she felt a light was coming from afar.

"Maybe there's someone here?" She asked herself. She began to explore the moon seeing nothing at all.

The Princess of Heart was then surrounded by the strange white creatures from twilight town. They looked at her with their orange eyes.

"Great these guys again" said Kairi summoning her keyblade. The first one lunged at Her but she used Flower Shoot to kill it which she called Lightler. Kairi then used her Corkscrew attack she had just learned to take out three more of the white monsters when several more Lightlers and new ones. They looked to be a mix hybrid of a soldier heartless and a scraper unversed. Their eyes were orange and The symbol Kairi saw on the big one was on their chests as well. The Gremlins then moved towards her and she blocked the first one's claw before she used a Faith spell to destroy them, but then more of them appeared as if they were drawn to her light,

"What?" she asked as the mysterious monsters had her surrounded again.

Kairi was starting to feel a bit lightheaded not being able to keep up with the fighting when suddenly several dark balls came in contact with the mysterious creatures.

"Hey Get over here!" she heard a voice. Kairi whipped around to see a duck carrying a staff in her hand, and wearing a brown leather jacket and scarf. She had long white hair and she had goggles on her head. Her left leg was a metal prosthetic leg.

"Hurry! Before the Lightlings recover!" she shouted as she casted a Stopza spell freezing the monsters.

Kairi didn't waste any time went after the duck as the two then made a run for it. Unaware that watching them from a cliff above was the girl in the mask.

Kairi and her savior kept on running until they reached a wrecked Gummi Ship. both of them catching a breather. It was silent for a few minutes as the two caught their breaths. Kairi turned to the duck before she said."Thank you for helping me. Those things are tough"

"No problem. Those Lightlings are very tough to beat." said the duck adjusting her hold on her staff.

"Lightlings?" asked Kairi tilting her head confused.

"Those monsters you just fought, there called Lightlings. See when a person becomes a Heartless and a Nobody. Their light is reborn into a Lightling and they love anything that gives off light, that's why they attacked you." said the duck.

"They sound like the Heartless." said Kairi taking a seat on a piece of the ruined ship.

"You could say that the Lightlings are the opposites of the Heartless but they want your light instead of your heart. The reason, i do not know." said the duck as she was fixing her prosthetic leg.

Kairi then smiled before she offered her hand to the Duck. "My name is Kairi. Thanks for helping me out"

The duck then offered her own wing. "My name is Della Duck. nice to meet you Kairi" said Della shaking her hand with her wing. The two let go ending the handshake.

"Della Duck? Are you related to a Donald Duck by any chance?" asked Kairi curious since her last name is Duck like Donald.

"You know my Brother?" asked Della.

"Yes, He's very good friends with my Crus-I mean Best friend Sora." said Kairi correcting herself but didn't go unnoticed by Della who smirked.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

Kairi's face turned red as Della laughed before she said "Im just teasing you. I was the same way before i met my husband."

"Anyway your Huey Duey and Louie's Mother?" Kairi asked.

"Huey, Duey and Louie. Oh Donald! their names were supposed to be Jet, Turbo and Rebel!, I wrote it down for Donald just in case no one could understand him!." Exclaimed Della with a sigh.

Kairi giggled at her newfound friend before she asked. "Can I ask a strange question?"

"Shoot."

"How come Donald sounds, uh, the way he does, when you talk perfectly fine?" Kairi asked. It was only after she asked the question did it occur to her that it might be rude.

Instead Della only laughed. "Yeah, no one in the family is really sure why. He's always been that way though." Kairi also laughed with her newfound friend.

"Anyway how did you end up here on this moon?" asked Kairi looking around the lifeless moon.

"I was on an important mission for the King when my ship lost control and i crashed here. Been here ever since" said Della looking at her gummi ship. The Spear of Selene.

She said with a bit of sadness "I tried to fix my shp but without the proper equipment. I've been a sitting duck. I lost my leg in the crash."

"How did you survive here without any food or water?" asked Kairi.

"With this pack of gum my uncle Scrooge invested in from an inventor Gyro." said Della pulling out a stick of gum and show it to her

"It's called Oxy-Chew. It gave me plenty of food, water and air. But i'm down to my last piece." Della said before pocketing the gum.

"Come with me. I have a gummi ship and your must miss your boys and they miss you." said Kairi.

"I do. I want to see my Boys more than anything" said Della before she stood up with a smile. she walked to the small opening in the ship before looking back at Kairi.

She said "Well what are we waiting for. Lets get Adventuring!"

Kairi and Della then left the wrecked ship and began making their way back towards the Falcon. There was no more signs of the Lightlings or no signs of Heartless.

"So what brings you out here Kairi?" asked Della as they walked to where Kairi parked her ship.

"My friend Sora. I think he's in trouble." said Kairi holding her hand over her heart. She was worried about him. Especially after what the girl in the mask said about him disappear ing

"What makes you think that?" asked Della curious looking at her new friend.

Kairi then told her new friend about the warning from the mysterious girl in the mask and how she has began training to use a Keyblade for the upcoming Keyblade War against Master Xehanort to stop him from forging the Legendary χ-blade.

"That's terrible!. During my days exploring with the King and Uncle Scrooge. I was curious and read all about the Keyblade War from Yen Sids study. This Xehanort guy needs to be stopped." said Della before she pulled out a photo and handed it to Kairi. Kairi saw Della holding Donald and Scrooge McDuck and they were holding three eggs.

"My boys would become the victims of the Keyblade War and i won't let anything happen to them. So let's team up and go after this girl in the mask" said Della.

Kairi nodded as she said to Della. " I want to be stronger. For both Sora and Riku's sake. No more being the Damsel in Distress."

"We'll i can help teach you magic. After all i was taught alongside my Brother in the arts of Magic." said Della with a smile.

Kairi smiled at Della before she said. "Thanks Della. I would like that."

The two kept on walking when they heard someone shout. "Where did these things come from!"

Kairi and Della ran up towards the nearest crater when they saw them. A teenager much like Goofy was holding a Dream Sword and a Dream Shield blocked a strike from a Gremlin. Next to him was a Brute boy about the same age as Lea and he was holding a Keyblade called Darknaw(Fully Upgrade). He was wearing a white tank top which showed off his muscles. Camouflage pants and black combat boots. The Teenager version of Goofy was wearing a Red hoodie with a blue jacket and blue jeans with styles like sora's KH2 pants. On his back was a blue skateboard with the hidden mickey symbol and on his side was a quiver full of arrows.

** (Que music. Night of Fate. Kingdom Hearts 1.5)**

"Lightlings!" shouted Kairi as she summoned Destiny's Embrace and Della pulled out her Dream Staff as the two ran to join the two who were in trouble. The two noticed them as Kairi sliced a Gremlin in half. "Whoa where did you two come from?" asked the teenager.

"Worry about that later, right now we have to beat the Lightlings!" shouted Della as the four then focused on the Lightlings which was a mob of Lightlers, Gremlins and a new Lightling which was a mix hybrid of a Large Body and a Buckler Unversed. Their skin was a darker white and their symbol was on their chests. Their orange eyes looked at the four warriors. "Fat Bucklers" said Della looking at the Fat Bucklers.

The first Fat Buckler charged towards them using its belly. Kairi then used a combo to send it flying before finishing it off in the back. The brute boy then grabbed a Gremlin with his free hand and tossed it into another Gremlin before he slammed his keyblade in the ground creating rock spikes. Della casted her magic as the teen used his sword and shield to disperse the ones she missed. Kairi then used a fire spell to take down the last Lightling.

**(end of Night of Fate.)**

Kairi and the three warriors looked around thinking that the coast was clear when they looked up to see a New Lightling appear from atop the crater in which they were in. This one looked like a Minotaur from kairi's greek mythology book. It was three stories tall and it's horns was as long as a spear and they were pitch black. The lower half of the monster was covered in blackish fur and feet like a bull. The upper body was human like and very muscular, also covered in blackish fur and it's face greatly resembled a bull. The orange eyes of the Minotaur looked at them before jumping down in the crater. The Minotaur landed making the four lose their balance a bit before they focused on the Lightling. The Minotaur roared at the four as it cracked it;s knuckles and on its back was a seven-foot, double-bladed axe shaped like the last letter of the Classic Greek alphabet, the omega.

**(Shrouding Dark Cloud. KH 1.5-Boss Battle- Minotaur **

**Party-Kairi, Della and two unkown party members.)**

"Big guy" said Della. The Minotaur snorted before began to charge at them with it's horns ready to impale them. The four quickly dodge the Minotaur's charge which it smashed a rock into tiny pieces.

Holy jiminy Cricket! That thing is strong!" shouted the teen pulling out a yellow bow with a hidden mickey symbol on it. He notched an arrow before he fired the arrow at the Minotaur. The arrow embedded itself in the arm of the Lightling before it roared.

"I don't think it likes that!" shouted the Brute boy as the Minotaur came to them. Kairi charged at the Lightling and struck its side with her Keyblade. Not even flinching from the strike. The minotaur moved to punch her but she dodged it only for it to smack her away with it's backhand. She crashed into a rock as the Minotaur grabbed it's axe and then moved in to kill her when Della interfered by blasting the monster with a blizzard spell. Not liking the cold did the Minotaur turn its attention to the duck as the Teenager ran over to Kairi. "Here take this" said the teen giving her a Potion.

"Thanks" Kairi said chugging the potion down as her bruised back was healed. The Minotaur swinged its axe sending Della flying. The brute boy then hits the Minotaur with a few combos of his own before the monster punched him with it's free hand. The Minotaur raised it's axe towards the down boy only for the Teenager to fire more arrows while riding his skateboard around. The Minotaur was distracted giving Kairi an Opening she was looking for as she jumped on the monsters back. The Minotaur then began thrashing around trying to grab her with its hands. Kairi then smacked the Lightling in the head destroying one of it's horns making the monster drop it's axe. The brute boy grabs the axe just as the Minotaur charged at him. With a swing of the axe. The axe embedded itself into the head of the minotaur.

**(End battle)**

The Minotaur then dispersed into tiny particles of light as the axe also disappeared. "Well that takes care of him" said Kairi dismissing her keyblade before looking at the two newcomers. "Thank you. my friend and i were looking for signs of life here before we got ambushed by those Lightlings" said the brute teen.

The teen looked at her studying her before he asked. "Are you Kairi by any chance?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Kairi curious about the teen who resembled Goofy a bit.

"My Dad always talks about you and Sora when he told me about their adventures." said the teen.

Della looked at the teen before she gasped recognizing the teen. "Your Goofy's and Penny's boy!"

"Goofy is your father?" asked Kairi shocked that Goofy has a Son and that he never told anyone.

"Yep, My Dad is the captain of the guard. My name is Max Goof" said Max.

"What about you Big guy?" asked Kairi looking at the teen with his keyblade.

"My name is Bron King." said the teen holding his keyblade over his shoulder.

"How long have you been a Keyblade Wielder?" asked Kairi looking at his Keyblade.

"A while. I tend to not travel much since i am married and have a child on the way." said Bron.

"Then what are you doing out here and not with your wife?" asked Della.

"My Beloved was kidnapped by a man in a black coat and i have been tracking them down for weeks but i have not found a single clue to find her or my unborn child" said Bron pulling out a photo and handed it to Kairi. Kairi saw the photo had Bron holding a beautiful blonde girl with emerald eyes and the two of them were in Twilight Town. The girls belly had a bit of a bulge showing her pregnancy.

"She's beautiful. But why would Organization 13 want with her?" asked Kairi.

"Organization 13? Are they the ones who kidnapped my beloved?" asked Bron. His eyes studied her as he was trying to not lose himself.

"Yes, i think so" said Kairi. She told Bron about how Sora's first two adventures to defeat Ansem and Xemnas only to learn that their original. Xehanort was now planning to retrigger the ancient Keyblade War in order to Forge the χ-blade.

"So maybe they wanted to use her as a way to get you as one of Xehanort's Vessels?" said Della after Kairi finished her theory.

"Possible but it would have failed him no matter what. I am nobody's tool and i will kill every single one of them until i get my beloved Emily" said Bron cracking his neck.

"Then come along with us. We got a ship and we can travel to other worlds and figure out where they have taken Emily" said Kairi.

Bron thought about it for a moment until he said. "I would like that and besides. This Organization is gonna pay for taking my girl."

Bron offered his hand to Kairi and she shook it. Max and Della also put their hands in as well. "Lets get Adventuring!" they said in unison. The four then headed to the Falcon which wasn't park to far from where they were fighting the Lightlings.

Kairi sat near the wheel. Della was eating some food since she hasn't had anything good to eat in years and she was in the chair besides Kairi. Bron and Max took the chairs behind them. Max asked "So which way do we go Kairi?"

Kairi crossed her arms trying to choose a perfect route for her and her new friends to take to go to the worlds, Train for the War, Find Sora and the girl in the mask. She said. "I'm not sure. This is literally my first adventure that i am not sitting on the sidelines."

"Well why not try going to a place that Sora or Riku haven't gone to yet?" asked Della from her spot. She was done eating her meal and was now waiting for Kairi to choose a destination. Kairi stood up from her chair and looked at them.

"May your heart be your guiding key" said Bron from his spot. Kairi tilted her head confused to the meaning.

"What does that mean?" asked Max.

"Keyblade wielders use to say that to each other all the time. Back before the first Keyblade War.' Bron explained.

"How much do you know about the Keyblade War Bron?" asked Della looking at Bron.

"From my Master." said Bron crossing his arms.

"Your master?" asked Kairi.

"Aye, She taught me everything i needed to know before she died." said Bron before he pulled out a photo. Kairi took the photo and she got a good look at it. She gasped on seeing the photo. Several tears began to leave her eyes making Della, Max and Bron look at her with worry.

"What's wrong Kairi?" asked Max as Kairi showed them the photo. Della and Max saw Bron with a small, elderly woman with thick, grey hair tied into a bun. She is usually seen smiling pleasantly with her eyes closed, though the few times they are seen open, she is shown to have blue eyes like Kairi. She wears a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron over it. She also wears a dark grey cloth tied around her neck.

"My Grandma" she said with fresh tears pouring down her eyes.

"Wait a second, Your related to Master Kathryn?" asked Bron stunned he had befriended the granddaughter of his master.

"My Grandma was a Keyblade Master?" asked Kairi looking at Bron stunned to hear that her Grandma was a Keyblade Wielder.

"Yeah, she taught me how to use my keyblade and was my master for a few years before she passed away." said Bron putting his hand on Kairi's shoulder. He made her look at his eyes.

"Your Grandma was an amazing woman and you should be proud that she was your grandma." said Bron.

"I am...I just miss her" said Kairi looking away. She felt ashamed because she forgot her own grandma.

"Don;t be sad Kairi" Della said putting her wings on her knee.

"Yeah, your Grandma wouldn't want you to be sad over her death, She would want you to continue on with your life." said Bron.

"That's right. Our hearts are connected even after those hearts move on to the afterlife." said Max remembering his mother Penny before she died.

Kairi wiped the tears out of her eyes before she said with a smile. "Thanks guys"

"No problem. Now let's get back to choosing our Destination" said Bron with a smile of his own. Kairi thought./May my heart be my guiding key/

She closed her eyes thinking of all her happy memories with Sora and Riku. their time as kids playing on the islands and them preparing to go exploring before the Heartless invasion and the Drawing in the secret cave of her and Sora sharing a Paopu fruit. She then exclaimed "I got it!"

Kairi ran over to the front of the ship and summoned Destiny's Embrace and pointed the keyblade in front of her. The tip of the weapon glowed as a portal opened in front of the ship.

"It;s a Gate!" her friends shouted.

"Alright Buckle in guys!, Here we Go!" Kairi said with a smile grabbing the wheel of the ship, Kairi steered the Falcon into the portal before it closed on her. Her adventure was just beginning.

**-End of Chapter- **

**Same as it was like in the Original. **

**Main cast. **

**Kairi-16-One of the Seven Pricnesses of Heart and childhood friend of Sora nad Riku. She has always been a target for the Darkness and this time she is determined to help with the Keyblade War. She has left the Secret Forest in pursuit of the Mysterious Girl in the mask with her new friends Della, Max and Bron. **

**Bron-24- A keyblade Wielder who was trained by Kairi's Grandmother, Master Kathryn. He joins Kairi in her quest to find his beloved and his unborn child. my oc character. **

**Max Goof-18- Goofy's Son and a fellow Knight. He was searching the lifeless moon with Bron for Emily when they were ambushed by the Lightlings. Luckily Kairi and Della came to the Rescue and he now joins Kairi on her quest to become stronger for the Keyblade War. First appearance (A Goofy Movie-1995)**

**Della Duck-Donald's twin sister who went missing before the evens of Birth by Sleep. She has been marooned on the Lifeless moon alone before Kairi came along and she is determined to see her boys once again-First appearance(Ducktales 2017)**

**The Lighlings. -Creatures created from the Light of a heart if it becomes a Heartless or Nobody. They are drawn to Light and can use Darkness as well. **

**Lightlers-The weakest of the Lightlings. they hunt in packs and attack with a small force to be reckoned with. (Image is a white skinned Flood with orange eyes)**

**Gremlins. Their sharp claws can cut though anything. facing more than one can be a challenge. (image is a mix between a Scrapper and a Soldier with white skin, sharp claws and orange eyes)**

**Fat Bucklers- the brutes of the Lightlings. they use their brute strength to knock their opponents off. Their weak spots like their counterparts the Large Bodies and Bucklers are their backs. (image is a mix between a Large Bodie and a Buckler with white skin and Orange eyes.) **

**Minotaur-A massive Lightling that attacked Kairi and her friends when they first meet. wielding a giant battleaxe and using it's massive strenght. This Lightling is one Bull you don't wanna mess with.(Image-Minotaur from the PErcy Jackson movie but with white skin, Orange Eyes and Black fur.) **


	3. Interlude 1

-**Unknown Location-**

"What do you think of Kairi?" spoke the man in the black coat. He was looking at three tables and on the tables was three bodies wrapped in blankets.

"She has potential to be a good fighter if only she was taught. You were right master. She was being babysat by the one called Lea. Merlin the Wizard was doing nothing but drinking his tea in Twilight Town" said the girl in the mask leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"So he knew Kairi was going to die in the Keyblade War, Yen Sid knew everyone was going to die and he had us go into battle without a plan of attack" growled the man before resuming his work on the three bodies. The man stopped his work before facing his apprentice.

"But then again, He never gave me the rank of Master once i regained the Power of Waking although i never lost it to begin with" said the man taking off his hood to reveal brown spikey hair, an eyepatch covered his left eye and a right blue eye that glowed with power. A scar ran down from his forehead and covered his left eye with the patch. A brown chin stripe beard and another smaller scar in the shape of an x was on his cheek.

The girl then approached the table and she looked at the three bodies. "Why did you bring those husks for anyway master?" The girl asked.

"They are called Replicas Akirix and i stole them from the organization before they can use them to turn them into their members and Xehanort doesn't suspect a thing. They will become the bodies for Roxas, Xion and Namine. " said Master Sora as he then opened his palm to summon The Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade.

The Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade was much similar to the Kingdom Key except The base of the blade is green with red stripes running on the side. The coloration is a reference to the 7-11 logo; as is the name; From dawn (7am) til dusk (11pm)..

"This keyblade will be perfect for Xion. no one uses Kingdom Key but me although i never use it anymore." said Master Sora before putting the weapon next to the Replica. The man then paused for a moment thinking about all that had transpired that horrible day when the keyblade war began. The day when He, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Lea, Mickey, Donald and Goofy went for the biggest battle of their lives and he was the only survivor.

**/Flashback/ (This happens after they fight the first horde of Heartless in Kingdom Hearts 3.)**

_Mickey turned around to reassess the group, "Is everybody okay?" Axel gave a thumbs up, while the rest gave a nod. Satisfied, it was Sora who said, "Come on, lets go!"_

_Then Ven saw someone in the distance, beyond the storm of dust. As the storm cleared, the group could see that it was Terra who stood before them. Without thinking, Ven cried out, "Terra!" and ran to him. Aqua called out to Ven, "Ven, wait!" And Axel tried to stop him, but they were too late. Aqua then went after him._

_When Ven reached Terra, he grabbed his arm, "Terra! We found you!" But Terra just looked at him, expressionless. Aqua finally reached the two, and when she saw his face again up close, she couldn't help but join Ven and try to reach her friend. "Terra, please say you're in there." But then Terra's eyes started to show a hint of malice, which Aqua noticed, and quickly pulled Ven back._

_As Axel and the rest ran towards them, Ven asked, "What gives, Aqua?!" But Aqua addressed the man who looked like Terra, "I know you're not him." Ven gasped and looked back at the man who stood before them. Aqua continued, "Now let our friend go!"_

_The Terra lookalike laughed, and then allowed his form to change, his hair turned white, and his eyes shift from blue to yellow. Then Mickey remarked, "HE is their thirteenth!"_

_Terranort finally spoke to the group, "Today is the day you all lose." "What?!" Aqua yelled in defiance._

_"Before you even face the thirteen" Terranort resumed, "every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not" he says while he summons his Keyblade, The Gazing Eye "The χ-blade will still be forged!"_

_It was Sora who spoke back to Terranort, "We're not gonna lose to you." But Terranort merely scoffed at Sora's empty threat, and teleported towards them. Before Aqua could react, Terranort had appeared beside her and in front of Ven. Before Ven could block the strike. The Gazing Eye struck his chest and he was thrown back by the blow. He landed far away from the group._

_"No! Ven!" shouted Aqua._

_"That's it!" shouted Sora as he summoned his keyblade and charged at Terranort. He swings his weapon only for Terranort to stop it. He smirked before he tossed Sora back. He landed on his back as Terranort aimed for Kairi next. Lea blocked the strike with Flame Liberator but was thrown back as well._

_"Axel!" shouted Kairi as Terranort loomed over her. He raised the Gazing Eye high ready to strike her down. Sora ran and hugged her. Shielding her from Terranort's upcoming strike_

_"Sora!" said Mickey as Donald and Goofy ran to save their friend. Before Terranort can strike them. Goofy blocked the strike with his shield sending him back as Donald began building up energy as a circle appeared underneath him,_

_"Donald! Dont!" shouted goofy._

_"ZETTA FLARE!" shouted Donald as he fired his ultimate spell sending Terranort back with much force. Sora let go of Kairi as he looked at Donald with worry. Donald with his eyes closed dropped his Save the Queen Staff and he fell down._

_"DONALD" cried Sora as he, Kairi, Mickey and Goofy ran to his side._

_This can't be happening!" said Sora crying as of this point. Kairi was doing her best as well as Axel came over to them holding his arm. "We need to retreat!," said mickey._

_"It's too late for that Little King." said Xemnas as he appeared with Saix. "Now to deal with the trator"_

_"Bring it on Xemnas" said Axel as he swinged Flame Liberator at Xemnas only for Saix to block it. Axel and Saix began battling each other while the rest watched them. Saix went into his Beserk phase as he manage to knock back Axel. "And today, you will be charged for the crime of Desertion Traitor: said Xemnas as chains restrained Axel and before he can break free. Xemnas's began his laser barrage. Axel could only take the hits from the lasers before Xemnas extracted his heart from him by using the same attack he did one Sora._

_"AXEL!" screamed Kairi as Xemnas extracted Axel's heart and tossed him to a rock. Axel began to fade away as Kairi had tears in her grabbed his hands and Before her eyes as Axel faded away._

_"NOOO!" She screamed with anguish watching her training partner fade away. Xemnas and Saix teleported away._

_"They'll pay for this!" shouted Aqua holding Master Defender as she when A Demon Tide appeared before them. but then, the group felt the very earth tremble, and not one, but several heartless swarms burst from the ground. They violently flung about in the air, then joined into one larger swarm at a single spot not far from where the group was standing. As more swarms joined into one, they ended up taking the form of a massive tornado. The tornado grew, until it was too big for the group to stay at their current distance, and were forced to pull back due to the heartless-tornado swirling around with enough force to cause powerful ducts of wind to fly in its direction, sucking everything into it._

_As the group tried to hold their ground, Aqua looked on in horror, "It can't be…no…." The very sight of the horde that took shape before her had lowered her defenses enough that she didn't see a heartless swarm spring out of the tornado, flying towards her and grabbing hold of her. Master Defender fell from her grasp as she was taken. "Aqua!" Sora yelled, and then more swarms came out of the tornado, each trying to overwhelm or catch the remaining warriors. The Swarm took Ven' next and then headed for Donald. Goofy with his shield began to block the swarm with his might to protect his friends. "Goofy!" shouted Mickey and Sora as the Captain of The Guard was then taken next. Mickey reached for his friend but was too late as the Swarm took off with Mickey, Donald and Goofy._

_"DONALD!,GOOFY! MICKEY!" shouted Sora watching the swarm take his close companions. The Swarm aimed for Sora next as Kairi pushed Sora out of the way, the swarm grabbing her instead. Sora looked on as Kairi got dragged away. He reached out to grab her, and Kairi reached out to him, but before he knew it, Kairi was drawn away, and into the tornado._

_Sora then fell back down to his knees, dropped his keyblade, and let out a cry of despair as his fists hit the ground. Riku ran to him and called out in a concerned voice, "Sora!" With his face still on the ground, Sora replied in a helpless voice, "They're gone. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, the King….gone forever." Finally, Sora looked up at Riku, and Riku saw his friend in tears and pleading to him, "What do we do?" Riku just looked at him, not knowing what to answer as Sora continued, "Without them…I…All my strength came from them! They gave me all of it! Alone….I'm worthless…..We've lost….It's over…"_

_Riku reached out to Sora, but didn't touch him. After a moment, he stood up, and with new determination, said to his friend, "Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't." Sora looked at him again, as Riku then walked forward to face another swarm heading straight for them. Riku took a deep breath, held his Keyblade back, then struck forward to part the heartless swarm. Sora watched as the swarm kept running into Riku's Keyblade, as Riku stood there defiantly, not letting either of them get caught. Then Sora noticed one of Riku's hands get engulfed in darkness, and Sora tried calling to him. The Demon Storm tossed him back as Riku was engulfed in the Demon Storm. "RIKU!" shouted Sora standing up. A scar in the shape of an X was on his cheek._

_But then, something in the sky as it was a Suit of Armor. Sora recognized it as the Lingering Will. a being he fought a while back. The Lingering Will then formed it's Ultima Cannon and fired it at the Swarm knocking it back. The will then jumped into into swarm with it;s glider and came back out with Kairi. "Kairi!" shouted Sora as the will landed before them. Kairi ran from the will as it went back to deal with the swarm on it's own._

_Kairi cried into Sora's chest as he engulfed her in a hug. . "There gone. The Heartless took their hearts!"_

_"No" muttered Sora as more tears formed in his held Kairi as they cried for their friends. The mysterious Armor watched them mourn for their friends if only he had been here sooner. Kairi touched the scar on Sora's cheek._

_"We need to flee Sora. we stand no chance against them" Kairi said to her boyfriend._

_"It is too late for that now Girl" said Xehanort himself appearing on top of a raised cliff. The hearts of their friends floated around him before they became copies of No-Name. A girl much like Kairi only her hair was black was unconscious near Xehanort. Sora then shouted although it was Roxas who shouted said. "Xion!"_

_"You have served your purpose puppet" said Xehanort before he extracted her heart from the girl killing her in the process._

_"XION!" shouted Roxas though Sora's body. Kairi knew that it was Roxas who called the girl by her name. Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas and Dark Riku also were killed as their hearts were extracted. Their hearts then became copies of the Gazing Eye._

_"Twelve keys i have now. Leaving just one more!" As the two kids grunted, Xehanort pointed his own Keyblade skyward and fired a beam through the clouds high above. Then those clouds parted as well, revealing Kingdom Hearts in all its glory. Sora and the rest looked on in despair, as Xehanort addressed the boy specifically, "Now, Sora...Darkness and Lights Final clash shall begin!" spoke Xehanort as Xemnas appeared behind Kairi and grabbed her wrist, She screamed before Xemnas knocked her out and took her to Xehanort. Raising his blade. He prepared to deliver the killing blow and stuck Kairi on the back. Her body began to fall down towards the earth._

_"Kairi!" shouted Sora running towards his girlfriend. He caught her before she can hit the ground. Sora cradled her in his arms ignoring Xehanort and his remaining Seekers._

_"S-Sora?" she spoke weakly. Her body began to fade before his eyes._

_"No Baby, Don't do this to me. Please don't" Sora began to cry. His tears leaving his eyes fearing that he was too late. Kairi smiled at him with her own tears before pulling Sora in for a kiss on the lips. Sora's tears continued to fall._

_"I love you Sora" Kairi said to him before her body faded away completely. Sora then completely lost it before he let an anguish cry to the heavens. "KAIRI!"_

_The boy then collapsed onto his knees once again. His eyes full of tears crying over the death of his other half._

_"XEHANORT!" Roared the armor before it charged towards the elderly man on the cliff. Xehanort blocked the will's strike with The Gazing Eye._

_"Ahh Terra, How nice of you to join us. Sadly you are too late to the party" said Xehanort as he shoved the will back with much force. Sora was still on his knees not even moving from his spot as his tears continued to fall. Xehanort waited for Sora to make a move to recreate the final key for the χ-blade. Suddenly a Dark aura came over Sora._

_"Oh look. The boy has given himself over to the Darkness." said Ansem._

_"Perhaps he shall serve as my new Vessel for the aftermath of the Keyblade War" Thought Xehanort_

_"You killed them" began Sora slowly getting up from his knees. "You killed my Friends. You took away my home and Now…"_

_Sora now stood up as the darkness was fully over him as His blue eyes glowed with power._

_"NOW YOU TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FROM ME! I WILL KILL YOU XEHANORT!" roared Sora now embracing the Darkness. He then jumped towards the old keyblade master. Before Xehanort could block him with the Gazing Eye. Sora punched the old man in the face sending him back. The thirteenth copy of the Gazing Eye appeared and Slashed Sora in the face before he could continue his attack. Sora clutched his left eye in pain before he looked at Xehanort with hate in his one good eye. His hand covering his injured eye as blood covered it._

_"now…the Keyblade War will finally reach its conclusion!" Xehanort called to him the other keyblades as they circled him. Xehanort was floating towards Kingdom Hearts as it was now free from the clouds. Xehanort then pointed his own keyblade toward Kingdom Hearts, and watched it transform into the powerful χ-blade of legend. The χ-blade was far larger than other keyblades. This blade had two Kingdom Keys crossing each other in an X fashion, their teeth pointed out, and shiny green wings coming off of them. Above where the two keys crossed, a glowing yellow blade of impressive length rose up, with a hollow point in the middle where another smaller blade erected underneath. The handle for the blade was where the two Kingdom Key handles met._

_Xehanort breathed sigh of satisfaction, "Ahh, the χ-blade is complete! Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form. Open now and show me the World to come."_

_Sora watched helplessly as Kingdom Hearts became enveloped in darkness. The sky darkened, and dark meteors fell off from where Kingdom Hearts loomed over the land. Terra knelt before Sora before he said. "You need to flee Sora. I will try to stop him."_

_Sora knew he was right as he looked on in despair as the Darkness came out of Kingdom Hearts and he knew that they lost. Sora nodded as he fled to the Highwind leaving Terra alone before he engaged Xehanort and his remaining Seekers._

**/end flashback/**

"Master?" asked Akirix. She noticed he was zoning out so he must be thinking about something. Sora shook himself out of it before looking at his apprentice.

"Are you alright?" asked Akirix looking at him with her mask still on.

"I am thinking about my past" Sora said before looking back at the table. "But this time. I will not lose Kairi or any of my friends to that Madman." He said to himself. Terra sacrificed himself so that he could escape and he plans to free him from his pain knowing that Terra was one of the Seekers.

"What's the plan Master now that you have recovered?" asked Akirix.

"For now we must focus on getting Kairi stronger. The Lightlings will be the perfect opponets for her" said Sora as he then summoned another Keyblade but this keyblade was pure white. The blade was much similar to Oblivion and the teeth was similar to Two Become One. The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings and the keychain token was a sketchbook.

"Chain of Memory." said Sora before he put the Keyblade with another Replica. He made this keyblade especially for Namine. After The defeat of the Guardians of Light By Xehanort. Sora has learned many things about the Keyblade and he discovered that the χ-blade has a twin brother. The χ-blade _D_, but it was lost to the stars after the Keyblade War and he has searched for it for many years after the fall of light.

"Now we shall focus on getting Roxas and Xion back and end their hurt" said Sora.

"But Master, i thought Xion was killed by Xehanort to become one of the keys for the χ-blade?" asked Akirix confused

"True she was but the Xion that was killed was from the Past….Xion's Heart is apart of mine and i shall extract her heart from mine along with Roxas. If my theory is correct then the hearts of Xion and Roxas shall also be extracted from my younger self making them complete" said Sora before he picked up Two Replicas before opening a Corridor of Darkness.

"Now i shall deliver these Replicas to the Mysterious Tower where my younger self is meeting with Yen Sid no doubt discussing Kairi's Disappearance, In the Meantime, I want you to observe Kairi as she heads for her first world but do not engage." said Sora before putting his hood back on.

"Yes Master" said Akirix. She then opened her own Corridor of Darkness before going though it as Sora went through his own.

**-Mysterious Tower.-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" shouted Sora with worry. He was summoned back to the Mysterious Tower along with Riku and the King. Lea and Merlin stood next to Yen Sid's desk and the returned Keyblade master was in deep thought. His eyes were closed.

"I Tried to Stop her Sora but the corridor closed" said Lea feeling guilty that he let Kairi go alone.

"Sora, Calm down, im worried about Kairi too" said Riku looking at his best friend although he knew Sora was in love with Kairi.

Sora looked guilty before he apologized. "Sorry Axel"

"It's okay Sora." said Lea accepting his apology.

"Guarsh i hope she's okay" said Goofy sadly. Donald nodded his head agreeing with the captain of the guard.

"The stars have told me that we may have another new threat on our hands." said Yen Sid opening his eyes and looked at the six.

"What do you mean by that Master?" asked Mickey.

Yen Sid then spoke with a clear tone. "Somehow. Some forms of light have become Corrupted with Darkness and have taken monster form. They are called Lightlings."

"Lightlings?" asked everyone.

"Yes but who is controlling them i do not know." Yen Sid said when a knock came on the door. The guardians turned to see Flora, Fauna and Merriweather opening the Door. "Master Yen Sid are we interrupting?" asked Flora.

"No, what is it Flora?" asked Yen Sid.

"We found these on the steps to the tower." said Flora. Fauna and Merriweather came in with two bundles of blankets before they set them down. The guardians saw that there were pure white bodies.

"Replicas!" exclaimed Riku.

"Replicas?" asked Sora Donald and Goofy confused.

"There basically Human." said Riku.

"What do you mean by that Riku?" Sora looked at his best friend confused as was Donald and Goofy.

"That's right. You wouldn't remember Sora, The previous Organization developed Replicas, Realistic Vessels to place hearts in. There so Real that you would mistake them for actual people" said Riku placing his hand over his heart.

"And with Hearts they become people." Yen Sid said looking at the two replicas before him.

"And it was Vexen who originally discovered the Replica Program by the order of Xemnas" said Lea.

"Wait, you guys, what if there after Replicas too" Sora said looking at his friends. That made everyone look at Sora with wide eyes.

"You may be right Sora. Xehanort must be using the Replicas to fill in his ranks to bring his Thirteen here from the past. We must be ready." siad Yen Sid. unknown to them that watching outside the window was Master Sora. Master Sora opened his palm to summon his keyblade. Master Sora looked at his keyblade in his hand. It looked exactly like his Kingdom Key except it was all broken. Long, fleshy tendrils of darkness wrapped around the blade, and ended in what looked like claws. His left eye was now embedded in the claw of the blade. Near the gold hilt was a broken Paopu fruit and the keychain was a broken Hidden Mickey with the blue eye on it as well. Master Sora then pointed his blade at his chest.

"Roxas, Xion, i now release you from your hurt" he said. The Blade then pierced his chest as he grunted in pain. Inside the tower. Younger Sora felt a great pain in his chest as he clutched his chest. He fell on his knees. "Sora!" shouted Donald and Goofy.

Riku rushed over to his side and kelt down beside him,"Sora whats wrong?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong with my Heart" Sora said holding his chest when all the sudden. Two small pink spheres came out much to everyone's shock as they headed for the Replicas. Outside the Window. Master Sora was holding two Pink Spheres as well before he let them go as they went towards the Replicas. They then merged with the replicas as a golden light came. The guardians shielded their eyes from the light when it died down to reveal two figures in organization coats. Thier hoods were up concealing their faces. "Who are you?" asked Lea.

The first figure then spoke with a boy's voice. "Come on Axel, i thought you would recognize your best friend?"

Lea's eyes widen as did Riku's before they said "Roxas?"

Roxas took off his hood to reveal his face to them. "I told you we meet again Axel." said Roxas with a smile.

"Roxas!" exclaimed Sora looking at his nobody. Sora was just at Twilight Town and he wanted to find a way to being back Roxas and here he was with his own body.

Roxas turned to Sora before he said with a smile offering his hand "It's nice to officially meet you Sora."

Sora shook Roxas hand before he looked at Riku. Riku looked away from Roxas remembering what he did to him.

"I Forgive you Riku, you were just trying to Wake up Sora" said Roxas.

Riku nodded before the figure next to Roxas began to break down holding her head. Roxas looked back at the figure before he said. "It's alright….Xion,"

Roxas lifted off her hood to reveal her face stunning Sora, Donald and Goofy. She looked exactly like Kairi when she was fourteen only her hair was black. Her eyes had tears in them looking at the boy.

"Roxas" she cried before hugging him which he returned.

Lea and Riku clutched their heads as they began to remember the girl before them. "Xion" Lea said with tears forming in his eyes. Before long Roxas and Xion were in gulf in the older teens arms as all three of them were crying. Outside the window. Master Sora smiled watching the three former nobodies have their reunion before he vanished in a corridor of Darkness. "Two that are saved. Five more to go" he thought.

"I remember now" said Riku watching the three former organization members hold each other.

"What do you mean and why does that girl look like Kairi Riku?" asked Sora quietly.

"Xion was a Replica created by the original organization to also use the Keyblade to collect Hearts.. The reason why she looks like Kairi is because she was your strongest memory. She was made to also Absorb Roxas in case he lost the ability to wield the keyblade. But instead Xion was absorbed by him and everyone who knew her forgot about her including Me" said Riku.

"So basically she's a Nobody of my memories?" Sora asked which earned a nod from Riku.

Roxas, Xion and Lea broke apart before looking at the others. Xion approached Sora before she said with a smile. "We never meet before Sora. My name is Xion."

"Hi Xion, My name is Sora," said Sora with his own smile.

"Donald Duck" said Donald.

"Goofy. It's nice to meet you Xion" said Goofy.

"Im Mickey" siad Mickey.

"Merlin" said Merlin.

"And i am Yen Sid" said Yen Sid.

Roxas noticed that Kairi was nowhere to be found which made him ask."Where's Kairi?"

Sora's smile vanished as he looked away. "We Don;t know, She just took off after this strange Girl in the Mask according to Lea."

Xion let out a giggle before facing Lea. "Your real name is Lea Axel?"

"Just Call me Axel or Lea. Whatever you choose is fine" said Lea crossing his arms before focusing back on Sora. "Anyway back to the point. She went off after this girl in the mask. Saying something about you Sora and she didn't take it to well"

Sora wondered what the girl said to make Kairi leave the training grounds. He just hoped she was okay.

"Do you think it could be a trick by the Organization after all she is one of the Seven Hearts." said Goofy.

"I'm not sure Goofy but it is imperative that we find her and make sure she is alright." said Yen Sid.

"Let me go find Kairi master" said Sora already heading for the door.

"No Sora, You must focus on regaining your lost power. You need the Power of Waking to save Terra, Aqua and Ventus" Yen Sid said to the keyblade wielder.

"But then again. I think this would be better for her instead " said Merlin now talking after being silent.

"What do you mean by that Merlin?" asked Riku looking at the wizard as all eyes turn to him.

"What i mean is that i am not one to teach Kairi how to use her Keyblade. What better way for her learn to use it than to learn like how you did Sora. by traveling to other worlds" said Merlin.

"I think that is a good idea Merlin but what about Lea?" asked Mickey.

"Leave it to us. We'll have Lea ready in time for the Clash with Xehanort." said Roxas as he opened his hands to summon his Keyblades. Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Xion also opened her own hand to summon The Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade. Sora and them saw her keyblade was very similar to Kingdom Key W. Mickey's new keyblade only it still had the silver blade and the hilt was green.

"Very well Roxas and Xion. We will leave Lea's training in your hands, but before you go. Please visit Fauna, Flora and Merryweather for they will give you new garments to wear." said Yen Sid.

"If your wanting cloths then you came to the right place" Merriweather said with a smile. Roxas and Xion followed the three fairies into the room besides Yen Sid's study.

'In the meantime, Me and Riku will continue our search for Aqua." said Mickey looking at Riku. Riku nodded agreeing with Mickey.

", We will continue searching for Terra your magesty" said Sora although he wanted to find Kairi and make sure she was okay. Everyone agreed with each other before they headed for their ships which was parked outside the Tower. Riku and King Mickey went in the Invincible while Sora, Donald and Goofy got back in the Highwind.

Sora looked at Kairi's lucky charm in his hand. He thought as he pocketed the charm. /Kairi, please stay safe./

The Highwind then blasted off into the Ocean Between in one direction as The Invincible blasted off in another Direction.

/unkown location/

At last,my time has finally come for my Ascension as King of all the realms!" the mysterious man spoke from his black throne. He watched as the two gumiships containing Sora's paty and Kairi's party moved towards their first destination. "Once i shall be rid of both the Seekers of Darkness and the Guardians of Light and i Garzen, King of Evil shall Rise!" Garzen laughed with pure laughter as his laugh echosed though his dark castle.

**-End of Interlude 1-**

**"Also the same as the original. The next world is the world Kairi begins her official training.**

**Character glossary-**

**Sora-16- A boy chosen by the Keyblade and is now reclaiming his lost power. He is once again traveling with Donald and Goofy while the King and Riku search for Aqua.**

**Donald Duck-King Mickey's court magician and a loyal friend. Donald has journeyed with Sora many times to keep the worlds safe. He has pledged to help Sora through the trials ahead.**

**Goofy-The captain of King Mickey's royal knights and also a good friend. Goofy has stuck by Sora's side through more than one adventure. He has pledged to help Sora through the trials ahead.**

**King Mickey-The king of Disney Castle and one of the true Keyblade Masters. He was among the first to notice something amiss in the worlds and take action. In order to gather the remaining guardians of light to confront Master Xehanort, King Mickey and Riku have gone searching for the lost Keyblade wielders who vanished over ten years ago.**

**Riku-17-A true Keyblade Master and childhood friend of Sora and Kairi. Though he struggled with the darkness in the past, he learned to control his heart and successfully earned the Mark of order to gather the remaining guardians of light to confront Master Xehanort, Riku and King Mickey have gone searching for the lost Keyblade wielders who vanished over ten years ago.**

**Aqua-18- One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. Following the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago, she braved the realm of darkness to save a friend, and was trapped inside alone.**

**Ventus-16-One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. His heart fell into slumber at the end of the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago. Since then, Aqua has kept his body hidden away in the Chamber of Waking.**

**Terra-20-One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. He nearly succumbed to the darkness at the end of the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago, but Aqua saved him—or so it seemed. In truth, a different heart had taken hold of his body.**

**Lingering Will- A suit of armor imbued with Terra's thoughts and wishes.**

**Roxas-16-Sora's Nobody and the thirteenth member of the previous Organization XIII. He was a Keyblade wielder and Axel's closest friend. After rejoining with Sora's heart, Roxas ceased to exist. Thanks to a replica delivered by Master Sora and him extracting his heart out, Roxas became real again and joined the guardians of light. He and Xion now are training Lea to prepare for the clash ahead with Xehanort.**

**Xion-16-The former Organization XIII's mysterious fourteenth member. She was an experimental replica used to siphon Sora's memories out of Roxas, and this allowed her to become a Keyblade wielder. Xion grew to question the meaning of her existence, and ultimately elected to return her memories to Sora and disappear. Thanks to Master Sora when he extracted her heart out of his own. Xion was able to use the other Replica to become her own person. She joins the Guardians of Light and now is helping Lea with his training for the clash with Xehanort.**

**Master Xehanort-85- The most powerful Keyblade Master of them all. Xehanort's pursuit of the World's true nature and obsession with the Keyblade War led him to give his heart over to darkness. He tried to forge the χ-blade and trigger another Keyblade War, but three young Keyblade wielders put a stop to him. Now, he has created a new Organization—the real Organization XIII—and intends to divide his heart among its other twelve members to create thirteen darknesses.**

**Terra-Xehanort-A member of the real Organization XIII. This is Master Xehanort that took control of Terra's body.**

**Xemnas-A member of the real Organization XIII and former leader of the first organization. This is Xehanort's Nobody. In the past, he tried to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts from the hearts of people, but Sora and Riku put an end to his plans and Xemnas this, Ansem has returned.**

**Saix-A member of the real Organization XIII, Saix and Axel were good friends in the old days, before they first became Nobodies. Despite his destruction at Sora's hands, Saïx has returned and is now serving the Organization once again.**

**Master Sora-unknown age- His agenda is very unknown but it is clear he has come from a horrible future with his apprentice to change the future for the better.**

**Akirix-Master Sora's Apprentice, She is loyal to her master's ****cause**** to bring a better future. Why she wears a mask is unknown.**

**Garzen, King of Evil-An unkown man who worked in secret behind the darkness who wants to take down both the Guardians of Light and the Seekers of Darkness. **

**Heartless**

**Demon Storm-The upgraded version of a Demon Tide. This monstrosity was the reason why most of Master Sora's friends were killed. Luckily Terra in the form of the Lingering Will came to rescue and destroyed the monstrosity.**


	4. Land of Dragons part 1

**"I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Legend of Zelda. Those rights goes to their rightful owners. i just own this fic. I am using some of the elements from Ocarina of Time for this fic to fully suit Kairi's own journey as she learns a bit of her past. So what better way for her to get stronger is to have her face off against her own villain. Ocarina of Time is my favorite Zelda Game and i am only using the Sages, Temples and their bosses only. **

The Falcon avoided a few rocks as it continued on it's course to it's first world but inside the cockpit. Trouble was brewing for Kairi and her new team.

"I can't believe it that you ate all the food Della!" shouted Max glaring at Della.

"I said i was Sorry! I was marooned on that lifeless moon for a long time and i haven't had anything to eat decently." Della said apologizing to her friends.

"It's okay Della. We'll just find a world and get some food." said Kairi in her new outfit. She cut her hair to shorten it out. She steered the ship avoiding a rock when she saw a world in front of them. The world was an imperial palace with chinese writing on the side. "Dad told me about this World, It's the Land of Dragons. Mulan and Mushu's homeworld." Max said.

"Lets land and ask Mulan if she's seen Sora." said Kairi as the four of them beamed down to the surface. Kairi, Max, Della and Bron found themselves near the palace. "So this is the Land of Dragons?" asked Max looking around.

"Guys! Look!" shouted Della pointing in front of them, Standing not to far from them was several people surrounding a carriage. one was a female with short black hair in a green combat dress with a red sash tied around her waist with a familiar sword strapped to it. She also had on a white and black necklace around her neck that appeared to resemble half of a yin-yang symbol. It was Fa Mulan, the woman/soldier Sora, Donald, and Goofy befriended during their first visit./That must be Mulan/" Kairi thought remembering Sora telling her about Mulan.

The next person was a muscular man with jet-black hair tied back into a topknot with red cloth. He wore armor colored yellow and black with a long red cape. He also wore a necklace similar to Mulan's, only the colors were switched. It was Li Shang, captain of the Emperor's Chinese army.

Finally, the last three were soldiers that were in their own group. One was a short, broad-shouldered, muscular man with a predominantly bruised left eye. He had thick, rectangular, black eyebrows and thick, black sideburns as they hooked around his cheeks and formed a thin mustache on his upper lip. He was dressed in Chinese armor colored mostly in shades of grey and red. This was Yao, the shortest of the group.

Another was of average height and quite thin. He had a somewhat pointed face, a large nose, black eyes, and rather thick, black eyebrows. He was dressed in armor colored predominantly in shades of grey and yellow. This was Ling, the skinniest member of the three.

Finally, the last one was a large man in both height and weight that dressed in Chinese armor, mostly colored in shades of blue and grey. Despite his large, round face, hiss eyes, nose, mouth, and eyebrows were all quite small. His eyes sometimes squinted and he had rosy cheeks. It was Chien Po, the largest of the three.

All three wore grey helmets with a red tassel on the tops and carried a jian with a gold guard and pommel and a black hand grip.

Surrounding them were the Lightlings which consisted of Lightlers, Gremlins, Fat Bucklers and a new breed of Lightling which was a mixed hybrid of a Red Nocturne and Blue Rhapsody and its coloring was a mix of red and blue. The Lightling was called a Steam Spewer. "Lightlings!" shouted the four as they charged towards the Lightlings.

"Orders General?' asked Yao holding his weapon.

"We protect the Palace from these things!" Shang replied as he blocked a Gremlins striek with his sword. Just then Kairi and her friends stood alongside them. "Need some help?" she asked them. They were taken back at the keyblade in her hand as the same with Brons. Max held his skateboard and Della with her staff.

_(Mission:Defeat the Lightlings,_

_Party-Kairi, Della, Max, Bron and Mulan._

_Asistants, Shang)_

"Come on" Max said before getting on his skateboard and began riding around the battlefield. He uses his tricks to take down a few Lightlings in his path. He pulled out his bow and arrow and began shooting the Steam Spewers.

Bron using his strength took on the Fat Bucklers with his keyblade before helping Shang with another fat Buckler. "Take this!" he said before slamming his fist into the ground to create blades to send the monsters flying.

"Flower Shot!" Kairi shouted before lauching her signature spell at a Lightler taking it down. Moving into a frey she casted Fire and Water spells at more monsters before she leaped up in the air and used her Spiral on a Steam Spewer, Another one shot scalding hot water towards her which hits her and burns her quite a bit. 'Watch out for their attack, they spew hot scalding water!" She warned her allies.

They nodded as Mulan using Mushu's fire went everywhere across the battlefield. Taking down a few Lightlings before she kicked one away.

"Thunder!" Della shouted as bolts of lightning rained down on the Lightlings. A Fat Buckler came out of nowhere and smacks her away with its belly. "Hey!, THats no way to treat a lady!" Della shouted before she and Kairi were back to back. "Flare!"

Fireworks came out of nowhere and headed towards their remaining monsters taking them all down.

(End Battle)

The monsters dealt with did they all dismiss their weapons. "Thank you for helping us deal with those monsters" Said Mulan looking at the four.

"No problem Mulan" Max said earnign a confused look from the hero of china. "How do you know my name?" asked Mulan.

Kairi then said."My name is Kairi and this is Della Duck, Max Goof and Bron King, Were friends of Sora Donald and Goofy"

That took the five warriors by Surprise. "You know Sora, Donald and Goofy?" asked Mulan.

"Sora's my Best friend," Kairi answered her but deep in her thoughts/and my Crush/" Her face was a little red which didn't go unoticed by Mulan who smirked.

"My Dad is Goofy" said Max.

"And Donald is my Brother" Della said.

"Hold Up!" shouted a voice belonging to a small dragon appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Mulan's shoulder. It was a small, red, serpentine Chinese dragon. He had spindly limbs, two-toed feet, and four-fingered hands. His claws were dark red, as was a small tuft on the tip of his tail. His belly and two whiskers were yellow-orange. His eyes were large, close set, and appeared to be a very dark shade of brown or red. His teeth were sharp and white, and his floppy ears had dark red tips. The bottoms of his feet and the insides of his ears were pink. His nose is dark red-violet, and he sports two small, sky blue horns with a dark blue tip on the top of his head.

"Your THE KAIRI, Wow, you know that Sora got it bad for you" Mushu said making her blush really red. "Mushu!, that's enough?" said Mulan scolding her friend before Shang silently laughed.

Kairi's face was still red from embaressment. "Where are Sora, Donald and Goofy at anyway?"

"We'll he's training for a Big fight we got coming up and were on a quest to get Kairi here stronger to prepare for the battle." Bron answered for her.

"I see, then perhaps you can help us out." said Shang.

"What seems to be the problem General Shang?" asked Della.

"The Heartless have been attacking almost everyday for the last few months and now these strange monsters are here. We are trying to find the source of who is causing these attacks" said Shang.

"It could be the Organization" said Kairi.

"Those guys are back again?" asked Mulan

"Yeah and their new leader is very bad news." Kairi said. Just then Her stomach growled as did Max and Bron's stomach. "Come inside the palace where we will get you all something to eat." said Shang leading the four into the palace.

Shang brought them to the Soldiers Barracks where the four was given some food. They ate in silence before Max asked. "So where have all thses Heartless been coming from?"

'From the mountains, I've sent a few men to scout but that was days ago and i fear the worst has happened to them." Shang replied. The four off worlders knew that their hearts were consumed by the Heartless.

"The Emperor has then ordered for us to take the mountains back but we will advance in a few days to prepare for the coming battle So for tonight, Rest up soldiers and tomorrow we prepare for the worst."

"Sir!" said the soldiers. Yao, Chien Po and Ling Ling stood up. "Well best be getting home to the wife" said Yao,

"Us to" said Ling Ling. The three soldiers left the barracks and shang had a servent show the four to their own rooms for the night to rest up. The night was peaceful exept a small ball of light came though the window. And it floated above Kairi's chest. "Finally, I've found you" a voice spoke before it went into her chest.

**/Kairi's Dream/ **_Note:the dream starts off like the final battle trailer._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea (Sora Riku and Mickey in different clothing, and had new hair styles [except Mickey], and the last three wearing their usual attires), and two of the missing keyblade wielders, Aqua and Ventus (in their normal attires) were in the Keyblade Graveyard, attacking a bunch of Heartless, Nobodies, and strange purple-blue creatures with red eyes, but there were way too many and had to stay close together as Goofy covered himself with his shield._

_A dark version of a young Riku (in a uniform similar to the replica from Castle Oblivion) being consumed in such darkness is then seen._

_Then, a wounded Lea is scene in front of someone._

_"Who... are you...?" he wheezed._

_Suddenly, a keyblade similar to Sora's was directed in front of Lea, held by someone wearing an Organization cloak, face hidden by the hood. Xemnas also stood by the hooded figure, watching with interest._

_Then, Lea was seen getting blasted by Xemnas' lasers, screaming in pain. Behind Xemnas stood Saïx and his claymore glowing bright blue, his golden-vessel eyes glowing yellow, and his X-shaped scar bigger than the one he was usually seen with._

_Then, Sora and Ven are seen getting tied up by purple chains, the former screaming in surprise._

_Then, Mickey is scene getting sucked into one of Luxord's cards, screaming in horror._

_The, there was a giant blast as Donald stood in a fighting stance with his staff, Goofy on the ground, Sora standing protectively with Kairi, and Mickey watching the scene. Suddenly, Donald either fell unconscious or dead to the ground, his staff disappearing._

_Then, swarms of Heartless capture Aqua, and unconscious Ven, Kairi & an unconscious Lea, the former exclaiming, "Lea!" while holding on to him, and finally, Mickey, Goofy, & the unconscious Donald._

_"Sora!" shouted Kairi as she was dragged into a Heartless-tornado, Sora failing to reach her._

_Then, Riku, with a new keyblade, slashed against a tidal wave of Heartless, protecting Sora, who's on his knees._

_"Sora. You don't believe that. I know you don't." came Riku's voice._

_Then, Sora dropped to his knees, holding his hands to his head and screamed in pure agony, almost like he was screaming and crying at the same time._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Kairi wanted to wake up but something was keeping her in this dream before it vanished before her very eyes and she was now in her station of Awakening. she heard. "This is what your future would have been if you had stayed in the Secret Forest"

"Who's there?" asked Kairi before she heard "Kairi?"

Kairi turned to see a Girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a white dress and sandals. "Namine" said Kairi.

"Yes, i'm here like i've always been" Namine said with a soft smile as the two embraced in a small hug. Kairi then wanted to ask her something. "Namine?, Why does Axel keep on crying everytime he sees my face?"

Namine then broke down herself much to Kairi's shock. She's alive," Naminé whispered, "I was wrong, she's alive…"

"Who's alive Naminé?" asked Kairi confused. Namine sighed before she said. "During the year that Sora slumbered to regain his memory. Vexen created a doll implanted with some of Sora's stolen memories, as a backup in case the Organization couldn't control Roxas. I thought that she would die when the memories were returned to Sora. And… I told her as much. That she would vanish, and… that nobody would remember her."

"oh Light" Kairi muttered in shock.

"Yes and her appearance was almost like yours Kairi because the memories that were stolen were Sora's strongest memories of you." Naminé said.

"what is her name?" asked Kairi.

"Her name is Xion." Naminé said before looking away, "I took away her freedom so that Sora would awaken. The same with Roxas."

"Now now my dear, there is no need to cry. You have had a rough life after all" spoke the voice although it was gentle. Kairi and Namine turned to see a elderly man with a long white beard and his attire was a white robe. "My name is Virgo, The Sage of Light." Virgo said.

"Sage?" asked Kairi and Namine.

"We were there to help rebuild the world after the Keyblade War and for the last thousand years. We have protected the World Order from those who dared to break the ancient laws." said Virgo before the Station of Awakening melted away to reveal a void where nothing existed, not even light. But something did exist on the outskirts of that void, and they were just as unbelievable as the disappearing sides of the pond of light. They were waterfalls of light, small yet breathtaking waterfalls that flowed out of nothing and emptied into nothing as well. Their sources and emptying pools were nonexistent; how they were floating in the middle of the void was unimaginable. Although they were smaller, they were by far more beautiful than the waterfalls she had seen back at the islands.

They were standing on a small island in the shape of a Heart although the one Virgo was standing on was a Yellow one. Five other islands stood in a circle around the heart platform. "What is this place?" asked Namine.

"This is the Chamber of the Sages. It is located deep within the Realm of Light. I brought you two here so that i can speak to you." Virgo said.

"Then you know about Xehanort?" Kairi said earning a nod from the man. "Yes, Xehanort is a fool, The Keyblade War will only bring destruction and ruin if he succeeds but however he is not the only threat the realm of light." He said.

"He's not?" asked Namine.

"No, there is another great Evil out there waiting for his chance to strike, His name is Garzen, The King of Evil." The Sage answered before he waved his hand to reveal a dark man with orange flames for hair and his eyes were dark red. "For years he has waited in the shadows. He is gathering a large army of Heartless to his command as we speak right now."

A dark castle was seen and surrounding it was a lake of darkness. "Oh Light" Kairi muttered.

"Yes, but however Sixteen years ago, A prophecy was made a long time ago that a princess of heart would defeat him" Virgo spoke as the vision showed a couple with dark red hair and in the womans arms was a baby girl with red hair. The man had the eyes of the ocean while the woman had forest green eyes. Kairi gasped before she muttered. "Are those ...My parents?"

"Yes, Your parents were descendants from those who survived the Keyblade War. When you were born, your mother, Father, Uncle and Grandmother were overjoyed to have you in their lives." Virgo said before a window of light appeared before them. "This is going to show your first memory my dear. The day you were born"

She nodded as the screen played showing Kairi's parents, her grandma and Ansem the Wise. Namine noticed he looked so happy before Xehanort ruined his life. /Ansem the wise is my uncle?" Kairi asked herself.

"She's beautiful" Her father said with tears in his eyes.

"Our little Kairi" Her mother said also crying before she kissed the man. Kairi's tears began to form in her eyes. "Mom, Dad" Namine placed her arm around her offering comfort for her. "My granddaughter, she is so beautiful" Kairi's grandmother said with her own tears.

"Yes they are mother" Ansem the Wise said with pride. He heard footsteps when Aeleus, Dilan, Braig, and Even came in to see the newborn baby, "spread the word, Today is a wonderful day Kane and Emily's daughter , Kairi Stoner has been born and we are going to celebrate"

"As you wise Lord Ansem" Braig said with a bow as the three men left. The screen turned off and Kairi and Namine looked at Virgo. "But i don't get it, what do you want with Kairi?"

"You see, After the prophecy was made. Garzen instantly began hunting down the Princesses of Heart so that none could ever grow up to defeat him. Your Father fought against him but in the end he was struck down by Garzen protecting you and your mother." Virgo said.

Kairi's cheeks had tears as she watched her father get struck down by Garzen's demonic greatsword. before Virgo continued. "Your mother fled to the castle where she hid you with a powerful spell before leading Garzen away from you. And she has not been seen since"

The screen showed Kairi's mother fleeing with Garzen right on her tale on Horseback away from Radiant Garden. In her arms was a bundle which she assumed was a decoy. "You were then raised by your grandma before Radiant Garden fell and then you met the boy called Sora on Destiny Island."

The screen faded away back into the void. "Sixteen years has passed since the prophecy was made and now the time for your destiny has arrived." Virgo said.

"What do you mean?, what about my Destiny?" asked Kairi.

"You must stop Garzen. Garzen draws his powers from the five Temples scattered throughout the realm of Light. Long ago there were five other sages besides me that maintained the balance of the worlds but now it is only me and my power is dimming away because of the upcoming clash between Light and Darkness." Virgo explained.

"But what can i do?" asked Kairi.

"You have the power to awaken new Sages Kairi. You must find the Five Temples and Awaken the five new Sages. Once then will you have the power to take the fight to Garzen" Virgo said.

Kairi looked at her hands before she muttered. "But I can't do it alone"

"You won't, i will be right beside you Kairi although i don't have a body yet, I will fight alongside you, plus you have Bron, Della, Max, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Lea and the King" Namine said grabbing her Somebody's hands and putting them in her own hands.

"Perhaps there is a way for you to regain a body Namine," Virgo spoke earning the attention of the Nobody. "What?" She asked.

"Xehanort is using Replicas to being his thirteen here from the past to fill his ranks but someone has stolen three of them and two of them have already been claimed. The person still has the other and i can use my magic to send your heart there." Virgo said before opening his palm to summon a Keyblade that Sora once wielded. Ultima Weapon(KH2)

Kairi turned to Namine before she said. "Is this what you want Namine?"

Namine nodded before she said, "I want to make amends to Roxas and Xion as well as help with the upcoming clash with Xehanort and Garzen."

Kairi nodded accepting her decision before the two shared one last hug. "See you on the other side" Namine said before looking at Virgo. "I'm ready"

Virgo pointed his Keyblade towards her before a beam of light left his weapon and stuck her transforming her into a pink sphere. The sphere then headed up towards the void. "Now before you go back to the land of waking Kairi, I have a gift for you." Virgo said before raising his arms to the void as a bright light came before and all that was left was a large, round medallion about the size of her head, glistening in the eerie sparkles of the waterfalls of blue light. Unable to say anything, not even a thank you or a question of curiosity, Kairi lowered it so she could look at it, it look like an enormous piece of jewelry. It was then she discovered that the medallion was colored the exact same color of Virgos's island: deep yellow

"The Medallion of Light, it contains a portion of my powers, should you ever need my words of wisdom, Focus on the Medallion and I shall answer. Find the other sages and add their powers to yours. A guide will be coming to find you to give where to go first" Virgo said before a bright flash came blinding her.

**/End Dream/**

Kairi shot out of her bed and she saw that she was back in her room in the barracks. /Was it really just a dream?" She said before she noticed she was wearing an armband which replaced her old ones. It was pure white with six slots on it although one of the slots was occupied with the Light Medallion. Right beside her on the bed was a Kingdom Key D. She then heard Virgo's voice,_ "This is the Band of the Sages. This will contain the six Medallions of the Sages. Once you collect all six then i will contact you Kairi and i give you your fathers old Keyblade. Kingdom Key D to you. Use it well"_

"It was a real Dream!" She exclaimed before she focused on her heart and no longer felt Namine within her. She whispered "She;s really gone..Namine Good luck."

The door slid open to reveal Mulan who was wearing her normal attire. "Good your awake, are you ready to train?" she asked.

Kairi looked to her before she nodded and dismissed her Father's keyblade. Mulan did say she was going to teach her to fight. Kairi got up and after putting on her clothes went to train with Mulan. Mulan then gave her a full course on fighting Kung Fu with Bron. She had the two spar with each other while giving lectures. Their training went on though the day with Kairi becoming a fast learner in Kung Fu. Mulan had a small wooden board in front of Kairi. "Show me what you learned" Mulan said.

Kairi nodded before she Kairi got into a fighting stance. Mulan tossed the board into the air a bit. As soon as it came down, Kairi quickly kicked it with her heel, and is immediately smashed to pieces. Mulan smiled, impressed.

"Good work." she commented.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you Mulan."

Mulan smiled back before she heard Shang calling for her. "I'll be right back" She said before going to her husband, Kairi then shot a look to her three companions. "Heyi have to tell you guys something"

"Like what Kairi?" asked Della. Kairi then went on to explain her dream to her friends who listened to every word. Once she was done explaining, she waited for their reactions.

"You actually meet a Sage!" exclaimed Bron.

"You know about the Sages Bron?" asked Max,

"But of Course Max, , Master Kathyrn taught me that the Six Sages were the ones who kept the balance in check. They were powerful warriors who would answer the call should their be no Keyblade Wielders available. I can;t believe you met one of the Sages Kairi" said Bron looking at the band on Kairi's wrists. In her hand was Kingdom Key D. But then he noticed that she was looking away. "Virgo also told me about my birth parents."

"Were sorry about your parents Kairi," Della said.

"Yeah, i lost my mom to a disease when I was a baby and Dad took it the worst. He misses her alot but he remarried and his happy with his new wife but his heart always belongs to my Mom" said Max thinking about his late mother.

"So what are you going to do Kairi?" asked Bron looking at her. Her hands turned into fists before she said with determination, "I am going to get stronger and then i'm going to avenge my parents."

"Then your going to need help, like we told you, We are a team" Della said.

"Yeah, All for One and One" Max said with a nod. Kairi smiled happy to have good friends. "Okay, we'll help Mulan and Shang with their problem and then wait for this guide that Virgo is sending."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Bron. The four of them returned to the barracks to rest up before they would continue to train with Mulan.

**/Mountains/**

"Ah, So the girl is here am i correct Garzen?" asked a man with hawk wings on his back. He had long black hair and his body built was like a Hun. Walking beside him was Garzen without his helm on. they were standing at the summits of the mountain.

"Indeed Xyan Shu, you are to kill her and her pesky friends, am I clear, after all i did supply you with the Heartless army of your own.." Garzen said.

"But of course, anything for your majesty" Xyan Shu replied before he smirked. In a few days time he would attack the palace and then take China as his own. Garzen then took his leave leaving the man to carry out his mission.

**/Reconnect/**

**Kairi learns a bit about herself as well as her new destiny and the fate of her parents. Kairi will have formchanges but i want some ideas to what Destiny's Embrace's formchange should be. The plot of this world takes place three weeks after Mulan 2. **

**Obtained Kingdom Key D.**

**Obtain the Band of the Sages and the Light Medallion.**

**New Lightling**

**Steam Spewer- A lightling that shoots scalding hot water at it's opponets. (A mix of a Red Nocturne and a Blue Rhaspody)**


	5. Land of Dragons Part 2

Over the next few days, Kairi and her friends trained with Mulan and Shang in the imperial compound. Mulan taught Kairi the same way she learned. Watching from atop the palace was Akirix. Watching her just like her master had ordered. /Very Good, This is way better for her than being in that forest. Mulan will train her well./ She thought.

Bron, Max and Della watched as Kairi and Mulan spared again. Kairi was now using her father's keyblade as she parried a strike from Mulan's sword. Mulan then went behind her and Kairi cartwheeled away before launching a Pearl Spell at Mulan. Mulan slashed the spell in half with her sword before she lowered her sword. "Very good Kairi, your reflexes are getting better."

"Thanks to you Mulan" Kairi said dismissing Kingdom Key D.

"Mulan!" Shang shouted to his wife. Mulan and the four off-worlders turn to Shang. "What is it Shang?"

'A large mass of Heartless are coming this way!, We have to prepare for Battle. There almost to the gates." said Shang. Kairi and Mulan shot a look to each other before they nodded and hurried after Shang with Della, Max and Bron. they arrived to the wall with Shang. China's finest warriors stood ready for battle.

"Heartless approaching from the south!" exclaimed a Guard from the guard post. He then promptly screamed like a girl.

Kairi's head shot up, and she looked out at the path leading to the city. Sure enough, a large black mass was approaching from the direction of the mountains, dotted occasionally with little pinpricks of yellow. The Heartless had arrived.

In military terms, Imperial City was an easily defendable place. High walls would prove hard to clear, and also provide excellent vantage points for archers and cannons. And even on the off chance that an attacker could pass those by, the palace was a massive building, heavily fortified and provisioned, and hard to penetrate, and the courtyard was brimming with soldiers.

This was all in military terms, of course.

In Heartless terms, very little of this mattered. At the front of the army of Heartless was Xyan Shu as he smirked. Mulan, Shang and the three soldiers eyes widen in horror. "I...It can't be" Shang muttered.

"Who is that?" asked Della.

"It's Shan Yu, but how is he alive!" Mulan exclaimed.

"How he came back is a mystery but we need to prepare to defend the city and the Emperor. He's no doubt coming for him" Shang said.

They ran toward the palace steps, where Shang began talking to the troops. hundreds of soldiers were clustering together to listen to him.

"I need all archers to get to the upper walls immediately. Cannons will be brought up as well, and soldiers will take up positions with them on the wall. Foot soldiers will-"

"Captain Li."

Shang stopped abruptly, and turned around to face the speaker. The Emperor of China was walking slowly down the great steps of the palace toward him, dressed in his regal golden robes that flowed past his feet. Kairi and the four met him their first day they were here and he bowed his head to them because they were allies of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

He strode calmly toward the captain, and stopped beside him.

"Thank you Captain, but allow me to speak." Shang bowed respectfully, and stood off to the side.

"Today you all fight against our enemy, Show them no mercy for you shall receive none from them. China fights with all of you." The emperor spoke with wisdom to his soldiers before turning to Kairi and her friends. "And we are grateful to have Allies of Sora, Donald and Goofy to aid us with our battle."

Kairi nodded her head to him.

A soldier scoffed looking at Kairi . "What can she do. She;s just a girl and there's thousands of those monsters out there"

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and pointed it to a small flying heartless. A Pearl spell formed before she let it loose and took out the Heartless. The soldier was silent before Bron asked with a smirk. "You were saying Soldier?"

The Soldier fell back into ranks before they all marched towards the gate with Mulan and Shang leading them. Once all the soldiers were out the gate. Mulan ordered. "Close the Gate!"

Close the gates!" She ordered.

Ling, Yao, and Chein Po reluctantly followed her orders, sealing the giant doors, and then putting a giant slat across both of them, locking it as firmly in place as possible. Nothing would get in by conventional means.

Kairi and the others waited patiently outside the gates. Finally, the quiet sounds the Heartless made could be heard. Nothing too noticeable, just quiet slithering noises, or hissing. But only one being came into view. Some of the Heartless were ones Kairi reconized from Jiminys Journal that were spawned here. Nightwalkers, Rabid Thrusters, Emerald Blues, Bolt Towers, Neoshadows, Air Pirates and a new breed of Heartless that was wearing Shogun armor and wielded Samurai swords. Thier face were half white and red. and dark green eyes. "Shoguns"

Though there were a few glaring differences in his appearance, like his wings knew him. Mulan was the one who voiced his thoughts, astonished.

"Shan Yu?"

The man smirked, and continued walking. He stopped ten feet away from them and responded in a quiet, venomous tone, "I was Shan Yu once. Before the Heartless found me."

"If you're not Shan Yu..."

"Surely you've guessed Mulan?" He spread his arms wide, smiling a predatory smile. "I am Xyan Shu. His Nobody."

"That's right, Dad told me that Shan Yu's heart was consumed by the darkness in his heart so Nobody was created after he became a Heartless" Max whispered to his friends.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are. You're an enemy of China, and I demand that you leave this place!" Shang ordered.

Xyan Shu chuckled low in his throat. "I'll leave. If you surrender the Emperor to me, and the Princess of Heart to me, then I'll call off my forces, and spare your pathetic capital."

"No deal!" Mulan said, drawing her blade and pointing it at him.

Mushu slithered down her body and onto the ground. He stood on his two rear feet and walked toward Xyan Shu in what he hoped was an intimidating way. "Yeah, so why don't you just take your little pet Heartless, turn around, and take your butts home? Because if y'all don't, we are gonna mess you up SO bad, that-"

The Nobody pulled a black, wave-bladed sword from a scabbard on his back. He stabbed it into the ground less than an inch in front of Mushu. The small dragon looked at his reflection in the black metal, and gulped. He leapt backwards just as he flourished the blade and sheathed it.

"I find your lack of respect, annoying." He looked back at the others. "So, I can accept your surrender, or we can do this the fun way."

"We're not going down without a fight." Bron summoned his Keyblade and cracked his neck. Della pulled out her staff and Max with his bow. Kairi held Destiny's Embrace and got into her stance.

"So be it. The fun way, then." He smirked, and stepped backward into a Corridor of Darkness.

The Heartless appeared, drawn to the power of the Keyblade, and the light in their hearts. Over a thousand charged toward them and China's army charged into battle with The Six warriors leading them. Xyan Shu watched from afar as his army clashed with the chinese army. His gaze was on the four offworlders.

The girl with the Keyblade was the one Garzen wanted dead. He'd kill her personally. But business came first. He turned his sight to the palace. Near the top of the steps stood the Emperor. That defiant old man would die first.

**/from the palace./ **

A figure dressed in a Grey coat much like the organization watched the battle from afar. Under the grey hood was a mask. The figure watched Kairi and her friends fight off the Heart;ess with Mulan and Shang. Nodding did the figure leaped down and headed towards the battlefield.

**/Battlefield/ (Kingdom Hearts 2 thousand Heartless battle music). **

'Watch your back Kairi!" Della shouted before firing a blizzard spell at a Shogun about to stirke her. The heartless was slain before Kairi shot a smile to the duck. "Thanks Della!"

"Your Welcome!" she said before bonking a Shadow and casted Thunder on a horde of Rabid Thrusters. Jumping above her was Max on his skateboard as he smacks a Air Pirate.

"Hey Max! Ten already!" Della said with a smirk.

"I'm on Thirty two" said Max.

"WHAT! I'm not about to lose to you!" shouted Della before she began gathering energy before pointing her Staff in front of her. "Magma!"

The earth split opened in front of her as hot boiling lava came out in a wave and struck a large mass of Heartless taking them down.

"Showoff!" Max shouted before he fired more arrows from his bow at the Bolt Towers.

Bron was leading a group of soldiers against a group of Assault Riders. "Show no Fear!, For China!" Bron shouted before he dodged an Assault Riders spear and he grabbed it with his free hand. Using his strength he slam the Heartless into the ground. He let out a warcry before he blocked two more spears with his keyblade. The warriors behind him joined in the battle.

Kairi was locked blades with a Shogun as the battle waged on around her. Another Shogun came up from behind her with it's sword raised. Feeling the heartless behind her, She ducked as the Shogun took down the one she was fighting before she pointed her Keyblade in front of her and fired another pearl spell taking it down.

Mulan and Shang stood together, practically in the center of the battlefield. Their shining blades were flying everywhere with the skill of practiced swordsmen. Mulan destroyed a Shadow, and the spun around, destroying a Nightwalker. Shang parried a Shogun's sword before he pushed it back and Mulan sliced it into pieces.

Kairi using Destiny's Embrace was being surrounded by the Heartless due to her heart being full of light, They had her completely surrounded, "Gotta get out of this" She said to herself but Bron, Della and Max were engaging the heartless. But then she noticed that something was happening to her Keyblade. Destiny;s Embrace transformed into a Floral bow with magic arrows forming. Her battle dress was now dark blue with Della's arcane symbol. She began firing arrows from her transformed keyblade and she took down the heartless that had her surrounded. "Way to go Kairi!, You learned to use Keyblade Transformation!" Bron shouted before he lifted Darknaw. "Formchange! Battle Gauntlets!"

Bron's Darknaw keyblade transformed into a pair of knuckles that wrapped around his fists. The soldiers fighting with him were taken back at his weapon changing form. Grabbing a huge chunk of earth did he slam it into a small group of Nightwalkers. He charged into another horde as he engaged them with his fists.

Della and Max were beside each other as they continued to use their bow and magic against the horde of Heartless. Mulan and Mushu incinerated any Heartless that tried to flank them from behind. Yao, Chien Po and Ling were fighting beside Shang.

Kairi now with Bron continued to fire magic arrows from her bow before she combined three magic arrows into one "Magic Arrow Piecer!"

The magic arrow flew as it cleared a large portion of Heartless. Her keyblade turned back into it's normal form before Kairi swapped for Kingdom Key D. Mulan, Della and Max were beside her with Bron as the Heartless surrounded them.

Xyan Shu smirked from his spot on the battlefield. "Good, Now to claim what is mine" He said with a smirk. He made his way towards the palace. Kairi and them saw he was heading for the palace.

"Oh no!, He's heading for the palace!" Della exclaimed.

"The emperor is in danger!" said Mulan before parrying a Shogun's sword with her own. The battle continued on around them. Kairi looked worried that they might lose this fight. "Gotta help the Emperor but how?" she asked herself.

Just then the Light Medallion glowed from the band making her look at the band. "Use the Light Medallion!" she heard someone said to her.

"Okay, Please help us!" said Kairi raising the band up to the sky as the Light Medallion made a bright light. A train whistle was heard as a Magic Train came towards them. "Everyone get on!"

Kairi, Della, Max, Bron and Mulan jumped into the Magic Coaster. "Get em!" Kairi exclaimed as the Train whistle began firing rockets which began to decimate the enemy forces. For several minutes they flew around the battlefield. Taking down large clusters of Heartless and bringing the moral back up for the chinese army. "Time for the big finish!" Kairi said as the Magic Coaster let loose more fireworks reducing Xyan Shu's army to a few hundred left.

Dismissing Magic Coaster did the five landed not to far from Shang. "Shang, The Emperor is in danger!" Mulan told her husband.

"Go!, We'll handle the rest of the Heartless!, Go save the Emperor" Shang told them. The five nodded before going after Xyan Shu.

**/palace gates./ (End 1000 Heartless battle music)**

Xyan Shu smirked as he was now within inches of the Emperor. "Now were going to try this again, Now you bow to me"

"Xyan Shu!" shouted Mulan as the five warriors were at the palace gates. Xyan shu laughed "Your too late this time, Hero of China"

Raising his sword he was about to bring it down on the Emperor only to see that he was gone. "What?"

Looking towards the palace gates. He saw a hooded figure in a grey coat leading the emperor inside. "You'll be safe in here" the figure said with a disquised voice. The figure closed the gate before putting a barrier spell on the door.

"Who's that?" asked Max about the hooded figure.

"You Took away my Victory!" shouted Xyan Shu dashing towards the figure with his sword lunge. The figure pulled out a Sword and blocked it. The figure pushed him back before jumping to a safer distance. Xyan Shu growled before turning his attention to the gate and saw Kairi and her team had taken positions. A sudden flashback came to him as he saw Sora, Donald and Goofy in Kairi's Della and Max's place. "It ends now!" Mulan said.

"Right Now!" Kairi shouted.

"History repeats itself" laughed Xyan Shu as he was covered in an aura of Darkness.

**(Boss Battle-Xyan Shu-Vim and Vector. Kingdom Hearts 2.5.)**

**Party-Kairi, Mulan, Della, Bron and Max. **

**Mission-Defeat Xyan Shu and protect the palace gate.)**

"Go!" Xyan Shu summoned Heartless to aid him. He charged at them with his sword with the Heartless right behind him. We got the Heartless!" Max said as he and Della went to deal with the Heartless. Bron and Xyan Shu clashed with their weapons. Both of them were equal in their brute strength. "Such a worthy opponent, Why not join forces with me?" asked Xyan Shu.

"No thanks, I fight for the Light!" Bron shouted before he punched the Nobody in the face before grabbing his arm and tossing him into a pillar. "Rock Barrage!" Bron shouted pointing his keyblade in front of him. Rocks came from the sky and struck the Nobody.

Kairi slashed at his stomach, and he deflected it, when he tried to strike back, Mulan's sword was there to block the strike. "Second Form!" Kairi shouted as her dress turned black with Sora's crown symbol on her back. Landing a multitude of Combos on the Nobody who blocked with his sword. "Sonic rave!" she said before using Sonci Rave as Xyan Shu used his dark dash which ended in a draw between them. Sparks flew from their weapons as Xyan Shu began pushing her back.

"You cannot overpower me!" Xyan-Shu cried as they pushed.

"Go, Kairi!" Della cried.

"Maybe..." Kairi smirked. She suddenly pulled back, making Xyan Shu fall forward in surprise. Kairi kneed him in the face, sending him tumbling back. The Nobody clutched his face and glared at her hatefully. Kairi raised her hand and gave the 'bring it' sign. "Wanna try again?"

"Your trickery will not save you Girl!" he snarled. Kairi glanced backward, seeing Mulan and her friends protecting the gates from the Heartless. She turned back in time to dodge the slash from Xyan Shu.

"First rule of combat girl, pay attention!" Xyan Shu growled. Kairi then feigned left, causing Xyan Shu to attempt to block. Kairi then went right, slashing his unprotected back.

"Second rule, no talking!" Kairi smirked.

"Foolish girl, you dare mock me?" Xyan Shu said charging once again. Kairi met his charge and they clashed once more. "I won't fall for your tricks anymore."

"I bet." Kairi said as she used all her might to push Xyan Shu's sword up. She dodged Shan-Yu's retaliation strike by flipping over the Hun's head and slashing at the back of his head.

Max smashed his skateboard into his chest, and he gave ground. He swung at his head, but it was blocked by the board.. Bolts of electricity rushed from the head of Della's staff, and impacted with his chest. He flew backwards, and beat his wings a few frantic times, and he was airborne..

Bron jumped with his Keyblade and he too was airborne. Xyan Shu tackled him and the two crashed into the ground. Bron punched Xyan Sjhu in the face before tossing him off. "Mulan!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Let do it!" Mulan shouted to Kairi.

"I'll handle this" Mushu before he hits Shan Yu with his fire. Mulan and Kairi began to attack the Nobody with Fire based attacks together. "Mushu!" Mulan said as Mushu fired fireballs into the sky.

"THIS IS IT!"

"FOR CHINA!"

"IM ON FIRE!"

Shan Yu was hit by the fireballs and he roared as he let his darkness build up, He used his Dark Sprial to send

Mulan cut down a Neoshadow before making her way towards her foe.

He snarled, and charged at her. He brought his blade down on hers. They pressed against the other's blade with all their strength. Xyan Shu seemed to be winning, until Mulan angled her blade toward the ground. His own sword slid down its length. She slid to the side, freeing his blade from hers.

She drove her blade into his side

He let out an animal-like cry of pain; it ripped through the air like a blade. It echoed through the night air, loud in everyone's ears despite the noise of the battle being fought from afar.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the next few moments. The combatants outside the palace. stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at the dying Nobody. Leaderless, the Heartless sank into the ground, or opened up different Corridors of Darkness in retreat. Less than a hundred were left to escape. Mulan's sword ripped free of the Nobody's flesh, and clouds of darkness shot from the wound. The man fell down on his back as he began to fade away,

**(end Vim and Vector)**

They stood over the dying Nobody. Lying on his back, he glared up at them with dull hatred in his feral eyes, which were beginning to go foggy.

"You'll regret this." He said as his gaze was directly on Kairi's . "you won't slow him down. You will regret what you have done today Princess, King Garzen will find the Forgotten Light and he shall rule over the entire realms."

He faded away totally as he finished his last sentence, becoming black clouds that floated into the air, and into the sky.

They watched the clouds rise into the sky, silent for several seconds, before they heard extremely loud cheering coming from the palace.. They looked at the stairs , and could pick out Yao, Ling, and Chein Po in front of the soldiers with Shang.. They were leaping up and down in joy, and were probably cheering the loudest. Chein Po slapped Yao on the back, nearly knocking him over the stairs.

Then they broke out into relieved laughter.

"Hey!" Della exclaimed, pointing at the gates to the city. The world's Keyhole had just appeared on the left door in a flash of golden light. In now stuck out, black and gaping, against the deep red of the door.

"Let's seal it together" Bron said as he and Kairi pointed their keyblades in front of them. Two beams of gold light shot from the tips, shooting into the Keyhole. It let out a great light, brighter than the first, and it was gone.

"Very well done" spoke the figure coming to them with the Emperor. Della and Max raised their weapons just in case this stranger was a threat. "Relax, Master Virgo sent me" said the figure.

/This must be our guide then/ Kairi thought before the Emperor cleared his throat. "Once again, you have saved us all Fa Mulan." He said before he turned to Kairi and her friends. "And we are forever in your debt Princess Kairi Know that whatever may happen to you on your travels, you will always find friends here. If there is anything we may do for you..."

Kairi began to think for a minute until she said. "No, We don;t really need anything your excellency"

She bowed her head towards the Emperor as did Della, Max and Bron. The emperor reached into his pocket and he pulled out a strange charm and handed it to her. It had an Iguanodon symbol on it. "My men found this the other day and i give it to you."

"Thank you" She said picketing the charm. The figure spoke. "We must go Kairi, The five Sages are waiting to be awakened."

Kairi nodded before she turned to Mulan who approached her with shang and the three soldiers. "Your leaving?" asked Mulan.

"Yeah, we have to continue on our Quest" Max said.

Kairi then to everyone's shock gave Mulan a hug taking her back. "You helped me to get better at defending myself Mulan. Thank you." she said stepping back.

"You are on your way to becoming a great warrior Kairi, Never forget to always follow your heart." Mulan said putting her hand on her chest,

"Right" Said Kairi with a nod before she pulled out the Emperor's crest and attacthed it to her keyblade which then morphed into the Hidden Dragon keyblade. A keyblade Sora onced used. 'And can you tell Sora, Donald and Goofy that we say high when you find him?" asked Mulan.

"Of course. They'll be happy to hear that you two are married" Kairi said with a smile.

"And come back anytime you all like" Shang said.

"We will" said the four before Della pulled out a remote and they all waved goodbye to their new friends before boarding the Falcon with the mysterious figure.

**Reconnect- **

**Obtained Dino Charm. **

**Obtained Hidden Dragon **

**Kairi learns High Jump. **

**Tell me guys what you think of her formechanges and what should the hidden Dragon's form change should be. Yes, Kairi and her friends are also going to be using Attraction Flow. Next chapter will be another Interlude but with Namine meeting a very certain someone she knew. **


	6. Interlude 2

Master Sora was at work on a small project in his hidden base. His desk was full of books he collected during his years alone and his notes were all pinned on the walls. The Replica body was still covered in a blanket on the bed and Chain of Memory and another Keyblade was right beside the desk.

The new keyblade was also pure white. The blade was much similar to the blade of Oblivion had only it was white and the teeth was an artist's palette. . The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings although one wing was red and the keychain token was the star charm he had during his time in Castle Oblivion. Memory's Embrace was its name and he figured if Roxas can dual wield then so could Namine since she was created when he freed Kairi's heart from his own.

Just then a small pink orb caught his attention. "Hmm?" he asked himself before standing up from his desk. The pink orb went into the other replica as a blinding light came. Master Sora shielded his eyes when the light died down. The Replica was now showing a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a white eyes were closed. He put his hood up because he didn't want her to see his face.

"Naminé" He muttered. How did her heart get free from Kairi's heart. Was she terribly hurt? No Akirix was watching her and she would make sure she is safe. Master Sora leaned her against the wall as he was on his knees making sure she was okay.

Naminé began to slowly open her eyes and the first thing she saw was a figure in an Organization coat. She froze before she could began to panic. Master Sora said raising his arms to calm her down. "It's okay Naminé, I'm a friend."

Naminé on hearing his voice asked. "Sora? Is that you?"

She reached for his hood and before Master Sora can stop her. She took off his hood and saw his face. She gasped upon seeing his scar on his cheek as well as his left eye.

"Yes Naminé, it's me" Master Sora said with a smile but she hugged him taking him by surprise. He patted her back as he held her. It was silent between them for a while before she pulled away.

"What happened to you Sora?" Naminé asked him noticing how he looked older and he had only one eye.

"I came back from a dark and horrible future to Stop Master Xehanort" Master Sora replied standing up and helped her up from the cold ground.

"Dark Future, what do you mean Sora?" Naminé asked with confusion.

"The Guardians of Light which included me, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Ventus and Lea journeyed to the Keyblade Graveyard to confront Master Xehanort and his Seekers. We lost and I was the only one to survive." Master Sora told her making her gasp in shock.

Memory's began to play before him of all his friends being killed and Kairi's death by Xehanort's keyblade. His good eye had tears falling down and Naminé was crying upon hearing that everyone had died from the clash with Xehanort.

"And so Xehanort was able to forge the χ-blade and open Kingdom Hearts. Corrupting it with Darkness and becoming a dictator of Darkness. Those who didn't follow or listen to him were stuck down or offered to the Heartless." Master Sora continued.

"But how did you get here from the future?" asked Naminé.

'By using the Power of Waking, I used my younger selfs heart to get here and I brought my Apprentice Akirix with me. Together we vowed to make things right and stop Master Xehanort and Garzen, The King of Evil."

"You know about Garzen too?" asked Naminé.

"Yes, It was after a year when Light expired that Garzen, The King of Evil clashed with Master Xehanort. Garzen was able to build up his own forces while we were occupied with Xehanort that he was able to gather a large army of Heartless under his control. Although Master Xehanort had Kingdom Hearts and the χ-blade under his control. Garzen had something else just as powerful as Kingdom Hearts in his control. The ultimate Light, The great Lightstar," Master Sora explained.

"Lightstar?" asked Naminé.

Master Sora walked over to his stack of books and he picked up on that had a star symbol on it. Opening it did he find a page with a giant blue star. "The Lightstar, legend tells that the lightstar co-existed with Kingdom Hearts just like the χ-blade. The Lightstar creates particles of light called Lux and many people collected it during and after the keyblade war in order to appease Kingdom Hearts thinking Lux came from Kingdom Hearts but they were wrong. Lux actually came from the Lightstar as it was the original Lux."

"Amazing" Naminé said.

"Yes but unlike Kingdom Hearts. The Lightstar has no protector and so Garzen was able to claim it easily and take its power for his own. Garzen and Xehanort clashed for nearly a full year but in the end. Both destroyed each other and Kingdom Hearts and the Lightstar were forever covered in darkness. Heartless began to multiply and all the remaining survivors were hunted down and consumed by them. After that day I became the lone survivor until I met Akirix and took her as my apprentice." Master Sora said.

"That's terrible Sora, I'm so sorry" Naminé said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It was and the worst thing is that I had no-one there. I was all alone, all my friends and family were gone and without Kairi's light. I lost myself in Darkness. My strength came from all of you and when they were all killed. I lost myself." Master Sora replied.

Naminé hugged his waste and he can feel her tears. Master Sora stroked her blonde hair before turning and hugged her. She looked up to him from his embrace. "But Sora, you do realize that by coming back and changing everything, you'll…."

"Yes, Nam, when Xehanort and Garzen are defeated. I will erase the dark future and i will fade away for abusing the Power of Waking to do it." Master Sora replied.

"No!" She cried into his chest. She sobbed and all Master Sora could do was let her cry. Having always been there for Akirix when she cried he made her look him in the eyes. "Now, don;t be sad Nam, I have accepted my fate, and everything will be okay"

She nodded before Master Sora continued. "But in order to do so, I have to do some things that might be bad, Some things you won't even agree to"

Naminé shook her head. "No matter if you use the Darkness Sora, You will always be cheerful and happy Sora we all love."

For the first time in nearly years, Master Sora smiled. It has been too long since he had someone he knew to talk too. "So how did your heart get separated from Kairi's?"

Naminé then went on to explain how she and Kairi met Virgo in their dream and he told them about Kairi's birth parents and her father being killed by Garzen. "Virgo then used his powers to separate us and I found my way to this replica." She finished explaining to Master Sora.

"I see, So what are you going to do now that you have your own body Naminé?" asked Master Sora.

"'Im going to stand by her side and make things right for Roxas and Xion" She decreed.

"You'll be happy yo hear that Roxas and Xion have their own bodies and have been saved from their hurt." Master Sora said making her gasp.

"Really?" asked Naminé with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, i was able to steal some Replicas from the Organization and they have been used to host their hearts." Master Sora said.

"That's great to hear but i stil lwant to help Kairi fight even though i don't have a weapon." Naminé said.

"That's why i have these made just for you Naminé" Master Sora gestured to the table and she gasped on seeing the keyblades. "Thier names are Chain of Memory and Memory's Embrace. I forged them for you Naminé. Take them."

Naminé reached her hands towards the two keyblades and they both appeared in his hands. Chain of Memory in her left hand and Memory's Embrace in the other. "My own Keyblades" Naminé said with a smile.

Master Sora for the first time summoned Kingdom Key. "Now it is time that you learned to use your Keyblades. I will teach you everything if your willing to learn?"

"Yes, Master Sora" Naminé exclaimed with determination.

**/Radiant Garden/ **

Sora, Donald and Goofy have landed in Radiant Garden because they were summoned by Leon and the other members of the Committee. "I wonder what's up?" Sora asked his comrades who shrugged their shoulders.

They walked on until they reach the main square when they saw Riku and the King with two of the palace guards. "Riku!, Your Majesty!" Sora shouted getting their attention.

Riku and Mickey turned to see Sora, Donald and Goofy coming towards them. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Riku.

"We just had a run in with Young Xehanort in the world called Toy Box, Their still searching for their thirteenth." said Sora.

"But he got away after he summoned a giant heartless" goofy said with sadness.

"You guys did your best but that doesn't answer our question." Riku said crossing his arms.

"Leon summoned us and told us to get here as soon as possible." Donald said answering his question.

"I see, we were tracing Aqua's steps before she vanished in the realm of darkness and we made a shocking discovery of Terra's whereabouts. He's one of the Thirteen." Mickey said to the three.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the three.

"Hey guys!" they heard Xion's voice before the three turned to see Roxas, Xion and Lea coming to them, Lea, Xion and Roxas no longer are wearing their coats and had new attire given to them by the faires.

Lea's new attire attire was a long sleeveless hooded black vest, a sleeveless dark gray and red plaid button-down shirt with a short-sleeve black shirt underneath, and blackish-red pants and black mid-calf boots.

Roxas's new clothes consisted of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

Xion's new clothes wears a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color to the upper fifth.

"He, how goes the training Lea?" asked Sora.

"He's getting the hang of it real quick, He can transform his keyblade into his chakrams since they are connected." Xion said with a smile.

'And it's great to have my friends with me again and I will save Isa" Lea said. The five nodded to him before they all heard. "Gotta say, wasn't expecting to see you all here?"

The guardians of light turned to see Akirix walking towards them calmly. "You!" Lea said summoning his chakrams Eternal Flame and tossed them towards her. She scoffed before dodging the chakrams. Aeleus and Dilan pulled out their weapons. Aeleus with Skysplitter and Dilan with his Windworm lance.

"Alright, What did you say to Kairi!" Sora shouted summoning Favorite Deputy.

"All i told her was that she would lose something precious to her. But besides, why do you trust King Mickey and Master Yen Sid Sora?" asked Akirix.

"Huh?, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora.

"You ignorant fool, Do you realize they have yet to name you a master?" asked Akirix.

"It's because i almose got consume by the darkness during my exam." said Sora.

"Wrongo, They didn't take no provision and making sure diving into the realm of sleep was safe to gain the Power of Waking. You should have been named a Master after saving all the worlds twice from Ansem and Xemnas, not Riku" Akirix spoke with a bit of anger towards Riku.

_/How does she know about us, unless?/_ Riku thought before he spoke, "Are you with the Organization?"

"Them? I have no need to ally myself with those bastards," Akirix spoke with venom. "Just like i have no need to ally myself with you all since you follow Yen Sid and that Wizard"

"What have you got against Master Yen Sid and Merlin?" asked Roxas.

"You don't even realize that he is sending you all to be slaughtered with out any battle plan once you locate Aqua and Ventus. And that wizard is not a very good teacher besides magic" Akirix spoke before she felt pain from her back. _/Not again, Blasted Scar!/_ She growled in her thoughts.

"No, My master would never do that!" Mickey exclaimed summoning Kingdom Key W and Riku summoned Braveheart. His new keyblade since his old one Way of Dawn was destroyed.

"Very well, But before I go, I have one more thing to tell you Sora" Akirix spoke before turning her gaze to her masters younger self.

"Look deep inside your Heart Sora, The power of Waking is not lost to you." She warned before opening a corridor of darkness and going through it. Sora looked at his hands wondering what she meant by the Power of Waking wasn't lost to him.

"What did she mean by that?"asked Sora.

"I bet she was just trying to confuse us" Goofy said but Xion was silent. She felt something like a connection to her like the one she has with Kairi. _"That girl, it can't be…. Is that you Kairi?/_ she thought.

"That girl was right," Mickey admitted earning a confused look from the others.

"Like what Mickey?" asked Riku looking at the king. Mickey looked at Sora before he said. "You should have been named a Master Sora, You did stop Xemnas and Ansem. After we find Aqua and Ven, I will do everything in my power Sora to name you a True Keyblade Master."

"You mean it Your Majesty?" asked Sora with a big smile.

"Yep" Mickey said with his own smile.

" you deserve it too Sora, If only Xehanort didn't sabotage your Mark of Mastery exam" Riku said patting his best friend on the back. The Sunset trio nodded agreeing with Riku as did Donald, Goofy and Jiminy.

"If you are all looking for Leon, He's at the outer walls near the bailey, theres something there you should all be aware off." Dilan said.

"Thank's Xaldin" Said Roxas before he repleied. "My real name is Dilan Roxas."

Like Lea, Their memories of Xion were restored once they saw her face. Both men had regret on how they had treated them during their time in the organization. The guardians of light said thanks to him before they headed to the Bailey to find Leon. Sora, Donald and Goofy were happy to see that Raidant Garden was fully restored to it's former glory. /If only Kairi was here to see this, She would be so happy to see her old home/ Sora thought.

Sora and Co arrived to the Bailey and upon their arrival, they saw Leon and his group looking out to the great maw as well as two new faces.

a heavy-set, muscular dark-skinned man with a dirty brown vest, green pants and large brown boots. His right arm was a gun arm. as several bands of metal around his waist and his remaining arm, and a tattoo of a skull surrounded by flames that form the image of wings on his left shoulder. His hair is cut similar to a hi-top fade and he has a thick beard and a dog-tag around his neck. He has three scars on his right cheek. He also wears a silver hoop earring in his left ear. On his shoulder was a little girl who has shoulder-length brown hair cut in a bob with a straight fringe, and wears a pink dress with a yellow bow on the front, and brown boots with white socks.

And beside's Leon was a woman with shoulder-length black hair has three caramel highlights on both sides of her face. Her eyes are dark brown. Her. outfit is a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver-buckled black boots. Her necklace features a ring. Leon saw them coming towards them.

"You guys made it" Arieth said with a smile.

"So this is the Famous Sora, Donald and Goofy who saved our home." Spoke the big man with the arm gun. With his good hand he offered a hand shake. 'Name's Barret Wallace."

"And im Rinoa, Squall's Fiance" said Rinoa.

"Squall?" asked Sora.

"It was my real name before i changed it after Radiant Garden fell, now that it's back to normal. I am going by Squall again" said Leon.

"So what's going on Leon?" asked Mickey. Why did Leon need them unless something came up.

"Look at that over there?" Leon pointed to the horizon. Sora and Co looked to see a Dark Twisted castle had taken the spot where the former dark castle of Maleficent stood. Surrounding it was a lake of darkness. "That castle just appeared our of nowhere just the other day and more Heartless have been sighted there every day." said Yuffie.

"We're all worried and i sent for Cloud and Tifa to come join us." said Arieth.

"And we contacted you guys because you got Keyblades." Yuffie said.

"Do you think it's where Xehanort is hiding until the war?" asked Roxas looking at the castle. Riku looked at the castle and he can feel a powerful darkness coming from it. "No, Whoever lives there has a very powerful dark aura." He answered for Roxas.

"Beside's Xehanort is hiding in the Keyblade Graveyard with his other selves." said Mickey.

"We should let Master Yen Sid know about this at once." said Riku looking at Mickey.

"Right," said Mickey.

"We'll stay here and protect Radiant Garden." Roxas said earning a nod from Lea and Xion. Leon and the Restoration committee felt relieved to have three wielders of the keyblade to protect Radiant Garden.

"And we'll keep on working on regaining my lost powers." Sora said. The group then split up. Riku and Mickey went to report to Yen Sid about the Castle and Sora, Donald and Goofy resumed their quest to regain Sora's lost power.

**/Garzen's Castle./ (In the dark of the Night begins)**

From atop his castle, Garzen looked onwards towards Radiant Garden. "Radiant Garden, The one place where the Lightstar can only be summoned, Good, soon the Lightstar will be mine and the daughter of Kane and Emily will die!" He laughed as Lightning flashed behind him. He then began singing, "_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning...and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be..."_

_"It scared me out of my wits...a Keyblade Master's heart consumed! Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was...me!"_ Garzan sang when the Heartless surrounded him. Drawn to his song did they twitch. _"I was once the most powerful man in all of Radiant Garden… " _

His eyes narrowed at the memory of Kane and Emily, _"When Kane and Emily stopped me, They made a mistake! I made them pay with their lives...But one little girl got away! Little Kairi, beware, Garzen's awake!" _

The Heartless began to sing for him despite having no mouths. "_In the dark of the night evil will find her... In the dark of the night just before dawn! Ooooooooooohhhh!"_

_"Revenge will be sweet… when the Light is fully gone"_ Garzan sang.

The Heartless continue to sing._ "In the dark of the Night."_

_"She'll be gone!_" Garzan sang before he began to descend his tower with the heartless behind him. he continued to the next verse, _"I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Time to rise and conquer the worlds! As the pieces fall into place! I'll see her crawl into place! So long, child of light! Farewell!"_

_"In the dark of the night terror will strike her!"_ the Heartless sang. As Garzen added, "Terror's the least I can do!" The Heartless continued, "_In the dark of the night evil will brew...Ooooooooooohhhh!"_

_"Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real."_ Garzen sang as the Heartless joined him, _"In the dark of the night..."_ Garzen announced, _"She'll be through!"_

_"Oooooooohhhhhhhh...In the dark of the night evil will find her!"_ The Heartless sang. one sang with a deep voice, _"Find her!"_ The Heartless sang, _"In the dark of the night terror comes true..."_

"Doom her!" the one with the deep voice sang. The Heartless surrounded his throne as they continued to sing as Darkness surrounded him, "My dear, here's a sign...It's the end of the line!" He sang before sitting on his throne. The Heartless continued to sign as his darkness rose, "_In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night..."_

_Come my Heartless, rise for your master, let your evil shine!"_ Garzen sang as Heartless rose from the ground in the form of a Demon Tide. They swirled around his throne. The Heartless sang "_In the dark of the night..."_

_"Find her now, Yes, fly ever faster..."_ Garzen sang as the Demon Tide began to fly up towards the ceiling. The Heartless sang "_"In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night!"_

_"She'll be mine!"_ Garzen exclaimed and then laughed with an evil laugh. The Demon Tide was now gone as his laugh continued.

**/Roxas, Lea and Xion./ **

They stood with the restoration Committee as The Demon Tide left the castle. "What is that!" asked Leon in shock at how many shadow Heartless made up the demon tide.

The Demon Tide opened a corridor of darkness before entering it to go after Kairi and her friends. The Restoration committee looked at the Sunset Trio. "What was that, I never seen Shadow Heartless do that before?" Roxas asked.

"I have no idea, Let's just hope we don't ever encounter it." Xion shook afraid of the Demon Tide. They looked on with the Restoration committee towards Garzen's castle.

**-Reconnect- **

**Heres Interlude number 2. Alot of things happened in this chapter. Master Sora is going to train Naminé to use her Keyblades. I decided to have her be able to dual wield like Roxas. Sora and Co meet Akirix. Also Garzen make his plan well known.**

**Next world- The Isle of Berk. **


	7. The Isle of Berk Part 1

In the Falcon as it moved along in the Ocean Between. Kairi and her friends looked at the Figure dressed in the grey coat. It was silent in the cockpit before the figure broke the silence.

"After all these years, the day has finally come. Greetings to you Kairi, Princess of Light." the figure spoke with a calm deep like voice.

"Virgo told us that you would be our guide to find the Temples." Kairi said.

"Yes, I am Em, A survivor from one of Garzen's attacks." Em said bowing to them.

Kairi looked to her friends and they nodded. Bron said. "Since you know Kairi, My name is Bron"

"Della duck" said Della.

"Max Goof" said Max.

"It is nice to meet you all" Em said although his gaze was back on Kairi. He turned towards the controls of the ship before he said. "I have set a course for a World called Berk."

"Berk? Is that where one of the Temples are?" asked Bron.

"No, The first temple i am taking you too is called the Forest Temple. But the Forest Temple is located in another world. You wont be able to reach the entrance. Now without an ancient device called the Hookshot." Em said piloting the ship.

"So we need this Hookshot to get in the Forest Temple?" asked Max.

"Yes, Virgo, Master Kane and Master Emily have entrusted the Hookshot to a fellow Keyblade Master named Valka to keep it safe. Berk is her homeworld." said Em as the ship arrived to the new world. A Viking Village stood tall near a sea stack and on the bottom of the world was a giant volcano erupting. A Black Dragon symbol was at the front. "We are here" said Em.

The five beamed down to the surface of the world and landed in the forest not to far from the village. It was nighttime and all was quiet. "Seek out Valka's son Hiccup, He too is a Keyblade wielder and is living here with his father, Stoick the Vast. He will guide you to Valka" Em spoke before making his leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Della.

"To report to Master Emily." said Em making Kairi gasp. "My mom is alive?"

"Yes, She is hiding from Garzen, I must report back to her" Em said before opening a corridor that was made of light and entering it. Kairi looked to her friends and she noticed they were wearing Viking clothes. Bron was wearing a Red Tunic with the sleeves off showing his muscles. his pants were brown as well and his boots were black bear boots.

Max was wearing a long sleeve green tunic and a fur coat and brown leather pants. On his feet were brown fur boots.

Della was wearing a Viking helm on her head and a Blue stripped shirt.

Kairi looked at herself with her makeup mirror. She was wearing a pink striped shirt, shoulder guards and black spiked skirt. On her forehead was a band. "Check us out?" she said to her friends.

"It's to fit in to the world order. Other people can't know were from other worlds.I used my magic to give us these clothes so that we would fit in" Della explained.

. "Alright, lets go find this Hiccup" said Bron. The four then headed towards the village. Crickets made noise as the four arrived at the Village only to see that it was under attack by Dragons. "Dragons" said the four. they leap and glides through the crowd as mayhem erupts as Vikings start to fight. Loads more Dragons arrive, causing chaos and taking more sheep. "Stick close!, keep an eye out for Hiccup!" said Max.

A big brown dragon shot a fireball towards Kairi who was forced on her back. A Viking with an Axe was in front of her. "Arggggggghhhhhhh" he screams, sounding insane, "morning" and he runs off.

Confused eshe got back up and rejoined her friends when they heard screaming. Turning their heads they saw an old Viking protecting children being surrounded by a bunch of Heartless. "Heartless!" the four offworlders cried before summoning their weapons and stood in front of the Viking and children. The Viking looked at their weapons before he went wide eye. "We can't fight this many Kairi" Said Della holding her staff. One heartless lunged at them only to meet it's end by a Boy with auburn red hair weidling with a keyblade. A Pair of goggles on his head. a woolen green tunic with brown leather lacing at the neck and arms, a dark brown fur vest that matches his boots and dark grayish-green pants Werth lacing at the ankle.

His keyblade however was pitch black. The pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a dragon with cat like features. .A emerald green catlike eye was near the teeth which was a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. The keychain was the same symbol the four saw before they landed. Another green cat eye was embedded in the keychain.

"Hiccup!" exclaimed the man.

"Hurry!, Get the kids inside!" Hiccup shouted before focusing back on the Heartless. The man ushered the children inside the house.

**(Battle-This is Berk Theme- Mission-fight alongside hiccup to defeat the Heartless.)**

The Heartless consisted of Shadows, Neoshadows, Large Bodies, Satyrs, and Air soldiers. The first large body went towards Hiccup who formed a ball of lightning around his hand. Firing the bolt did he fry the Heartless. A Neoshadow stalked towards him but he slashed it into pieces within seconds.

Bron punched a lSatry in the face before he used his keyblade to smack another away from behind. He slammed his weapon into the ground. "Rock Blades!"

Sharp rocks came out around him andtook down the heartless around him. Della with her staff casted Thunder on an air soldier before a Deagon scooped her. "Hey!, Put me down right now!, Thunder!"

The dragon that grabbed her was shocked by her spell before it dropped her on a large body. She bonked it on the head. Max with his Sword and shield out parried a strike against a Neoshadow before bashing it away. He then got on his skateboard and began riding it while using his sword and shield to cut down the heartless near Hiccup.

Kairi with Hidden Dragon equipped casted Pearl at a nearby Shadow taking it down before The Heartless surrounded her. "Not again!" she exclaimed before reaching for the Dino Charm she received from the Emperor. "Aladar!"

here was a vast, mountainous desert. In the distance, a dark shape could be seen that was kicking up a lot of dust. It was growing larger by the second.

Soon, it could be made out. It was a massive iguanodon, a plant-eating dinosaur long since extinct on most worlds. His scales were mostly sand colored. The areas down his spine and on parts of his huge thighs were a deep green. His eyes were a yellow-green color. He smiled as he approached. "Hey Kairi!"

Kairi smiled back at him. He knelt down on his massive legs, allowing the Princess of Heart to jump on to his back and mount up as if he were a giant, scaly horse. "Let's get 'em!" Aladar roared.

Back in the battle. , all of this had happened in less than a second. Kairi was suddenly astride the iguanadon Aladar, who was charging through the Heartless that surrounded them. He smacked the Heartless away with his tail before bellowing loud at a nearby dragon who flew away.

Occasionally, the dinosaur would jump into the air, and land with a loud bam on the ground, creating a shockwave powerful enough to destroy several Heartless before Aladar and Kairi fought together against the horde. Aladar used his claws and Kairi with her magic gathering the Heartless into one big group.

To finish things off, Kairi jumped off the dinosaur's back and landed right in front of him. Aladar skidded to a stop. ""Ready?" asked Aladar.

"Go for it Aladar" Kairi held her blade high, and the tip was engulfed in bluish light just as Aladar raised his head and bellowed with everything he had. The combined attack destroyed the rest of the Heartless.

Kairi she petted him. "Thank's Aladar."

He nodded his head before he said "See you soon!" He vanished into particles of light to go back to his homeworld.

**/End Battle/**

Hiccup turned his attention to Kairi and her friends after dismissing their weapons, He asked. "Who are you guys and why do you have Keyblades?"

"We were sent by Em to find you Hiccup. He told us that your mother has something we are looking for" Kairi said.

"Em sent you?... Then it must be important, But right now is not the best time. My village is under attack." said Hiccup.

"If you need help then count us in. We can help you." Bron said earning a nod from Kairi, Della and Max.

"Then Follow me and Stay close." Hiccup said before the five of them ran through the crowd. Hiccup and them pass multiples other Vikings who each have something to say to Hiccup.

"What are you doing out?"

"Get inside"

Hiccup ignored them before more Heartless appeared taking the vikings by surprised. "What in the name of odin?" asked a man with a big red beard. He along with several other vikings were taken back by the monsters.

"More Heartless!" Kairi said summoning her keyblade as did Bron, Della and Max pulled out their weapons. She noticed Hiccup had pulled out a short sword and a silver shield instead of his keyblade. Shrugging it off did she and her friends focused on the Heartless. Satyrs, Bizzare Archers, Soldiers, Satyrs, Large Bodies and Vermilion Sambas.

"Here i go!" Hiccup said before raising his sword as a Deadly Nadder ignited the blade before cutting down a Large Body within seconds before banging his shiled on a Neoshadow who went near the vikings. "Did that sword just catch on fire?" asked Max before firing arrows at a few Bizarre Archers.

"Focus Max!" Bron shouted before blocking A Satyr's punch with his own before tossing into a dragon strafe. Della used Gravity on the Marambas before Max finished them off with an arrow.

Kairi continued to be on the defensive before she said. "Fire Guandao!" Her keyblade then morphed into a long spear with a sharp end. The shaft of the weapon was dark red and on the blade was the emperor's crest. Her outfit was now dark red with the Fleur de lis symbol.(Like Sora's Valor Form)

Using all the skills Mulan Taught her. She began unleashing many combos on the heartless horde. She cut down any Heartless that went near her friends before she then said. "Dragon Flag!"

Her Guandao then morphed into a gold flag with the shaft still red and the Emperor's crest still on it with a dragon. Using movements like she would se Colorguard people do in Marching Bands, She used her Flag to take down more heartless before she slammed the flag into the ground creating a ring of Fire that destroyed the Heartless around her. The weapon returned to it's default form.

Several shadow's surrounded Hiccup before he opened the pommel of his sword releasing green gas around him before igniting it with a spark destroying the Heartless. The five regrouped. "Are there any more?" asked Bron.

"No, I can't detect anymore?" said Kairi.

"Then we best get going, It's to dangerous to be out here during a Dragon Raid." said Hiccup before putting away his sword and shield and was about to run into a strafe when the big man with the red beard grabbed his shirt. "Get inside Hiccup!, We'll talk later" The man said after witnessing his battle with the monsters. He shoved him towards the four offworlders who then followed him.

"Who was that guy?" asked Kairi not liking the man's attitude.

"That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do." Hiccup said looking at his father before running off with the four behind him.

Stoick then turned to a nearby soldier and asked "Report."

"The usual: Gronckles, Nadders and Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare." The soldier replied.

"Any Night Furies or that Dragon Rider?" Stoick asked.

"Not so far." The soldier replied.

This news brought only a bit of relief to the chief. "Good." was all he said.

Hiccup, Kairi, Della, Bron and Max just arrived at the forge where they were greeted by a one-legged, one armed man tending to the forge. . "Oh There you are lad and you brought some company, I thought you were carried off by a nadder" said the man working on a weapon. Taking off his jacket did Hiccup grab an appron. "Who me? I'm waaaay too muscular for them to handle. They would have no idea what to do with all...this." Hiccup added, flexing his arms.a lone Neoshadow came right behind Hiccup.

"Well, even dragons gotta have toothpicks to clean their teeth, don't they?" joked Gobber working on the weapon. Hiccup not even looking slashed it in half with his sword as it dissolve into shadow. "Nice Reflex" whispered Kairi.

"Thanks" Hiccup said as Gobber asked. "so who are you four?"

"Mu name is Kairi, and this is Della, Bron and Max" Kairi said introducing herself and her friends to the man.

"Nice to meet you, Names Gobber and i would shake your hand but my hand is currently busy at the moment" gobber chuckled as he resumed working on a weapon. Hiccup then whispered to the four. "The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I have been his apprentice ever since we were little. Well... littler."

Immediately after Hiccup opened the window to the forge weapons were thrown into his arms as he struggled to get them to the workbench since he was carry so many.

Meanwhile outside the battlefield, the dragons were persistent in catching their prey and the Vikings fearlessly fought back while some carried the sheep out of the dragons reaches.

"Hurry up and move to the moor defenses! There, we will counter-attack them with catapults!" Stoick commanded just as more dragons flew by burning every house in sight. watching the forge was Young Xehanort. His gaze was on Kairi. "So it seems that the Princess is here. My older self has been searching for her. Time to bring her in. "

He snapped his fingers before disappearing through a dark corridor. Hiccup shot a glance to Kairi and her friends who watch him work on a sword. "See, Every building is new but it's an old village"

"Fire!" shouted a viking. through the window of the forge Hiccup, and the four could see the villages' fire brigade appearing on the scene. The fire brigade consisted of five teens. "Who are they?" asked Della.

"The teens of Berk, That's fishlegs, snotlout, the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Astrid." Said Hiccup watching the five work on the fire before he spoke. "I should be with my Master, Helping her."

"Lad, you know the chief doesn't want you out in the forest during a raid." Gobber siad.

"But Gobber, She needs my help." Hiccup said. Kairi and her friends wondered if he was talking about his mother. "Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there. you need to stop all" and he gestures to all Hiccup, "this."

Kairi and her friends wondered why he meant by that. He was fine the way he was. did nobody from the village even knew of his status as a keyblade wielder or was he truly an Outcast because his name was Hiccup which means Runt of the Tribe. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup stated.

"Yes! That is exactly what I'm saying! Stop being, all of you!" Gobber exclaimed.

Now understanding what Gobber meant, Hiccup tried another approach "Keep in mind, that you sir are playing a dangerous, risky game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... sealed?! THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES!" he warned.

Gobber, seeing right through this facade, was indifferent. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup took the sword to the grinder and began to sharpen it. "Hey, Are you okay?" asked Kairi.

"yeah, im good, Gobber knows well but to my Tribe, Killing a Dragon is everything around here." Hiccup said looking out the window.

A Nadder head is sure to get us at least noticed by them." and the Nadders climb the building and begin tearing the roof off and walls apart. Sheep run out and scatter.

Elsewhere, Gronckles are lifting up racks of fish and flying off.

"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend if i only did care to fight dragons."

A two headed dragons slithering over a rooftop, breathing gas into the chimney while also lighting it at the front door sending the house in flames.

"A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."

The Zippleback flies away and past Stoick ontop of a tower, a cry of "They found the sheep!" ran through the air.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" orders Stoick and is answered with a "Fire" and boulders are catapulted to Nadders as a red Dragon whips past, attacking with fire.

"And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

The Nightmare emerges from the flames, half of it actually being the flames and smirks at Stoick who yells: "Reload, I'll take care of this," and he takes on the Night,are with a hammer until a screech is heard by Viking and Dragon alike, and the crew on the tower ducks. Down below, Hiccup looks up, reacting the screech.**/Toothless/**

"What's that screeching sound?" asked Max,

"the one dragon that no-one but me has seen, we call it the..." Hiccup said before they heard.

LOOK OUT, NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN NOW!" Some of the villagers yelled just before everyone immediately ducked down. Then out of nowhere one catapults exploded and it was the one that contained Stoick the Vast and a few other warriors! Fortunately they managed to jump out of there, narrowly missing a fiery death. "The night fury never misses or steals food. it is the ultimate prize sought out by vikings" Hiccup said with a bit of a growl.

Gobber then turn to his young apprentice "Man the fort Hiccup., they need me out there!" He instructed them as he switched his prosthetic hand from a hammer to an axe. "Stay. Put. There. Do you understand."

"You mean don't run off adding anymore destruction and mayhem than there already is." Hiccup started with a blank tone.

"Exactly." With that he gave battle roar and ran outside. "How embarrassing" spoke a boy's voice did the five turn to see Young Xehanort leaning against the Mangler. "How fitting is it that the Son of Valka the gentle treated as an outcast by his own tribe."

"Xehanort!" said Kairi remembering that this was his younger self brought from the past. "I am honored that you know me Princess of Heart but no matter, you are coming with me" said Young Xehanort.

"Lay a finger on my friend and you will get it Xehanort" Bron exclaimed cracking his knuckles. Young Xehanort chuckled before the five could react. He teleported them to the abandoned part of the village.

"Can you see, Such Tremendous Darkness these people are producing" Young Xehanort spoke now approaching them as they stood up and were defensive was coming off both vikings and dragons as it began to swirl in the air. The villagers were unaware of the darkness coming off them as they fought dragons. The Darkness began to Cover the island. "How do you know about my Mother?" Hiccup demanded.

"Why my older self spoke highly of her. Such a shame that she was killed by Dragons," Young Xehanort said to Hiccup.

**/So you think/** Thought Hiccup looking at the dark weidler.

"Alright you!, Where is Emily!, What have you done with her!" Bron shouted to Young Xehanort.

"Emily? I have never heard of no Emily" Young Xehanort replied but then his gaze was on the Stoick and his men holding down several Deadly Nadders with a net. who refused to go down without a fight. A nadder was about to open its mouth but Stoick stopped it.

"Mind yourselves," he warns, "the devils still have juice in them."

"There is no Saving him, you know?, He is far to gone down his dark path of Revenge against the dragons." said Young Xehanort.

"No it's Not!, I will find a way to change everyone's mind about dragons and then She will come back!" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh pray tell, She has abandoned you to live here. All your old friends have abandoned you and your own father casted you aside." Young Xehanort said.

"True she left me but she came back to me, and i will find a way to make her Dream come true!" Hiccup said with determination as he opened his palm to summon his Keyblade that appeared in a flash of lightning and darkness. The pitch black keyblade that was much similar to his older selfs.

"Then perhaps i shall take you on myself, Let me see the true power of you Hiccup Haddock" Young Xehanort replied before summoning his keyblade. it' predominantly colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip of the keyblade appears to be a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond shape spikes that are connected by a black web structure similar to the design on the base of the top spire . The Keychain shares the time theme represented in the blade, and its token is an hourglass. The shaft of the blade features an ever-present blue glow. A blue eye was on it as was a horned lionhead at the top.

"I'll handle him," said Hiccup glaring at Young Xehanort.

"We all will" Kairi said looking at him. He nodded before both of them got into their battle stances.

**(Boss Battle-Young Xehanort-KH3 theme.-Mission-Defeat Young Xehanort, Party Kairi, Hiccup, Bron, Della and Max. .)**

"Prepare!" Young Xehanort said as he Sweeps and stabs with the Keyblade, releasing crescent-shaped waves when he sweeps towards Kairi who blocked the attacks with her own Keyblade. parry the strikes did she hits Young Xehanort with a few combos sending him flying.

""You'll never win!" Young Xehanort said casting Blizzard and sending the ice chunks towards Hiccup who was ready for it who blocked it with his keyblade. Blue lightning formed all around him as his eyes glowed. "Feel the power of Thor!" Hiccup shouted before clashing with Young Xehanort's Keyblade with his body covered in lightning. The sparks were seen by every viking.

"was that a Skrill?" asked Fishlegs holding a bucket noticing the sparks.

"Later Fishlegs!" Astrid retorted before dumping more water on a fire. Back with the battle. Young Xehanort was sent back after the clash. "Such power you hold within you Hiccup Haddock, perhaps you should join forces with the darkness." Young Xehanort said.

"Never," Hiccup said as he and Kairi clashed blades with Young Xehanort who pushed them back.

"Checkmate!" Young Xehanort as a Time symbol appeared underneath him and his keyblade turned into a whip which smacks Hiccup in the chest. Jumping Back did Young Xehanort formed an X-shaped shockwave from his keyblade that headed straight for Kairi but Max blocked it with his shield. "My sheild is Ready Kairi!" He said,

"Alright Max!" Kairi said as the two launched in the air. "Go get him!"

She tossed Max at Young Xehanort who created a shockwave but the Seeker jumped over the laucnhed a blizzard spell at his face but he cuts it in half with his keyblade. Young xehanort teleported behind Kairi and slashed her back with his ethernal blades and then Hiccup, Della and Max with his blades. He teleprted behind her again only thus time, Bron was ready to intercept. "Don't even think about touching my friends" Bron shouted before punching the Seeker in the face before grabbing his arm and tossed him on the back.

**/End battle/**

Young Xehanort got back up holding his arm as the five of them glared at him. Hiccup pointed his keyblade towards Young Xehanort. "Leave Berk and never come back" He said.

"Very well i shall leave...But first, you should go and make sure your tribe is still alive?" Young Xehanort replied as he vanished into a corridor.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Della when a loud boom was heard followed by screams. "That came from the plaza!" Hiccup exclaimed before dismissing his keyblade and he along with the four ran towards the plaza.

Stoick is holding down a net full of Nadders when he hears a scream and turns to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut running away from a Nightmare. Stoick quickly leaves the Nadders and runs to the rescue, telling his men to "Do not let them escape!"

As Ruffnut and Tuffnut passes, Vikings quickly run and they hides behind a pole, "That was scary...Do it again?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah" said Ruffnut . They looks around the pole but the Nightmare is coming in from the other side. They quickly turns to run, after not seeing the Nightmare and comes face to face with it. The Nightmare prepares for the kill but is kicked away by Stoick. They fight and the Nightmare tries to set Stoick alight but only smoke comes up.

"You're all out" smirks Stoick and he smashes it in the face until it flies away. Stoick now looks at the Thorsten twins. .

the pole collapses, bouncing down the hill and causing the Vikings holding the net of Nadders to bolt for their life. The twins watch as the Nadder's escape from the vikings. They grab the sheep as they fled with the other dragons who carried stolen food and livestock. All the vikings look at Stoick as he grabbed the bridge of his nose.

Just then he heard more screaming as the strange creatures were attacking again. "What in the name of Thor?" asked Gobber taken back at the creatures.

A shadow was then taken down by Hiccup who stabbed it with his Sword with the blade ignited. His shield in his other and the others beside him with their weapons. The heartless now focused on them. "Don;t let them get the drop on you Kairi!" said Della as She quickly swapped Hidden Dragon for Kingdom Key D.

"Right" said Kairi before she and Hiccup dodged from a Water Core and she casted fire on it taking it down.

"Was that magic?" asked Fishlegs as Kairi took down another heartless with her keyblade. "What a babe" said Snotlout.

Astrid however was watching Hiccup engage a small horde with his sword of fire as he slashed a shadow in half. "Della!" he said tossing a potion in the air after watching her get hit by several satyrs.

"Thanks Hiccup!" said Della recovering before using Thunder on the group he was engaging taking down all the heartless. Just then heavy footsteps was heard and the five turned to see a giant Heartless running towards them with a battleaxe. It smacked a cart towards them luckily it missed. The Heartless smacked it away before it roared at them.

"It tried to crush us!" Kairi exclaimed.

The Rock Troll swings it's axe towards the five. "Dodge it!" shouted Kairi as the five move out of the monster's way. The Rock Troll swings its axe again smacking Bron away as he did a recover and slashed a soldier with his keyblade. Max fired arrows at the monster getting it's attention. Hiccup makes green gas come out of his sword again as he formed a trail around the heartless. "Light the gas!" He shouted to Della who fired a fire spell at the gas making it explode. The Heartless fell on it's back before getting back up.

"Second Form!" Kairi shouted as her outfit turned black before she began hitting the Rock Troll with a combo before she shouted. "Sonic Dash!" She smacked the heartless in the face with Sonic Dash. Bron with his Keyblade jumped ready to strike it but the Rock Troll smacked him away with it's hand before swinging it's axe hitting Della and Max. It aimed it's axe towards Hiccup who raised his shield to block the strike. Not even a dent was on the silver sheild after the impact. "Her i go! For the Gods!" Hiccup shouted before slashing the Monster's leg with his Sword. "Kairi!, Bron!, Go for it!"

The Heartless looked up to see Kairi and Bron with their keyblades. Before it could even block them .They brought their weapons down on the Heartless taking it down. A large heart floated away before the five noticed they had a crowd of onlookers.

**/Keyblade Graveyard/ **

"we have a problem" siad Young Xehanort from his column. He along with most of the Vessels were meeting here far away from the Graveyard. "What is it and why were you not successful on capturing the Princess of Heart?" asked Xemnas.

"There is another Keyblade Wielder, Some boy named Hiccup and another traveling with the princess of heart named Bron." said Young Xehanort .

"Hiccup? as in Valka's Boy?" asked Master Xehanort from his throne. "You know this kid?" asked Xigbar.

"No but i knew his mother, She was trained by another Keyblade Master from her homeworld of Berk." Xehanort said.

"And it also seems that she is alive. She survived from being taken by a dragon" said Young Xehanort.

"I see, Valka will clearly try to stop me, She is strong and once made aware of my intentions will come. She may even aid the Guardians of Light. Xemnas, Find her and bring her to me" Master Xehanort spoke to his nobody.

"As you wish my liege" Xemnas spoke before going through a dark corridor.

**-Reconnect- **

**We are now in the world of Berk. Yes i decided to make Valka and Hiccup keyblade wielders and they along with the teens of berk will aid Kairi in her quest as well as the guardians of light. The next chapter will be Kairi and her friends meeting Master Valka and Toothless. A litrle bit au from the movie. I love HTTYD. Hiccup is going to be an Lightning master because his best friend is the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death. Also credit goes for YamiChaos27 for the forms of hidden dragon. **

**Here's a list of Forms Kairi has unlocked so far. **

**Magic Form- ****Floral Bow, **

**Strike Form-Fire Guandao, Dragon Flag, **

**Second Form-Kingdom Key D. **


	8. The Isle of Berk Part 2

The villagers began to clean up the village after the intense raid and the attack by the Heartless. Stoick was looking at the four offworlders beside his son. A small crowd of Vikings stood by to watch them.

Gobber broke the silence before he asked, "what were those things?"

"Those monsters are called Heartless." said Kairi.

"Heartless?" asked Stoick.

"Yeah, there bad news." Della said to the cheif.

"We've been traveling to fight them for a while now" Bron said while tryin to keep the world order in check. Hiccup whispered to them to not mention his Keyblade or his mother to his Dad. "And you Hiccup were suppose to be inside!" Stoick now glared at his son for disobeying his orders again.

"I was on my way to the Forge to help Gobber out Dad." Hiccup said.

"Still you disobeyed my orders again. Can't you just follow orders for once?" Stoick said.

"You should be glad he helped keep you all safe from the Heartless!, They would have killed you all and taken your hearts!" Kairi snapped towards Stoick who looked at her with anger. She wasn't going to let him yell at him for helping her fight the Heartless. Hiccup was shocked. This was the first time anyone ever stood up for him, let alone his father. .

"You dare talk to me with that tone? I am the chief of this island and i will be shown respect/" Stoick boomed at Kairi only for Bron to point his keyblade at him. The teeth of his blade was within inches of his face. "Bron, Easy, Don;t hurt my Dad" Hiccup said.

"As you wish" Bron said lowering his weapon.

"Never seen a sword like that before" Gobber said looking at Bron's Keyblade. Kairi held up Kingdom Key D before she said. "There called Keyblades and the Keyblade is the only weapon that can defeat the Heartless."

"Mind if I hold it?" asked Gobber looking at Kairi's keyblade.

"Sure" she said with a smile before she offered the weapon to Gobber. He took the blade from her and looked at it. A flash came and it returned to Kairi's hands. "Oh i forgot to mention that it's a very picky about it's wielder."

"A magic weapon, i thought i would never seen one in my life." Gobber said.

Some of the children came over to them before one little girl with blonde hair said to Kairi. "Thanks for saving us from those monsters,"

"Your welcome" Kairi said with a smile. Stoick then said to a nearby viking. "Tell all warriors to head to the great hall."

"Yes Sir" said the guard before going to do his task. Stoick nodded before he went to begin help clean the mess. Gobber looked at Hiccup before he said. " I suppose your going to go check on your Master now lad?"

"Yes Gobber, I'll be back by dusk." said Hiccup before he gestured for the four to follow him. Watching them go were the teens. "Those swords are so cool." said Ruffnut.

"I want one" said Tuffnut.

"I want to ask that Redhead out" Snotlout said.

Astrid kept her gaze on Hiccup as the five headed towards the forest.

**/Great Hall/ **

In the Great Hall where a statue of a dragon with a blade stabbing through it's body hung from the ceiling, Stoick and his Viking brethren gathered around a stone table which had a map on it.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" Stoick says slamming his hand before taking a dagger and driving it into a specific part of the map.

The dagger pierced into a foggy, uncharted area of the map where the Dragon's Nest was said to be.

"One more search. Before the ice sets in." Stoick says

"Those ships never come back." A Viking says

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?" Stoick says

All the Vikings began to mutter to themselves.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." Stoick says

Almost immediately, all the Vikings raised their hands up, volunteering to go with Stoick.

"That's more like it." Stoick says

Soon after, the Vikings all began heading out of the Great Hall. Everyone except Stoick and Gobber stayed behind, taking up a seat at one of the wooden tables.

"Right, I'll pack my undies." Gobber says getting ready to leave himself

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick says

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber says sarcastically

Stoick hangs his head low and sighs.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asks

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber says

"No, I'm serious." Stoick says

"So am I." Gobber says

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stoick says "Listen, you know what he's like."

The chieftain rises up from his seat and starts walking around the room in his conversation.

"From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!" Stoick says

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber says

"When I was a boy..." Stoick says

"Oh, here we go." Gobber mutters rolling his eyes

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?" Stoick says

"You got a headache." Gobber mutters sarcastically

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick says

Stoick returns to the table and sits back down next to his long-time friend.

"Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy." Stoick says looking at Gobber

"Oh, you don't know that. You saw for yourself how he handled himself against those Heartless. His master has trained him well" Gobber says.

"And yet you nor i have ever met his Master." Stoick said.

"He said his master lives alone. Listen Stoick, He's going to get out there and there's nothing you can do to stop him. If its one thing the lad has is his loyalty to his Master. He's gone to help her now" said Gobber.

Upon hearing that, Stoick began to think to himself.

**(Meanwhile)**

Hiccup leading Kairi and her friends into the forest. He turned to look at them. "Thanks for not mentioning my Keyblade to my dad or the fact my master is in fact my mother."

"No problem but why do you hide your Keyblade?' asked Max.

Hiccup sighed before he looked ahead while walking. "My mother made me promise to never use my Keyblade in the presence of my dad or the tribe. They would only see it as a weapon to use against dragons."

Rustling was heard before a black dragon with cat like features and bat wings came out of the bush. Kairi and her friends froze on seeing the dragon but Hiccup smiled big. " "Hey Bud, i thought i told you to wait at the Cove"

The Night Fury warbled happy to see his rider as he tackled him and the two began to play fight. he bond the two had was so strong that nothing could tear them apart.. "He's down For the Count!" said Hiccup holding dragon down until Toothless reversed it and he was now pinned down as he began licking him until he was covered in dragon saliva. Kairi and her friends watched the two. /wait, i thought he and his people were at war with Dragons/ Kairi thought.

Toothless let him up as he said wiping the saliva off. "You know that doesn't wash off" he said as Toothless laughed at him before he noticed Kairi and her friends. Hiccup sat up before he said to the Dragon. "Toothless, this is Kairi, Bron, Della and Max. Guys this is Toothless, The night Fury and my Best friend."

"Awww, He's just like an overgrown cat." Kairi cooed before earning a lick from the dragon. Della, Max and Bron each looked at the dragon before Max said. "But wait i thought Vikings were at war with dragons."

"My tribe is but not me and my mom, She fake her death so that she can save dragons from the threat of men and takes them to her sanctuary which is on the other side of the island. Follow me" Hiccup said.

The group then walked through the forest of Berk occasionally stopping as Hiccup was disarming new Traps set by the vikings. "My mother believed that peace can come between Vikings and Dragons but unfortunately people like my father are too stubborn to be change from their ways. so she is doing everything in her power to save dragons from being killed and take them to her Sanctuary."

They soon arrived to a large ice mountain as Hiccup made them stop near a small cave. "Cloak, Dagger im back" two pairs of reptilian eyes appeared as two red dragons appeared out of nowhere. Sora and Co were shocked to see the two dragons. "Changewings, they can blend in with any environment and they spit acid." Hiccup said as he placed his hands on the dragons snouts. They purred in delight before taking their spots back to guard the small entrance. Sora and Co followed Hiccup and Toothless into the cave. cup. They all climb tall rocks until they reach a lush paradise and thousands of Dragons were seen. "Welcome to the Dragon Sanctuary" said Hiccup.

Kairi and Co looked at the dragons as they flew in peace especially after seeing a Dragon Raid. "But why do they raid your village if they live here?" asked Kairi.

"Those dragons are from another Nest, A Nest close to Helhiem's Gate and they have been declaring war on the Vikings for the last three hundred years, My mother and The Alpha built this place for Dragons who wished to not be apart of the fighting. The Vikings of Berk can never find this place. we have defenses all over this mountain." Hiccup said.

"But what happens if your tribe finds the Sanctuary?" asked Bron

"That is because we are protected by the Great Bewilderbeast" Spoke a feminine voice as the four looked to see a woman with auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She was wearing dragon armor. chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape and strips of fabric around her waist. Right next to her was a four winged dragon with an owl face and below them in the pool a huge, white dragon with giant tusks and hundreds of long spikes jutting out from the back of his head and all over his back. The four was shocked to see a dragon that was bigger than an entire battleship.

"Hi Mom!" Hiccup said with a smile as he hugged his mother before breaking apart. "How did it go?"

"I was only able to save a few dragons." Valka said to her son before she looked at the newcomers, "And who may you four be?"

"Master Valka, My name is Kairi and this is Bron, Della and Max." Said Kairi introducing herself and her friends. Valka gasped before she said. "Can it really be you Kairi?"

"You know her Mom?" asked Hiccup looking at his mother.

"Yes Son, Kairi is the daughter of Kane and Emily. Two very good friends of mine, " said Valka before her smile went away. "And I am terribly sorry to what happened to them"

"It's okay, I don;t remember them much but Em said my mom is alive." Kairi siad. She then went to explain everything including the upcoming war with Master Xehanort and then Her trying to awaken the five sages to defeat Garzen.

"So he has truly gone Rogue. How much has Xehanort fallen?" Valka said looking at the sky. She had felt the stars telling her about the Fate of Eraqus and then his apprentices were lost.

"What do we do Mom?" asked Hiccup holding Toothless.

"We have no choice Hiccup, We must prepare for the Keyblade War" Valka said. The Bewilderbeast listened in to their conversation with one eye opened.

"The Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses are going to clash at the Keyblade Graveyard and then theres Garzen who is waiting in the shadows for us to fight Xehanort so he can move in and finish us off" Bron said.

"And that's why we need the Hookshot to get to the Forest Temple to find the Sage of Forest." Della said.

"Hiccup, go retrieve my chest for me" Valka said to her son. He nodded before he and Toothless left leaving Valka alone with the four. Max looked at the Bewilderbeast from their spot. "That is one big Dragon"

The Alpha species, one of the few that still exists." Valka said.

Dragons fly around him and bow down to him when they get close. "Every Nest has its Queen but this is the King of all dragons. With his icy breath this graceful giant built our Nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere." said Valka pointing to the ice above with her staff.

"He protects us all. We all live under his care and rule. All except the babies who listen to no one" laughed Valka. a few scuttleclaws were playing on the kings head. He brushed them off gently and he stood up. Hiccup and the dragons bowed as the King hovered them all. "For fifteen years I have learned everything from them. learning all their secrets" The king let out a small mist which formed into frost on their heads.

"He likes you all" said Valka with a chuckle. .

"Wow" said Kairi and Max brushing the frost off his hair.

_"Welcome to my home. Wielders of the Keyblade."_ Icefire Spoke with a gentle voice.

"Wak!, It talks!" shouted Della jumping back as did the other three. A chuckle escaped the Bewilderbeast. "_Why Of course i can speak my young friend. I am an alpha. Alpha dragons have the ability to communicate with Telepathy"_

"This is amazing!" said Max.

"Sorry but where were from. Dragon's are just a myth to us" said Kairi.

_"That is alright Princess of Heart, and know that you will have the support of the Dragons for the Keyblade War"_ Icefire said.

Kairi nodded before Hiccup came back with a chest. "Here you go Mom" He said handing her the chest. Valka placed the chest down before she opened it and pulled out a strange device. "The Hookshot." said Valka before she handed Kairi the Device. "Now come, you four must be hungry. It's Lunchtime."

Valka and Hiccup mounted on their dragons and gestured for a Monstrous Nightmare to pick up the Four before they followed them out of the sanctuary. They all flew across the ocean until they reached a small spot. "I thought we were going to go eat Master Valka?" Kairi asked Valka.

"Oh but we are" Valka said with a smirk as she looked down to the water. The five looked down to see Icefire coming towards the surface after swallowing a school of fish. He spat the fish back out and the dragons feasted on the catch. The four offworlders were amazed to such a sight, Valka and Hiccup laughed before they returned to the Sanctuary. Over the next couple of hours they helped the two tend to the dragons and played with the hatchlings. Valka even told Kairi some stories about her parents who listened eagerly.

"When i met you parents, They were traveling together after getting married." Valka said before she giggled. "Your father being a bit of a goofball dove into a freezing lake and he took your mother in with him,"

Even Kairi laughed at that story. She was happy to learn so much about her parents but she wished she knew where Ansem the Wise is. He was her uncle. "Kairi, Your parents were amazing people. Emily is out there all alone and I will do everything in my power to help you find her."

Kairi nodded to her before she noticed the sky was getting dark. "You five should get back to the village." Valka said.

"Alright Mom." Hiccup said before he hugged her which she returned. "I love you" He said.

"And i love you, my little boy" She said kissing his forehead before the five mounted on Toothless who took flight. Valka watched them leave before going to cook her own dinner.

The five with the help of Toothless returned to the outskirts of the village. "Alright bud, I'll see you tomorrow. Go and say hi to Mifnight for me" Hiccup said

Toothless warbled before taking flight back to the Sanctuary. Hiccup and the four headed for the cheif's house. "Since you guys are in need of a place to stay, I can ask my Dad if you can crash at my place." He said before opening the door to see his father tending to the fires. A sack full of belongings near him. "Dad?' said Hiccup.

"Oh, your home son, I need to talk to you" Stoick said turning away from the fire before he adressed. "Im the morning, you will join the other teens in the arena for Dragon Training. I;m going for another search for the Nest and gobber will be acting cheif while im gone"

Hiccup nodded before he gestured to the four. "Kairi and her friedns need a place to stay so i was wondering if they can sleep here?"

"I don;t see why not, Just try not to throw any parties while im gone" said Stoick before grabbing an axe from the wall and handed it to him. He caught it off guard. "Train hard. I'll be back... Probably." Stoick says lifting a basket onto his right-shoulder and grabbing his helmet on the way out of the house

"And I'll be here.." Hiccup says watching Stoick the five of them were in his room, all over his walls were drawings. "Wow, so many drawings, You must love to invent don't you?" asked Della looking at his drawings.

"I do, but unfortunately most of the time they backfire and cause damage to the village." Hiccup said.

"UIs that why most of the villagers were telling you to get inside during the Raid?" asked Bron.

"Yeah, but i wish i can show them my true potential, but until they can truly see the true side of dragons like me and my Mom, I must hide my powers and my Keyblade." said Hiccup before he yawned. "We'll i'm going to sleep, I have Dragon Training in the morning."

"Night" said the four offworlders before they fell asleep. Sometime later in the night Kairi woke up and she saw that Bron was nowhere to be found. Getting up she quietly to not disturb her friends. She saw that Bron was sitting beside the fire. In his hand was his photo of Emily. "Bron?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi" he said turning away.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Not really, I'm just worried for Emily ...She's out there all alone" said Bron looking at the fire.

"Don;t worry, Wherever she is, she's thinking of you right now.. Just like im thinking about Sora." Kairi said looking at the flames. Her smile faltered before Bron asked. "You love him don't you?"

"I do, Sora was always there for me. Him and Riku." said Kairi admitting her feelings about Sora.

"Then you need to tell him the next time you see him. Especially with the War coming. You won't have another chance to tell him in case something happens" Bron said.

'Right" said Kairi with a smile. Bron then said. We'll, we better get some sleep. We'll be joining Hiccup in Dragon Training. This would be some good experience for combat."

She nodded before Bron put out the flames and the two went back up to Hiccup's room to sleep.

**/Mysterious tower/ **

Riku and Mickey have just finished their meeting with Yen Sid who had his eyes closed. "Lea, Roxas and Xion are staying in Radiant Garden to keep an eye on that castle." Mickey said.

"Roxas said that a large swarm of Shadow Heartless was just released from the castle. We don't even know where there heading" dsaid Riku when the door to the study opened making their heads turn to the door to see Valka.

"Yen Sid, It has been too long" spoke Valka coming in the room.

"Valka...It has been a long time" Yen Sid said to Valka.

"You know her Master?" asked Mickey.

"Yes, Valka is a Keyblade Master from her world of Berk." said Yen Sid.

"I hear that you two are searching for Eraqus's pupils am i correct?" asked Valka.

"How do you know?" asked Mickey.

"Kairi told me." said Valka.

"Kairi!, She's alright?" Riku asked glad to hear his best friend was okay.

"Aye, She's got a big challenge ahead of her" Valka said before she told them everything she was told by Kairi. Riku and the kings eyes widen when she mentioned what had happened to her birth parents.

"So, Garzen has returned ...Just as I feared." Yen Sid said.

"So that castle belongs to him?" asked Mickey.

"Yes, and he plans for us and Xehanort to wipe each other out so that he can rule over the realms without no-one to stand in his way, Kairi is the only one who can defeat him. She has to find and awaken the other five Sages." Valka said.

"Then we better find Aqua fast so that we can help find the Temples too" Riku said. The sooner he and Mickey can find Aqua. The sooner they can help Kairi out with her own quest.

"But what about Garzen's castle, We need more information on him," said Mickey.

"Not to worry mickey, i have someone already looking into Garzen's plans and hopefully they can tell us soon" said Yen Sid.

"They?" asked Riku with a confused look.

"An old Apprentice of mine and his friend," said Yen Sid.

Mickeys eyes widen before he said. "Oswald."

"You know him mickey?" asked Riku.

The king said with a small smile. "He's my Brother."

"Your Brother!" Riku shouted in shock that Mickey has a brother.

"Oswald is the Ruler of the Wasteland, A land where forgotten cartoons live. He is their King and his Wife Otensia is in charge so that he can help with the War," Yen Sid said.

"Yes and it's high time we got Aqua out of the realm of Darkness." Valka said getting their attention. Cloudumper came into the room taking the three by surprise. "And Cloudjumper here is going to help us."

Cloudjumper roared making his point known. Back in Radiant Garden. Two hooded figures wearing black coats were watching Garzen's castle, one was a smaller being with rabbit ears while the other was as tall as Roxas and a mask was seen under the hood. The two then headed towards the castle to investigate.

**/Unkown world. Unkown Pov./ **

" ...Where...Am...I?" I said with my femine voice. Soft grass was underneath me as i opened my eyes. My vision was froggy before i got up on my knees.I saw that I was in a forest of some kind and i saw a lake near me and i crawled over to it to look in the water to see my face.

My long red hair that frames my face, with bangs falling over my forehead down past my eyebrows while the rest of my hair tied back in two long pigtails that reach past my waist on either side of my head, My fair skin and bright teal eyes, and i was wearing a white dress with black straps that fall over her shoulders and tie together in a bow on the front. matching sleeves on both of my arms, and i am wearing thigh-high white boots.

_**"Strelitzia"**_ spoke a voice.

"Huh?" i said looking around the forest ..._/Strelitzia, is that my name?"_/ I asked before my head begins to hurt as i remember several names including a boy with short blonde spiky hair. "Lauriam, Elrena, Skuld, Ephemer, Vanitas ,and Ven." I said to myself before i began to cry to myself. What happened to me and where was my brother and my friends.

"Strelitzia!" squeaked a voice as a strange cat like creature appeared next to me. "Chirithy?, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes!, It's Really You!" Chirithy exclaimed before she hugged me and i hugged her. Holding her tightly. I then look at my partner before i asked. "Where's Ven and my brother?'

"I don;t know...You been Dead for a long time Strelitzia." said Chirithy.

"I was Dead!" I exclaimed.

"Yes...You were in the Final World with Ventus's Chirithy. But something brought you back to life." said my Chirithy.

"But what could it be?" I asked before the voice returned. **_"Go to the temple that rests within these lands. There you will find your answer." _**

"Chrithy...lets go find Ven, Lauriam and my friends." I said before I opened my hand to summon my Keyblade Starlight. The shaft has an hourglass arc, joining to the now-wider rainguard with a silver segmentation and the teeth with a silver cage shape; the orb at the end of the shaft has been replaced by a crescent moon. The gold star at the teeth of the key is now overlaid upon a blue five-pointed star, producing a ten-pointed star, and the trail is now wider and hollow. The guard now bears a gold star filled with blue at the hilt, with silver and blue shooting star trails in either direction. The Keychain is now alternating links of silver and gold, with the clip being silver, and the token is now filled in with blue.

Chirithy nodded before she hopped on my shoulder and we were off into the forest, in the distance i can see a castle on a small island so i decided to go investigate the castle.

**-reconnect- **

**Strelitzia has been Reborn!...What is her role going to be in this fic. Wait and see.**

**Kairi and her friends meet Toothless, valka and the Bewilderbeast. Next chapter will show dragon Training. Guess who is the figure next to Oswald. **


	9. The Isle of Berk Part 3

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announces opening the gates to the arena

The five Viking Teens, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut stood at the entrance to the arena, ready to embrace their training.

"No turning back." Astrid says

The teens soon stepped into the arena following Gobber with determined looks on their faces. As they walked in, they looked around at the arena which was large, rounded, and had an iron chain-like netting over it acting like a dome.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut says

"I'm hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut says

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid says

"Yeah. No kidding, right?" A voice says behind them as they turn to see Hiccup and the four offworlders enter the ring. Della looked around the ring while Kairi shuddered on feeling that this ring was where dragons were killed.

"Aq great!, Who let him in!" Tuffnut eclaimed.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut groans

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon infront of the entire village." Gobber says twisting his hook hand and gesturing to the arena with emphasis.

"Hiccup killed those strange monsters so does that count?" asked Snotlout while he and the twins laughed. His laugh was cut out when Kairi's Keyblade was pointed at his neck. "I would shut up if i were you… The Heartless are not to be laughed at!," she snapped.

Hiccup looked at ther never seeing her this angry since meeting her. "The Heartless detroyed both of her homes." said Bron making Gobber gasp. "Oh that's terrible."

"Aye so it's a very touchy subject with her." said Bron before he glared at the Teens of Berk. Fishlegs gulped as did Snotlout bit Ruffnut had other ideas. "Hey Handsome.. You want to go out sometime?"

"No thanks...I'm married" said Bron showing his wedding band making her bow her head down. Della and Max exited the ring as the seven stood in a line with the five teens standing away from the keybearers. Astrid shot them a look before focusing on the lesson.

infront of a large, wooden, metal door which held some dragons that the Vikings captured.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!" Gobber says

"Speed: eight. Armor: sixteen." Fishlegs says

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber says

"Plus eleven stealth times two." Fishlegs says

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber says

"Firepower: fifteen." Fishlegs says

"The Terrible Terror." Gobber says

"Attack: eight. Venom: twelve!" Fishlegs says

"Can you stop that?! And... the Gronckle!" Gobber says before resting his arm on a nearby lever

"Jaw strength: eight." Fishlegs whispers looking slightly at Hiccup who raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout asks feeling slightly shocked and surprised

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber says pushing down on a lever near the door

The horizontal beam holding the door is lifted and a dragon bursts out of the doors, snarling and flying around. This dragon was the Gronckle. The moment the dragon was released, everyone scattered as the Gronckle flew around clumsily.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber says

The Gronckle flys into a rockwall and fell onto the stone floor. The dragon soon scrambled onto it's feet and snatches up some rocks in it's mouth.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're gonna need?" Gobber says

"A doctor?!" Hiccup asks already with his Gronckle Iron Shield. Kairi couldn't help but giggle while Bron shook his head. :"That's for after Hiccup" He muttered.

"Plus five speed?!" Fishlegs asks

"A shield!" Astrid says

"Shields! Go!" Gobber orders

The teens began running for the shields which was laid out for them on the other side of the arena

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." Gobber says

Kairi was having some difficulty getting a hold of her shield. That's when Gobber moves in to assist her.

"If you have to make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber says picking up the shield and pushing her forward.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both took hold of a shield with two flaming skulls on the left and right side of the shield.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut demands

"There's a million shields!" Ruffnut argues

"Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut says

Ruffnut snatches the shield out of Tuffnut's grip and whacks him in the head with it.

"Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says with a smile

While the Twins continued their arguement over the shield, the Gronckle shot a fireball toward them which hits the shield, blasting it to pieces.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." Gobber says

"What?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say dazed in unison. Bron shook his head before he said. "Those two would be dead within a minute."

Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make lots of it. Throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber says

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs took their axes and bashed them on their shields. Kairi and Bron didn't because it would be cruel to the dragon. This had an effect on the Gronckle as it made the dragon shake it's head in confusion. From the dragon's point of view, as the teens hit their weapons against their shields, it appeared as if more of them appeared in a vibrating motion. This made it difficult for the dragon as it could not get a good shot at them.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asks

"Five?" Snotlout asks

"No! Six!" Fishlegs says

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber says

Catching Fishlegs distracted, the Gronckle shoots a fireball at him, knocking his shield out of his hand.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber says

Fishlegs ran away screaming while Hiccup hid in a corner of the arena behind his shield.

"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber says

Hiccup was about to move, but the Gronckle unleashed a fireball at the wall closest to him, making Hiccup move back into cover. The Gronckle turns it's attention to Snotlout and Astrid.

"So anyway, I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!" Snotlout says

Snotlout watched as Astrid performed a cartwheel away from him. Catching Snotlout distracted, the Gronckle shoots a fireball at him that hits his shield, knocking Snotlout to the ground.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber says.

Astrid jumped up to her feet and Hiccup walked up behind her.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup says

"Nope. Just you." Astrid says

The Gronckle shoots another fireball toward Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid moves out of the way and Hiccup moves too but Kairi was unlucky as the shot got her off her feet. "Kairi!" Bron and her friends shouted.

The Gronckle had her cornered against the wall as it charged up a shot. was about to shoot one last fireball at her, but misses her by mere inches as Gobber grabs it's mouth and pulls it away using his hook hand.

"And that's six! Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" Gobber says pulling the dragon away and throwing it back into it's cage

As soon as Gobber threw the dragon into it's cage, he closes the doors.

"You'll get another chance. Don't you worry. And remember, a dragon will always..." Gobber says

Gobber looks down toward Kairi

"Always... Go for the kill." Gobber says.

"If only you knew the truth Gobber" Hiccup said in his thoughts when he heard a strange woosh as Dusk Nobodies appeared behind him. Turning he looked at the mysterious monsters as did the teens and Gobber. "What in the world are these?" asked Hiccup holding his sheild.

"Nobodies!" Kairi exclaimed before summoning Destiny's Embrace. Bron summoned his keyblade and Hiccup pulled out his sword Inferno as the blade ignited itself on fire. The Nobodies consisted of Dusks, Creepers, Snipers and a new breed of Nobody, The new Nobody were roughly human shaped with femine figures and silver (as was common among the lesser Nobodies). They were carrying golden double-bladed axes. "Valkyries"

**(Tension Rising Kingdom Hearts 3**

**Mission-Defeat the Nobodies.**

**Party-Kairi, Bron, Max, Della and Hiccup.**

**assistants-Gobber, Astrid)**

Kairi charged at the nearest Dusk, who "ran" to meet her. Less than one foot away, she twisted around, into a kind of spin around the Dusk (cutting a Creeper in half on the way). She wound up on the Dusk's other side. The Nobody looked back and forth for a second, wondering where he went. She had a good laugh at that, and cut it down before he could turn around.

Bron using his keyblade took on the Berserker Nobody and blocked it's claymore before disarmed the nobody and took it down with it's own weapon. He then tossed the claymore at another Berserker.

Hiccup with Inferno and shield Blocked a nearby Dusk before he slashes it with his blade. One dusk creepted towards Gobber who used his hook to toss it and then Astrid used her axe to take down a Creeper. Fishlegs was running away from a Dusk before Della took it down with a firaga. "Thank you!" He said.

"Your Welcome, Go hide and we'll deal with these guys" Della said before casting Thunder on the creepers.

Max blocked a Valkyries Axe with his sword before he pushed it back and finished it off with his sword. Hiccup was battling two Valkyries at once. Parrying their strikes with his sheild when another came up from behind him. 'Hiccup!" Gobber shouted.

Hearing his mentor did Hiccup duck as the Valkyrie missed him as he took it's axe with his free hand and took the three Nobodies down.

Della casted lightning spells followed by Ice spells at several Dusks. "Kairi!" Della exclaimed before the two were surrounded by Rocks in the sky. . "Meteor!" the two shouted as the fireworks homed in on the enemy nobodies taking them down.

**/End Battle/**

The last of the Nobodies were gone as the five looked at each other. "What were those things?" asked hiccup looking at Kairi.

"Those are called Nobodies...See when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless. A Nobody is created too" said Kairi.

"You all did good against those Monsters." Gobber said. Hiccup was still examining the axe he took from the Valkyrie. He saw Astrid was looking at the Axe before he toss the weapon to her which she caught. "Here, I don't need it"

She looked at the axe before at Hiccup who then looked at Gobber. "Gobber, you know where i will be."

"Of course lad, see you later" said Gobber before the five left the ring. "Where is he going?" asked Astrid.

"To go train with his Master" Gobber replied.

"His Master?" asked Fishlegs.

"Aye, She lives in the forest and no-one knows who she is but she took Hiccup as her apprentice and taught him to fight. I wonder what he used to make that Sword and Shield of his." Gobber said.

"And it catches on Fire!" Tuffnut said.

Astrid then wondered "But who is training him?"

**/Sanctuary/**

"Mom? Were back!" Hiccup shouted after entering the Dragon Sanctuary. But then he noticed that his mom wasn't around. "Mom?" He asked.

_"Oh Hiccup, You have returned"_ Icefire spoke before rising from his lake and looked at the five. "Where did my Mom go?" asked Hiccup.

_"She left to go see Yen Sid. She said something about going to help locate Master Aqua"_ said Icefire. _"She told me to tell you to resume your athletic flow training"_

"Right" said Hiccup before he went to do his training. Kairi and Bron also joined him while Della and Max watched them run all over the Sanctuary. They learned to do air dash as well as Wall Running and other acrobatic stuff. Hiccup even helped Kairi learn thunder type spells since he was a Lightning user. She learned to use Triple Plasma, Thundaga Shot, and Bolts of Sorrow. Hiccup's signature thunder spells are ones he calls Thor's Fury and Might of Odin. Kairi was now taking a small break watching Hiccup play with Toothless. Laying down beside a nest full of black eggs was Toothless's Mate. Midnight. A Female Night Fury with dark blue scales and she was much smaller than Toothless.

"Toothless is gong to be a Dad, He and Midnight are the last Night Furies ever and we are going to protect them" She remember Hiccup telling her about the Night Furies. She went down to a small pond that was located away from her. She refilled her water bottle when she felt something was watching her. She looked at the bushes before she said. "Is someone there?"

The bushes moved to reveal a dragon much like a Night Fury only it had white scales and was the same size as Midnight. Kairi was taken aback at the beauty of the dragon. "Wow" she said as the dragon came to a halt in front of her. She sniffed her hand before she stood on her hind legs and tilted her head. "I like your scales. They are beautiful" She said.

The White Night fury cooed before Kairi asked. "May I touch you?"

The dragon nodded before Kairi pressed her hands on the dragons snout before bringing her head close to the dragon;s forehead. "Your so warm." She said as the dragon purred. She then let go of the dragon before she said. "I think I will name you Luna because your scales are white just like the Moon."

Luna liked her name before she laid down beside her and fell asleep. She giggled before she pulled out her notebook and began writing in it.

_"Dear Sora,_

_:I am learning so much about the Keyblade and having fun on my adventure despite the upcoming war. I hope you are doing well in regaining your lost powers. I want to tell you how much you mean to me so bad, The next time we see each other. I am going to tell you everything"_

_-Kairi_

She pocketed her notebook before she decided to spar with Bron or Hiccup. Luna followed suitly behind her. They spared for a little longer until they had to go to the great hall because gobber wanted them there. In the Great Hall. Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were in the Great Hall discussing about their training exercise with the Gronckle.

"All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid says

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut says sarcastically

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout says

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber says

In that moment, Hiccup, Kairi and her friends arrived to the hall and Gobber sent them a glare for being late but dismissed it because of Hiccup's master.

"Now where did you go wrong today lass?" He asked Kairi.

"She didn't get eaten?" said Ruffnut.

"She never where she should be." Astrid says

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber says before he continued. "You need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber holds up a book in his hand, presenting it to the teens.

"The Dragon Manual." Gobber says

Gobber moves aside some wooden plates with his prosthetic hand which had a mug attached to it and drops the book onto the wooden table.

"Everything we know about every dragons we know of." Gobber says

The group soon hears thunder rumbling outside.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber says walking away

"Wait. You mean read?" Tuffnut asks

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asks

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout complains banging his fist onto the table

"Oh! I've read it like seven times. There's this dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for-" Fishlegs says before he was interrupted

"Uh. Yeah. That's sounds great. And there was a chance I was going to read that." Tuffnut says

"But now..." Ruffnut says

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout says

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut rise from their seat and walk away while Astrid stayed for a bit. "Those three are going to get themselves killed." Bron said before Astrid walks away. The five of them watch her leave. Time passed, all the Vikings in the Great Hall left, leaving only the four offworlders and Hiccup to take a look at the Dragon Manual. Hiccup and the four offworlders placed two candles on the table to light up the large room as the torches in the Great Hall were all out.

"Ok. Let's take a crack at this Dragon Manual." Max said.

Hiccup opens the book and goes through the pages.

"Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." Hiccup reads

Hiccup flips a page showing the picture of a Thunderdrum.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Kairi reads

Hiccup turns another page showing a Timberjack.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can cut through full-grown trees. Extremely Dangerous, kill on sight." Bron reads

Hiccup turns another page showing a Scauldron.

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at it's victims. Extremely Dangerous." Della reads before she gulps.

Hiccup and the four were soon startled by the thunder booming their senses. They soon turn back toward the book. Hiccup flips the page showing a Changewing.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." Kairi reads but she remembered Cloak and Dagger were friendly dragons.

Hiccup continues going through the book, quickly flipping the pages.

"Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone-Knapper. Whispering Death." Hiccup reads

As Hiccup continues flipping through the pages, The four offworlders looked at the pictures of the dragons amazed by their physiology.

"I never thought there would be so many different kinds of dragons." Kairi thought.

"Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..." Hiccup reads

Hiccup continues going through the pags until he reaches the one that says.

"Night Fury." Hiccup reads

This page had no picture of the dragon, only it's description.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it does not find you." Kairi reads.

"Man I am glad my mom has her own Book of Dragons that actually better than Borks Book of Dragons" Hiccup said before he muttered. "I just hope that she comes back soon"

"She'll be back soon mate. She's a keyblade master and she help Riku and the King find Master Aqua" Bron said putting his hand on his back. Hiccup nodded before he closed the book and the five headed back to his house to get some rest.

**/Realm of Darkness/**

A Dark Corridor opened as Mickey, Riku, Valka and Cloudjumper came out.

"Alright stick together" Mickey said as He took the lead. The three masters began walking though the Realm of Darkness and so far they have not yet encountered a single Heartless but that would only be a matter of time before the Heartless knew they were there.

Cloudjumper was sniffing the ground before he picked up a scent. He grunted making Valka look at him. "Cloudjumper, do you have Aqua's scent?"

Cloudjumper nodded before the three masters found themselves at the Dark Margin again and this time, The three saw sat two figures, a woman with blue hair, and the other wore a black coat, but he did not seem threatening. Mickey smiled and rushed forward. "Aqua! Aqua!"

The woman jumped slightly and turned around. "Mickey!?" The mouse leapt on her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. The woman blinked in shock but soon hugged him back. "Mickey… My friend." They separated. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get you out of here!" he exclaimed

"We?" She looked up and saw Riku, Valka and Cloudjumper. She looked at Riku before she saw the same little boy she met along with Sora. "Riku"

Riku smiled at her before he offered a hand to her. he said. "Good to see you again, Aqua."

Aqua then looked at Valka before she said. "Master Valka?"

"Hello Aqua, it has been a long time" said Valka with a smile as Cloudjumper gave Aqua a soft nuzzle making her freeze. "Do not worry about Cloudjumper here. He's a friend"

"He's amazing" Aqua said petting Cloudjumper who liked it.

"Aqua," her fellow Keyblade Master smiled. "I never got to thank you. You saved me, at the risk of yourself. Because you did that, you were trapped here, but I got to live, thank you."

"You're welcome, Riku and i don't regret doing what i did to save you." She smiled gently.

"You really are like Sora." He said to himself.

Aqua looked around, slightly in shock. Part of her still believed that this was one of many rescue dreams she'd had over the years. However, the light from the people before her was more than a dream. "So, when are we to leave… and may my friend join us?" The Keyblade master turned around and smiled at the hooded figure.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know," the woman shrugged. "He has very few memories."

Mickey strode fearlessly towards the man. "Show us your face." The figure reached up and pulled back his hood to reveal an aged face with blond hair and beard. "Ansem the Wise!?"

"Is that my name?" The man's eyes looked down at the mouse, all faded and confused. "Wait… th-that is my name. I do remember that now."

Riku took a few steps closer to the old man. "'Diz..I mean Ansem the Wise. It's really you." He merely gave him a confused shrug. "Oh well, never mind."

"Sorry, young man, that I do not know you." Ansem the Wise answered.

Riku sighed. "Well, Ansem, it is good to see you. Now, why don't we get back to the Realm of Light?"

"Light…" Aqua let out a deep sigh. "I have missed it."

"Well, you will have to wait some more" Spoke a familiar cold voice as Ansem came out of nowhere.

Riku snarled. "Ansem…"

"Wait, I thought that was my friend?" Aqua cocked her head.

"Different Ansem. An evil one; he's Xehanort's Heartless." This shocked Aqua.

"Now you all are coming with me so that we can forge the χ-blade and my Former master can tell me where the Girl is " Ansem said as a Demon Tower formed behind him.

Riku summoned Braveheart, Mickey with Kingdom Key D, Aqua with Master Defender and Valka opened her palm to summon her Keyblade. The Ultima Weapon(KH1). Ansem the Wise stood back as Cloudjumper moved to protect him from the heartless.

(**Boss battle, Ansem and the Demon Tower)**

**(Hunter of the Dark begins**

**Mission: Defeat Ansem and his Heartless attack force.**

**Party-Mickey, Riku, Aqua and Valka.**

**Assistant-Unkown )**

Take this!" Ansem said as he and his Guardian rush towards the Guardians as the Demon Tower lunged at them. The Four masters dodge the two attacks before Valka and Aqua went to deal with the Demon Tower and Riku and Mickey with Ansem.

"Prism rain!" Aqua said performing her shotlock sending multicolored orbs at the Demon Tower and Ansem dealing damage to both.

"Submit!" shouted Ansem as his Guardian Grabbs mickey and tosses him away. "Dark Firaga!" Riku shouted firing Dark Firaga at Ansem. He didn't have enough time to block the dark spell before he said. "Come Guardian!"

His Guardian now formed a shield which blocked a pearl spell from Mickey.

Valka and Aqua both worked together on the Demon Tower. "Together!, Sparkra!' said Valka.

"Thunderga!" said Aqua.

Both of their spells hits the Demon Tower doing massive damage to the monster before it smacked Valka away and then grabbed Aqua. "Aqua!" Mickey shouted before the guardian grabbed him and Riku.

"Toss her into the Abyss!" Ansem shouted.

The Demon Tower then tossed Aqua towards the Sea and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She then saw that she was in the arms of a hooded figure. One blue eye was seen in the hood. The hooded figure smirked before he pressed his finger to his lips to keep her quiet. Feeling a familiar feeling like she met this person before. She nods her head and the figure place her back on her feet before opening his palm to summon Kingdom Key before rushing towards battle.

Riku and Mickey saw the figure who saved Aqua and recognized the keyblade for it was the one Sora always wields except for Roxas and Xion using it while he was asleep. The figure then got into a stance and launched a volley of white projectiles at both Ansem and the Demon Tower. "Who are you!" shouted Ansem.

"Someone from the dark" spoke Master Sora in a cold yet familiar voice to Riku and Mickey.

"Then you shall perish for interfering!" said Ansem as the heartless surrounded the figure. The figure snapped his fingers as Lightlers appeared around him. "Lightlings!" Mickey gasped.

The lightlers took out the heartless in less than a second before they began to dogpile on Ansem, Valka quickly finished off the Demon Tower before the five regrouped with Ansem and Cloudjumper watching The Lightlings attack Ansem and his guardian who struggled to get them off. "Come, into the dark corridor!" Master Sora said summoning a Dark Corrider.

"And why should we trust you." Riku asked. His darkness was strong but there was soemthing off about him

"Ir's either me or that Asshole over there" said Master Sora pointing to Ansem.

The seven quickly entered the corridor of darkness to find themselves back on Destiny Island. Master Sora followed suitly behind them with his hands behind his back.

Aqua for the first time in twelve years collapses on her knees. The warm light of the island sun came onto her. "I'm Home."

Mickey and Riku smiled at her before they said "Your home"

She began to cry as Valka knelt beside her and held her close. Mickey, Riku and Cloudjumper joined while Ansem and Master Sora watched. /Welcome back Aqua, Now..rest up./

The figure turned to leave when Mickey turned to him. "Thank you for helping us but who are you?"

Master Sora replied with his cold voice. "Know that the Enemy of your Enemy is your Friend, King Mickey. May your heart be your guiding key"

Opening a Corridor of Darkness di Master Sora go though it leaving the six confused to what he meant.

**/Master Sora's Base./**

Master Sora reappeared in his base as he watched Naminé spar against a simulation of Saix. Being from the future he was able to create data battles against the original organization and they are perfect for training Akirix and now with Naminé. He removed his hood and contined to watch her spar.

Naminé dodged Saix's Claymore before she hits the Nobody in the chest with her keyblades before the simulation vanished. "Very good, you have learned well Naminé" Master Sora said.

She turned to him with a soft smile. "I learned from the best after all and plus it felt good to take out my anger on those who harmed me in the past."

"Yes, Trust me, I spent most of my time fighting the Simulation of Xemnas." Master Sora growled because of what he did to Kairi and took her to be killed by Xehanort.

Naminé said. "So what happened?'

Master Sora replied with a smile. "Aqua has been saved from her fate. She is now back in the realm of light now. I was able to keep Ansem from corrupting her heart."

"Thank goodness. I'm just glad that she was saved from her fate. Now for Ventus and Terra." Naminé said.

"Yes, My younger self still has his heart inside of him and Terra's body is under Xehanort's control. But his Lingering Will is residing in the Graveyard rusting away unless we awaken him." Master Sora said before looking at Naminé. "Your time to join Kairi's quest has come Naminé, you have learned all I can teach you. The rest you will have to learn on your own"

Naminé nodded before Master Sora gave her a black coat to wear. :this coat shall protect you against the darkness. "

She nodded before she gave him one last hug which he returned it. "And Nam?," He said making her look at him.

"Yes Sora?" She asked looking at him.

'Promise me that when you see Kairi, that you don;t tell her about me" Master Sora said. She was silent because she didn't know what to say to him.

"Promise me Naminé" Master Sora begged grabbing her hand with his. She nodded before she said. "Okay, you have my word Sora."

The two broke apart before Master Sora said. "May your Heart Be your Guiding Key Naminé "

"And to you as well Master Sora." She smiled to him before putting her hood on and pointed her keyblades in front of her to open a light corridor. Master Sora watch her go before he turned back to See Akirix leaning against the wall. "So what news do you bring for me Akirix?"

"Garzen has just released a Demon Tide Heartless and is no doubt going after Kairi, As for Xehanort, He is targeting Valka because she is a Keyblade Master and a threat to his plans." Akirix said crossing her arms.

"Then it's high time we tested Kairi's strength and how far she has progressed. You know what to do Akirix." Master Sora said to his apprentice.

"About damn time" she said before cracking her neck.

**-Reconnect- **

**"Alright, Aqua and Ansem the Wise have been rescued by Riku, King Mickey and Valka. Also Riku and Mickey meet Master Sora although they don't know who he really is. Naminé has fully become a Keyblade Wielder and is now on her way back to Kairi. Next chapter, Kairi and them continue with Dragon Training and Aqua copes with her time in the Realm of Darkness with Valka helping her on the road to recovery.**


	10. The Isle of Berk Part 4

**/Out at Sea/ **

Stoick was on a ship with his Viking brethren loaded on two other ships out on the ocean.

"I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady." Stoick says

Stoick looks toward a massive wall of thick fog that stood before them. This fog wall was several feet wide and several feet high. Stoick had a good feeling that somewhere within this fog wall the dragon's nest laid hidden from them. Feeling that they were ready for the dragons, Stoick issued a command to his Vikings.

"Take us in." Stoick commands

"Hard to port!" A Viking says

"For Helheim's gate." Another Viking mutters

"Steady." Stoick says

The Viking ships all head into the thick fog and disappear. After a few seconds, nothing happens. Suddenly, the ships are attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare inside the fog.

**(Meanwhile)**

Back on the island of Berk, in the Training Arena, Kairi along with Hiccup and the other viking teens were taking their next lesson in Dragon Training. Hiccup wanted to ask Gobber about what he knew about Night Furies although he had his mom's book of dragons.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut as they partook in their training exercise. Hiccup stood where he was asking Gobber about Night Furies.

"Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup asks

The only response Hiccup got was a fire blast that burnt off the head of his axe.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaims

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber said to his apprentice.

Today in the training arena, They were all in a large wooden maze with a Deadly Nadder. Gobber stood outside the arena, observing the group from above the chain-like dome. The dragon roared at Hiccup and began chasing him, forcing him to run away.

"Today is all about attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" Gobber instructs

The Deadly Nadder stood up at the top of one of the wooden walls of the maze and spots Fishlegs within the maze. The dragon takes it's tail which spikes prick up and swings it, launching multiple spikes toward Fishlegs who panics and flees, using his shield to defend himself from the spikes.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs shouted to him.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!" Gobber says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran together until they ran up infront of the Deadly Nadder who couldn't see them. The Twins moved left and right to try and stay in it's blind spot.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asks

"If you don't like it, then get your own blindspot." Tuffnut said nudging his sister

"How about I give you one!" Ruffnut shouted butting heads with her brother

The argument between the two twins gave the Deadly Nadder their position and it spews a jet of fire towards them. Tuffnut and Ruffnut move out of the way, dodging the fire attack.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh." Gobber said while Bron, Della and Max silently laugh.

Everyone else continued running, except for Hiccup who stopped and looked up at Gobber.

"So, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asks

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now, get in there!" Gobber snaps.

Having heard all he wanted did Hiccup focus on the lesson. Kairi with a shield on her arm was looking for the Nadder when she saw Akirix watching from the railings. She gritted her teeth before she heard. "Kairi!"

She turned to see Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout hiding behind a wooden wall near an intersection of the maze, using their shields for protection. Bron, Della and Max were not taking part in the lessons.

"Get down!" Astrid whispers

Astrid peeked around the corner to saw the Deadly Nadder creeping over. While the dragon was looking away, Kairi, Astrid, and Snotlout rolled quietly across to the other side without being noticed. Hiccup tried to roll over, but he got weighed down by his shield. The Deadly Nadder turns it's head and spots him. Hiccup manages to get up and run just as the dragon lunges at him. The Deadly Nadder jumped up onto the maze walls to try and spot the teens. It soon spots Astrid and Snotlout and jumps down to them.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout says

Snotlout takes his mace and throws it toward the dragon. The mace misses and hits the wall past the dragon. The dragon laughs at Snotlout's attempt. Astrid looks toward Snotlout with a stern look on her face.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" Snotlout says

The Deadly Nadder shoots a stream of fire at the two teens, making them flee into the maze.

"What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout says

The Deadly Nadder pursues Astrid forgetting about Snotlout and slams into a wall which causes a chain reaction, making the whole maze collapse. Hiccup felt a dark presense as he noticed the girl in the mask. "Who is that?" he muttered unaware of a Neoshadow coming out of nowhere.

"Hiccup!" shouted Gobber on seeing the Heartless.

Astrid jumps up onto the collapsing walls, reaches the top, and jumps off.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screams

Hiccup falls flat on his back on the ground as Astrid lands ontop of him. The Heartless now ready to attack.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut jokes

"She could do better." Ruffnut says.

Hiccup sees the Heartless about to pounce on them. Thinking quickly he said. "Forgive me Astrid"

He then kicked her off with much force as the Heartless lunged on him and the two rolled around. . "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted after seeing him take the Heartless on. Inferno dropped from his pocket and he was backed up against the wall as the Heartless scratched his chest and he threw a couple punches on the Heartless.

The Deadly Nadder emerges from the debris and looks toward Astrid. Astrid grabs her axe ready to fight it but the Nadder ignores her completely and charges towards Hiccup and the Heartless. The Deadly Nadder then smacked the Heartless with it's tail. The nadder roared at the Heartless before letting loose it's flame destroying it. The teens, Gobber and Gothi didn;t move a muscle as the Nadder turned it's head towards Hiccup. His eyes moved to the nadders cage and then back to the Nadder. Understanding what he wanted her to do. The Nadder then returned to the cage.

"The nadder went after that Heartless? Why?, Dragons are monsters just like them" Astrid muttered.

"So you think Viking" Akirix spoke coming into the ring. Kairi glared at Akirix as Hiccup retrieved Inferno. He too got defensive when he sensed her darkness.

"Alright you!, what did you saw about Sora being consumed by the Darkness!" Kairi shouted to the masked girl.

"Excactly how i said it Idiot. The Sora you love will be gone forever." Akirix spoke.

"I won;t let that happen!" Kairi shouted back as she was getting angry with Akirix.

"Sad but true in the end" Akirix spoke before she opened her palm and in a flash of darkness did a keyblade appear in her hand. Kairi and them gasped upon seeing the weapon. It looked alot like Destiny's Embrace but instead the flowers were all wilted and dried up. a Broken Paopu fruit was the keychain. A Blue eye was enbedded in the dead flowers and Paopu fruit.

"A Keyblade!" Kairi said taken back at the keyblade. Akirix got into a stance much similar to Rikus. Kairi gritted her teeth before she summoned Destiny's Embrace and got into her own stance.

**"Good, Let's see what you're made off" Akirix spoke. **

**(Boss Battle: Akirix-Don't think Twice Instrumental.)**

**"Misson-Defeat Akirix**

**(Party-Kairi.) **

Akirix started the battle in with a counter Corkscrew attack. Kairi instantly blocked the strike with her keyblade before the two girls spun around each other with Akrirx forming a Dark firaga. 'Dark Firaga!"

"Water!" Kairi said firing a water spell to cancel the spell. Akiri covered herself in a dark aura. 'Welcome Oblivion" She said as her free hand crackled with Darkness. She sent an arch of Darkness towards Kairi who dodged to the right. "Thundaga Shot!" She shot another Thundaga Shot towards Akiri who didn't have enough time to dodge it. Kairi then sent the girl flying with her air sprial combo. Akiri then did an ariel recovery before she slashed down towards Kairi who blocked the strike with with her keyblade.

Astrid and the teens watched the fight as Did Gobber and Gothi who were nearby. She shot a look to Hiccup who was going to join in the fight. /Don't interfere with affairs that aren't yours Hiccup./

Kairi cast Thunder on Akirix but she easily dodged it and retaliated with a Dark Blizzard attack. The Princess of Heart managed to break off the attack with a Firaga spell . She then swiped her Keyblade at the masked girl but she teleported away. She then reappeared above her, "Too slow!"

Kairi was barely able to block the attack but instead chose to cartwheel away before she blocked Akrirx's strike and she began to push back. Akirix then used her dark powers to send Kairi flying and she crashed into the ground and groaned in pain. Those present watched with a bated breath on what would happen next. Akirix walked up to them with Keyblade still in hand, "That really all you got? Man, going against the masters orders so i'll just finish you two off right now. , and as far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." She then charged her Keyblade full of Darkness before forming a large Dark ball before firing it at Kairi.

"Kairi look out!" Bron, Della and Max shouted. Kairi was still down as the Dark orb almost reached her when Hiccup with his sheild raised blocked the spell and sent it right back at Akririx. The spell hits her instead as she is sent flying and crashes in a small wooden wall. "Here!" He said tossing a potion in the air as the potion healed her up a bit as she stood. "Thank's Hiccup" She smiled to him.

"Anything for a friend" said hiccup as Akirix came out of the wooden beams. She growled at him for interfering but then A dark corridor opened as Master Sora with his hood up came to her. "Enough Akirix," He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Akirix calmed down before She glared at Hiccup who didn't flinch.

Della, Bron and Max came into the Ring with their weapons out. "Alright, are you both with the Organization!" Kairi demanded pointing her keyblade to them.

"You think we would ally ourselves with them?," Master Sora spoke with his cold voice to Kairi although he wished he didn't have to sound like it in front of her.

"Then who are you?" asked Born holding his Keyblade.

"Know this, we have a common enemy as well but we will do whatever it takes to succeed." Master Sora said before he raised his hands. "For now, Consider yourself on Probation"

He and Akririx walked on through the portal before it closed. Kairi dismissed her keyblade before she looked at her friends. "Who were those guys?" asked Astrid.

"We don;t know but that guy in the coat was wearing the same coat as the Organization" Kairi said.

"Organization?" asked gobber.

"There really bad people and their leader is the worst. He's trying to retrigger an ancient war to get a legendary weapon so that he can change everything" Kairi said while trying to keep the world order in check.

Gobber and the five teens nodded before hiccup took his leave to go to the Sanctuary. "We're meeting at the tower tonight Hiccup!"

"Sorry Gobber, but i have to pass. Tonight my Master is having me help her out." said Hiccup.

Gobber nodded before he said. "Alright lad, tomorrow we'll be going against the Zippleback."

Hiccup and the four off worlders left the ring before Astrid said. "Alright guys, time to find out who is training him.

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout followed her after gobber dismissed them. Quietly they followed Hiccup and the four offworlders though the forest. "Theres nothing out here, where are they going?" Snotlout said.

Fishlegs stepped on a rope which then activated a trap. The five teens saw the Mangler as it launched a bola at them. The five teens were then caught in the trap. "Wbat!" said the twins,

"Look what you did!" Tuffnut said before he headbutted his sister.

"Me!, this is your fault!" shouted Ruffnut back to her brother.

"Whoever Hiccup's masterv is clearly doesn't want other people to know about her" fishlegs said.

"Come on, Lets get back to the village. We can figure it out later" Astrid said cutting them free from the trap with her dagger. They returned to the village with her making one last glance towards the forest.

**/Sanctuary/ **

Hiccup and the four offworlders were tending to the dragons after they went out with Icefire to get the daily catch. Kairi and her new Dragon Luna were watching Hiccup, Toothless and Midnight tend to their nest. "Soon, Toothless, i know you can't wait to be a Dad" Hiccup said petting his best friend.

Toothless crooned before he laid down besides Midnight. Hiccup smiled before he left his best friend. His mom always left him a chore to check on the injured dragons that were saved from Dragon Trappers. Kairi and her friends couldn't believe how many dragons were hurt but the humans of this world.

"One man, Named Drago Bludfist was a madman, He only say Dragons as tools of war, He had control of another Bewilderbeast but my mom and I were able to defeat him and Icefire subdued Drago's Bewilderbeast." Hiccup explained while tending to a Raincutter.

"But what happened to Drago's Bewildebeast?" asked Bron.

"He has his own nest of his own. Away from humans in the Hidden World" Hiccup said.

"The Hidden World?" asked Della.

"The Land where all dragons come from." said Hiccup. The four nodded before Tootlhess came over to him with his saddle in his mouth. "Oh, you want to go flying Bud?" He asked.

Toothless nodded before Hiccup took the saddle and puts it one him. He looked at his friends before he said. "Come on guys,"

Kairi and her friends followed suitly behind him but then Luna headbutted Kairi in the rear making her jump up a bit as Luna was now underneath her with kairi now on Luna's back. She exclaimed "Whoa! Luna!"

Luna laughed before she took flight catching her off guard making her close her eyes. But then she opened her eyes and saw the clear blue sky and Berk underneath her. 'Wow" She said as Luna glided across the sky. She looked to her side and saw Hiccup, Bron, Della and Max on Toothltess. "Hey Kairi, wanna race?" Hiccup asked.

She smiled. "It's on!, Della get over here, Boys against girls!"

Della jumped from Toothless and landed behind her. Toothless and Luna sent a glare to each other before both dragons roared. The next few hours did they spent flying, doing races and jumping from the dragons and gliding down until the dragons caught them. They flew until nighttime until they returned to the sanctuary to rest up.

**/Back at Berk./ **

Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Together, they made camp up on one of the catapult towers eating chicken while Gobber told one of his stories.

"And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, cause it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber told his story to the five teens.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing it's heart, or something." Fishlegs said.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!" Snotlout said Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber said pulling off a wing from his chicken

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" Gobber said standing up to leave.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut said showing them his tattoo.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asks with a gasp

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut said with a grin.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Ruffnut said to her brother.

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now." Tuffnut said. As the four teens spoke, Astrid stood up and followed gobber. "Hey Gobber?"

'Yes Lass?" asked Gobber looking at her.

"How come no-one has ever seen Hiccup's master?" asked Astrid.

"We'll she lives in the forest alone and from what the lad told me, She distrusts Humans." Gobber answered. The two walked on until they reached his house.

"Why?" asked Astrid.

"I don;t know Lass, Nobody knows and Hiccup won't tell me naything about her." gobber said before he sadly sighed. "But i fear that once Dragon Training is over with. The Lad will go and permanently live with his master."

"What!, But he's the heir of the Tribe!, He can't leave us with Snotlout!, No offense Gobber but Snotlout is an idiot." Astrid exclaimed.

"The lad has no reason to stay here lass, ever since he met his master he doesn't want to fight dragons like he did when he was young or wants to be a chief. "Gobber said to her.

Astrid nodded before Gobber bid her goodnight and went inside his house. Astrid then walked on home thinking about what Gobber said.

**/Mysterious Tower/ **

Riku, Mickey, Aqua, Valka, and Ansem the Wise were in Yen Sid's study. They had just finished telling him about their encounter with the mysterious man who aided them and summoned Lightlings.

"He said, that the Enemy of your Enemy is your friend. But i don't think we can fully trust him" said Mickey.

"Yes, we must be caucious of this man." Yen Sid said as the door to the study opened as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Xion and Roxas came in. They were summoned by Riku and the King because they found Aqua.

Aqua on seeing Roxas exclaimed. "Ven!, Your Awake!"

"No, im sorry but my name is Roxas, Sora's Nobody." Roxas said with a small smile. Aqua looked at Roxas and saw that his hair was a mix of brown and blonde. "I'm sorry, you just look so much like him" she said with a tear.

"We are still looking for Ven's Heart." said Mickey.

Aqua then asked, "But then what is going on and who was that Ansem guy?"

Everyone spent the next hour or so telling her all that had happened: Ansem's apprentices betraying him, Riku letting his home fall to the darkness, Sora obtaining the Kingdom Key, meeting Donald and Goofy, Riku being manipulated by Xehanort's Heartless, saving Kairi and finding out she was one of the Seven Princesses, defeating Xehanort's Heartless and closing the Door to Darkness, Castle Oblivion, Naminé, Organization XIII and the Nobodies, Roxas, defeating the Organization, which resulted in Xehanort's return, and his plan to re-forge the χ-blade.

Needless to say...she was horrified.

"I don't believe this," she said. "How could all of this happen?! That bastard just won't stop!" She paced back and forth.

"Aqua, take it easy," said Sora.

"...You're right," said Aqua before she took some deep breaths. "Okay...I'm okay, now."

"Yes, but now we must locate Ventus's Heart. " Yen Sid said.

"Aqua, Where did you hide his body?" asked Riku.

Aqua let out a deep breath before she said "I took Ven's body to our home, to the Land of Departure. And I engaged the castle's defense mechanism. It changed the world entirely; Master Eraqus once told me that, save myself, anyone who visited it in that form would be lost to oblivion."

Her declaration was met with stunned silence from the rest of the group minus Sora, Donald and Goofy, Lea said "You've got to be fucking shitting me."

"Language! There are kids here Axel!" Roxas scolded which made the redhead stick his tongue out at him and he copied him.

"Castle Oblivion" said Ansem the Wise before he looked at Sora who was confused as was Donald and Goofy. "That's right, you guys don't remember" said Riku looking at the three.

"What do you mean Riku?" asked Sora when a Female voice spoke, "Because your memories were taken from you. Almost like how your powers were about taken."

All eyes moved to look at a figure in a black coat entering the room. Roxas however recognized the voice before he asked. "Naminé?"

The figure smiled before she took off her hood to reveal her face who smiled to them.

"Naminé!" said Those who knew her. Lea walked over to her before he said. "I'm sorry for how I treated you back in Castle Oblivion. "

"And the same with me" Ansem said bowing his head in shame.

Naminé then said with a soft smile. "It's okay, you were the only one nice to me during my time in that Castle. So i forgive you Axel."

She then approached Ansem the Wise and to everyone's surprise. She hugged him. "I Forgive you, i knoe you are not a Heartless man when i saw one of Kairi's earlier memories of you."

Ansem the Wise's eyes widen/ "She is starting to remember?"

Naminé nodded to him with a smile.

"But what do you mean by Sora's powers are still there?" asked Xion.

Naminé explained "You see, Sora's abilities are just asleep in his heart. He didn't lose them completely; he just has to look deep inside and find them." /That and your older self told me this and to not reveal Ven. That is Vanitas's Job." She thought to herself.

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

"Since I have power over Sora's memories, I also know what's in his heart, even now," Naminé explained.

Sora's eyes widened, "Power...over my memories...?"

Naminé turned slightly sad, "You don't remember when we first met...but I can help you with that."

She raised up her right hand as Chain of Memory appeared in her hand taking everyone aback at the weapon, The weapon began to glow brightly as Sora, Donald and Goofy were covered in an white Aura. Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy all developed major headaches as their lost memories of Castle Oblivion returned to them.

Meeting Axel the first time, seeing Twilight Town, Vexen, the Riku Replica, Larxene, Marluxia, then going to sleep.

Sora gasped as he stumbled back for a moment, but Valka caught him.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Uh...yeah," Sora answered as he held his hand. "Ugh...talk about a headrush."

Jiminy Cricket hopped onto Sora's shoulder,

"That must've been why my journal didn't have any record of our first adventure."

"Are you sure that Sora's abilities aren't completely lost, Naminé?" Yen Sid asked the blond girl.

"Yes, The Power of Waking is still in you sora. It's just asleep. Waiting for when you will need it" Naminé said to Sora. He then remembered Akririx saying the last thing.

**""Look deep inside your Heart Sora, The power of Waking is not lost to you."**

"She was right, I do still have the Power of Waking" Sora said looking at his hands.

Naminé then turned towards the door but then Aqua aked. "Where are you going Naminé?"

"I am going to Kairi's Side, She;s going to need me to be by her side on her Quest" She replied to Aqua.

"What Quest?" asked Sora.

"Sora, She learned about her Birth parents." Riku said before he and Mickey told everyone gathered about Kairi's parents, Garzen and Virgo. The Sage of Kight. Sora, Donald and Goofy were in tears after hearing about Kairi's Parents. He pulled out Kairi's good luck charm before he said. "Kairi"

"She must feel terrible" Aqua muttered holding her hand over her heart. Hearing the fate of Kairi's parents reminded her of her own when they died in a car crash and Eraqus took her in.

"Garzen" growled Ansem the Wise.

"You know him Ansem?" asked Mickey looking at the ruler of Radiant Garden.

"Yes. A long time ago" Ansem said before he then took a seat next to Yen Sid's desk. "Long Ago, When my Father Ruled Radiant Garden, Garzen was his royal advisor. But he wanted to be King and so before the night i was to be crowned ruler of Radiant Garden. My Brother Kane and a Keyblade Weilder named Emily found out about his plan and came to warn me and my father, By thr time we tried to reach my father. Garzen had already struck him down with his Chaosbringer. A powerful sword that was forged bu the God of Darkness. Chaos."

"That sword, how did he get it?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know but Kane and Emily fought agianst him and defeated him. Emily using an ancient power called forth Six beings called the Six Sages. Using their combined power. They banished Garzen to the Dark Realm," Ansem said.

"But then he escaped and killed Kane and Emily was forced into hiding." Valka finished. "And the Sages were all killed except for Virgo. Kairi and her friends came to my world to retrieve something so they can reach the Forest Temple."

"I wonder who's traveling with her" said Goofy.

"Well, theirs this teenager who greatly resembles you Goofy whos name is Max, A duck with long hair named Della and another Keyblade Weilder named Bron. " Valka said.

"Maxie!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Why he's my Son" said Goofy.

"YOUR SON!," everyone minus Donald and Mickey shouted.

"Your a Dad Goofy? Asked Sora that one of his longtime companions was a father

'I guess i forgot to tell you fellas about Maxie," goofy said but then everyone looked over to Donald who was crying. "Donald?" asked Mickey as he and Goofy knelt down beside him.

"Della, She's alive!" Donald cried looking at him and goofy.

"Who's Della?" asked Roxas.

"She's my Sister, She went missing on a mission for the King years ago" said Donald who was happy to hear that his sister was finally found and it was Kairi who found her.

"Yes, and know that you will have me and my Son Hiccup to aid you all in this War as well as the Dragons of my Sanctuary" Valka said.

"Dragons!, Cool!" Sora and Roxas said in unison. Aqua couldn't help but laugh at them. They were so much like Ven. Cloudjumper tilted his head looking at the two boys.

Yen Sid said looking at Riku and Mickey. "Mickey, Riku, take a few days to rest before going to search for the Temples."

'Right" said Mickey and Riku.

"Lea, Roxas and Xion, would you mind escorting Ansem the Wise back to Radiant Garden?"Yen Sid said.

The three former organization members nodded before they gestured to Ansem to follow them to their gummi Ship. The Invincible which was parked next to the Highwind. Sora, Donald and Goofy then left to resume their own adventure to regain Sora's lost power. Yen Sid then looked at Aqua, Valka, Naminé and Cloudjumper.

"And you Naminé wish to join Kairi am i correct?" asked Yen Sid.

"Yes Master Yen Sid" Naminé said with a small nod.

"Then visit the three good fairies, They will make you some new clothes for you."Yen sid said festuring to the door beside them. Naminé then went through the door leaving Aqua and Valka with Yen Sid.

"And for you Aqua, you need some rest." said Yen Sid.

"But i should go check on Ven" Aqua said.

"No, If you go to Ventus now, then Xehanort will know that we will have our Seven Lights, We must keep him in the dark until we are ready. Besides, you must recover from being in the Realm of Darkness." Yen Sid said to Aqua.

She nodded before she left Yen Sid alone. She walked outside and took a seat on the steps before watching the stars. The highwind and Invincible were already gone. She sighed before looking at the stars. She then pulled out her blue Wayfinder and held it up. "Ven, Terra...Be Strong" She muttered.

"They will be" Valka said coming outside and taking a seat next to her. The two masters were silent as they watch the stars. Aqua then looked down before she said. "It's all my fault"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Valka looking at her.

"It's all my fault that the worlds suffered from Xehanort. He had Terra under his conttol and i took his place in the Realm of Darkness. But he made the darkneess rise, destroying many worlds and Radiant Garden. And Now Sora, Riku and Kairi are suffering from my Mistake!" Aqua cried.

"Oh lass, shhh" Valka said in a soothing voice. She brought her into her arms and placed her head on her shoulder. "It is not your Fault,"

"Valka's right Aqua" said Mickey coming down and taking a seat next to her with Riku. "You were trying to save Terra even though he was under Xehanort's control."

"That;s right. Everything that has happened to the worlds is Xehanort's fault. Not yours or Terra's" Valka said.

Aqua nodded before the four of them sat underneath the stars. "And you remind me Aqua of Me.I too made a terrible mistake." said Valka.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aqua looking at her.

"I abandoned My son when he was a baby" Valka admitted making the three look at her in shock.

Valka then went on to say "Berk is a land of Kill or Be Killed"

**/Valkas-Flashback/ **

**"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, But i believed that peace was possible" said Valka. Valka stopped a viking from killing a nightmare.**

**"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" It was a very unpopular opinion.**

**A dragon breaks into their home.**

**"Hiccup!" Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed…**

**Valka finds Cloudjumper playing with baby Hiccup and rocking his accidently scratches hiccups chin. "This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own."**

**Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka. Cloudjumper is angry before it roared.**

**Stoick shouted " Valka, run!"**

**Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him.**

**"No! Don't!" said valka trying to stop the dragon.**

**Stoick shouted "Hold on!" He manage to grab baby hiccup and leaps out of the flames.**

**Valka shouted." No! Ah, Stoick!"**

**Valka gets carried away with Cloudjumper.**

**Stoick shouted "Valka!" Cloudjumper flies away with Valka.**

**Valka shouted back. Stoick!**

**Stoick Whispers watching his wife get taken away. " Valka…"**

**Flashback ends. **

"I believe that Hiccup would be better off without me in his life. But then again, i knew Hiccup was chosen by the Keyblade and so I trained him in secret from his father when I moved back to berk when Hiccup turned eight. " said Valka.

"Gosh Valka , does your husband know that you're alive," Mickey said.

"No, He believes me to be dead like everyone else in my world, I cannot go back to Berk after they had ridiculed me for believing in peace." Valka said.

'Maybe things will be different someday for you" Riku said. Valka nodded before the four masters then headed back into the tower.

**-Reconnect- **

**Tell me what you guys think about Akririx's keyblade. Next chapter will be focusing on Kairi and her friends in Berk before we get close to the end of the Isle of Berk. Donald learns that Della is alive and traveling with Kairi. Also we learn a bit of Garzen's past. **


	11. The Isle of Berk Part 5

The next morning, Kairi and her friends woke up in the Dragon Sanctuary and after getting fish with Icefire. Kairi brought some food down towards Luna who was still asleep.

"Hey, Luna. I brought breakfast. I hope you are hungry." She said

She sets down the basket and kicks it over with her foot. The lid of the basket flips up and opens up with the fish sliding out. Luna moved up to the fish and started sniffing them.

"Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Kairi said.

As soon as she mentioned eel, Luna instantly began to growl and backed away slightly from the basket as did other dragons. Hiccup grabs a black-yellow striped eel and holds it up, making the dragons roar and panic.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay." Hiccup said putting the eel in his jacket.

'Dragon's don;t like eels?" asked Bron.

"No, I should have checked fro eels in that basket" said Hiccup. Hiccup and the four offworlders then left the Sanctuary back to Berk for their next lesson in Dragon Traning.

**(Berk-the Ring)**

In the Arena, Kairi and the Viking Teens began their next training session.

"Today is about Teamwork." Gobber says

As the session began, the door bursts open with a cloud of gas pouring out.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light it's fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber says

Kairi was teamed up with Hiccup and Fishlegs. Astrid was teamed with Ruffntut. And Snotlout was teamed with Tuffnut. They all got separated within the gas. Each of them had a bucket of water.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crusing it's victims-" Fishlegs muttered before he is interrupted

"Will you please stop that?" Hiccup asks

Snotlout and Tuffnut were back-to-back, looking for any sign of the dragon.

"If that dragon shows either of it's faces, I'm gonna-" Snotlout said before he stops

Snotlout spotted a figure through the gas, hoping that it was the Zippleback.

"There!" Snotlout shouts

Snotlout and Tuffnut throw their water toward the figure in the gas. When the gas clears, it turned out the figure was none other than Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut said glaring at the two boys

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut laughs

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure." Snotlout said trying to flirt with her again.

Astrid punches Snotlout in the face and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, making him fall over. Before Tuffnut could move, he was dragged into the gas by something.

"Wait." Astrid said.

Astrid and Ruffnut were suddenly tripped by the tail of the Zippleback. Afterwards, Tuffnut rushes out of the gas, running past the two girls, Kairi, Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut shouts running away

"Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits right now." Fishlegs saod nervous

A dragon head with a long neck slithers out of the cloud of gas and makes it's way toward Fishlegs. Fishlegs takes his bucket and throws water on it's head. The dragon opens it's mouth, making green-colored gas seep out.

"Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs says

The dragon head breathes it's gas at Fishlegs, making him run in fear.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber shouts

Fishlegs ran past Hiccup and Kairi screaming. The dragon looks toward the two keyblade wielders and in that moment, another dragon head on the same body had sparks in it's mouth also looking toward them. This was the Hideous Zippleback.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber says

Hiccup tosses the bucket of water up and disappointingly, it doesn't reach the Zippleback's heads.

"Oh, come on." Hiccup groans

The two-headed dragon roars at Hiccup and Kairi, making them jump back. Kairi fell backwards with Hiccup, dropping her bucket of water in the process.

"Hiccup! Kairi!" Gobber shouts

Before Gobber could do anything, he as well as the other Vikings saw something they did not expect. The dragon started backing away from Hiccup.

"Back! Back! Back! Back! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage." Hiccup says

Hiccup pulls out the eel from earlier out of his wool vest.

"Now think about what you done." Hiccup said although he mutters "sorry to the Zippleback.

Hiccup toss the eel into the cage, making the Zippleback back up into a corner against the wall of the cage. The doors shut and Hiccup turn to see Gobber, and the other Viking Teens stare at them with surprised looks on their faces. They were so shocked, even Fishlegs drops his bucket.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh...Yep. I'll...see-see you tomorrow! " Hiccup says heading out of the arena

"Hiccup! Wait for me!" Kairi said following Hiccup out of the ring with Bron, Della and Max.

Later on at the Sanctuary. Hiccup taught the four offworlders about everything he knew about dragons, He took them to a grassy area which dragons love which he called Dragon Nip.

**(at the ring the next day)**

They were training with the Gronckle again. The Gronckle rammed into Tuffnut and charged straight toward the two Keybearers. Kairi and Hiccup held out the tall grass to the dragon who stopped dead in it's tracks. They rubbed the grass against the Gronckle's snout. The Gronckle seemed to enjoy it and rolled on it's side with it's tail wagging.

This began to get Kairi and Hiccup some attention as well as respect as Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins began following them. Astrid followed, but felt a bit suspicious about their recent success. They were walking across a wooden walkway while the Viking Teens bombarded the two keybearers with questions.

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Fishlegs asked

"How'd you do that?" Tuffnut asked

"It was really cool." Ruffnut said

"I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!" Snotlout said.

"Hey, I... uh... left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Hiccup said.

Hiccup began heading the other way on the walkway and nearly bumped into Astrid as he did. Kairi followed Hiccup as they both headed away from the Viking Teens with their friends.

**(Later that day in the Sanctuary)**

Hiccup's next lesson for the four was that certian dragons have pressure points that can be scratched while demonstrating on Toothless. The Night Fury purred happily and he wagged his tail as he was scratched. Hiccup then scratched a spot underneath Toothless' chin. The dragon let out a whimper and they both fell to the ground asleep as happy as can be.

**(Next day in the Ring)**

Kairi and Hiccup tried this in the arena with a Deadly Nadder. The dragon headed for Kairi and Hiccup and stopped infront of them. Then, Astrid charged toward them with a battle axe in her hands, letting out a battle cry. Kairi and Hiccup began to scratch the Deadly Nadder's neck until they moved down and scratched it's chin. The Deadly Nadder yelped and fell to the ground just before Astrid could harm it, leaving her shocked and speechless.

**(Later that evening)**

Kairi, Hiccup and their frineds sat at one of the wooden tables in the Great Hall. As soon as they sat down, all the Vikings that were in the room began to move toward their table. The two keybearers were starting to become quite popular in the village. Astrid could not believe what she was seeing and she slammed down her mug in frustration. Bron sent her a glare because he noticed she was getting jealous.

**(The Next Day at the Sanctuary)**

At the dragon sanctuary , Luna and Toothless were chasing a light dot on the ground and trying to catch it with their paws. The light dot was actually the sunlight reflecting off a blacksmith tool that Hiccup used. Kairi, Della, Max and Bron watched the two dragons chase the sunlight around and couldn't help but laugh at the adorable sight.

(**at the Ring later in the afternoon.)**

Kairi and Hiccup began their next dragon session at the arena with the Viking Teens.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber announces from the far side of the arena

The large bar that held the dragon cage closed began to open, but instead a small door flap swung open near the base. And standing before the group of teens was a small dragon known as the Terrible Terror.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut said before he was tackled by the small dragon

The dragon jumped onto Tuffnut's face and bit on his nose. The teens immediately ran to the sides as the dragon attacked Tuffnut.

"Ah! Get it off!" Tuffnut screams

The small dragon continued biting on Tuffnut's nose until it noticed a light on the ground and began to follow it. This was being done by Hiccup and Kairi using the metal of their shields to reflect the sunlight down on the ground. The rest of the teens watched as Kairi and Hiccup lured the dragon to it's cage.

"Wow. They're better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid while rubbing his nose

Kairi and Hiccup lured the Terrible Terror back to it's cage. The small dragon scampered through the small door and Hiccup held it in place with his foot. Both he and Kairi looked back at the other teens with a smile.

**(Later that day)**

Astrid was in the forests near the village throwing her axe about using trees as target practice. She soon stopped and saw Kairi, Della, Bron Max and Hiccup heading through the forest to the Sanctuary/ The group smiled nervously and rushed off behind a boulder. Astrid tries to follow them, but when she looks over the boulder, they were gone. She slams her fist on the rock in frustration.

(**The next day)**

Stoick and his group of Vikings returned from their trip, but their ships were badly damaged and burnt to a crisp. Burnt holes were visible on the sails of their ship. Pieces of the ships were destroyed. And scorch marks were visible on the hull. Gobber approaches the Vikings on the docks who helped the other Vikings off the damaged ships. Stoick steps off his ship and meets up with Gobber.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asks

"Not even close." Stoick said walking past Gobber

"Ah. Excellent." Gobber said

Gobber walked with Stoick down the wooden boardwalk.

"I hope you had more success than me." Stoick said.

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then yes." Gobber said.

A group of vikings head down to the port and greet Stoick.

"Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved." A female Viking said

"Out with the old and in with the new, eh?!" A male Viking said

"No one will miss that old nuisance!" Another Viking said

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" Another Viking said to him.

Stoick watches the cheerful Vikings head pass him and turns toward Gobber.

"He's gone?" Stoick asks

"Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? The life of a celebrity's very rough. He and Kairi can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by their new fans." Gobber said.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asks shocked

"Who would've thought it? He has this way with the beasts." Gobber said

This left Stoick pondering to himself.

**(Meanwhile in the Sanctuary.)**

Kairi and them were relaxing in the Sanctuary. Tomorrow was the final day of Dragon Training and then one of them would be chosen to kill the Nightmare. "I've got to loose tomorrow, I cannot kill a dragon" Hiccup said before standing up.

"Where you going hiccup?" asked Bron.

"To the forge, i need to get some things and i'll be back later." He said before he left the four of them alone.

**/At the Forge/**

Hiccup began going though his things making sure he had what he wanted packed to go live with his mother once tomorrow was done. He then took a seat and began to think. He soon heard someone enter the room. He turned around and saw it was Stoick.

"Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so..." Hiccup said getting up and quickly covering the designs of Toothless he draws on his spare time.

"I know. I came looking for you." Stoick said before he manage to get though the tiny door.

"You did?" Hiccup asks

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick said

"Uh... I... I have?" Hiccup stutters. His Dad doens't know about his Keyblade, Mom or Toothless. Can he?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick asks glaring at Hiccup

"I don't know what you're..." Hiccup said becoming nervous

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." Stoick says

Stoick marches toward Hiccup and took up a seat infront of him.

"So. Let's talk about that dragon." Stoick says

"Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to..." Hiccup said

Stoick then began to laugh and Hiccup reluctantly joined in.

"You're not... upset?" Hiccup asks confused

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick said with joy

"Uh... you were?" Hiccup asks

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear!" Stoick said.

Stoick punches Hiccup in his shoulder and knocked him off his feet, making Hiccup fall back into an empty barrel behind him.

"What a feeling! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! Oh, Thor Almighty!" Stoick said

Hiccup manages to get off the barrel and he sat back in his chair while Stoick took up another chair infront of him.

"Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick said

The two looked at each other not saying a word. Then, after a few seconds of awkward silence, Stoick pulls out a Viking helmet.

"Oh, I... uh... I-I brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring." Stoick says handing the helmet to Hiccup

"Uh... wow. Thanks." Hiccup says sincerely placing his hand onto the helmet

"Ah. Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate." Stoick says

Hiccup quickly removed his hand from the helmet and looked at Stoick. He knows his dad misses his mom but she wont return until Berk changes it's way but then again it was a lost cause.

"Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?" Stoick said tapping his helmet

Hiccup continued looking at Stoick awkwardly.

"Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Stoick said.

Hiccup placed the helmet down on the desk and then gave a fake yawn.

"I should really get to bed." Hiccup said.

"Yes! Good! Okay. Good chat." Stoick said

"See you back at the house." Hiccup said

"See you in the ring tomorrow." Stoick said

"Thanks for stopping by and the, uh, breast hat." Hiccup said

"The hat." Stoick says

The two stared at each other for a few moments.

"Uh... good night." Stoick says leaving the room struggling to get out the small door. Watching him go was A Hooded figure. A goatee was seen under the hood. "You would make an excellent addition to my Organization Hiccup Haddock" He smirked before watching the forge lights go out.

**-The Myserious Tower-**

Valka who was in a middle of a meeting with Yen Sid, Aqua, Riku and Mickey before felt something was wrong in berk. She then felt the darkness of Xehanort. "Valka? Whats Wrong?" asked Riku.

"Hiccup" she muttered before she dashed out of the tower. "Valka!" said Mickey.

Valka at the bottom of the tower quickly mounted on Cloudjumper before she opened a Light Corridor to return to Berk. By thr time that Mickey tried to catch up. She and cloudjumper were gone.

**-Berk, The Killring-**

Kairi, Hiccup, and Astrid were going through another dragon session with the Gronckle in the arena. The Vikings watched the dragon training from the stands. Bron , Della and Max watched with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The three teens hid from the dragon, taking cover from behind wooden walls which were set around the arena. As she peeked from behind the barricade, Astrid turns to look at Hiccup and Kairi

"Stay out of my way, you two! I'm winning this thing." Astrid says

"Good. Please, by all means." Hiccup said while Kairi glared at her.

Hiccup rose to his feet and looked up at the audience to see Stoick watching him from the stands. As the Gronckle flew around the arena, Astrid moved from wall to wall, making her approach toward the dragon. She soon stopped and gripped her axe tightly.

"This time! This time, for sure!" Astrid says

Within moments, Astrid jumps over the wooden walls and charged toward the Gronckle, letting out a battle cry.

"Yaaaggghhh!" Astrid yells out

Astrid soon stops with a shocked look on her face when she saw that the Gronckle was laying on it's side next to Hiccup and Kairi who looked toward her and shrugged. The audience cheered while Astrid became furious.

"No! Aw, son of a half-troll, rat-eating munge bucket!" Astrid curses swinging her axe.

Wait, wait." Stoick announces

"So, later." Hiccup said as he and Kairi walk away

"Not so fast you two" Gobber says pulling Hiccup back with his hook-hand and Kairi with his other hand

"We're uh kinda late for-" Hiccup said

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and held her axe up against his throat, making him stop.

"What?! Late for what, exactly?, Training with your Master!" Astrid asks with a snear. Hiccup glared at her for snearing at his mother.

"Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided." Stoick says

The crowd of Vikings soon quieted down as the Viking Elder, Gothi, stepped forward and looked down into the arena. Gobber holds his hook-hand out over Astrid. Gothi shakes her head no. Gobber points his other hand to Kairi and Hiccup. Gothi nodded and pointed at them, making the crowd cheer.

"Oh, you've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheers

The Viking Teens came down and lifted Hiccup onto Fishlegs' left-shoulder.

"That's my boy!" Stoick cheers

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..." Hiccup says with less enthusiasm.

**/At the Cove/**

"Alright, time to go live with Mom permanently." Hiccup said to his four friends, They nodded before they grabbed more of his things and Hiccup went for an container.

As he rose to his feet, he looked up and saw Astrid sitting on a rock infront of him, sharpening her axe with a small rock. As soon as he saw her, he jumped back with a start.

"Whoa! Ah! What the-What are you doing here?" Hiccup asks surprised

"I want to know what's going on." Astrid said.

Astrid jumps off the rock and began walking toward him.

"No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you unless you hide your strength from us. Start Talking Who are you training with!." she said.

Astrid soon heard some rustling in the distance. She shoves Hiccup to the ground and starts walking toward the noise.

"Uh, you're right, you're right, you're right! I'm-I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew that i was being trained to make outfits" Hiccup says

Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and places it on his arm.

"Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go." Hiccup says

Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand and twisted his arm back, painfully, making a bone-cracking noise with Hiccup falling down in the process.

"Ow! Why would you do that?!" Hiccup asks

"That's for the lies." Astrid says kicking Hiccup back down to the ground

Astrid then drops the bottom of her axe on Hiccup's stomach, making it bounce off him.

"And that's for everything else." Astrid says

Astrid looks across the pond and saw Toothless. The moment she saw the dragon, Astrid gasps in shock.

"Get down!" Astrid shouts tackling Hiccup to the ground

Toothless roared and charged straight toward Astrid while she stood up and raised her axe to attack.

"Run! Run!" Astrid yells

"No!" Hiccup screams

He dives toward Astrid, tackling her to the ground. He grabs the axe and throws it aside, then proceeds to calm down the dragon. The Keybearer held his hands up to the Night Fury as they stood on their hind legs.

"No! It's okay... He's a friend." Hiccup said

Toothless soon calmed down and stood back down on all fours. Hiccup held back Toothless.

"You scared him." Hiccup says holding back Toothless

"I scared him? Who is 'he'?" Astrid asks

"Uh, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup says introducing the two

Toothless glared and snarl at Astrid. Astrid began making a run for it, heading into the forest.

"Da-da-da. We're dead." Hiccup said to Toothless. He then turn to leave back towards the Sanctuary.

'And where are you going?" he asked his best friend.

Astrid runs through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and logs, trying to get as far away from the cove and possibly toward the village. As she leapt over a log, she was suddenly grabbed by Toothless who lifts her high up into the air.

"Ah! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it! Aaaahhh!" Astrid screams

Toothless drops Astrid on a high tree branch, leaving her dangling high above the ground before perching themselves onto the tree, making it bend.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid demands

"You have to give me a chance to explain." Hiccup said to her.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Astrid shouts

"Then i won't speak Just let me show you.." Hiccup says

Astrid pulls herself up on the branch and started climbing up toward Toothless. Toothless growled at Astrid as she reached for his saddle. Hiccup offers his hand to Astrid, but she pushes his hand aside and climbs onto Toothless, sitting behind Hiccup.

"Now, get me down." Astrid says

"Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup says patting Toothless' head

Toothless spreads out his wings.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup said but Toothless had other ideas. He soon took off into the air with Astrid screaming her lungs out.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad Dragon! Heh, heh. He-He's not usually like this." Hiccup says

Toothless then folded his wings.

"Oh no." Hiccup mutters

Toothless dives several feet from the air toward the ocean, making Astrid scream. From there, he dunks himself, Hiccup and Astrid into the water, splashing them several times.

"Toothless! What are you doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup shouts

Toothless flys back up into the sky. He then started spinning in the air, performing multiple barrel rolls.

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup says

Finally, Toothless lets himself drop through the air, spinning wildly. Astrid was now holding on tightly to Hiccup with her arms wrapped around him and her eyes closed.

"Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" Astrid says

This was exactly what Toothless wanted to hear. Toothless opened his wings and leveled himself out, making the ride become smoother. Astrid opens her eyes as Toothless flies up into the clouds and stared in amazement. They soon found themselves in a sea of clouds. Astrid raises her hand and holds it up to a cloud, feeling the moisture run through her arm. She then raised her other hand up as she was starting to enjoy the moment.

Toothless looped around and dived through the clouds, revealing the night sky. Beautifully colored auroras filled the starry night sky, immortalizing the moment. Hiccup glanced back and watched as Astrid smiled at the spectacular sight of the auroras and stars. A small smile appeared on his own face. Hiccup then opened his pakm to summon His Keyblade taking her aback at the weapon in his hand. "You have one of those weapons too?" She asked looking at Dragon's Gaze.

"Yes, and this is what i was training to use Astrid," Hiccup said before he dismissed it. They soon found themselves over Berk getting a bird or dragon's eye view of the village. The village was all lit up with room lights and torches, making it a grand sight. Astrid hugs Hiccup's waist and placed her head on his shoulder which made Hiccup smile. Kairi and Luna soon joined them and Astrid was shocked to see her on a dragon too.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's...amazing. He's amazing." Astrid says

Astrid looks down at Toothless and rubbing his neck. She saw the world like they did.

So what now? Hiccup, you're final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill..." Astrid says before she stops

Astrid realized what she was about to say and whispered to Hiccup.

"Kill a dragon." Astrid whispers

"Don't remind me." Hiccup says

Suddenly, Toothless' ear flaps began to prick and his eyes changed to slits. Without warning, The Night Fury and Light Fury made a banking turn and descended into a large fog bank.

"Whoa!" Kairi exclaims

"Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asks

The three teens and the two Furies were now flying through the fog bank, unable to see anything.

"Kairi, what's going on?" Hiccup asks

"I don't know." Kairi said to him. She was confused to what was happening to Luna.

She suddenly saw a Monstrous Nightmare through the fog with a large fish clutched in it's claws.

"Get down!" She whispers loudly

Kairi, Hiccup, and Astrid pressed their bodies down close to Luna and Toothless. Then, multiple dragons of different species such as the Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Deadly Nadder, and Monstrous Nightmare surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Astrid asks

"I don't know. Toothless, you've got to get us out of here, bud." Hiccup says placing his hand on Toothless' head

Toothless shook off Hiccup's hand and continued flying.

"Luna, what is it, girl?" Kairi asks placing her hand on Luna's head

Like Toothless, Luna shakes off Kairi's hand and kept flying. The three teens looked closely at the dragons and noticed that they had livestock and fish in their claws.

"Looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup says

"Uh, what does that make us?" Astrid asks nervously

The dragons began to dive down to the water still in the fog and fly past jagged sea stacks. They soon arrived at a large, dark, black volcano that stood several feet high on a barren island with rivers of lava oozing from cracks in the black rock and smoke billowing from it's top. If all the dragons were heading there, this could only mean one thing: this was the Dragon's Nest. The one that Stoick and the Vikings had been searching for.

The teens and the dragons fly into a huge rock tunnel and found themselves inside the heart of the volcano. The entire inside of the area was covered in red smoke resulting from the giant pool of lava further down below. There were countless numbers of different kinds of dragons roosted in any available space in the area.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup says

The teens and the two Night Furies flew away from the other dragons and hid behind a hidden rock ledge in the shadows. From there, they watched as the dragons began dropping their food into the hole which disappears into the thick red smoke.

"Well, it's satisfying to know that all our food's been dumped down a hole." Hiccup says

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid says

"But why?" Kairi asks

The teens and the two Night Furies as well as all the dragons in the nest soon turn their attention toward a rock ledge across from them. Then, they all watched as a tired-looking Gronckle buzzed over the hole and regurgitated a small fish from it's mouth, dropping into the hole. Then, a loud growl echoed throughout the nest. The Gronckle eyes snapped open while it was scratching itself and tried to fly away, but then a giant dragon head shot out of the smoke and devoured the poor dragon whole. This left the teens and all the dragons, including Luna, and Toothless completely shocked and horrified.

"What... is that?" Astrid asks

All the dragons quivered in fear, including Luna and Toothless who hid from the giant dragon. Suddenly, the Dragon began to sniff and caught their scent.

"Alright. We got to get out of here. Now!" Hiccup says

"Go!" Kairi shouts

The two dragons flew away at the last second, just before the giant dragon lunged it's jaws at them, missing them both by merely an inch. All the dragons in the nest began to scramble, flying about in circles, trying to fly out of the volcano.

The teens and the two Night Furies fly toward the rock tunnel which they entered. The giant dragon rose up and tried to catch them, but instead it caught a Hideous Zippleback and dragged it down with it.

**/At the Dragon Sanctuary/**

Bron, Della and Max were sitting around with Icefire when they heard wings. "Oh they must be back" said Bron when he heard Astrid's voice. No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them along with that other guy. Let's find your father." Astrid says as they landed

Astrid quickly got off Toothless before she noticed she was in the Dragon Sanctuary. "What is this place?" She asked looking at the dragons.

Hiccup said with his hands raised. "This is the Dragon Sanctuary, A safe haven for Dragons from the war. My mom built this place to save dragons."

"Your Mom?" asked Astrid looking at him.

"Yeah, She's been training me and she's also a key blade wielder like Kairi" said Hiccup.

"But if she was alive, Why didn't she go back to the village?" asked Astrid.

"Because she knew she was different from everyone else, She begged for the fighting to stop and no-one listened. So she stayed away and vowed to never return." Hiccup said.

Astrid then saw Icefire looking at her with his big eyes. She began to shake after seeing the Dragon in the Nest do to that gronckle. "It's okay Astrid, This is Icefire, He's a Bewilderbeast." Kairi said.

_"Welcome to my home, young one, Don't be afraid"_ Icefire said.

"It talks" She said taken back at the Alpha, "We were the same way when we heard him speak too" Max said. Astrid then said to Hiccup. "But Hiccup, We have to tell your dad about the Nest."

"No!" Shouted Icefire and hiccup at the same time.

_"You cannot release the Red Death from the nest!, She will destroy everything if given the motivation!"_ Icefire warned.

"Besides, you saw that thing Astrid, We need to come up with a plan of attack to take it down" said Hiccup.

"And they will kill Luna and Toothless" Kairi said holding luna.

"Guys, we just discovered the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you both want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragons?! Are you serious?!" Astrid asks in disbelief

The two keybearers turned and faced Astrid with a serious look in both their expressions.

"Yes." Kairi and Hiccup say in unison

Astrid's expression changed and became softer. She realized that Luna and Toothless weren't just pets. They were their friends.

"Okay. Then, what do we do?" Astrid asks

"Just give us until tomorrow. We'll think of something." Hiccup says

"Okay." Astrid says

Astrid then hits Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Hiccup said.

"That's for kidnapping me." Astrid says

Hiccup rubbed his arm and looked over toward Toothless who was drinking from the edge of the pond. Astrid brushed her bangs out of her face and quickly grabbed Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for... everything else." Astrid says

Having done that, Astrid begins to take her leave. She looks back toward Kairi, Hiccup and them one more time before heading out of the Sanctuary and running back toward the village. Luna and Kairi looked toward each other and smiled. Toothless stood next to Hiccup, looking at him.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" Hiccup asks while Icefire laughs.

**/The ring- The next day)**

All the Vikings in the village gathered around the outside of the arena in a huge crowd and cheered Hiccup's name. Stoick walks up to the crowd and spoke.

"Well, I can show my face in public again!" Stoick says

The crowd of Vikings settled down and allowed Stoick to speak.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being...Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" Stoick said with pride.

The crowd roared with laughter.

"And you know it. And yet here we are and no one is more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" Stoick said.

The crowd cheered loudly. Hiccup stood infront of the gate to the arena. Kairi, Della, Max, Brom and Astrid walked up behind Hiccup.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid says

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup says as he watches Stoick take his seat

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asks

"Put an end to this. I have to try. Astrid, guys, if something goes wrong...just make sure they don't find Toothless or the Sanctuary." said Hiccup.

"We will," said Bron.

"I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong." Astrid said to him.

Gobber walks up to Hiccup from the arena.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead." Gobber said to his apprentice.

Hiccup steps into the arena and placed his helmet on his head. On the right-side of the arena was a weapons rack housing swords, maces, axes, and shields. Hiccup takes a shield and a dagger.

"I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick said to Gobber.

Hiccup took a deep breath and faced the gate.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said.

The beam on dragon's cage was hoisted upward, opening the gate. In an instant, the gate bursts open with fire and the Monstrous Nightmare heads out into the arena. The dragon ran around the arena, and climbing the walls, trying to find a way out. It then unleashed fire through the bars, trying to hit the Vikings outside who managed to move out of the way. The dragon soon sets it's sights on Hiccup and slowly approached him. Hiccup dropped his shield and his dagger as the dragon approached him.

What is he doing?" Stoick asks

"It's okay. It's okay." Hiccup says

Hiccup removed his helmet from his head.

"I'm not one of them." Hiccup says tossing his helmet aside.

"Of course your not Boy" said a elderly voice. Hiccup turned to see an Master Xehanort looking at him with his hands behind his back. "Master Xehanort" He said with shock. His mother showed him a picture of Master Xehanort. Kairi and her friends gasped. He was here at Berk. "Xehanort" Growled Kairi before she and the others glared at him, Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Who?'

"He's a bad guy and the leader of the Organization, What is he doing here?" Bron said.

"What are you doing Hiccup?, you cannot change a Killer, I tried to warn your mother but she didn't listen" said Xehanort.

Everyone was silent because this man knew Valka.

'I know that! But im going to try." Hiccup said before looking at the Nightmare.

The Vikings gasped upon seeing this. Stoick nearly jumped to his feet. The Monstrous Nightmare calms down and Hiccup stretches his hand out toward the dragon.

"Stop the fight." Stoick commands

"No! I need you all to see this. They are not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup says

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick shouts taking his hammer and bashing it against the steel railing of the arena.

The Nightmare was about to attack Hiccup but Xehanort used Darkness to blast the Nightmare into it's cell. "Foolish viking, you would dare make the dragon angry with your son in danger?" Xehanort said to Stoick who rushed towards the entrance to the ring.

Xehanort turned to Hiccup. 'See what i mean, They cannot be changed from their way."

He offered his hand to Hiccup. "Join me Hiccup Haddock and in exchange, I will let you do what you wish with these people. With the Darkness, you can make them fear you for all they have wronged you and your mother."

"No, I'm better than accepting the Darkness. True most of my tribe and My Dad believe im a menace but guess what Xehanort, I have someone that does care for me and i will not Betray Her!" Hiccup shouted.

Xehanort scoffed and that is when he heard Astrid scream. Xehanort had somehow gotten her in his grasp. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted .

"You require Motivation' Xehanort said summoning his Keyblade. The Gazing Eye. The handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,] and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye. The Vikings were taken back at the weapon in his hands. Astrid's eyes widened in horror as Xehanort raised the weapon right at her back.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Roared Hiccup jumping towards Xehanort. Sparks of lightning formed around his hands. Xehanort then brought the blade down Towards Astrid. But instead was met with a clang as Hiccup's keyblade blocked the strike. Sparks flew between the weapons. Everyone including Stoick was taken aback at the weapon in his hands.

"YOU WON'T HARM HER!" Hiccup shouted to xehanort who then tossed him back with less effort. Xehanort smirked because he had all of it planned to lure Valka out of hiding.

"Hiccup!" said Kairi coming into the ring with Della, Bron and Max, their weapons out before they all got stood in front of Astrid. "Xehanort!" Kairi shouted.

**(Boss Battle-Master Xehanort-**

**Defeat Master Xehanort.**

**Party-Kairi, Bron, Hiccup, Della, Max and Astrid.)**

Xehanort laughed before he said "Ah, The Princess of Heart, You had me worried when you ran off like that, but now you will feed the fire of Sora's Anger, just like Astrid feeds the fires of Hiccup anger."

Xehanort then teleported behind her and she quickly cartwheeled out of the way before firing a Pearl spell at him. He slashed the pearl spell in half with his keyblade before he fired a Dark Thunderga spell at her. Hiccup moved in front of her and took the spell head on before he broke the spell. "What?" asked Xehanort that he was able to shrug off the spell like that. Stoick and the Vikings couldn't believe he just took that lighting and wasn't even hurt by it.

"Let me show you a real Thunder spell" Hiccup said raising his Keyblade into the darkened sky. His whole body glowed with Blue lightning before he said. "Feel the might of Odin!"

He moved towards Xehanort who then raised a Barrier to block the attack. The attack forced him back. "Such power you hold within you" Xehanort said recovering from the attack.

Della shot a fireball at him and Max shot an arrow towards the Dark master but he teleported again and the two were hit by a Fire spell.

Kairi then ran towards Xehanort and tried to slash him with her keyblade but Xehanort had more experience than her and he parried her attacks with ease and then struck her in the back with his keyblade. A Red Scar went down from her neck all the way to her back. Astrid ran at the man with her axe but the old man caught her axe and tossed her into Della and Max.

**-End battle-**

Only Kairi, Hiccup and Bron were still standing, "We can't win" Bron said to Hiccup and Kairi.

"He;s getting his power from his other vessels. As long as they are alive then he will keep on getting his strength back" Kairi said although her back was hurting from her injurie. She knew she wasn't strong enough yet to Fight the seekers let alone Master Xehanort.

"You'll never defeat me." Xehanort said with a smug before he charged towards Hiccup and Astrid. He pulled her behind him and raised his keyblade to defend when something blocked the strike for them. Xehanort was confused before he smirked, The dust cleared to show Valka in her dragon armor with her keyblade. "It's the Dragon Rider!" said a viking.

"Hello Valka" said Xehanort greeting his old friend.

"Lay a finger on my son and I will maim you Xehanort!" Valka shouted back to him as their blades clashed. . Valka then removed her helm to reveal her face. Her eyes held anger in them as she glared at Xehanort.

Stoick dropped his hammer before his eyes focused on his Wife who he thought was dead. Taken by a dragon . "Valka.."

Cloudjumper landed behind her after he blasted a hole in the ring with Luna and Toothless. "Night Furies" Gobber muttered on seeing the dragons.

The three dragons growled at Xehanort as Valka pushed him back. The two masters began to fight each other. "Mom!" Hiccup said running to help his mother when Bron held him back with Astrid.

"She can handle this" He said.

"Was it Worth it Xehanort!" Valka shouts before she fired a beam of light towards Xehanort who used barrier to block the pell. "Was it worth killing Eraqus and then using his poor apprentices for your own schemes!" she shouted.

"Eraqus was a fool and light was overbalancing everything!" Xehanort replied before parrying another strike from Valka's keyblade. The two masters continue to battle but they couldn't hit each other.

"Go Master Valka!" Kairi and her friends cheered.

"That's your Mom Hiccup" said Astrid watching as Valka kicked Xehanort in the stomach before parrying his strike.

"Now you know where i get my Dramatic flare" Hiccup said.

Valka and Xehanort clashed once again in the middle of the ring. "It ends today Xehanort , You won't be triggering the Keyblade War!," Valka shouted but then Xehanort used the Darkness to push her off. Chains wrapped around her as Xehanort smirked. "Mom!" Hiccup shouted Running towards Xehanort. "Formechange, Fury Hammer!"

His keyblade transformed into a two handed hammer with a Night fury as the hammer part and the shaft was pitch black. Hiccup swings his hammer with coated lighting towards Xehanort but he too is then restrained by dark chains. Kairi, Bron, Della and Max were also restrained. The dragons tired to rescue them but were also caught as well.

"So ends you Valka, I cannot have you around to ruin my carefully laid plans" Xehanort said raising his Keyblade about to end Valka. But then Stoick came and punched Xehanort away from valka. ""You dare interfere!" said Xehanort but he wasn't expecting the viking to come to the rescue.

"That is my wife you are attempting to kill!" Stoick shouted before He grabbed the Keyblade Master by the shirt and slammed him into the wall of the Killring. "Alright Dad!" Hiccup cheered for his father. Several viking guards came in the ring as well. The black chains that held them were gone. Toothless and Luna formed a defensive stance around Hiccup and Kairi.

"Leave Berk and never come back!" Stoick shouted. Valka pointed her keyblade at him, Xehanort gritted his teeth before vanishing into a dark corridor. The threat gone did Stoick turned to Valka. Everything was silent before Valka spoke. "I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?" Stoick approached her slowly.

"This is why I never married. This and one other reason." said Gobber. Everyone shoots him an raised eyebrow.

" I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so Stoick, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING! She said with her back on the wall. The two were inches apart. "Your just as beautiful as the day i lost you" he spoke softly. The two kiss and the kids covered their eyes.

Stoick moved back before he said. "But why Val, Why not come back."

"Because she was afraid, Afraid that you would never accept her for believing in peace, The same with Hiccup chief" Kairi said walking forward. Stoick looked at the Night Fury and Stormcutter and noticed they wenen't attacking the nearby men.

"These dragons come from a sanctuary Valka built and they have no quarrels against vikings." said Bron.

"But they killed thousands of us" stoick said

"And we have killed thousands of them Dad, But all of it was for naught because of what rests at the Nest" Hiccup said before he covered his mouth. Both of his parents looked at him before Valka said. "The Nest?...Hiccup did you go against my orders and went there!"

"It was by Accident Mom," hiccup said bowing his head down. Toothless copied him.

"Ir's true miss Valka, Hiccup and I saw what was in the nest, A giant Dragon called the Red Death is controlling the other dragons to raid us." AStrid said ignoring the look from her parents.

"And if the dragons don't being enough food back, they get eaten themselves by the Red Death." Kairi said.

Valka's eyes widen before she said hitting her forehead. Im so blind"

"Val?" said Stoick looking at his wife.

"Every nest has a Queen but this Queen is more of a Tyrant" Valka said before looking at Stoick. "Stoick, as long as that Queen lives, the war will never end."

"Valka, but theres no proof to this Red Death." Stoick said not beleiving his wife had sided with dragons.

Valka then pulled out her staff and swirled it around her head. Moments later did Icefire appear as he towered over the killring. Every viking huddled in fear of the giant dragon. "This is Icefire, The Bewilderbeast and the King of the Sanctuary Dragons."

"Okay we believe you Val" Gobber said looking at Icefire.

"So what can we do about the Red Death?" asked Max.

_"I cannot defeat the Red Death….But a Night Fury can"_ Icefire said looking at Toothless and Hiccup. "Us?" asked Hiccup.

Icefire nodded before he said. "_MY dragons and i will follow you into battle,"_

He bowed his head to him as did Cloudjumper and Luna. Stoick then looked at his people before he spoke. "Everyone...The time to end the Dragon War has come...We will sall to the Nest and Defeat this Red Death once and for all. Ready the Ships!"

**A pretty big chapter and the next chapter will officially end Isle of Berk. I'm already halfway though it and i hope to have it done by the end of Tomorrow and then it's off to the Kingdom of Corona where Kairi will reunite with Sora. **


	12. The Isle of Berk Part 6

The Vikings prepared their trip for Helheim's Gate towing catapults and carrying weapons to the boats. Icefire was in the water next to the village watching them. The elders were comforting the children that were staying. Kair, Her friends and the Vikings watch the preparations from the docks.

"So what's the plan once we get there chief?" asked Gobber looking at Stoick.

"We force the Red Death out of the nest and then give Hiccup and Toothless an opening" said Stoick.

"But with only one Night Fury and the Light Fury, The Red Death will see them coming" said Gobber.

"And Mom can't keep the Red Death distracted" Said Hiccup before he moved towards the killring with Toothless behind him. "Son? Where are you going?" asked Stoick.

"Doing something Stupid and Crazy!" He replied. Kairi and them followed him to the ring where he was standing in front of the Nightmare's cage. "What are you oing son?" asked Stoick.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." A voice says

They turned around upon hearing the voice and saw that it belonged to Fishlegs. They also saw Astrid had brought along Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me." Tuffnut says shoving Fishlegs aside and walking up to him.

"Uh..." Hiccup said confused

Snotlout walks up and shoves Tuffnut aside.

"I love this plan!" Snotlout said

"We didn't..." Kairi said

Ruffnut came up and punched Snotlout with the back of her fist, making him move out of the way.

"You're crazy! I like that..." Ruffnut said smiling and leaning forward flirtatiously

Astrid then came up and grabbed the horns on Ruffnut's helmet, pulling her away from him much to his releif.

"So? What is the plan?" Astrid asks.

"Watch and see" Hiccup said before he motioned for bron to open the cage and went inside with Kairi.

Hiccup and Kairi slowly backed away from the dragon cage, leading the Monstrous Nightmare out, holding their hands out close to the dragon's snout. The Viking Teens watched amazed as did Gobber and stoick. Snotlout however got nervous. He bent down and started to pick up the broken end of a spear. Astrid slightly slapped his shoulder.

"Uh-uh." Astrid said to him.

Snotlout put the spear back down. Kairi and Hiccup soon led the Monstrous Nightmare to the center of the arena. From there, Hiccup took Snotlout's shaking hand.

"Wait! What are you...?!" Snotlout asks nervously

"Relax. It's okay... it's okay." Hiccup said to his cousin.

Hiccup replaces his hand with Snotlout's hand, placing it on the Monstrous Nightmare's snout. The dragon purred in content. Snotlout grinned and laughed. Hiccup moves to a box on one side of the arena while Kairi moved over past Snotlout and the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Where are you going?!" Snotlout asks

"You're gonna need something to hold on." Hiccup said grabbing some rope out of the wooden box

The other Viking Teens turned and saw Kairi standing with her arms crossed and a confident smile on her face. Behind him was the Deadly Nadder, the Gronckle, and the Hideous Zippleback.

Stoick then said. "You were right Valka, They arn't the monsters we thought them as."

Valka smiled to her husband before she said. "And that;s why i have found this big guy for you Stoick."

She whistled and moments later did a dark green dragon with a red face came into the ring, "This is a Rumblehorn, A tracker class dragon who ises his brute strenght to defeat his foes.

"Skullcrushing is more his thing. THats will be your !" Stoick said putting his hand on the dragons snout. Skullcrusher roared liking the name. "Cheif!" said a warrior.

'Were ready to go" He said to the cheif. Stoick nodded before the teens mounted on their dragons while Della, Bron and Max went with him onto the lead warship. Valka on Cloudjumper shouted down to him. "Stay close to me Stoick, I'll lead you to the nest!"

"Alrught Valka!" Stoick shouted back as the sails dropped. The armada then moved out towards the Nest. They made it towards the fog wall and sailed into it.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Stoick said to everyone. Valka was leading them as the riders landed on the boat. They moved though the fog bank. They passed a destroyed Viking ship that was trapped up in the jagged sea stacks.

"Ah. I was wondering where that went." Gobber said making Kairi giggle.

The ships kept sailing until they reached the shoreline. They had arrived at the Dragon's Nest.

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick said.

Stoick walked to the front of the boat. The large mountain loomed over the ships. A strange humming noise sounded in the area. The noise was coming from the Red Death,

"We're here." Stoick said as Valka landed beside him and Hiccup on his other side. "Let's end this war Dad" said Hiccup.

Stoick looked at his son before he smiled. He was so proud of his son, Showing him his true leadership skills.

he Vikings prepared themselves for the attack on the Dragon's Nest. They sharpened wooden stakes and placed them on the beach. Stoick drawed a diagram of the battle plan on the ground with a stick. The diagram showed three groups attacking the mountain from different sides. One frontal assault and two flanks, Valka, Gobber, The dragon riders and Kair

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is gonna break loose. The dragons will flee and Icefire will lead them away, The Dragon Riders will then Distract the Red Death to give Hiccup, Kairi, Toothless and Luna time to prepare to fight it," Stoick said.

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber comments making Hiccup groan. "Ehat is is with you and your undies Gobber!"

"No matter how this ends, it ends today." Stoick announces to everyone. Stoick lifted his hand, preparing to give the signal to fire the catapult. Soon enough, Stoick gripped his hand. Seven catapults fired their shots, sending boulders flying through the air. The boulders hit the mountain side, creating a hole into the mountain.

Stoick stepped up to the entrance and stared into the darkness, searching for any sign of the dragons. A resin-soaked boulder was lighted on fire and shot off towards the entrance. It soared over Stoick and headed into the mountain. As the flaming boulder flew into the hole, dozens of dragons were revealed around the hole from all sides.

With a war cry, Stoick charged into the hole, swinging his hammer wildly as the dragons all flew out of the hole to scare them towards Icefire, The rest of the vikings join in according to the plan. The last of the dragons were chased out before Stoick and them retreated back. A loud rumbling sound was heard.

Get clear!" Stoick shouts

The Vikings immediately began to back away and run. Then, an absolutely massive dragon exploded out of of the mountain and stood over the dark figure.

"Beard of Thor... is that the Red Death.?!" Gobber exclaims

Gobber and Stoick watched the monster shaking off the tons of stone that rattled off its huge body. The dragon turned its head and glared at the Vikings like they were ants.

"Odin help us." Stoick says with widened eyes looking at the Red Death.

The Red Death lets out a loud roar as Heartless appeared around it. Being drawn to the darkness of the Dragon/

"Catapults!" Stoick shouts

The catapults fired and did no damage whatsoever. The dragon roared again at the Vikings' feeble attacks.

The dragon crunched on one catapult with it's mouth and crushes another one with it's massive paws. The Vikings soon began to run for the ships but the Red Death sets them ablaze.

"Valka! Now!" Stoick shouted as Valka lead the teens up in the air with their dragons.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouts

"Look at us! We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut shouts to the Vikings down below. Everyone eatched them go towards the Red Death as they flew around it.

"Fishlegs, break it down." Hiccup says

"Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Stay clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs says

"Okay, Lout, Legs, hang in it's blind spot, make some noise, keep it confused!" Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward the Twins.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Hiccup says

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut says

"Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!" Tuffnut says

Tuffnut turned upside down on Belch and made some silly noises. Hiccup and Kairi then saw Heartless were moving towards Stoick and Gobber. Bron, Della and Max were engaging the Heartless. "We got to take out those Heartless!" Kairi shouted to Hiccup who nodded. Toothless and Luna dived towards the battle below.

Stoick bashed a Heartless in the head with his hammer and Gobber sent one flying with his hook. Hiccup and Kairi landed before summoning their keyblades. "You two should be up there getting ready to fight that dragon!" Bron said before sending a Heartless flying.

'We came to make sure the Tribe get to safety" Kairi said before facing the Heartless horde. Kairi and them began to fight the Heartless while the vikings got away.

The Viking Teens began flying toward the Red Death and the Twins flew infront of the large dragon, shouting names at it.

"Troll!" Tuffnut teases

"Butt-Elf!" Ruffnut teases

"Bride of Grendel!" Tuffnut teases

The Red Death unleashes a stream of fire at the Twins. Luckily, they manage to fly out of the way, avoiding the flames. Snotlout and Fishlegs flew up on the left and right-side of Red Death's head and began bashing their shields with their hammers.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot! " Fishlegs said.

Kairi slashed a Shadow in half before she said. "Is eveyone almost to safety?"

"Just about!" Stoick said before he tossed a hammer at a Neoshadow about to attack Her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the heartless dissolve in smoke. She shot the cheif a smile. "Thanks for that Cheif"

"Anything for you Kairi" stoick said before watching Hiccup engage a Large Body. "Dragon Claws!" Hiccup shouted as he formchanged his keyblade into gauntlets that had sharp claws on it. A green cat eye was on each gauntlet. He slashed at the horde of Heartless with his claws covered in lightning before he ended the combo with a large bolt of lightning frying the heartless.

Della and Max covered the tribe retreating away from the Red Death.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were still bashing their shields with their hammers. Their tactic seemed to be having some sort of effect as the Red Death began shaking it's head slightly.

"It's working!" Snotlout said

"Yeah, it's working!" Fishlegs said

Unfortunately, the noise started affecting Meatlug and Hookfang. Hookfang soon throws Snotlout off the back of his neck, making him land on the Red Death's head and lose his shield and hammer in the process. Meatlug started getting dizzy and began spinning in the air.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle! Snotlout, do something!" Fishlegs said tossing Snotlout his hammer

Meatlug crashed onto the rocky beach, landing on her stomach.

"I'm okay!" Fishlegs said

Meatlug then toppled over, burying Fishlegs underneath her.

"Less okay..." Fishlegs said with a muffled voice

The Red Death started to move it's massive paw and was about to crush Fishlegs and Meatlug who scrambled to get out of the way. Snotlout managed to get to the eyes of the dragon and began bashing the hammer in the dragon's eyes.

"I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" Snotlout taunts

The Red Death roars and it's massive foot came down, missing Fishlegs and Meatlug by inches. Astrid and Stormfly flew by and saw Snotlout slamming the hammer into the dragon's eyes.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid cheers

Snotlout grinned and bashed at the Red Death's eye one more time. The dragon roars and threw Snotlout into the air. Luckily, he managed to grab hold of one of the dragon's horns, saving him from his fall. The Red Death turned around and swinged it's massive club-like tail, hitting the ships behind it.

The last of the tribe was all within a safe distance but the Heartless were still attacking, Kairi took down another Soldier before she saw that more had taken the place of the ones she defeated. Valka and Bron held their keyblades out along with Hiccup. Stoick and Gobber looked at the monsters, "They'll just keep coming because they are drawn to the Red Death's Darkness." Kairi said but then a ight Corridor opened as a blur came out and slashed the Heartless in front of her. Wearing her new outfit was Naminé with her Keyblades out.

Naminé was wearing an outfit similar Kairi;s old Kingdom Hearts 2 attire only hers was white and black and her shoes were blue.

"Naminé! You made it!" Kairi said with a smile.

Her former nobody gave her a small smile. "Sorry im late, But i had to make a few stops"

She then glared at the Heartles before holding her keyblades ready for battle. "Go and take care of that monster!, I'll handle these guys"

"We'll help too" Bron said as he Della and Max charged with Naminé against the Heartless. Luna stayed to help them with the heartless.

Toothless barked at Kairi and Hiccup, telling them to climb on.

"You got it, bud." Hiccup said.

"Way ahead of you Toothless " Kairi said. Both of them got on Toothless back. Hiccup and Kairi strapping themselvef onto Toothless' saddle. Before they could fly off, Stoick grabbed Hiccup's hand.

"You don't have to go up there." Stoick said

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup says with a smile on his face

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick said taking hold of Hiccup's hand

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said.

Kairi and Hiccup looked toward each other and nodded. Toothless then flew off into the air with the two keybearers on their backs. Astrid, and Stormfly saw them take flight. "There up!"

Astrid flew up to the Twins.

"Get Snotlout out of there!" Astrid said to the twins.

"I'm on it!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut both said in unison

The Twins then began to fight among themselves as they flew closer to the Red Death.

"I'm on it first!" Tuffnut argued

"Hey! Let me drive!" Ruffnut argued back.

"I'm ahead of you." Tuffnut shouted.

Snotlout saw the Twins heading for him and began running up to the Red Death's horn. He jumps off and lands on the Zippleback's back, in-between it's necks.

"Hey! I can't believe that worked!" Tuffnut said

The Viking Teens started to fly away from the large dragon, but the Red Death opened it's gaping mouth and began sucking Astrid and Stormfly in with powerful gale winds. Kairi, Hiccup, and Toothless saw Astrid and Stormfly being sucked in toward the massive dragon and dived down toward them. The Vikings saw the Night Fury was about to attack. they immediately ducked down.

"Night Fury!" A Viking shouts

"Get down!" Gobber shouts

Astrid and Stormfly were nearly sucked into the dragon's mouth when Kairi using Hiccups keyblade and Toothless both shot a blue fireball at the dragon's face. The explosion from the fireballs knocked Astrid off of Stormfly and she was now falling through the air screaming. Toothless loops around and manages to grab Astrid just before she hit the ground.

"Did we get her?" Hiccup asks

Toothless glanced down underneath him and looked toward Astrid who had a smile on her face. Toothless gave Astrid a toothless smile and placed her down on the beach and flew back into the air towards the Red Death.

"Go." Astrid said.

Hiccup and Kairi noticed the dragon had wings folded.

"That thing has wings." Hiccup says

"Then, let's see if it can use them!" Kairi said

Toothless turned around, dived down and shot another plasma blast at the Red Death. The blast knocked the massive dragon down to the ground. The Vikings watched as the large dragon got knocked down by the Night Fury. Then, the Red Death got up and opened it's long, extremely fragile-looking wings and took flight.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asks looking back only to see the Red Death was now flying right behind them.

"Does that answer your question!" Kairi said looking at the dragon. Kairi and Hiccup flew down passing the Vikings on the beach. They and their friends all cheered for them, but soon stopped when the Red Death smashed through the sea stacks infront of them. Kairi looks up toward the sky and saw dark clouds forming overhead.

"Hiccup, let's take to the clouds." Kairi said pointing up at the clouds

"Good idea. We can use the clouds for cover" Hiccup said.

The two keybearers and Toothless flew upward toward the dark black clouds with the Red death following close behind.

"Here it comes!" Hiccup shouts.

The Red Death unleashes a stream of fire, but Toothless spun in the air, avoiding the flames. The massive dragon then attempted to bite down on the them, but they disappeared into the dark clouds. The dragon looked around, searching for the troublesome pests. Suddenly, a whirring noise sounded through the air. Then, a blue fireball hit the dragon's head from behind followed by another blue fireball which hit it's wing. Soon, multiple blue fireballs came down in multiple directions.

Down on the ground, Kairi's friends and the Vikings saw a huge number of blue lights in the dark clouds. They were now fighting the Red Death.

The Red Death roared out in anger. Then, it unleashed a continuous fire stream, making it swerve everywhere.

"Watch out!" Hiccup warns as the fire almost hits them.

"Let's end this now!" Kairi said as Toothless flew towards the Red Death.

Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Hiccup taunts

"Yeah you Fat Pig!" Kairi also Taunts with Toothless roared. The Red Death eyed them before it snapped it's jaw at them. Toothless dodged it before he nosed dived down with the Red Death behind them.

Alright. Get ready." Kairi said.

As they dived through the air, Everyone looks to see them coming down with the Red Death behind them.

"Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." Hiccup saod to his best friend

The Red Death narrowed it's eyes at Kairi. Hiccup, and Toothless.

"Hold... hold..." Kairi said

The massive dragon opened it's mouth and prepared to unleash a stream of fire upon the two Keybearers and Toothless..

"Now!" Kairi and Hiccup shouts

Toothless spun around and shoot a blue fire blast into the dragon's mouth, lighting the gas in it's eyes of the Red Death also widened and it opened it's wings to try and slow it's descent, but it's wings started to rip. Namine, Della, Max, Bron and the Vikings all shielded themselves from the explosion.

Kairi, Hiccup, and Toothless flew up the dragon's burning body, away from the blazing inferno behind them. But then the tail of the Red Death came into veiw. "No!" Hiccup shouts as the tail smacks Kairi and Hiccup off Toothless and towards the Inferno. Toothless roared in shock before he dove after them as the flames engulf them.

Soon, the area was filled with smoke and Stoick and Valka desperately searched for Hiccup while Naminé, Bron, Della and Max look for Kairi.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" Stoick calls out into the smoke.

"Hiccup!, Kairi!' Valka called out looking for the two.

"Where are you Kairi!" Naminé shouted. Luna then let out a roar as she saw Toothless but there was no sign of Hiccup or Kairi.

Stoick and Valka saw Toothless before they ran towards Toothless but only saw the burned saddle.

Toothless were still breathing as they turned over on their side, but there was no sign of Hiccup or Kairi. Stoick fell to his knees.

"Oh, son." Stoick said while Valka collapsed next to him. Both parents were on the verge of tears. Hiccup's keyblade was lying on the ground next to Toothless. The Vikings even the Dragons walked up to the sad scene that unfolded before them. Icefire was on the verge of tears as well. Astrid pushes past all the other Vikings and saw Stoick and Valka on their knees in front of Toothless. Even she had tears forming.

Toothless opened his eyes and he saw Valka and Stoick looking sad. ""How do we tell him?" Valka said to her husband.

Toothless then opened his wings to reveal Kairi and Hiccup in a protective embrace.

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaims

Stoick grabs hold of Hiccup, takes off his helmet, and puts his ear against Hiccup's chest listening for a heartbeat. Hiccup was still alive.

"Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!" Stoick said overwhelmed with relief

All the Vikings cheered and the Dragons roared with happiness. Stoick smiled and placed his hand on Toothless' head.

"Thank you... for saving our son." Stoick said grateful to Toothless. Bron had Kairi in his arms and she only had a few scratches and burns.

"Well, you know... most of him." Gobber says pointing out that Hiccup was missing his left-leg. Stoick and Valka glared at Gobber.

**/Back at Berk. two weeks later/**

Kairi awoke and she felt alot of pain in her body as she began to regain consciousness. "Kairi?"

"Naminé?" Kairi asked before she sat up and saw Naminé was beside her bed. Bron, Della and Max were also there too. They were in the chief's house. Luna happily licked Kairi glad to see that she was alright.

"Hey girl, i'm happy to see you too" Giggled Kairi before Luna moved away.

"How are you feeling Kairi?" asked Bron.

"A little weak but i'll manage. What happened to the Red Death?" asked Kairi.

"Dead," said Max.

"But unfortunately, Hiccup was severely injured and lost his left leg and was given a Prosthetic leg." bron said looking over to Hiccup who was resting in his bed Stoick brought down. Toolthess was by his side. Midnight and her eggs were in their own corner watching Toothless. Hiccup then began to regain conscious too as Toothless was happy to see him.

"Hey Toothless" Hiccup said as Toothless began to lick him, "I'm happy to see you too bud"

As he continued licking Hiccup's face, Toothless steps on his stomach, making Hiccup quickly sit up from his bed.

"Argh!" Hiccup shouts wincing from the pain

Hiccup began looking around. He saw that he was in his house.

"I'm in my house." Hiccup muttered

Hiccup then looks toward Toothless who was wagging his tail excitedly.

"You're in my house." Hiccup said before he noticed Luna, Midnight and the eggs.

Toothless began leaping excitedly around the house.

"Uh...does my mom and dad know you're all in here?!" Hiccup said.

The male Night Fury then perches himself up on the rafters of the house. Naminé and Kairi giggled while Bron and Max watched him with a smile.

"Toothless! Aw, come on..." Hiccup said.

Hiccup suddenly realized something. He unfurls his blanket while Toothless jumps down from the rafters and looked at him. Kairi and them then saw what hiccup was looking at. Hiccup remained silent and he placed his feet on the floor. His left-leg had been replaced by a prosthetic metal foot. Luna and Toothless sniffed the prosthetic leg and looks toward Hiccup. Kairi stood up with Bron helping her since she was still a little dazed. Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to move forward, but stumbles and nearly falls to the floo but Toothless catches him.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said before he opened the door to see a and immediately closes it after seeing a Monstrous Nightmare fly outside.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked not noticing the smiles on her friends faces.

"Stay here." Hiccup said.

Hiccup opens the door again and sees Snotlout riding the Monstrous Nightmare which was his dragon, Hookfang.

"Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" Snotlout shouts

Snotlout flew on ahead with Hookfang while Fishlegs and the Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut followed him on Meatlug and Barf and Belch. Hiccup and Kairi step outside and they see the village. Dragons of different colors and shape were perched up on rooftops, walking in the streets alongside the villagers, and Terrible Terrors all of different colors perched on some of the Villager's shoulders as they strolled through the village.

"I knew it. I'm dead." Hiccup said

Kairi and Hiccup hear laughter coming from behind them. They turned and saw that it was Stoick walking up to them.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?" Stoick said to them.

The Vikings and Dragons soon see Kairi and Hiccup.

"Hey, look! It's Hiccup!"

"And Kairi!"

The Vikings and Dragons rush over and greet Kairi and Hiccup. Icefire looked at them from his spot next to the hall.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of...this." Stoick says gesturing to Hiccup

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said

Stoick smiles while Gobber walks up to the two keybearers.

"Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do?" Gobber said to his apprentice.

"Eh, I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup said.

Everyone started to laugh. Even the Dragons were laughing with the Vikings. Astrid walks up to Hiccup and hits him in the arm.

"Gah!" Hiccup yells

"That's for scaring me." Astrid says with a slight glare on her face

"What?! Is it always going to be this way? Cause-" Hiccup began

Hiccup was soon cut off as Astrid pulls on his shirt and kisses him on the lips.

"I could get used to it." Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled to him before Valka came towards him with a smile. "My boy, I am so proud of you," she said, hugging him,

"Thanks Mom" said Hiccup before gobber gave him a new saddle for Toothless.

"Welcome home." Gobber said.

"Night Fury!" A Viking shouts

"Get down!" Another Viking shouts

Luna and Toothless jumped on two Vikings and they landed back on the ground, looking toward Hiccup and Kairi with an excited look on their faces. Kairi, Hiccup, and Astrid laughed before the saddle glows to reveal the Keyhole to Berk. Kairi, Hiccup, Bron, Naminé and Valka summoned their keyblades and sealed the keyhole to Berk. The Vikings and Dragons look on to the keyhole being sealed.

"Well done Kairi and friends" Em spoke coming to them. "The time has come for you to resume your journey to find the sages"

"And don't forget about me, I'm coming with you guys, It's my duty as a Keyblade Wielder to help stop Master Xehanort and Garzen" said Hiccup. Toothless roared in agreement.

""I'll go too." Astrid said

"Same here." Fishlegs said

"I ain't staying behind neither." Snotlout said

"I'm going!" Tuffnut said

"Me too!" Ruffnut said

Hiccup looks at the Viking Teens.

"Guys...Are you sure?" Hiccup asks

"Yes, You guys are going to need all the help to stop that crazy old guy from getting this χ-blade. and plus he going to pay fro almost striking me down" Astrid said cracking her neck. The other four teens agreed with her.

"I will remain behind and help the tribe get use to Dragons before i will return to Yen Sid." Valka said.

Kairi then looked at her ever growing team before she said, "Alright guys but if your going to be traveling with us, You have got to say our motto"

"Motto?" asked Fishlegs.

Kairi, Bron, Della, Namine, and Max then said with their weapons raised. "Let's get Adventuring!'

Hiccup and the Dragon Riders then copied them with their own weapons."Let's Get Adventuring."

"Kairi, Take good care of my Son for me" Stoick said to Kairi.

"We will chief" she said when Gobber approached her. In his hook was a charm with a captial E on it. "Here lass, I found this back at Dragon Island," He said giving her the charm.

She dubbed it the Waste Charm.

"Oh and Here, King Mickey told me to give you this Kairi" Valka said handing Kairi a Gummiphone."Hey A Gummiphone. King mickey did say he was making something for us to communicate with" Kairi said.

the Falcon landed before them and the ramp opened. Kairi, Bron, Della, Max, Namine, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Toothless, Luna, Meatlug, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch loaded on the Falcon.

The riders and their dragons were impressed with the ship. "Wow, this is one fancy ship, way better than our ships" said Fishlegs. Em was at the control of the ship. "I have set the coordinates for the World called The Kingdom Of Corona. The Forest Temple is there"

Kairi and her team took a seat as the Falcon left Berk and towards their next destination.

**/Kingdom Of Corona./**

Strelitzia and her Chirithy had left the small village surrounding the castle. The Keybearer walked through the forest. "Okay so we in a World called Corona. But where are the other Dandelions?" She asked before she felt a dark presence behind her, "Strel! Behind you!" Chirithy shouted making her turn to see a dark figure on a Horse. Before she can even attempt to summon her keyblade. The figure knocked her out with a spell. "Your mine Sage."

**/Radiant Garden/**

Roxas, Lea and Xion accompanied Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even to a strange ruins that had just appeared in a small undisclosed land that was going to be used to build more houses. "What is this place master Ansem?" asked Lea.

"I do not know Lea" said Ansem before he looked at the Altar, Six slots with strange symbols each surrounded the stone Rhombus platform with a heart symbol.. The water surrounding the islands flows from a small stream that connects to six spires that lead to a giant circular door resting on a huge mass of rock. A heart symbol was on the door.

"According to this book, This is the Altar of the Sages." said Even holding a very old book.

"The Altar of the Sages?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, legend tells that the Six Sages long ago gathered here to summon forth an ancient power to banish a great and terrible evil." Even said looking around the Altar, He then pulled out a Gummiphone before began taking pictures of the Altar.

"And this is what we will be studying. Perhaps there is something here within this Altar that could change the tide for the upcoming war," Ansem said before he and his apprentices began to go to work. "Excuse me?" The three key bearers heard a femine voice.

Lea, Roxas and Xion turned to see a beautiful blonde girl with emerald eyes wearing a white blouse and maternity pants. Her stomach had a bulge showing she was pregnant. "I'm looking for my Husband Bron...Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Bron? Bron is your husband?" asked Xion.

"Yes, how do you know my Husband?" asked Emily.

"He's traveling with a friend of ours looking for you. Follow us, we'll tell you everythng on the way" Lea said before the three escorted her to Merlins House.

**-Reconnect-**

**/Uh oh, Looks like Strelitzia is in trouble. No one else will be joining Kairi's Team from hear on. The next world is Kingdom of Corona. What is the secret of the Altar of the Sages and it looks like Bron's Wife is safe in Radiant Garden.**

**Obtained Berkian Crest**

**Obtained Waste Charm, **


	13. Kingdom of Corona Part 1

_Kingdom Of Cororna-Meeting Rapunzel._

"Why can't I go outside?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, Flower?"

"Yes, Mommy."

A young teenage girl with very long blonde hair sat by her window one night. Suddenly, the dark night sky was lit up with millions of golden lights.

And that's when she knew. She was now 17 years old:

"Every year, on my birthday, those lights appear, and only on my birthday. Mother calls them stars, but I know that's not true. I know they're something else. And, somehow, I can't help but think that...they're meant for me. I need to see them, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are."

_-Ocean Between-_

The Falcon flew above a world that was very new to them. A tall tower surrounded by a forest and a castle with lanturns. "We are here. The Kingdom of Corona" Em spoke before he pressed the button on the ship Kairi and her team beamed down to the surface. Kairi and them saw that they were in the middle of a forest. "Where's Em?" asked Astrid

"No idea but we better get moving" said Namine. They had no idea where they were. green trees that were clearly ancient. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was bright and shining without remorse.

"Beautiful day, huh?" Bron asked.

Hiccup replied, "Yeah, it'd be perfect for a picnic. Isn't that right, Toothless?"

Toothless warbled with a smile when Heartless appeared in front of them, Bizarre Archers, Puffballs, Flutterwings and Malachite Boleros.

"Let's make quick work of these guys" Max said as the group pulled out their weapons before engaging the Heartless.

Kairi struck first by leaping forward toward the Puffballs and swinging her Keyblade left at a Puffball. She then quickly twirled and swinged right at another heartless taking it down. Another Heartless charges straight at Kairi, but she leaps forward and cleaves her Keyblade down on it with a downward slash.

The Futterwings charge toward Kairi to attack but Bron intercepted them. Bron hits the Heartless each with a side-swipe. Then, he toss a boulder at three more finishing his combo.

Two Bizarre archers tried to attack him at the same time, but Luna cuts them off and slammed her tail into both of them. One Heartless tries to attack Luna from the side. Luna quickly turns and shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Heartless. The Heartless was blown off the platform.

Della casted spells covering Fishlegs and the Twins , casting blue bolts of lightning from her staff down onto the malachite Boleros. . Multiple Heartless disintegrate from the bolts of light. Max using his sword and shield took down a large Body that had just appeared.

Astrid jumped and performed a backflip, before suing her axe on a Flutterwing. She then jumped up, and smashed a Malachite Bolero into the ground. Snotlout then did a three-punch combo on a Soldier before using his Mace-Axe Sword to finish it. Hiccup performed a complete spin, cutting two Heartless with his Keyblade..

Toothless slammed his tail into two Heartless, knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another one. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another heartless. Stormfly flicked her tail, sending multiple spikes toward a few Heartless, each one hitting it's mark. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward three Heartless, blasting them to oblivion. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one heartless, sending it ablaze. Barf spews out gas near the few remaining Heartless. The gas spreads around the Heartless catching them inside. Belch then ignites the gas, releasing sparks from his mouth, creating a large explosion. The Heartless were caught in the explosion and disintegrate. The group soon finished with the Heartless. But then more appeared but in greater numbers.

"We can't fight them all! There are too many of them!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"We gotta find a place to hide!" Namine suggested.

"Ok! I don't care where! Just not here!" Snotlout said as the group ran for their lives while the heartless army chased them.

The group continued to run until they came across large rocks with vines on it. It looked like a good hiding spot.

"Behind those rocks!" Astrid exclaimed as the group ran to the rocks and hid.

The heartless got to the spot and searched the area for our heroes.

The group continued to hide but the saw the heartless getting closer to them.

"We have to find another place to hide." Kairi said as she backed up to the vines on the larger rocks.

He touched the vines but found out there was a cave behind the vines.

"There's a cave behind those vines. Let's hide there." She said. The group went behind the vines and hid. The heartless continued to search for our heroes but then in a few moments, they decided to leave.

The group sighed in relief. "That was close." Bron said.

"Tell me about it." Kairi said.

"We can't go back out there. What if the heartless are still there." Max said.

"Maybe we should go deeper into the cave." Della said. "We may find another way out."

"Good idea Della. Let's go." Namine said as the group walked through the cave.

The group continued to walk through the cave until they saw a light.

"That must be a way out." Kairi said as the group walked towards the light.

The group made it out of the cave and as they walked out, they made a major discovery.

What the group saw was a tall tower which was covered in vines and was in front of a waterfall.

"Wow!" The group said in awe.

"That tower is beautiful." Kairi said in awe.

"You guys think someone lives here?" asked Astrid looking at the tower.

"There's no door here." Snotlout said.

"Why don't we just climb up and go through the window at the top." Hiccup suggested pointing to the window at the top.

"Are you sure you should be climbing Hiccup?, after al you still did just woke up and your still not use to your leg" Fishlegs said.

"Then you guys can fly up on your dragons. Kairi said before she started to wallrun up with Della, Max, Bron and Namine. The Riders and Luna followed suitly. They made it to the window and saw that it was opened and went though,

The group discovered that the inside of the tower had lots of furniture and it had a staircase that lead to another room.

"Wow. There's more to this tower than we thought." Bron said.

"There is definitely someone here." Kairi said. "If this tower was truly abandoned, then all of this wouldn't even be there."

"Your right Kairi." Max said.

"Let's see if anyone is actually here." Bron said as he began calling out to the person living in the tower.

"Uh. Hello?" bron called out. "Is there anyone here? We mean absolutely no harm. We just came here to find a place to hide. If you are here, please come out and show yourself. We will not hurt you."

"You won't hurt me?" A female voice called out. "That's what every trespasser says."

Everyone looked around for the voice.

"Who's there?" Della asked.

"I'm not afraid of you strangers." The voice said again.

The group found the voice and it was coming from a dark corner of the tower. "Who are you?" Kairi asked the person in the shadows.

"I think a better question is who are you? And what are you doing in my tower?" The person asked.

Everyone gasped in shock, someone indeed lives in the tower.

"This is your tower?" Astrid asked shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi exclaimed shocked.

"Ok ok. Look we are very sorry to trespass." Hiccup said diplomatically. "But we can assure you that we are not here to hurt you."

"We promise we are not come out and show yourself to us." Kairi said to the voice.

"Ok. If you say so." The person said as it revealed itself to the group.

This person was a teenage girl with blonde hair, a purple dress, bare feet and was holding a black frying pan as if it was a weapon.

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces when they saw the girl. Kairi however felt a powerful light within this girl. Much like her own. /Strange, who is this girl and why can i feel her light/ She thought.

Uh. Hi there." Snotlout said waving to the girl with a sheepish smile on his face. He then approached her and took her hand into his. "Name's snoutlout and you are a sight for beauty"

"Snotlout!" Bron said grabbing his ear and pulling him away from the girl. She riased an eyebrow before she looked at the others. The dragons looked at the girl curious about her hair.

Namie broke the silence again. "Uh...So who talks first? Do you talk first? I talk first."

The girl stepped forward to the group slowly. "Who are you all? And how did you find me?"

"We-we didn't know you live here." Hiccup said to the girl.

"We thought this tower was abandoned so we were trying to hide here." Ruffnut said.

The girl pointed her pan at everyone. "Who else knows my location?"

"N-no one. We found out about your tower just now." Kairi said trying to calm her down.

"We found the tower after running from a tough battle with bad guys." Della said.

"Bad guys?" The girl asked. "You mean thieves, criminals and evil rulers?

"Something like that, but the bad guys are dark and evil creatures." Max said. "We were fighting them off trying to protect this world in case it was in case it was in any danger."

"You mean, you guys aren't criminals? Your heroes?" The girl asked.

"Yes. We sure are." Kairi said. "We absolutely mean no harm to you. We promise."

The girl sighed in relief and lowered her frying pan."Oh thank goodness. I'm glad your the kind of people I can trust."

The girl approached the group smiling."I don't think we actually met. My name is Rapunzel." The girl named Rapunzel introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Rapunzel. My name is Kairi and the Light Fury is Luna" Kairi introduced herself and Luna. She then gestured to her friends. "And my Friends, Della, Max, Bron, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. And their dragon, Barf and Belch."

"Dragons" Rapunzel said looking at the dragons.

"We are from an island called Berk and we had been at war with Dragons" Astrid said.

'War with Dragons? Why?" asked Rapunzel. Hicucp then told her about how the Dragon Queen forced them to raid their island for their food to bring back to her or else they would get eaten instrad. Hiccup, Kairi and Toothless then told her that they defeated the Red Death at the cost of his left leg.

"It's a sacrifice i was willing to make so that m y mom's dream became true. No more fighting between us and Dragons." Hiccup said looking at his leg. Astrid pat's his back.

Rapunzel said smiling. "I'm sorry about that back there. I'm just wary around people different than me.

"That's ok. We're sorry too for trespassing." Bron said to Rapunzel.

"I just thought you people would use my hair for yourselves." Rapunzel said and everyone was dumbfounded.

"Your hair?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yup. I'll show you. This might take a while though." Rapunzel said as she started gathering her hair.

To everyone's surprise Rapunzel's hair was very very very very long.

"Wow. That's a lot of hair." Tuffnut said awestruck.

She has us beat at that" said Ruffnut.

"I know. My hair is very long. I've had this long hair ever since I was little." Rapunzel said.

"Since you were little?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. I've lived here in this tower all my life, and I've never left it." Rapunzel said.

"You've lived here for that long?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"Yeah. I know this all sounds so strange, but let's go to my room and get to know each other more." Rapunzel suggested. "I'll explain to all of you everything about me."

The group then followed her into her room with the dragons being careful to not destroy anything. Everyone was about to talk when a chameleon walked up and sat next to Rapunzel. Everyone saw the chameleon and wore smiles on their faces.

"Aww. Who's this cute little guy?" Kairi asked smiling.

"This is my chameleon friend, Pascal." Rapunzel introduced Pascal to everyone.

"Nice to meet you Pascal." Hiccup said smiling. He slightly tickled Pascal under his neck causing him to laugh a bit. Pascal climbed onto Toothless head looking at the dragon.

"So what's your story Rapunzel?" asked Namine.

Ever since I was a little girl, I have been living inside this tower." Rapunzel explained."My mother, Gothel, told me to never leave the tower because it is a dangerous world outside the tower and there are people out there who would try to use me for my hair.".

"Wow. I never knew that Rapunzel." Fishlegs said.

"I don't understand." Kairi said. "Why would your mother keep you here because someone would use you for your hair? In fact a better question is, why is your hair so important?"

"Because Kairi. It has magical healing abilities." Rapunzel said.

everyone gasped. "Healing abilities?"

"Yes." Rapunzel explained more. "It can heal anything and make people younger. But it only works if I sing a magical song."

"Would you mind showing it to us?" Bron asked. "We promise we won't tell anyone."

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. But I would need something to help, like a pain or a wound."

'Why not use Ruffnut" Tuffnut said before Ruffnut kicked him on the shin. "Ow, My Kneecap, That's new i liked it"

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Tuffnut's leg and then she began to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine." Rapunzel's hair started to glow a bright yellow light and everyone gasped.

"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." The glow spread throughout her hair and made its way to Tuffnut's leg.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." The song ended and the glow faded.

After the hair was unwrapped from Tuffnut''s leg he didn't feel anymore pain! It was as if it was something of a miracle!

"Wow!" Tuffnut said in awe. "That's...amazing!"

"I've never seen a magic like that before." Della said in awe.

"That's an amazing gift you have Rapunzel." Kairi said in awe.

"Thanks guys." Rapunzel said smiling. "This power is very special."

Rapunzel let out a little frown. "But this gift can be both given and taken too."

Rapunzel further explained her story. "Mother also told me that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves."

"Once it's cut, it turns brown and loses it's power." Rapunzel broke a price of her hair off and it turned brown and powerless.

"So your mom never lets you leave the Tower because of your hair?" asked Fishlegs.

Mother says the outside world is very dangerous. But, I've already proven to myself that I can handle it. …Oh! I completely forgot!"

She ran over to a light blue closet that was held closed by a light green colored chair, and pulled the chair away.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Skeleton in your closet?"

Rapunzel opened the door...and an unconscious man fell out!

"Whoa!" Kairi cried. "Who's that?!"

"I don't know," Rapunzel responded.

Toothless sniffed him as did the other dragons curious of the man. Rapunzel looked at them before she asked. "Can one of you help me get him in the chair?"

"Allow me" said Bron putting the man in the chair. "Alright, let's find out what this guy's doing here."

Pascal climbed onto the man's shoulder, and poked his cheek with his tail, trying to wake him. But that didn't work.

"Try a tongue to the ear," Snotlout suggested.

"Ew!" Astrid shivered.

Pascal smirked, then shot his long tongue into the man's ear, successfully waking him. Then he gave two startled yelps; first from the tongue in his ear, second, because Bron was only a few inches away from him, giving an intimidating stare.

"Good morning, sunshine," Bron said.

"Uh...who are you?" the man asked.

"I think we should ask you the same question," said Bron with a glare.

"The name's Flynn Rider," the man answered.

Rapunzel stepped over cautiously, holding her frying pan out,

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"Alright Blondie-" Flynn began.

"Rapunzel," she interrupted, telling him her name.

"Gesundheit," he responded. "Here's the deal; I was in a situation, galivanting through the forest, I came across your tower, and-" Then he looked around frantically. "Where's my satchel?"

"I've hidden it," said Rapunzel. "And it's somewhere you'll never find it."

Flynn looked around a bit, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

BONG! Rapunzel hits him in the head again knocking him out.

"What'd you do that for?!" Hiccup asked. "You didn't have to knock him out again!"

"Well, um-" Rapunzel looked a bit embarrassed.

Kairi went over to the pot, and pulled out said satchel, "Really?"

"What's in there that you don't want him to find?" Fishlegs asked.

"...A tiara," said Rapunzel.

Really?" Kairi asked before she reached inside and pulled out a diamond tiara. "Oh, wow!" She then put it on her head. /I wonder what Sora would think of me wearing a Tiara./ She thought before she pulled out her Gummiphone and took a selfie with it. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her before she put the tiara back in the satchel.

"Okay, let's find a better hiding place for this, and finish the interrogation." Astrid said holding the satchel.

"Or, we can just keep it with us," Max suggested. "He wouldn't be able to take it from us anyway."

"That works, too," said Della

"Cool," Namine responded.

Kairi placed the tiara back in the satchel and handed it to Bron who put it in his back pocket for safekeeping.

Bron stepped back over to Flynn, he asked "Pascal, if you would?"

Pascal woke Flynn up again by sticking his tongue in his ear.

"AGH!" Flynn cried before he wiped his ear on his shoulder. "Will you STOP doing that?!"

"So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it, To sell it?"" Rapunzel questioned.

"Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it," Flynn explained. "End of story."

Hiccup looked him in the eye, "Hm...he's telling the truth."

Rapunzel went over to the top of the fireplace. and pulled back a curtain, revealing a painted picture of nighttime, and some floating lights.

"Okay, Flynn Rider, do you know what these are?" she asked.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn asked.

"Lanterns...?" Rapunzel whispered. "I knew they weren't stars!"

"Wait, what lanterns?" asked Kairi. "And what princess?"

"Oh, I don't know," Flynn answered. "A while back, the king and queen lost their daughter and now they fly some lanterns into the sky on the night of her birthday."

"Huh," Rapunzel hummed. "The lanterns also fly on MY birthday, which is tomorrow. So, Flynn Rider; you, Kairi and her friends will act as my guides, take me to see these lanterns, and return me home safely. Only then, will we return your satchel."

"Okay, sounds good," Kairi agreed as did the dragons and her friends.

"Good for you, but not me," Flynn argued. "Me and the kingdom aren't exactly Sympatico at the moment."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked with a glare in his eyes, causing Flynn to tense up. "You're not hiding anything...are you, Flynn?" Toothless growled at him with his back glowing blue.

"You can try to get your satchel back by force, but it won't end well for you," Bron warned him, spinning the satchel around by its strap after pulling it out of hiding.

Flynn sighed, "Let me get this straight: I help these guys take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise," Rapunzel said, getting close to him and glaring. "And when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise. EVER."

"She sounds honest," said Fishlegs. "I say 'What have you got to lose'?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Flynn gave in.

"Alright!, Lets go guys" Kairi said to her friends. They all nodded before she heard a familiar voice coming from below the Tower. "Kairi? Is that you?"

**End of Kingdom Of Corona Part 1.**

**Next part is Kingdom of Corona Part 2 where Kairi reunites with Sora, Della with Donald, Max with Goofy and the group begin to head out to the Kingdom and to find the Forest Temple.**


	14. Kingdom of Corona Part 2

**A few minutes before.**

Sora, Donald, Aqua and Goofy had just taken care of a few Heartless attacking a local named Flynn Rider and had dismissed their weapons. Sora with Shooting Star, Aqua with Stormfell, Donald with Nirvana+ and Goofy with Clockwork Shield+. Aqua had joined them in their quest since she recovered and wanted to help give Sora a few pointers with his keyblade.

"Where did Flynn go?" asked Sora.

"He skedaddled" Donald answered for him.

"I Think I saw him go thataway" said goofy pointing to the path in front of them.

"Huh, but thataway is just a dead end." Sora said.

"Yeah, That's Puzzling?" Goofy said scratching his head confused.

"Don't be confused by it, There's more to that dead end than you know" giggled a voice as a pop did a Chirithy appeared on Sora's shoulder.

"Oh hey Chirithy" said Sora looking at his new friend.

"I wonder, where did that Dream Eater come from?" asked Aqua. she was told about the Dream Eaters.

S"he came to me in my dreams last night. After I went to a place called the Final World" Sora began.

**/Sora's Dream/**

Sora woke up to see that he was in an endless plane of Sea and Sky. The sky was clear and blue. "where in the world am i?" asked Sora before he began to walk around looking for someone until he heard. "Can't stay away now can ya?"

Sora looking around asked. "Hello? who's there?"

A small light came down and landed in front of Sora to reveal a cat-like, anthropomorphic Dream Eater with a pouch. "The name's Chirithy and this place is the Final World" Chirithy said.

"I'm Sora. What is the Final World?" he asked.

"This place is between the Station of Awakening and the realm of Sleep. You wandered here many times before but i let it slide. The edges of sleep and Death touch here and one can't help the occasional crossover" said Chirithy.

"Death?" asked Sora.

'Yes, The natural end for Hearts and bodies that perished together. but some persist and arrive here like me" said Chirithy.

"Wait! im dead!" Sora exclaimed looking at his body and saw his body was normal.

"No, No, your okay, your sleeping at the moment. you accidentally crossed over again in your sleep" said Chirithy earning a sigh from Sora. Sora then sat down next to Chirithy. "So are you waiting for someone here?" asked Sora.

"Yes but i doubt Ventus doesn't remember me." Chirithy said with a bit of Sadness.

"Wait you know Ventus" Sora asked in shock before he told Chirithy of Ventus's fate and about the upcoming war with Master Xehanort.

"Ventus lost his heart and Aqua, one of his friends put his body in a safe place while you all are searching for his heart and Terra?" asked Chirithy in shock. Was that the reason why he never came looking for her. because he was in a coma.

"That;s right." Sora said with a nod. "Why don;t you come with me, I'll take you to Ventus once we find his heart."

The Dream Eaters eyes widen before she asked. "You would do that for me, Take me with you to find Ventus?"

"Of course, Were friends right?" asked Sora with his genuine smile. Chirithy's eyes sparkled before she hugged his chest happy to have a new friend in so long.

**/End story/**

"So you know Ven Chirithy?" asked Aqua.

"Yes, Before he came to be with you and Terra, He and his brother Vanitas were originally in the First Keyblade War" Chirithy said to the four.

"THE FIRST KEYBLADE WAR!" shouted the three in shock while Aqua muttered. "Vanitas is his brother? But why did he try to kill him so many times?"

"Yes, You see, long ago during the age of Fairytales, when the worlds was still one big world. The Master of Masters had an eye that can gaze into the Future" Chirithy began her story.

"Master of Masters?" asked Aqua

"The Very first Keyblade Master, He studied The χ-blade and so he with his knowledge created Keyblades from the hearts of people." Chirithy explained. "Wow, he sounds powerful." Sora said.

"Yes he was, he even created me, us Chirithys were created to guide our partners during the age of Fairytales. The Master of Masters Bestowed five of his six apprentices a copy of the Book of Prophecies and a role to carry out." Chirithy explained.

"The Book of Prophecies is real!" Aqua gasped.

"Whats the Book of Prophecies Aqua?" asked Sora.

""It's an ancient book that is said to be written of the events to come." Aqua said to him. Goofy scratched his head before he asked, ""who were his apprentices and what were their roles?"

", The Reliable Ira who bore the Mask of the Unicorn, He was given the role to take over for the Master and to lead the other apprentices. The Virtious Invi who wore the mask of a Snake was given her role to watch over the others with a fair eye. The Fearless Aced who wore the mask of the bear was given the role to support Ira. The coolheaded Gula who wore the mask of the Leopard was given his role to uncover the mystery of the Book of Prophecies. The prudent Ava who wore the mask of the fox was given the task of finding exceptional keyblade wielders and prepare them for the world after. and finally, Luxu the first of the six apprentices to be given his role watched his companions from afar before dissappearing and the Master of Master dissappeared without a trace." Chirithy explained.

"The Lost Masters, they were the ones who started the Keyblade War" Aqua said making the three gasp in shock.

Chirity nodded before she said. "Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula and Ava were the Foretellers, They were in charge of their own union. but Ava was in charge of another group of keyblade wielders named the Dandelions who were the one to flee from the Keyblade War. Five Dandelions were then chosen to become the next union leaders by the Master of Masters himself before he vanished and Ventus was one of those five chosen. His brother Vanitas was given the role to aid him with the command of the Unversed."

"THe Unversed?" asked Sora.

"Negative emotions that have taken monster form. But before Vanitas could begin his role of aiding his brother. He was struck down by another keybearer and his heart was forever lost." said Chirthy with sadness.

No, His heart wasn;t lost, It was in Vens before Xehanort extracted it from him and corrupted him with darkness to make him and Ven clash to forge the χ-blade and both struck each other down" Aqua said.

Chirithy's ears went down before Sora held her close to him. A warm feeling in his chest for some unknown reason and he felt guilty for seeing Chirithy sad. "Don;t worry Chirithy, We'll find Ven and Vanitas."

Chirithy nodded with a smile before she got comfortable on his shoulder. "Now, Lets go Investigate this Dead End and find Flynn?" Sora said to his three companions.

They nodded in agreement before they began to search the forest for Flynn. After finding a few ingrediants for Little Chef did the four find themselves in front of several veins. "He couldn't have come this way?" asked Donald looking around. Sora approached the rock wall before he turned with his hands behind his back. "Well at least he got away safe. Right?" he asked before he fell down into the vines. Aqua and Chirithy giggled while Donald and Goofy looked for him. 'Now Sora's gone too!"

He approached the grassy fooliage when his head poked out of the vines. "Guys, this is a secret passage!" The three looked into the hidden cave before they saw Sora run ahead. The three behind him as they came to a tall tower which was covered in vines and was in front of a waterfall.

Approaching the Tower did Sora hear a familair voice. "Alright Guys, lets head out!"

"Kairi! Is that you?" Sora asked loudly to the window od the Tower. The five of them watched as a red head girl poke her head out of the tower's window. Her eyes lite up when they saw him. "Sora!"

She jumped out of the window and landed with skill right in front of him. Before Sora could even say anything, She gave him a bone crushing hug which he return. Aqua, Donald and Goofy smiled to see him back with Kairi. The two broke apart before Sora said. "Wow you look great Kairi, did you cut your Hair?"

"I did and im glad you like it" Kairi giggled before she saw Donald, Goofy and Aqua. She approached Aqua making the older woman smile at her. "I remember you..You saved me a long time ago from strange monster Aqua. "

Aqua smiled before she said. "And im glad my spell kept you safe"

"Spell?" asked Sora and Kairi.

"Yes, I casted a spell on your necklace so if you were in real danger, my spell would lead you to another light to keep you safe," said Aqua.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other before they blushed making Donald and goofy laugh at them. "Incoming!" Bron shouted as he and the rest of Kairi's team landed with the dragons. Flynn was climbing down with two arrows.

"Maxie!" said Goofy hugging his son.

"Dad!, Your embarrassing me" Max said with a small smile at his father. The riders laughed at him before they saw Della and Donald just staring at each other. Before long the two ducks hugged each other while everyone was silent. Donald looked at his sister before he saw her prosthetic leg. Della answered "Lost it in the crash"

Donald chuckled. "You were always the smartest when it came to that Della"

Della smiled at him before Sora looked at Bron. "And your name is Bron?

"That's right, and its an honor to meet you Sora, Donald, Goofy and Master Aqua"

"It's nice to meet you too Bron" said the four right back to him.

"And you must be Valka's son Hiccup?" asked Aqua looking at Hiccup.

"Yeah, Its nice to meet you Aqya" Hiccup said before Toothless approached her sniffing her. "And this is Toothless, My best friend"

"Why is his name Toothless?" asked Sora confused. Toothless demonstrated his Gummy Smile which made everyone go into laughs. "That's why, he has retractable teeth and it suits him" said Hiccup,

"I'm Astrid Hofferson and the Deadly Nadder is Stormfly" said Astrid gesturing to Stormfly,

"Snotlout Jorgernson and my Monstrouse Nightmare, Hookfang" said Snotlout.

"Im Fishlegs Ingleman and Meatlug is my Gronckle." Said Fishlegs as Meatlug licked his cheek."

My name is Tuffnut and this is my lame sister Ruffnut and we share the zippleback Barf and Belch" said Tuffnut.

"LAME!, I'll show you Lame!" shouted Ruffnut as the two then engage in a dust cloud as kicking and punching was heard. Everyone but the five just shook their heads at the thorsten twins. "Ow!, i am very hurt right now!" shouted Tuffnut.

"Alright thats it" said Bron as he got involved and separated the two and held them by the colors. "Knock it off!" he said.

"Sorry," they said as Bron placed them down. Sora shot a look to the other riders. "You'll get used to it." said Astrid.

"You coming Blondie?" asked Flynn making all heads turn to Flynn. Then, Rapunzel threw her hair out, then came sliding down on it like it was a rope. She laughed as she twirled around on it, but when she was about to reach the bottom, she gasped and stopped herself, just a mere foot (literally) away from the ground.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment...but then she stepped down onto the ground and a huge smile appeared on her face.

".are you okay Rapunzel?" asked Kairi.

"...I'm better than okay...!" Rapunzel whispered before she began to sing much to everyones confusion

_"Just smell the grass, the dirt,_

_Just like I dreamed they'd be~!"_

The wind blew, carrying some dandelion seeds, which Rapunzel chased after, playfully.

_"Just feel that summer breeze,_

_The way it's calling me~!"_

She ended up walking right into a pond of water, feeling its coolness and wetness on her ankles.

_"For like the first time ever, I'm completely free~!_

_I could go running_

_And racing_

_And dancing_

_And chasing_

_And leaping_

_And bounding_

_Hair flying_

_Heart pounding_

_And splashing_

_And reeling_

_And finally feeling_

That's when my life begins~!"

"Who's that?" Donald. asked.

"That's Rapunzel," Bron answered. "This is her very first time outside."

"Like, ever?!" Aqua questioned.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Hiccup said.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed. "I'd act that way, too, if I were her!"

Rapunzel was laughing and dancing around like a giddy little girl.

"I can't believe I did this!" she exclaimed. "...I can't believe I did this...I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!"

"...Well...she's excited," said Sora.

"Mother would be so furious..." Rapunzel muttered, fearfully.

A while later, the group was watching Rapunzel sitting in the middle of a pond, looking at lilies.

"Well, that's okay," she said. "What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

Then, she was sitting inside a cave, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

"Oh, my gosh," she said. "This would KILL her!"

Then Rapunzel was seen running around in the woods.

"This is so FUN~!" she shouted as she kicked up some leaves, getting some on Flynn and Snotlout.

Then she was up in a tree. Her head against the tree.

"I am a horrible daughter," she lamented. "I'm going back."

Then, she was seen rolling down a hill, getting tangled up in her own hair.

"I am never going back~!" she exclaimed. "Woo-hoo!"

Then she was seen lying face-down in the grass.

"I am a DESPICABLE human being!" she cried.

Then she was seen, using her hair to swing around and around on a tree with everyone relaxing near the tree.

"WHOO-HOOOOOOOO~!" she shouted. "Best! Day! EVER!"

Everyone watched her in amusement, joy and concern, or in Flynn's case; annoyance.

Soon, Rapunzel was sitting against some rocks...crying her eyes out.

"Poor thing," Aqua said, worriedly. "I wonder if she's gonna be okay."

"She's probably more than a little at war with herself," Fishlegs surmised.

"My thoughts exactly," Flynn agreed.

"Huh?" Rapunzel looked up, finally noticing the rest of the group that she hadn't met yet.

"AH my four Sidekicks!, good to see you made it." Flynn said with a grin.

"Who are you four?" asked Rapunzel before she saw Chirithy resting on Sora's Shoulder. "I'm Sora"

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy"

"Hello, I'm Aqua"

"Chirithy, A pleasure to meet you" the five of them introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you too...I'm Rapunzel" said Rapunzel. There was rustling sound in the bushes, making Rapunzel climb onto Flynn in fear,

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?"

But all that came out of the bushes was a little rabbit.

"...Don't move," said Flynn, sarcastically. "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh, sorry," Rapunzel got off him. "Guess I'm just a little bit...jumpy."

"Hey, it's okay," Sora said. "I used to be the same way."

"Really?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "You just gotta get used to being outside."

"Are you hungry, blondie?" Flynn asked. "I know a great place for lunch!"

They followed Flynn's lead and walked off. As they walked, though...they had no idea they were being watched by a lone figure in a black coat, A blue eye watched them go.

~Scene Change~

The group came to a small field of dandelions. Sora picked one and put it in Kairi's hair.

"Aww, Sora!" Kairi said. "Thank you!"

He smiled back as the two caught up with everything while their friends watched them. "Glad to see those two are back together" Goofy said.

"Yeah" said Donald.

"But if you guys are here then does that mean…." asked Aqua.

"Yes, The Forest Temple is in this forest somewhere and we have to find it" said Hiccup.

Rapunzel gasped at a big white dandelion puff in front of them.

"Oh, look at that!" she exclaimed as she ran up to it. "I wonder what kind of flower it is!"

"...Hold it," said Aqua. "I'm getting a bad feeling about that-"

Before she could stop her, though, the Dandelion Puff revealed itself to be a Heartless, A Chief Puff.

Many other Heartless appeared around it, all looking like big brown seeds with leaves for arms and on their heads.(Puffballs)

Rapunzel backed away, "What the?!"

Before the Dandelion Heartless could attack her, a blast of fire knocked it back, courtesy of Stormfly.

"Get back, Rapunzel,!" Astrid told her pulling out her axe. "We'll handle this!"

"Mother said that the outside was filled with ruffians and thugs!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"They're neither," said Kairi as she drew her Keyblade. "These are monsters called Heartless!"

"Demons?!" Rapunzel questioned. "But they don't even have fangs!"

"They're not exactly demons, but pretty damn close," Namine said, pulling out her keyblades. Kairi had Berkian Crest equiped. The teeth was a battleaxe from Astrid's battleaxe, The blade was made up like Inferno. The guard was made up of two Night Fury wings and the hilt had a small Berk symbol on it. The keychain was rope and the token was the Strike symbol. Sora held Favorite Deputy in his hands,

Rapunzel hid behind Flynn who grinned. "Alright, but im letting you out of the deal"

"What?" She asked.

"It's too scary put here. I'll take you home right away" Flynn said.

"No. I am seeing those Lanturns" She said before she joined the fight. "Oh come on!" Flynn said before he too was ready to fight the monsters, since there were so many of them, the heartless were outnumbered by them,

"Be careful Rapunzel" said Bron smacking a puffball away with his keyblade.

"I will" She said using her hair as a whip to smack the Heartless before latching onto a tree branch and swinging, kicking any heartless near her.

"Alright, time for Hyper Hammer!" Sora said as Favorite Deputy morphed into a hammer, He began to hit some of the Puffballs with his weapon. "Whoa!,Cool Sora but try this!, Dragon Shield!" Kairi said holding her keyblade.

Berkian Crest transformed into a smaller version of Hiccup's gronckle iorn shiled. Her dress was now Yellow with diamond parterns on the bottom part. Using her shield as defense and attack she backed him up. 'Awesome!" said the Twins who fought alongside each other with their spears. Snotlout took down three puffballs with his Mace-Axe-Sword before hookfang set another ablaze.

Hiccup using his thunder spells covered Astrid and Fishlegs with his keyblade. He then watched as one of the Cheif Puffs became a Tower with the aid of some Puffballs. "Look, they made a tower" said Rapunzel holding her frying pan.

The Cheif Puff fired projectiles at her but Aqua casted Barrier to protect her from the attack. Flynn used his barrel attack to flatten some of the smaller Puffballs. Tootlhess and Luna fired their plasma blast at the tower making them all scatter. Stormfly and Hookfang set them ablaze with their fire and Meatlug fired her bombs at them destroying that cluster. Kairi thre her shield down to make a charriot and pulling it was a energy Toothless, the dragon pulled chariot went all over the battlefield raining lightning bolts at the heartless until the limit ended. One Chief Puff and several more Puffballs remained. Kairi pulled out the Waste Charm she got from Gobber before she whispered. "I can use your help, WALL-E!"

The charm glowed before Kairi found herself standing in the middle of a junkyard. Then, something burst through the pile of trash, revealing it to be a small rusted cube-shaped robot. As soon as the robot saw Kairi it released a small shriek of fear and turned itself into a box, shaking in fear. She approached the robot and gently petted it as it raised its eyes. Both Kairi and the robot shook hands as the robot saw him as a friend.

"Wall-e," the robot introduced itself as the battle reappeared in front of the two of them. Kairi attacked the Cheif Puff Tower with swipes from her Keyblade and blasts of fire magic, while Wall-e turned into a cube and ran into the nobodies like a bowling ball. Kairi nodded to Wall-e that it was time to finish this and the small robot zoomed around the space with its front open, scoping up their enemies inside of him.

Once Wall-e had gathered all he could carry, the small robot stood in the centre and began shaking. Then, the robot opened his front, revealing the group of heartless Wall-e had collected compacted in a small cube,

"Ta-da!" Wall-e said to her as the princess of heart nodded and slashed through the cube, reducing all the nobodies to nothing. Once they were gone, Kairi and Wall-e shook hands.

"Thanks Wall-e," Kairi stated.

"Bye-bye!" the robot waved before disappearing in a flash of light back to his homeworld. The heartless defeated did the group look at each other. "You were amazing Kairi" Sora said.

"Your getting good at combat" Donald said.

"You come a long way since we stormed the Castle the Never Was" said Goofy.

"Thanks guys" Kairi said with a smile to her crush.

**/Scene Change/ **

Mother Gothel rushed back to the tower. She'd seen a palace horse, without it's rider, and now she feared the worst.

Once she got to the base of the tower, she said "Rapunzel, let down your hair~!"

No response.

Gasping, Mother Gothel went into the tower using a hidden passage that was covered by vines.

She burst in through a trap door, She asked. "Rapunzel?!"

But Rapunzel was nowhere to be found, and by now, Mother Gothel was getting more desperate.

"Missing someone?" A male voice spoke out.

"Who's there?" Mother Gothel looked behind her and saw a man.

He was tall and elegant, wearing a black coat, gloves and boots. He had shoulder length rose-pink hair with ruffles, and blue eyes.

Marluxia, Number XI, the Graceful Assassin of Organization XIII. Originally destroyed by Sora at Castle Oblivion after using Naminé to try to make the young boy his puppet to help overthrow the Organization. Now, one of Xehanort's thirteen vessels.

Mother Gothel was a bit frightened by the look in this man's eyes.

"She's such a precious little gift, isn't she?" Marluxia mused as he approached her.

Mother Gothel then glared at him, "If you think I'll let you hurt her-"

"Oh no, you misunderstand," Marluxia held up his hands in defense. "I was merely gonna offer my assistance to help bring her back."

"...I beg your pardon?" Mother Gothel asked.

"Surely a woman in your "situation" wouldn't want to lose her precious flower," Marluxia said. "And, it couldn't hurt to have a helping hand. Because if you tried to take her back on your own, her new friends will see into your heart, know your true intentions, and ruin everything. Fortunately, I know how to deal with those meddlers."

"...I'm listening," said Mother Gothel.

Watching them from the shadows was Master Sora. **/Not this Time Gothel/** The time traveler growled watching as Marluxia gave Gothel the power of Darkness.

/**End part 2./ **

**Next time in Kingdom Of Corona, The group encounter Marluxia for the first time and learn that he was once one of the New Union Leaders Lauriam and encounter Strelitzia's Chirithy. **


	15. Kingdom of Corona Part 3

**Kingdom of Corona-Snuggly Duckling and Marluxia. **

The group continued onward towards the kingdom along with encountering Heartless in their way with a new breed of Heartless called the Parosal Beauty. Flynn looked around the forest, "I know it's around here somewhere." He found it, and pointed everyone's attention to the cottage in the forest they were coming upon. "Ah, there it is, the Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, a very quaint place, perfect for your ladies"

Kairi giggled. "That's a cute name for a restaurant." She said smiling.

"I hope it's a good place to eat." Sora said.

Everyone shook their heads smiling. "Nope. Not on an empty stomach we won't" Goofy said smiling.

"Well, I do like ducklings." Rapunzel said smiling.

"We like ducklings too!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy said happily. The riders looked at them while Della, Bron and Max laughed. Aqua couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Yay!" Flynn cheered happily.

"Let's go eat then." Donald said.

Everyone made their way to the Snuggly Duckling and then Flynn opened the front door.

"Garcon, your finest table please!" Flynn said leading everyone inside.

What they all thought was a peaceful fun place to eat, it was actually a horrifying thug and ruffian joint!

The place was filled with men dressed in barbarian like clothes with weapons, spiky helmets and rats.

The scary looking men stared down on everyone and everyone except for Flynn were very scared.

"What ids the meaning of this!" Bron growled grabbing his shirt. Everyone held their weapons close to them. Toothless and the dragons were taking a small detour to find them some water and fish.

F-F-Flynn? Wh-What is the meaning of this?!" Sora asked pointing his keyblade at the men frighteningly.

"Th-This isn't a good place to eat!" Kairi exclaimed feeling scared pointing her keyblade at the men.

"Oh come on guys! This isn't so bad!" Flynn exclaimed leading everyone through while the men kept staring them down.

"You all smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. [Sniff] Really let that seep in." Flynn said referring to the smell of the joint.

"What are you guys getting?" Flynn asked.

"Reminds me of Home a bit" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, just the place we were looking for" said Tuffnut as they headbutted.

"Your thoughts?" Flynn asked everyone.

Before everyone could answer something made Rapunzel gasp, it was one of the men, who had grabbed her long hair behind her.

"That's a lot of hair," the thug said.

Rapunzel, away from the man and moving to another area, which seemed not to have as much men compared to the rest of the building.

"She's growing it out, is that blood in your mustache? Goldy, guys look at all the blood in his mustache!" Flynn asked the man.

"Okay Flynn that is enough!" Hiccup exclaimed, "You are scaring Rapunzel, let's just get out of here."

"I am not scaring her!" Flynn exclaimed, looking over at Rapunzel, who now had all her hair in her arms.

"Uh, yeah you are! See for yourself!" Della exclaimed showing him a very frightened Rapunzel.

Flynn then saw this and walked up to her. "Hey you don't look so good Blondie, maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all," Flynn then began to walk her to the door.

"If you can't handle this place maybe you belong back in your tower," Flynn said.

"Flynn stop it! You promised you would help us take her and now you are trying to get her out of it!" Max exclaimed.

Before Flynn could walk Rapunzel out the door, one of the thugs slammed it shut, pinning his hand against the door and causing everyone to go back.

"Is this you?" The large man with a Viking helmet asked Flynn.

Flynn then moved the man's hand a little to reveal it was a wanted poster, with Flynn on it, only he had an oversized noise.

"Hmph, now they are just being mean," Flynn said, clearly upset by the drawing of himself.

Even though this made everyone want to laugh, Donald could not believe what these thugs had said.

"You are wanted for a crime?! Shouted Donald and Snotlout.

Suddenly, another thug who had a hook approached Flynn.

"Ho, ho, it's him all right. Greno, go find some guards! That reward is going to buy me a new hook." The guard said smirking pointing his hook at him.

Another thug with a spiky knight helmet grabbed him. "I could use the money."

"What about me? I'm broke." The large thug said grabbing Flynn.

Then the thugs began to get into a big fight over who gets to hand over Flynn for the reward money.

The gang and Rapunzel looked worried at Flynn who was being wrestled for by the Thugs. They went in trying to stop the fight but they were struggling.

"Please, stop!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Let him go!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Please, leave him alone!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Put him down!" Goofy and Sora exclaimed.

"Give back our guide! Ruffians!" Rapunzel exclaimed slamming her pan on the thugs along with the others but their weapons were doing little to the Thugs.

Rapunzel hooked her hair to a tree branch and pulled it up in an attempt to hit the thugs with the branch.

Just as the thug was going to punch Flynn really hard Rapunzel released the branch and hit the thug hard on the head.

"PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

The thugs turned to the trio in shock but the hook thug turned to them with a glare.

"Okay listen! We don't know where we are, and we need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!" Rapunzel exclaimed desperately to the thugs.

"Please! Don't any of you understand! We're trying to help her follow her dream and we need him to help us! Find your humanity!" Kairi exclaimed to the thugs.

"Yeah! Really! I mean, haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" Sora asked desperately.

Everyone stared in horror as the thug with a big hook on his left hand took out a large axe and walked menacingly towards Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi while the bigger thug hung Flynn up to a wall by the shirt.

Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi flinched, and backed away from him until their backs were pushed against a barrel. Sora brought his keyblade out ready to block the strike and ready to protect the girls.

The man raised his axe at them, but then he had a look of sympathy in his face and said, "I...had a dream...once."

The man threw an axe at the spot above a boy's head who started to play music. The thug burst into song.

(I got a dream plays)

_"I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest."_ The thug sang showing a spot what looked like someone died there.

Rapunzel, Kairi and Sora felt a little sick.

_"But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook."_ The thug sang in the spotlight and stood near a piano.

_"I've always yearned to be a concert pianist."_ The thug sang climbing the stage and playing the piano.

Rapunzel and the gang were very impressed by the thugs piano playing. "Wow!" They exclaimed in unison.

_"Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?"_ The thug sang as he threw his hand across the piano sending the keys flying into the trio making them laugh with him.

_"Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley."_ Hook sang.

He played a nice tune on his piano and said "Thank you!"

_"Cause way down deep inside I got a dream."_ Hook sang and Rapunzel and the gang began to happily dance around to the music.

_"He's got a dream! He's got a dream!_" The thugs sang and soon the gang joined in on the song.

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!"_ Hook sang.

"_Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers, like everybody else, I've got a dream!_" Hook sang and Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were really enjoying the song.

While everyone was having a great time inside. Nobodies had formed on the outside preparing for an attack. Some of them were new with scythes as weapons.

Then after a few moments another thug with an ugly appearance stepped up and started singing after Hook.

_"I've got scars and lumps and bruises... Plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexion."_ The ugly thug sang making the guardians cringe a bit.

_"But despite my extra toes and my goiter and my nose, I really wanna make a love connection!"_ The thug sang and Rapunzel, Aqua, Namine and Kairi were very touched.

"Aww!" They said holding their hands over their hearts..

Donald stared bewildered and Goofy danced with the others. . 'That'd be impossible for him.' Donald whispered to Snotlout who agreed.

_"Can't you see me with a special little lady, rowing in a rowboat down the stream?"_ The thug sang. One of the thugs was very drunk and he was holding a umbrella. He rowed in a rowboat.

_"Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter. Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_ The thug sang and everyone began to join him except for Flynn, Donald and Snotlout.

"_I've got a dream!"_ The thug sang.

_"He's got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

_"I've got a dream!"_ The thug sang.

_"He's got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

_"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!"_ The thug sang.

_"Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"_ The thug sang.

Then the other thugs began to sing about the dreams that they have.

_"Tor would like to quit and be a florist."_ One thug sang as Tor made a flower with a few skulls. Despite the bizarre nature, it still looked good.

"Wow!" Rapunzel and the girls said in awe.

_"Gunther does interior design."_ Another thug sang as Gunther showed them his designs which are made of animal pelts.

"Wow!" the girls said in awe.

_"Ulf is into mime."_ Another thug sang as the mime did a pose near Donald, Snotlout and Flynn who had weird looks on their faces.

_"Attila's cupcakes are sublime."_ Another thug sang as the thug with the knight helmet named Attila gave the trio cupcakes.

After eating them they had looks of awe on their faces. "Mmm! These are good!" They said in unison.

_"Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows._" The thugs sang.

_"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns."_ Hook sang as big Vlad touched two little unicorns together and then smiling making everyone laugh.

"This is a lot of fun guys!" Kairi said happily.

"We have a dream we'd like to share with you guys, right Kairi?" Sora said making Kairi smile brightly.

"You bet Sora!" Kairi said before turning to everyone. "Can we show you?"

Hook smiled happily. "But of course! The more the merrier!"

"Alright!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed happily as they jumped on stage together and began to sing about their dream.

"_We have dreams like you no really! But with more touchy-feely."_ Sora sang and danced on stage He sang"_They mainly involve exploring places and making new friends. We dreamed of seeing new places, and best of all meeting new faces. And we never want our friendships to have to end!" _

"Aww!" Rapunzel cooed really touched by Sora and Kairi's dream.

"_Making friends is the perfect kind of present! One that makes your hearts brightly gleam!"_ Kairi sang and everyone was in awe at her lovely and beautiful voice.

_"Friends will give you great delight, and help you do what's truly right! And like you lovely friends..."_ Kairi sang and Sora joined her to finish the lyrics.

_"We've got a dream!_" Sora and Kairi sang in unison and everyone cheered.

_"We've got a dream!_" Sora and Kairi sang.

_"They've got a dream!"_ Everyone Sang.

_"We've got a dream!"_ Sora and Kairi sang.

_"They've got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

_"And romance may indeed reign supreme."_ Sora and Kairi sang and held their hands and smiled at each other feeling a bit of love inside their hearts. Master Sora who was hidden in the crowd smiled to his younger self. This never happened in his timeline and he was enjoying himself. Perhaps he should work on getting his younger slef together with Kairi.

_"We will always be connected, and never ever neglected, cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!"_ Sora and Kairi sang and everyone cheered.

Then they all looked at Flynn. "What about you?" Hook asked Flynn.

"I'm sorry, me?" Flynn asked.

"What's your dream?" The ugly thug asked taking Flynn off the hanger.

"No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing." Flynn said crossing his arms before the thugs pointed their weapons at him in a threatening manner.

Flynn jumped on stage and began to Sora laughed watching Eugene dance on the table.

"_I have dreams like you, no, really! Just not so touchy, feely... They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!"_ Flynn sang.

_"On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone! Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"_ Flynn sang and the guardians thought. /**Why does he want to be alone? That can't be his dream for real?"/ **

Rapunzel got on a table and began to sing to their enjoyment.

_"I've got a dream!"_ Rapunzel sang.

_"She's got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

_"I've got a dream!"_ Rapunzel sang.

_"She's got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

_"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!"_ Rapunzel and everyone cheered for her.

_"And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"_ Rapunzel sang and everyone cheered. The Nobodies saw her and prepared to attack now that their target was revealed.

_ "She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream!_" Everyone sang.

_"So our differences aren't really that extreme–we're one big team–"_ The thugs sang.

_"Call us brutal, sick, sadistic, and grotesquely optimistic, Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!"_ The thugs sang and everyone danced around the while restaurant having the time of their lives,

_"We got a Dream,"_ The Guardians sang,

_"We got a Dream"_ The thugs sang.

_Deep way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"_ Everyone sang with all their heart and Sora, Kairi and Rapunzel were on separate tables raising their hands in the air while singing the final lyrics.

"Yeahh!" Everyone cheered and laughed feeling so happy right now.

"Wow! That was so much fun!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Thank you everyone!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

Everyone continued to celebrate until it came time for the guardians to leave. The group left the Snuggly Duckling. Hook said to them. 'Go live your dream" \

"I will" Flynn said thinking hook was talking to him.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to them" Hook scowled to Flynn before looking at Rapunzel and the Guardians.

"Thanks for everything." Rapunzel said kissing him on the cheek making him blush.

"Yeah. Thank you guys for everything." Sora said smiling. The gang bid farewell to the man before they continued on their way when Namine came to a halt. "What's up Namine?" asked Max.

It was at this moment that the group stumbled upon across another weird-looking flower. The group immediately stopped upon seeing it.

"Okay," Flynn said. "That's suspicious."

"Rapunzel..." Aqua warned.

"Don't worry, Aqua," Rapunzel smiled at her. "I know to be careful around flowers now."

"Whatever it is, it's not normal." Sora volunteered, "I'll take a look."

"Be careful," Kairi called out as Sora slowly approached the weird flower.

There were a few moments of silence, as Sora inspected it closely, but no matter what he did, it didn't react. He had a bad feeling about it, since to him, it looked very familiar.

"Well, it seems like we're all clear," Sora said, and the others all breathed an audible sigh of relief.

As soon as he turned his back on it, it pulsated and transformed into a monster.

"Sora, look out!" Kairi shouted out, terrified for him.

Fortunately, it seemed like Sora was expecting something to attack him from behind, as he quickly dodged the creature's scythe attack.

Kairi immediately joined him with the others. Weapons out and ready to strike down the three monsters that now stood before them.

"W-What are those?" Flynn asked.

"Nobodies," Namine replied.

"That's rude!" Rapunzel called out.

"Not a joke!" Hiccup shot back. "That's really what they're called!"

"You guys might want to take cover now," Kairi warned.

"No!" Rapunzel said. "I want to help you fight!"

"We got this,get going, we'll handle these guys" said Sora as the guardians held their weapons ready for a fight. Rapunzle and Flynn nodded beofre they ran off leaving the guardians to fight the Nobodies. With quick teamwork since they had the monsters outnumbered. They defeated the Nobodies. Namine was furious as anger was coming off of her. "Marluxia! Come on out Here Now!"

A corridor opened and Marluxia stepped on out. His yellow eyes looked at Namine. "Namine, i am surprised to see you have a vessel of your own?"

"Save it, What are you doing bossing around the Nobodies!' Namine snapped as Sora glared at Marluxia remembering what he did back at Castle Oblivion. "And it would seem that you regain your memory of me Sora" said Marluxia.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget someone that took away my memories!" Sora said holding his keyblade.

"You mean her, Namine is the one who did it to you Sora and yet you are standing beside her?" Marluxia asked.

"Because you Forced her to do it for you!" Kairi yelled at Marluxia.

"Ah, forgive me, Princess Kairi, and my terrible manners. My name is Marluxia. I am one of the thirteen members of the Real Organization XIII. How interesting it is to finally meet you. Now to get to my point, I've come to ask you a favor" Marluxia said to the Guardians.

"Favor?" Astrid asked.

"What kind of favor?" Namine growled out holding her keyblades.

""Please, hear me out," but Marluxia was calm. "I'm sure you've noticed...that the maiden with you, Rapunzel, is the very light of this world. Her heart is the same as your own Kairi."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Kairi said, before tightening her grip on her Keyblade. "And there's no way you're laying a single finger on her!"

"Easy now," Marluxia replied, trying to obviously keep the peace and not wanting to fight. "All the Organization seeks is balance. Please understand that our ultimate objective is not to clash with the light. We seek to complement it. Use those Keyblades of yours...to keep Rapunzel safe."

He then disappeared in another Corridor of Darkness.

"Of course. Rapunzel is a Princess of Heart but i don't understand how there can be more Princesses of Heart." Kairi said.

"Because the original six have passed on their light" Master Sora answered coming out of a dark corridor with his hands behind his back. "You agian!" Hiccup said getting defensive as did the others minus Namine. "What do you mean by that?" asked Sora looking at him.

"The time had ended for the Seven princesses to pass on the light of the Seven to new Vessels and so these new six beings became the new seven hearts. Well...minus yours Kairi" Master Sora spoke with a calm cold voice to his younger self.

"Seven new lights...But i am still fighting for the light" Kairi said looking at Master Sora.

"Be wary of the one called gothel. She hides her true intentions to her daighter...Be cauious of her at all times." Master Sora said before going into his own Corridor of Darkness leaving the guardians alone. "He was there to save us back in the Realm of Darkness" Aqua said remembering the man had saved her.

"Lauriam ...Your Alive" Chirithy said in shock.

"Lauriam?" asked Fishlegs.

"Marluxia is in fact the Nobody of a Keyblade Wielder named Lauriam." said Chirithy.

"Is he from the past too?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, He along with his little sister Strelitzia was chosen to be union leaders but before Streliztia claimed her role. She was struck down by an unknown keyblade wielder. She and Ven were dating before the War." Chirithy said. Toothless and the dragons brought out Flynn and Rapunzel from their hiding spots after coming back from their hunt for fish. "You guys okay?" asked Rapunzel.

"Were fine, but we should keep going" Bron said as the group continued on their way towards the kingdom when they arrived to the marsh. What they noticed was a mist and everyone felt a shiver ran up their spines."Everyone stay together!" Sora said as they all linked hands to go though the mist. When they pushed though the mist. They soon found themselves in front of a temple seemed to boast of was a single building with a triangular roof and pillars surrounding its lofty and rigid stone wall running around the structure. The only entrance in sight was a gaping square hole situated above a broken stairwell with a tree growling., and it didn't even boast any kind of decoration.

"What is this place?" asked Rapunxel.

"The Forest Temple" Kairi said. This was the place she was looking for to find the Sage of Forest. Just then the group heard something crying and looked over to a stump to see another Chirithy crying. Ven's Chirithy walked over to the new Chirithy before she asked. "Where's your keyblade wielder?"

"I...Lost her again….She was finally given back to me but she was taken by a Stranger on a black horse...Strelitiza" Cried Strelitzia's Chirithy.

"Strelitzia!, She's alive!, I'm Ventus's Chirithy and were searching for him." Ven's Chirithy replied making others look at her. "Then can you save my partner, She's in the Temple before you."

"Of course, after all, She's a Keyblade Wielder and someone that is connected to Ven's Past' said Aqua putting her hand on her chest. The others nodded before Em appeared. "Who is that?" asked Donald.

"Em" said Kairi approaching the figure. Everyone else was silent before Em spoke. "The flow of time is always cruel. Its speeds seems different for each person, but no one can change it.A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. Listen to the Minuet of Forest."

Em pulled out a beautiful golden harp before Em began to play a beautiful song while everyone listen. The song made the oak doors of the Temple open as the symbol above the entrance glowed green. (Minuet of Forest.)

Once Em was done playing did he put the Harp away. "One more thing, Garzen has placed powerful magic on the Temple so you will have to find the Keys inside to open the lock doors…..Good luck"

Em vanished out of thin air making everyone look around for him. "Alright, lets go team"

Everyone nodded before Kairi pulled out the Hookshot and grabbed Sora's hand. She shot herself up to the entrance pulling Sora and the others followed by Dragonback. The group then entered the Forest Temple.

**-end part 3. **

**Next time in th Kingdom of Corona. The guardians have found the Forest Temple and must battle the monsters within to save Strelitzia and the Sage. **


	16. Kingdom of Corona Part 4

**Forest Temple, Skuld and Vanitas. **

**(Forest Temple-Forest Temple Theme)**

When the group first entered, they were greeted by the temple's first inside of the doorway greeted them with two magnificent, tall trees, grass covered the ground and a door was in front of them. Vines covered the stone walls.

"Wow" said everyone looking at the Temple. Kairi and Sora walked ahead when Two Living Bones appeared as a barrier appeared. Sora summoned Favorite Deputy and Kairi with Berkian Crest. The two worked together to defeat the Living Bones.

"Hey there's a chest up there!" said Namine seeing a small blue chest was high above them.

"I got it!" said Fishlegs getting on Meatlug and she flew up towards the chest and Fishlegs opened it to pull out a grey key. "Hey, I got a Key!"

"Hang onto that Fishlegs, Em said we need that key to open doors that are locked." said Hiccup. The group approached the door in front of them. It was large enough for all of them to go through it. On the Door was the same symbol back at the entrance. The door opened to reveal a long corridor like hallway to another door to the end, Vines were seen all over the walls and ceiling.. A large Spider with the Heartless symbol on it's back looked a them with yellow eyes. "I got this" Max said pulling out his bow before he shot an arrow at the Heartless killing it.

"Nice shot Max" Sora said as the group continued onward through the hall and into the next room. When the Guardians emerged from the Corridor into the main hall, They was flabbergasted…at how plain it looked. Well, that wasn't entirely true…

Thanks to burning torches positioned all over the place, it was easy to see exactly where they were. The room's dimensions were enough to house more than 500 the room had to accommodate a great deal of people sometime in the temple's history. There were corridors gaping in almost every wall, each one leading to who knows where. Around the room were some of the same carvings Kairi had seen outside on the temple's exterior earlier, obviously done by the same architect, as well as several pillars boasting some exquisite figurines sitting in small alcoves carved into within the columns' surface.

As for the room itself, the floor sank like steps towards the center of the chamber, where a platform about as wide as Bron was the centerpiece. Surrounding the platform at each corner were four golden torches with fire on them. One Blue, Green, Red and Purple.

"This place is amazing," said Astrid looking at the hall.

"I wonder where that platform leads to?" asked Hiccup looking at the wooden platform.. As they descended the stairs did a pop as four strange Nobodies appeared. They had slender bodies and the nobody insignia was on their heads, they appeared to have black cloth on them. Sora called them Phantoms. The Phantoms used their lanterns to take the four torchlights as the platform sank into the ground. The Phantoms vanished deep within the Temple. "Oh no!, We need those four torches to be lit before we can use that Platform!" Goofy said.

"Then we better find them quick" said Sora.

"Guys, there three more doors over here that's unlocked!" Aqua pointed out to the one in front of them. Another Door was northeast and it too was unlocked as well as another that was northwest. "Alright, Lets split up and see if we can find those Nobodies, Astrid, Snotlout, Donald, Max, your with me, Were going though the Northwest door." Hiccup said.

The two nodded to him as the three of them entered the door.

"Fishlegs, you, Goofy Della and the Twins are with me, We are going through that door that's barred." said Namine pointing to the door that had an eye switch above it. The three nodded to her before they headed to the door and entered it.

"Aqua Sora and I will go though this one" said Kairi pointing to the one in front of them.

"We'll stay here. This place gives me the creeps" Flynn said. The group split into their groups while Flynn and Rapunzel stayed with Bron and the dragons in the main hall.

Kairi, Sora and Aqua found themselves in a small circular room after going through a small corridor. In front of them were Three Defender Heartless. "Too easy" Sora said before the three keybearers went to work on taking the defender heartless out with their combined skills. Once the Heartless were gone did a small chest drop from above. Kairi opened it to pull out another key.

"Another Key, Let's head back to the Main Hall" said Sora as the three wielders went towards the hall.

**/Hiccup's group./ **

Hiccup, Astrid, Donald, Max and Snotlout came through the Northwest door to find themselves in a small courtyard with a small stream of water. A well along with a wall covered in vines was seen. Several Reaper Nobodies and Heartless were seen patrolling the courtyard. "Too easy" Snotlout said pulling out his Mace-Axe-Sword. Hiccup pulled out his Keyblade, Astrid with her axe, Donald with his staff and Max with his sword. The Nobodies saw them before they pulled out their Scythes prepared to fight.

a Fat Body Heartless slid on its bloated belly towards them. Before the others could even react Hiccup deflected the large heartless making it spin around and become confused. he ran quickly slid around behind the Heartless' back and began a quick combo. "Whoa nice combo Hiccup!" said Astrid looking at the boy who smiled back at her. he blocked a soldier heartless claws with Dragon's Gaze before he took his dagger and stabbed it in the head as a Heart floated away. He kicked another away before engaging another Large Bodie.

Astrid with her Axe and like a blur she cut threw the heartless taking them all down as she smirked. "For berk!"."

Snotlout with his weapon smacked down a Reaper Nobody before he avoiding getting hit by another's scythe before finished it off with his weapon.

Max was now using his Bow and Arrow as he used his archery skills to take down the Air Soldiers Ruffnut and Tuffnut missed. "Fire Arrow!" shouted max launching an arrow with a bit of fire magic and took down three Air Soldiers and two Reapers.

Donald with his magic mostly casted spells like fire, Ice and Thunder. When a heartless was close enough he bashed it with his staff like a club. The monsters were soon taken out before the group saw a ledge and a door. "Looks like we have to climb?" said Astrid.

"Or Wall Run" said Hiccup before he grabbed Astrid's hand and the two ran up the wall with Snotlout, Donald and Max climbing. The two waited for them to catch up before going though the door to see a narrow hallway. A Treasure chest was in the middle. "Oh Baby! Let it be gold!" Snotlout said with a bit of greed. He was about to open it when Donald shoved him away. "Nope, Sorry, im claiming this gold."

"Why you!" shouted Snotlout before he and Donald began throwing punches at each other while Astrid opened the chest and inside it was a map. 'Hey, a Map of the entire Temple's Interior"

Donald and Snotlout stopped throwing punches at each other before they bowed their heads down sad. "Come on you guys. What's though here?" asked Max when they were in the Northeast room. Like the Northwest room it too was a courtyard with a well, and a small pool. They looked down to See Namine and her team engaging a group of Lightlings. "No sign of those phantoms" said Hiccup when he saw a red switch on the nearby platform. He jumped over to it and pressed the switch when they heard the sound of water.

"Sounds like something is draining." Astrid said before looking down to the group below them before turning to go back the way they came from.

**/Namine's Group/ **

"Why are there so many monsters!" Della shouted before using a thunder spell to take down a group of new Lightlings that had the appearance of a cloaked figure with bows, Some had lances and were similar to the Valkyrie nobodies only they had lances and Stream Spewers. The ones with the bows were called Rangers and the ones with Lances were called Paladins.

"Just keep fighting Della!" Namine said before she slashed her keyblades into an X formation and took down a Paladin.

Fishlegs using his mace bonked a Steam Spewer and one fired hot water at him. Goofy blocked it with his shield before using his famous Goofy Tornado to begin rounding up the enemies. "Della!, Namine Now!"

Della and Namine then said "Meteor!"

Rocks came down from the sky and took down the Lightlings. "That should be the last of them" said Della when they heard water being drained from the well. "Huh?" They asked before looking down into the well. "Someone should go down there and investigate." said Fishlegs.

"I nominate Ruffnut!" said Tuffnut pushing his twin into the well who fell down into the well. "WHAT! When i get out of this well!, i am so going to give it to you Bro!, Hey a chest!"

Ruffnut soon climbed up and she had a key in her hand. "I found a key" she said. They left the Courtyard and met back up with everyone else inside the main hall. "Did you guys find anything?" asked Kairi.

"We got a Map of the Temple and a Key" said Hiccup holding the map and a key.

"We also got a key too" said Fishlegs.

"So we now have four keys. Let's keep moving" said Aqua. They approached the door to the west and Aqua unlocked the door with her key. The group then moved onwards though the temple. Killing Heartless as they searched for the Phantoms. Toothless and the dragons remained in the Main hall since they were too big to go through the small doors. They arrived to a twisted corridor deep in the temple. "Why is this hallway twisted?" asked Astrid.

"No idea Astrid but lets keep moving." said Namine looking at a blue and gold chest that was high in the wall. "I wonder how we get to that chest?" asked Tuffnut.

"Like this!" shouted Ruffnut before she kicked him in the rear sending him flying right into the chest. "That is for pushing me into the Well!" Tuffnut fell down right back near them with a golden key with a ruby skull in his mouth. "Oh Shiny Key!" said Snotlout taking the gold key from Tuffnut.

"That key may be important" Flynn said. The group opened the next room which was a flight of stairs. They went down the stairs and foun another key in a small chest, Kairi and Aqua felt darkness coming from the room before them. "Be on your guard guys, I can feel something beyond this door." Kairi warned before they entered the next room to see a circular room. Like the resr of the temple. Vines covered the walls as three of the Phantom Nobodies appeared with their toches. "Ambush!" said Snotlout.

Max fired an Arrow as Donald and Della fired spells at the Phantoms but they were invisible. "Great it's like there immune to attacks when there invisible" Fishlegs said.

"So We do this" Aqua said as the Phantoms appeared with a red and blue torch "Stop!" said Aqua casting Stop on the Phantoms now visible.

"Everyone! Attack Now!" Aqua said. Everyone slash and hits the phantoms with their weapons many times before the two monsters were slain. "Alright that's two down, Two more to go" Bron said.

THe door in front of them was unlocked and the group continued onward through the temple to find the other two Phantoms Nobodies. After going through another flight of stairs did they find themselves in another Corridor but this was wasn't twisted like the other one. Going down the hall did they find a switch which made the corridor twisted which revealed the way to the next room which was below them. The floor had checkerboard pattern and the ceiling came down right in front of them. Careful to avoid the falling ceiling did they enter a small room where Another Phantom with a Green Torch was waiting for them with several nobodies.

The group engaged the monsters taking them and the Phantom out quickly before heading back to the main hall. Three of the four torches were lite and Kairi approached the last one when a ring of fire surrounded her. Right in front of her was the final Phantom but it made copies of itself. "Focus Kairi, Find the real one! Use your senses!" Hiccup said over the fire.

She nodded to him before she closed her eyes until she found the real one about to attack her from behind, Quickly transforming Destiny's Embrace into Floral Bow. She aimed a magic arrow right at the Phantom and fired it at the monster. The Phantom was vaporised by the attack and the purple torch was lit. The elevator was revealed as the hall was lit up by the torches. "Good going Kairi" Sora said.

The group then took turns down the elevator until they were in another hallway with a blue rug leading to a Big Door with gold like markings. A golden lock with a blue center. Astrid took the Big Key from Snotlout before she handed it to Kairi who nodded her thanks.

"What do you think is on the other side?" She asked, turning the golden, bejewelled key over in her hands.

"Something big I'm guessing," Rapunzel said a bit afraid.

"It has to be Streliztia, She could be hurt" said Aqua. Kairi then turned the key in the lock unlocking the door as it opened.

The group stared ahead into the gloom. They were exhausted,but there was no way they could turnback now. They stepped through the door, which slammed down heavily behind them. Everyone caught their breath, hastily looking back and forth in the low light. The fact that nothing leapt out at them caused him more anxiety than relief. They knew there was something in this room.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw a stairway to their right, leading upwards. They climbed it silently. Kairi's breath was shallow and uneasy. She had no idea what to expect, but she could sense her friends's tension.

They found themselves on a platform emblazoned with the symbol of the Forest Temple on the ground. The room was octagonal, and beyond the velvet rope making the edge of the floor, they saw that each wall bore a copy of the same painting-a winding trail lined by twisted, dead trees. Through the air here was so still and stale it was almost choking, the painting remained miraculously free of dust, as if some ghostly curator had dutifully maintained them. Kairi and Aqua stepped forward while the others looked at the room.

"There's nothing," Snotlout said after a few moments. "Nothing's here!"

"Something isn't right," Hiccup said warily. Kairi nodded in agreement. She and Aqua circled the platform slowly. Perhaps there really was nothing here, after all.

Kairi sighed, and motioned towards the stairs with a toss of her head. Aqua nodded and the pair moved back towards the stairway. But as they approached the threshold, iron spikes shot up from the floor, blocking their path and keeping their friends from helping them.

"Kairi! Aqua behind you!" said Namine

Kairi and Aqua turned to see a tall figure with red hair on the back of a black armored horse. In his hands was a three pronged Lance with a red gem.

"Garzen!" Kairi shouted getting in defensive. Everyone looked at the man before them. This was the man who killed Kairi's Birth Father. the horse whinnied and reared up on its back legs, Aqua realized its eyes were milky and dead. The man chuckled quietly to himself, and as he reached a hand up to smooth back his hair, his whole face seemed to catch fire, skin and flesh burning to reveal a mask in the shape of a skull. Red eyes were seen though the sockets of the helm. A Nightmare symbol was on his chest.

"It's a Nightmare!" both Chirithy's exclaimed. The horse and rider reared up again, in midair, the phantom Ganon laughing again as they disappeared through a portal, into one of the paintings. A barrier went up around the battlefield.

**(Boss Battle:Phantom Garzen, The Corrupted-KH2.5)**

**{Party-Kairi-Aqua)**

"Stay close to me, Kairi" Aqua said to the Princess of Heart as they were back to back looking for Phantom Garzen as the spectre galloped away down the painted path.

"Here he comes" said Kairi firing a Firaga spell at the painting but the horse turned around to flee. "It' a Trick!, There's two of them!" Della shouted as the real Phantom came out of the painting with a Ball of Lightning on his lance. The spell fired down onto the platform and shook the two girls. Phantom Harzen laughed as he retreated into another painting. Both gfirls now circled around in the middle looking out for the Phantom when they saw him coming from two paintings. Aqua saw that the one in front of her was glowing with a vortex and she aimed her Keyblade at the painting "Triple Firaga!"

Three fireballs left the tip of her Keyblade and struck Phantom Garzen in the chest knocking him off his horse as the horse retreated into the painting. Phantom Garzen began to swing his lance at the two girls who jumped back from the Nightmare. Kairi let out a yell of pure rage as she began to hit the Phantom with a combo before sending him flying into the air. Phantom Garzen fired a orb of lightning at her but she fired a Flower Shot to cancel out the attack.

Aqua then began to target Phantom Garzen. Kairi heard something coming from Aqua's Keyblade. "Prism Rain!" She shouted firing a multitude of Rainbow Colored orbs at the Nightmare. Phantom Garzen used his lance to block most of the orbs but ot struck by some of them.

Phantom Garzen then used his lance to fire a beam of lightning to the roof when bolts of lightning rained down onto the two girls. Aqua and Kairi cartwheeled as best as they can to avoid the spell by the Nightmare. "Kairi!" Aqua said.

"Aqua!m Let's do it together!" Kairi said as the two girls began to hit Phantom Garzen with a multitude of horizontal and Vertical slashes with their keyblades. ""Spellweaver!' Aqua said activating her SpellWeaver command style. She was covered in a light pink aura as she began to hit Phantom Garzen with her attack before sending him back with an orb of light. Kairi shouted. "Blizzard!"

Three Blizzard chunks appeared above her and they struck the Nightmare and the two girls decided to end their limit by spinning around hitting the Phantom with their combined attacks before freezing the Phantom with one big crystal.

"Aqua!" said Kairi.

"The power to protect my Friends!" Aqua said as the two high fived. The Nightmare broke free from the ice before he dashed towards Aqua with his lance for the Kill. Kairi shoved her out of the way before her keyblade manage to stab itself into the chest of the Nightmare. The Nightmare began to burn with a purple like fire. It hung in the air like the marionette it was, and slowly began to burn.

**", you did quite well Princess Kairi…"** said the voice of Garzen himseld , his voice sent shivers down everyone's, "**It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill…" T**he purplish vortex opened up in the floor below the burning phantom of Garzen. "**But you have defeated only my phantom... When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! Not with my Chaosbringer against your Keyblade"**

**"What a worthless creation that Nightmare was!"** said the disembodied voice of Garzen. "**I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"**

**(End Battle) **

The Nightmare was fully destroyed as a blue light formed at the center of the battlefield. The spikes went down and everyone came running to them. "You girls were great!" said Sora.

"Awesome!" said the riders.

"You did it, You beat the Nightmare!" said Bron.

Everyone finished giving Kairi and Aqua their congratulations on defeating the phantom. "But how do we get out of here?" asked Snotlout when the guardians heard the voice of Virgo._ "Well done Kairi, step into the light before you all and it will take you all out of the Temple."_

Doing what Virgo told them did they step in the light before they were whisked away. Sora and the rest of the group was brought right back outside the temple's entrance. "Glad to be out of there" said Namine when they noticed that Kairi or Strelitzias Chirithy wasn't with them.

**/Chamber of Sages/ **

Kairi found herself floating down to none other than the Chamber of Sages. Virgo watched her land on the middle platform wigh a mile. "Welcome back my dear, You have gotten stronger since i last saw you" Virgo said.

Kairi said "Thank you Virgo but why am I here?"

"Because someone wants to talk to you?" said Virgo gesturing to the green Island beside him as it glowed blue as Strelitzia appeared. "Strelitzia!" her Chirithy chirped before she jumped into the girls arms happy to see that she was alright.

Thank you…Because of you and the other Guardians of Light. I could awaken as a Sage…I am Strelitzia. The Sage of the Forest Temple… I will stay here and help guard the Forest Temple as the Sage of Forest but please take this Medallion"

She raised her hand to the void as a bright flash came. Kairi looked to see a Dark Green Medallion come down to her with the Forest Symbol on it. "The power of the Forest is now yours." She said before a bright light blinded her.

"Please save my Brother"

**/Kingdom of Corona/ **

"Kairi!, where are you?" Sora shouted for the girl he loves. Everyone else was looking for her too when she landed in front of them. Everyone saw her before they approached her. "You okay?" asked Bron.

"Yeah, look" She said gesturing to her Band. The group saw the Forest Medallion was now beside the Light Medallion. "Strelitzia is the Sage of the Forest Temple."

"That;s one down and four more to go" Della said

"We still have alot of ground to cover before we reach the Kingdom, So lets head on out." Flynn said. The group nodded to Flynn before they followed him away from the Forest Temple.

**/Garzen's Castle/ **

Garzen sat on his throne angry as he watches the Guardians walk away from the Temple with his glass ball. "So the Brat manage to defeat my Phantom. But no matter, She will never defeat the rest of my Chosen. They will make sure she fails and the Lightstar will be mine" he spoke anware that he wasn't alone in his castle. Oswald wearing his black coat and the figure in the black coat looked at each other before deciding to go report to Yen Sid. The two of them carefully snuck out of the castle and back towards Radiant Harden.

"The Lightstar, I have never heard of it. What about you Skuld?" asked Oswald looking at the figure in black.

"No, Even from my days from the Keyblade War did i never hear about the Lightstar" His friend replied before taking off her black coat no longer needing it. She had long black hair, pink star earrings, and light brown eyes. She wears a grey, zippered shirt under a black vest, and a studded belt around her black skirt. She has a red belt wrapped around her left arm, and two around her ankles. She wears black boots and knee-high stockings.

Oswald was wearing similar clothing to Mickey's Kingdom Hearts 2 attire but his were blue and black. The two walked onwards towards Radiant Garden with Skuld looking around the city. "You said that the Restoration Committee just finished repairing the town right?" Skuld asked Oswald.

"Aye, Ansem the Wise had just returned and became Sage King agian thanks to my brother rescuing him from the Realm of Darkness." said Oswald,

"Good, He was very kind towards me and took care of me when I lost my memories like the rest of the Dandelions" said Skuld shivering to the memory of Xehanort and Braig doing all sorts of experiments on her before she was able to escape the castle. "I wonder how those two boys are doing?"

"Who?" asked Oswald looking at his friend.

"When I lived in the castle. I met two boys who would always come and see me. Their names were Isa and Lea." Skuld replied

"Isa and Lea?" said Oswald.

"Yeah, i wonder how they are doing?" asked Skuld when the two heard. "Why don't you asked yourself Subject X?"

The two turned to see Xigbar had just walked out the Corridor of Darkness with his arrowguns, "Braig!" shouted Skuld summoning her Keyblade Starlight while Oswald summoned his Keyblade that was much similar to Kingdom Key but the blade was pure black, The guard was blue and the token was a Rabbit.

"So i was right. You are a Keyblade Wielder." smiked Xigbar looking at the two. "I was ordered to bring you to become one of the Thirteen to forge the χ-blade."

"No way! Why would i work for you and Xehanort after what you did to me!" Skuld shouted holding her Keyblade ready for a battle. Right before Xigbar can fire his guns at her. Two Chakrams came right at him which he jumped to avoid them. "Hey Xiggy, long time no see" said Lea holding his chakrams and right beside him was Leon and Cloud with their weapons. "Axel!" growled Xigbar.

"How many times do I have to tell you xiggy, My Name is Lea...Got it Memorized?" Lea said.

Xigbar grunted his teeth before he realized he was outnumbered before he said with a shrug. "Eh, whatever, it's only a matter of time before we get out Thirteenth. You better tell those guardians to find your remaining lights"

He walked on back though the corridor leaving the group alone. Skuld looked at Lea before she asked. "Lea?"

"X? Your alive?" asked Lea looking at the girl he and Isa befriended years ago. "Yeah but my real name is Skuld" Skuld said looking at his keyblade. "So you got a keyblade too?"

"I sure doo and i'm actually surprise you have one too" Lea gestured to Skuld's keyblade.

"So mind telling me what is going on?" asked Skuld.

"Sure come with me and I'll explain everything." Lea said to his friend.

"Go ahead Skuld, I will go report with Yen Sid about what we learned from Garzen." said Oswald. Skuld nodded before she went with Lea, Leon and Cloud back to Merlins house. She then saw a familiar face talking to a gir with black hair. "Ven is that you?" asked Skuld,

Roxas looked at Skuld as did Xion. but then she noticed that he had darker blonde hair than Ven before she said. "Sorry, you just look like someone i know"

"It's okay, I get that a lot. My name is Roxas" said Roxas offering his hand to Skuld.

"And im Xion" said Xion.

"My name is Skuld" said Skuld before she shot a look towards Lea, "so Lea what is going on, Tell me Everything?"

Lea nodded before he said to himself,"Isa, I found her" He then went on to explain everything to Skuld who listened to every word. "So let me get this straight, Xehanort is a Keyblade Master and he plans to retrigger the Keyblade War to obtain the χ-blade and become a dictator?" asked Skuld.

"Yeah and were still searching for Ventus's heart, Terra and Isa are apart of the Organization and we want to save them too" Lea said.

"I see, then you can count on me to aid the Light. My friends are still missing and i want to help you find Ven's Heart. My Friend Ephemer is out there somewhere and i want to find him too."

"Of course, But im still learning to use my Keyblade" said Lea.

"Then let me help you guys out" Skuld said offering to help train them.

The three former Organization members nodded to her.

**/Keyblade Graveyard/ **

Deep within the sea of fallen keyblades. One keyblade stood out unlike the rest of them. It was like an exact replica of Terra's Ends of the Earth but the guard was deep red and black chains wrapped around the long grey blade. A large Copper Gear was the teeth of the blade. Two Gazing eyes were seen on the blade. One on the hilt and the other in the Teeth. The Token was a large gear with an Gazing Eye as well. A hand took the hilt of the weapon into his hand before he pulled it out of the ground.

"Finally, Gear Master." said Vanitas looking at his old Keyblade. He was still wearing his mask and new armor only it was Keyblade Armor mixed with his dark armor. The breastplates were silver and his boots were also covered in silver metal plating, A Red Cape blew in the wind.

"Where are you Brother?" he asked looking around for his brother. Just then Floods appeared before him. Some of them were blue while the others were purple. Awaiting orders from their master.

Vanitas raised his keyblade before he said, "Find my Brother. Find him!"

The Floods went off to carry their task by their master as Vanitas entered a Dark Corridor.

**/End of part 4./ **

**"Alright, only two more chapters to go for the Kingdom of Corona. Tell me what you guys think of Vanitas new armor and Keyblade. **

**Della Receives Dark Lance. **


	17. Kingdom of Corona Finale

Inside the Snuggly Duckling, the guards were still looking for Flynn but to no avail. Even some of the thugs we're trying to impersonate Flynn but apparently the guards weren't buying it.

Also, along with the guards were two dangerous criminals named the Stabbington Brothers who were arrested after Flynn left them at the guards hands when he stole the crown from the kingdom.

"Sir, there's no sign of Rider." One of the guards told the captain.

Suddenly everyone heard a horse neigh. Then Maximus came bursting through the door. "Maximus." The captain said recognizing the horse.

Maximus began sniffing around the place to find any trace of Flynn. Then he discovered what he was looking for and made his way to the bar.

"What's he doing?" One of the guard asked but the captain but his hand over his mouth shutting him up.

Maximus pointed at the passage to the hidden tunnel but the guards had puzzled looks on their faces. He became frustrated and pushed the lever revealing the passage.

"A passage. C'mon men, let's go! Conli, make sure those boys don't get away!" The captain commanded and the guard guarding the Stabbington bros pointed his weapon at them.

Suddenly one of the bros knocked out the guard using his head and together they broke their manacles and took their leave down the passage.

The guardians of Light were now walking down the same passage after finding it with the help of Flynn. There was a cave though the marshlands after leaving the Forest Temple.

"Well, I've got to say, didn't know you guys had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive back at the Duckling." Flynn said referring to the show eveyone out on in the restaurant.

"I know!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly before composing herself. "I know."

"Well Flynn. We definitely had a lot of fun back there. Right Kairi?" Sora asked.

"You bet Sora." Kairi said happily.

Rapunzel spoke up again. "So, Flynn, where're you from?"

"Whoo-oo! Sorry, blondie, I don't do back-story. " Flynn said.

"Oh come on Flynn. We just want to get to know you more." Sora said.

"Yeah. I especially want to know if we can trust you or not!" Donald exclaimed.

"Donald." Goofy spoke up. "We just want to get to know him more. We can't do it your way. We have to do it peacefully."

"Uh. Ok, if you say so." Donald said crossing his wings.

"Anyway. Can you please tell us about you Flynn?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, it's like I said, I don't do backstory." Flynn said. "However I am becoming very interested in blondie's backstory. Now I, I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair."

"Nope." Everyone said in unison.

"Or the mother." Flynn said.

"Uh uh." Everyone said in unison.

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog." Flynn said before Rapunzel spoke up.

"Chameleon." Rapunzel said.

"Nuance. Here's my question though blondie: if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Flynn asked.

Everyone looked at each other feeling uneasy. "Do we have to?" Donald whispered. Kairi and them told the four everything about Rapunzl and her hair.

"We should, so long as we make sure he doesn't tell anyone." Kairi whispered.

"Ok." Rapunzel said before turning to Flynn. "Uh. Well..."

"You see Flynn..." Sora spoke when suddenly the cave began to shake.

Everyone looked around the cave. "Flynn?" Everyone asked in unison.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined was the Captain of the Guard calling out in the distance, "Rider!"

The companions turned around, and saw a light at the end of the dark tunnel getting brighter and brighter.

"Run!" Flynn called, and they all began running towards the exit, and didn't stop until they were out of the tunnel, and into direct sunlight. But they were forced to stop when they ran into a dead end that was a cliff.

Down below them, two thugs appeared, twins, with one wearing an eye patch.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't like me," was Flynn's answer.

The palace guards appeared on the same precipice as them.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't like me either," Flynn replied.

A horse appeared right in front of them.

"Who's that?!" Rapunzel asked a third time.

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!" Flynn cried.

Suddenly a large group of heartless appeared around the group. Their leader was a Chaos Carriage. "And those guys don;t like us" said Bron as the group summoned their weapons. The gang then engaged the Heartless and the guards although they were careful to not hurt the guards since they were humans. Aqua used a Knockout spell to knock out the guards and the Dragons took care of the Chaos Carraige. Flynn had knocked out the Captian with the frying pan he got from Rapunzel. After this, he looked at it in awe, "Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these!"

The horse in front of him, Maximus, drew a sword off one of the fallen guards. He neighed before the strange duo dueled, the horse with a sword and Flynn with the frying pan.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn commented.

he horse flicked the frying pan out of Flynn's hands, making the thief go quiet. "How 'bout two out of three?"

The horse did not buy it. He just angrily shoved the tip of the sword in Flynn's face. He had him cornered.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel called. She wrapped her hair around Flynn's hand, and pulled him away from the cliff. The horse's mouth dropped open in astonishment as Flynn saluted him. "Flynn, look out!"

He was swinging straight towards the two brother thugs.

"Whoa, woah..."

"Ngh!" Rapunzel used her hair to pull him up slightly, just in time for the two to miss him with their swords.

"Ha!" Flynn cried in triumph. "You should see your faces because you look–" Sora and co. winced as Flynn hit the plank "–ridiculous."

Rapunzel mentally apologized to Flynn, before looking over at the horse when she heard a loud crack in his direction.

The horse hit one of the planks holding up the dam, making a bridge to get to her. The others had already joined Flynn at the bottom of the canyon. Flynn holding the end of Rapunzel's hair. "Rapunzel!"

She jumped as the Horse almost grabbed her hair. She landed beside them as the Dam began to burst. The flood took the Horse, The guards and the Stabbington Brothers. The group ran towards the cave as they narrowly avoided the rock that could have crushed them unfortunately they were trapped in the cave with rising water. The dragons saw it before they roared. Worried for their human friends. 'Oh no! We're trapped!" Namine exclaimed feeling very scared. Everyone ran back into the cave to try to find a back way out but all they found was a wall, no way out.

In desperation, the team dove into the water to find a way out but they found nothing. The team then tried to break the rocks to get out but nothing worked.

Flynn tried to move rocks out of the way but he couldn't move any rocks but he did scrape his hand opening a wound.

The team kept diving to find a hole to make bigger or something, but found nothing then they decided to give up.

"It's hopeless!" Snotout exclaimed scared.

"It's no use. I can't see anything." Flynn said.

"I can't find anything either." Astrid said scared.

"Neither can I." Aqua said feeling scared.

Rapunzel refused to give up and dove into the water to try to find a way out hit was stopped by Flynn.

"Hey, there's no point. It's pitch-black down there."

Flynn said trying to comfort Rapunzel but she is very scared.

Kairi was very scared too and she held onto Sora to try to gain some comfort in this moment that may end their lives.

"Sora? Is this the end?" Kairi asked feeling scared and starting to shed a few tears.

Sora just held onto Kairi. "I don't know Kairi. I don't want it to be though."

That was all Sora could say. He didn't want to accept that this was the end but the situation they are in, he had to accept that this may be the end.

Kairi leaked more tears and then she began to sob and continued to hold on to Sora. If this was indeed the last moments of their lives, all Kairi wanted to do was hold onto Sora until their time of life is up. Hiccup held AStrid close to him and Bron held Aqua close to him, Goofy held his son close to him and Della and donald Embraced.

Rapunzel began to sob too. "This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this."

"I'm so... I'm so sorry, Flynn." Rapunzel sobbed. "I'm so sorry everyone."

As Rapunzel sobbed and everyone was feeling very scared, Flynn spoke up to everyone.

"Eugene." He said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Flynn or Eugene said revealing his real name.

"Eugene Fitzherbert?" The gang asked in unison.

"Well yeah. Someone might as well know." Eugene said.

"We never knew that Flynn, I mean Eugene." Hiccup said letting out a little chuckle.

Rapunzel smiled. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel confessed making Eugene have an awestruck look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

Everyone gaped. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly.

"That's it! That's how we'll find a way out of here!" Sora exclaimed.

But the water level reached up to their chests. "You might wanna sing like now!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

The water had risen to their chins now. Rapunzel began to sing. "Flower gleam and glow let your power shine!" Everyone took a deep breath and the water covered them all.

Sure enough her golden hair glowed an eerie yellow. Eugene let out a yelp when he saw her hair glow which caused him to lose a bit of air.

The glow continued to flow and sure enough everyone found an opening in the cave which was a way out. They swam to the opening and dug their way through.

In a few moments, the wall burst open and everyone was out of the cave but they fell into a river.

Everyone pushed themselves into shore, and surfaced from the water coughing and sputtering.

Everyone besides Eugene felt very happy knowing they are alive. Eugene couldn't stop thinking about Rapunzel's glowing hair.

"We made it." Rapunzel said in happiness.

"We're alive!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut exclaimed in happiness.

"Her hair glows." Eugene said in disbelief.

"We're alive!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed hugging each other happily.

"I didn't see that coming." Eugene said in disbelief.

Everyone saw Eugene's disbelief and called out to him.

"Eugene." Everyone called him.

"Her hair actually glows!" Eugene said to Pascal in disbelief.

"Eugene." Everyone called him.

"Why does her hair glow?!" Eugene exclaimed to Pascal in disbelief.

"Eugene!" Everyone called him the last time.

"What!" He asked everyone.

"Rapunzel's hair doesn't just glow." Sora said.

"It's true Eugene." Rapunzel said gathering her hair.

Pascal smiled at Eugene. "Why is he smiling at me?" He asked not liking where this is going.

Kairi spoke up. "Come on guys. I think it's time to show him. Right Rapunzel?"

"Yes Kairi. I agree." Rapunzel said.

"Let's set up camp for tonight, and then we'll show Eugene." Sora suggested.

Eveyone nodded and went to set up camp for the night. Thier dragons met up with them happy to see they were okay.

Rapunzel didn't seem to mind answering that question. The group were huddled around the fire Toothless had made, drying off as the sun went down, revealing the night sky in its wake.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand," Flynn said, trying with all his might to be casual. "Agh!" he winced as Rapunzel accidentally hit the sore spot.

"Sorry," the blonde swiftly apologized, before sighing. "Just don't...don't freak out." She sighed again, before singing, making her hair low once again, "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine." As aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy watched with awe, Pascal motioned to Flynn to look at his hand. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..."

So that's what she meant by magic hair.

Flynn gasped in horror. "Please don't freak out!" Flynn's mouth was wide open, as Rapunzel quietly pleaded, "...Please."

"Aaaggghhh," Flynn was freaking out, and was failing to let conceal it, "I'm-not-freaking-out-are-you-freaking-out-no-I'm-just-very-interested-in-your-hair-and-the-magical-qualities-that-it-posesses!" he said in one breath.

"How long has your hair been doing that exactly?" He asked

"Oh, forever, I guess," Rapunzel replied, no smile on her face. "Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that has to be protected. That's why mother never let me..." She sighed. "That's why I never left the...hmm."

"That's why you never left that tower." Flynn said, and Rapunzel nodded. "And you're still gonna go back?"

Rapunzel scrambled to find an answer, "No! Yes. Ugh! It's complicated."

Kairi saw that her fellow Princess of Heart was uncomfortable, so she quickly changed the subject. "Hah. So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Flynn said. "Well. I'll spare you all the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a...that's a little bit of a downer." Rapunzel scooted closer to Flynn, as the guardians kicked back. They all wanted to know more. "Okay. There was this book I used to read every night to all the younger kids – 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would to brag about it, of course."

"Hmm. Was he a thief too?" Aqua asked.

Flynn paused a moment before answering, "Uh...well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I...Just seemed like a better option."

"Hmm," Rapunzel acknowledged, as Kairi lowered her gaze to the ground. She knew how he felt, except she was lucky to be raised by her adopted father and her grandmother before they were separated.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation," Flynn quickly said.

"Ah. We wouldn't want that," Rapunzel winked at him.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has," Flynn said. After a moment of awkward silence, he said, "Ahem. Well, I should, um...I, I should...I should get some more firewood."

"I'll come with you," Sora said, the two guys standing up. The other guys stood up to go gather firewood.

"Hey," Rapunzel called back to Flynn. "For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider.

"Well, then you all would be the first… but thank you." Eugene said in an appreciative tone. The guys left to go get firewood and The girls decided to go look for Food leaving Rapunzel all alone.

**/With Sora/ **

Sora was holding some firewood before he thought about what had happened in the cave earlier. About how he almost died before he could confess his feelings to Kairi. He pulled out her lucky charm and he took a seat on a log. He then heard. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sora's head shot up before he saw Master Sora with his hood up with his hands behind his back. "You again?" Sora said getting defensive.

"Settle down boy, if i wanted to harm you, i would have done so already" Master Sora said taking a seat beside him on the log. Sora still not trusting him kept his eye on him. The two sat in silence before Master Sora asked. "So you and Kairi, i can tell you have feelings for her?"

"Yes, i do" Sora admitted to his future self unaware that he was him from the future.

"Then you best tell her soon or else you will regret it before it is too late" Master Sora said standing up. "Don't make the same mistake I did kid"

He left leaving Sora alone. _/What did he mean by Mistake?/_ He thought before he returned to the campsite.

The rest of the team was already cooking food by the fire. After they ate their meal did they all fall asleep near the fire.

**-Next Morning- **

The guardians were woken up by flynn crying out for help.

"No, no, no, put me down! Let me go! Let–me–go–!" The horse was back and he was dragging Flynn off to wherever the castle was to face justice.

"Release–him–" Rapunzel cried.

The horse shook Flynn from side to side. Rapunzel managed to pull Flynn away, and the horse, Flynn's boot in his mouth, ran to confront the blonde.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked.

Rapunzel didn't grace them with an answer. Instead, she focused on calming the horse down, "Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy, boy, easy! Settle down! Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, easy. Easy."

The horse stopped completely focusing on the girl in front of him.

"That's it."

Atop Rapunzel's head, Pascal stood and faced the horse, motioning the bigger animal to sit down.

Everyone rose an eyebrow, watching the scene play out.

"Now sit," Rapunzel said. The horse assumed a sitting position. "Sit!" He sat like a dog. "Now drop the boot." The horse stopped. "Drop it!" The horse dropped Flynn's boot. "Aww, you are such a good boy! Yes you are." The horse wagged its tail. "You're all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?" The horse nodded.

"Excuse me?" Flynn asked, not believing what he was seeing.

Rapunzel continued, "Nobody appreciates you, do they?" The horse grunted. "Do they?" The horse grunted again.

"Oh come on, he's a bad horse!" Flynn tried to object.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" The horse neighed in delight. "Isn't that right? Maximus?"

"That horse's name is Maximus?" Sora asked.

"Well if that's what it says on his collar then yes." Kairi said giggling in the process.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eugene said not still not believing what he's seeing.

The other girls came over and gave Maximus some deserved loved. Maximus hit Flynn when he approached with the boys. "Look," Rapunzel began, talking to the horse, "Today is the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested." Maximus grunted. "Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?"

Flynn sighed, but stretched out a hand nonetheless. Maximus turned away defiantly.

Rapunzel and the girls shared a knowing glance. "And it's also my birthday. Just so you know," was all Rapunzel had to say.

Maximus reluctantly agreed. Rapunzel heard distant bells and walks away with Kairi, knowing those were the bells for the lantern festival. When her back was turned, Maximus hit Flynn in the chest.

Flynn immediately crashed to the ground, as Maximus neighed in delight again. Toothless and the dragons laughed with Maximus and the group followed the two Princesses of Heart.

It was at least thirty minutes later when the group finally reached the kingdom gates.

Rapunzel was practically bouncing up and down on her heals with excitement, saying, "We're actually here!" before linking her arm through Kairi's and pulling the redhead with her into the plaza. As everyone walked to the kingdom entrance Eugene saw a wanted poster of him with still not the correct nose on it.

Eugene crumbled it up but Maximus glared at him. Eugene stuffed the paper in Maximus's mouth but he blew it into Eugene's face. Then the two got into a fight with each other until Donald, Astrid and Pascal stopped them.

"Behave." Donald said pointing at the two.

The two stopped but they intentionally and childishly bumped into each other. Donald groaned in disgust.

"This is gonna take a while for them." Astrid said in disgust.

Everyone made it into the kingdom village and saw many common folk walking around and doing their things. They also discovered that it was already decorated for the lantern festival that's supposed to happen that night.

There were purple banners with yellow suns hanging on ropes that stretched from building to building in the village.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Astrid said

"No kidding." Aqua said.

Everyone went to walk but they started to run into the other people accidentally while trying to not get people to trip on Rapunzel's hair with Eugene and the viking boys trying to gather it up. "We need to do something about Rapunzel's hair. It's a little dangerous for her to have her hair like this in a crowded village." Sora said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need to shorten it somehow." Kairi said and everyone looked around to see what they can find.

After a few moments of looking they found the answer. Everyone saw four young red-haired girls sitting on a fountain braiding each other's hair.

Everyone smiled knowing that they found the answer.

Eugene let out a whistle before Sora spoke up. "Hey, excuse us!" Sora called out to the girls who turned their attention to everyone.

Everyone showed the girls Rapunzel's hair. They then let out a gasp of excitement.

Rapunzel then sat down and then the little girls braided her hair for her. While that was going on Eugene was trying to hide from the guards who were patrolling the village.

In a few moments the girls were done and Rapunzel's hair as shorter (down to her ankles), and braided with some flowers on it. "There, That should do it" Bron said.

"Well fellas." Goofy spoke up. "Let's go explore the village, shall we?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sora said.

Kairi grabbed Sora's wrist. "Come on Sora!" Kairi then ran through the village dragging Sora with him.

"Woah! Take it easy Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he was being dragged by Kairi making everyone else laugh.

"Kairi's sure excited isn't she?" Donald asked.

"Oh she's not the only one Donald!" Eugene said as he was being dragged by Rapunzel through the village making the group laugh again.

Kairi was dragging Sora and Rapunzel was dragging Eugene around every little place in the festive village, going "ooh!" and "Ah!" and "Look at this!" and "Aww!".

Sora didn't seem to mind it that much though, as if knowing Kairi was happy was all he needed to be happy as well.

Eugene didn't seem to mind either except on some parts where he dropped a few things thanks to Rapunzel for dragging him but he still didn't mind so long as Rapunzel is happy.

Donald, Goofy,Aqua, Della, Max and Bron enjoyed the festivities as well, but remained subtly behind Rapunzel, Eugene, Kairi and Sora, both deciding that the four should get a nice first date without any distractions. The riders were enjoying the festival too.

After a few moments of walking around the village, everyone stopped and Eugene spoke up. "Hey guys, I found a chalk drawing area that's-"

"Drawing? Ooh! I'm really good at drawing!" Rapunzel exclaimed in glee.

"She sure is Eugene." Bron said laughing, making everyone else laugh with him.

"Show me where it is!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she dragged Eugene along wherever he directed with the fullest enthusiasm ever.

"Chalk drawing that sounds interesting. How about we go check it out, Sora?" Kairi requested.

Sora smiled, and linked arms with Kairi "Hey, why not?"

The two joined them unaware that Master Sora was watching from afar. "Good, your getting there." He said before he snapped his fingers as the Lightlings appeared. "Make sure The Nobodies don't interfere."

The Lightlings nodded before Master Sora moved towards the palace. /**This time. Eugene will not get hurt and neither will Rapunzel./** He thought before he began to plan to deal with Gothel and the Stabbington brothers.

After drawing with chalk did the Guardians find themselves looking for something to eat. Kairi had gotten a flower crown and was looking a mosaic, which people were bringing flowers to.

"It's for the lost princess," a little girl said, as Rapunzel joined Kairi at the mosaic, with depicted what must have been the King and Queen and the lost baby princess.

Rapunzel looked at it a little closer. The baby princess had golden hair and green just like her.

What struck Kairi the most was the fact that the baby was blonde, but both her parents were brunettes. Was the lost princess adopted to? Or was there more to this that she first thought?/

"S it just me or does Rapunzel look like that Baby?" asked Astrid to Hiccup and Aqua.

"Yeah and not to mention her birthday is today as the lost princess" Hiccup whispered when the group look at him. "Guys, i think She's the lost princess."

"So what do we do?" asked Aqua.

"We wait until we can further confirm this" said Hiccup.

"What do you think Rapunzel?" Kairi asked but saw Rapunzel was gone. "Rapunzel?"

Everyone looked around for her for a few moments before spotting her dancing happily to the music playing.

Everyone let out a bright smile on their faces seeing Rapunzel dance happily to the music.

Kairi then called out to her. "Hey Rapunzel! Can I join you?"

Rapunzel saw Kairi call her and she motioned for Kairi to join her. Kairi smiled brightly and joined Rapunzel dancing happily to the music and making the guardians smile bigger. .

Eugene just bought some food and saw the two girls dancing to the music which made him smile too.

The dance the girls were doing started to get attention from the common folk. Then the girls separated and started to bring some common folk in to dance with them, which they all seemed to enjoy.

After letting a few more common folk to the dance the other common folk who were watching were clapping enthusiastically, even Sora and the others. The dragons move their heads with a smile on their face

While the girls were dancing they motioned for Sora and Eugene to join them. They friendly refused but Maximus bumped them from behind which forced them to go forward to the girls.

Soon the whole square was dancing, a folk gathering full of clapping and merriment. The rest of the team joined in.

Sora, Kairi, , Eugene and Rapunzel were dancing together. However, they didn't know how, but they then got separated, dancing with complete strangers. Thier friends watched them clapping their hands.

While Sora was dancing, he looked back at Kairi, who had her eyes closed in sheer bliss, enveloped in the music. Rapunzel closed her eyes and was fully enveloped into the music too.

Soon Sora and Eugene became lost in the music as well, weaving through the crowd to get to Kairi and Rapunzel, who were in turn moving to them as well.

And as the music came to a bright ending, Kairi and Sora fell into each other's arms. Rapunzel and Eugene fell into each other's arms too. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

They were all smiling brightly at each other feeling this was one of the best moments of their lives.

"Wow. That was amazing." Sora said.

"It sure was Sora." Kairi said

"You're a great dancer Kai" Sora said

"Thank you Sora." Kairi said with a big smile.

Then the couples separated and Eugene motion everyone to follow him to the docks where some gondolas were sitting.

But before they began to walk Sora noticed lanterns on display. He then spoke up.

"Hey guys before we go, I've got to do something really quick. It's nothing bad, it's something beautiful." Sora said. "It's a surprise though."

Everyone nodded and allowed Sora to complete his task.

Sora got to the lantern display. "Hey miss, how much are these lanterns for?" he asked, prodding the woman running the display curiously.

"Free of charge. Two lanterns, custom made, just for you and someone close to you." The woman smiled.

"Oh really?" Sora replied, examining the lanterns on display, wondering what Kairi would think. "Well, I want two lanterns for me and that red haired girl over there." Sora said pointing to Kairi.

"That red-haired lass is your girl, isn't she?" the woman asked.

Sora nodded "Today's been like a first date for us, and I... I want to do something special for her. And I want to show her how I truly feel about her."

The woman smiled brightly before reaching underneath her counter, pulling out three sheets with intricate designs on them. "That one has borders, this one has main symbols, and this is if you want a custom design."

Sora stared at the papers, and blinked. "Um, y-you mean you'll make a custom lantern?"

"Absolutely! You want something special for your girl, your heart should speak for you." The woman smiled again.

Sora pulled out the charm Kairi had made just for him, and looked at it along with his crown necklace.

He smiled, knowing exactly what design he was going to make.

After a few moments Sora returned to the others hiding his surprise in his coat. Everyone smiled at Sora when they saw him.

"Just in time Sora. We're about to go out to the harbor on these gondolas." Kairi smiled.

Sora and Kairi got in one Gondola while Eugene and Rapunzel took another leaving the rest of the team alone at the dock.

Eugene turned to Maximus. "Hey Max!" Eugene called out tossing a bag of apples in the process.

Maximus turned away thinking he stole the apples. "What? I bought them." Eugene said as Maximus began to eat the apples.

"Most of them." Eugene said making Maximus stop eating and making everyone laugh with him.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat." Eugene said.

The two couples rowed out and Master Sora stood at the other dock. His hands behind his back watching them go. Donald and Della saw him. "Look!, it that guy again" Donald said getting everyones attention.

Aqua then watched as Akirix appeared behind him with the Stabbington Brothers in chains and their mouths gagged. "The Girl in the Mask!" said Snotlout.

"Akririx" said Donald and Goofy.

Master Sora looked at the Stabbington Brothers before he said. "Sorry boys but you will not escape this time. **/Nor will you ambush Eugene and try to harm Rapunzel./ **Master Sora thought.

The captain of the Guard and two guards came to him. "Where's Rider?" asked the Captain of the Guard.

"He was not among them. As promised, The Stabbington Brothers in chains" Master Sora gestured to the two men.

The captain gestured to the guards to grab the brothers before hauling them away. "I thank you on behalf of the Kingdom for bringing these criminals to justice."

"It is the least I can do," Master Sora replied watching the Stabbington Brothers being taken away.

"So what do we do about Gothel Master?" Akirix asked looking at the two couples.

"She will get her end soon. But for now, let's enjoy the Lanturns" Master Sora took a seat and Akririx sat beside him on the docks. The guardians kept their eye on the two individuals before looking at the water where there friends were.

**/out at the water/ **

The Two Gondolas stopped as night began to cover the world.

"This is going to be great!" Sora exclaimed happily with Kairi giggling.

The two looked at Rapunzel and Eugene and saw that Rapunzel was a little nervous.

"Are you ok Rapunzel?" Kairi asked her.

"I'm terrified." Rapunzel answered nervously.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky." Rapunzel said.

"What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Rapunzel asked still nervous.

"Don't worry blondie it will be." Eugene said Ina supportive tone.

"And what if it is? What do I do then?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream." Eugene said.

"That's completely true Rapunzel. This may be your biggest dream, but that doesn't mean it's your only dream." Sora said smiling at Rapunzel.

"Like we said before, follow what your heart tells you and you find new dreams coming ahead of you." Kairi said smiling at Rapunzel.

"Thank you guys." Rapunzel thanked her friends.

"You're welcome Rapunzel." they said to her.

Everyone then relaxed in the gondolas and continued to wait for the lanterns.

While everyone was waiting Rapunzel and Kairi were placing small flowers on the surface of the water which Sora and Eugene gave to the girls so they can do it.

The girls continued to place the flowers on the water when suddenly, they saw a small floating light on the reflection.

"Hmm?" The girls asked and looked at the castle. In front of the castle was the same light they saw on the reflection floating in the air. It was the first lantern to be launched.

The girls gasped and quickly went to the front edge of their gondolas rocking them and knocking Sora and Eugene a bit.

"Sora look!" Kairi exclaimed pointing towards the kingdom.

Sora, and Eugene looked at what the girls were looking at and saw the lone lantern.

Then following the lantern came hundreds, no thousands more lanterns flying in the sky. Each lantern was launched from all parts of the village and from the ships out in the harbor.

Everyone was completely awestruck at all the lanterns floating in the sky. It was the most beautiful and magical sight they have ever seen. _"All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in._" Rapunzel letting out a bright and warm smile.

_"All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been." "Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. _

_"Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be." _

_"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted." _

_"And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new." _

_"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted." _

_"All at once everything looks different, now that I see you" _

Everyone smiled brightly at Rapunzel after she sang. They really felt that she finally fulfilled her dream and they never seen her so happy and so warm inside.

In a few moments Kairi spoke up. "Sora, this is the most beautiful experience I've ever had. I will remember this night forever."

"Me too Kairi." Sora said smiling at Kairi. "This is definitely my most magical experience ever, not because of the lanterns but because I'm spending this night with you."

At the docks the guardians looked at Sora and Kairi. Master Sora leaned in before he whispered. "Here we go"

"Thank you." Kairi said smiling brightly. "I believe it's time to make this official." She said as Sora wondered what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There is one thing I want to show you. It's something we tried to do for such a long time. I feel this is the right time." Kairi said and Sora looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora said ad Kairi went into her pocket.

"I mean this." She pulled out the object that was in her pocket and Sora couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Paopu fruit.

"K-Kairi. Wh-Where did you get that?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Kairi looked nervous and spoke. "When I left the islands to train with Lea, I took this fruit and kept it with me ever since." Kairi said. "The legend says that if two people shared one their destinies would be intertwined right?"

"Yeah. That they would remain in each theirs hearts no matter what." Sora said still in disbelief.

"I don't know how you would answer this but… would you share it with me?" Kairi asked as she closed her eyes and prepared for the answer Sora has to give to her. But Sora only smiled and looked at Kairi.

"Oh course I will." Sora said and he and Kairi smiled brighter than ever. "Especially with all the lanterns floating around us." Sora said as they laughed at that remark.

They split the fruit up into two pieces and gave the pieces to each other. "On the count of three?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi said as the couple stared in each other's eyes. "One." Kairi said.

"Two." Sora spoke next.

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other.

As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked in each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other.

"Aww. That's so romantic." Rapunzel said smiling brightly at Sora and Kairi, everyone else smiled at them too.

"Wow." Sora and Kairi said in unison smiling at each other.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Definitely." Sora said before speaking again. "Oh. I have something to share with you too. It's the surprise I was talking about before."

Sora reached behind him and brought out two small lanterns.

One had Kairi's charm on it as well as all the things she loves and her name on it. "That's yours." He handed the lantern to Kairi.

The other lantern had Sora's name on it as well as his crown necklace design and all the things he loves too. "This is mine."

Kairi was completely awestruck at what she saw. "Oh Sora! This is so wonderful! I... I..." Kairi exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, I wanted this to be perfect and wonderful for you." Sora smiled at Kairi.

"After all, no one's ever made me such a wonderful good luck charm, drawn me in such a perfect way, shared a paopu fruit with me..." he leaned in closer, his voice a hushed and tender whisper. "And no one has ever come close to your perfection."

Kairi smiled brightly letting out tears of happiness from her eyes.

Sora then leaned back, holding his lantern a little higher "Whenever you're ready, Kairi."

Kairi temporarily sat there, overwhelmed with how hard Sora worked to make this moment perfect. She then lifted her lantern and let it go, Sora doing the same.

As they watched their lanterns fly they began to sing.

_"All those days, separate in other places, all those days waiting for you. All that time keeping in my feelings and waiting for a dream come true."_ Kairi sang.

Sora sang next _"Now we're here, and everything is perfect.__Now we're here and now our dream came true. Now we're here, it's crystal clear. This day is meant for me and you."_

Sora and Kairi took each other's hands and sang together. _"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted."_

_"And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new_." Sora and Kairi sang.

_"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."_ Sora and Kairi sang.

_"All at once everything looks different, now that I see you."_ Sora and Kairi sang.

Everyone saw Sora and Kairi and had very bright smiles on their faces. They felt Sora and Kairi were perfect for each other.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a few more moments, then Kairi barreled into Sora and held him tightly.

"Thank you... this is so wonderful-" Kairi said letting out a few tears of happiness.

"Your happiness is all the thanks I need..." Sora said before speaking up again. "I love you Kairi."

Kairi gasped. "Oh Sora! I love you too!" Kairi said before they leaned their faces towards each other's and embraced each other in a sweet, loving and passionate kiss.

At the docks. The team was happy for Sora and Kairi. They were perfect for each other. "It's about time" Donald said.

Aqua smiled with a few tears leaving her eyes. It was such a romantic sight before her. The dragons roared with smiles on their faces.

"Aww." Rapunzel cooed smiling brightly, Eugene let out a chuckle.

They kissed each other for what seemed like hours but it was a few minutes.

Then they pulled away and looked at each other with love. "Wow." They said in unison as they touched their foreheads together. watching from the shore, Em, Virgo and Strelitzia watched them with smiles on their faces before taking their leave.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Yeah. It was." Sora said as they looked at each other again with love.

"Hey blondie." Eugene spoke to Rapunzel making her turn to him.

Rapunzel turned around and saw Eugene holding two lanterns made specifically for him and her. Rapunzel smiled at Eugene when she saw the lanterns.

"I have something for you, too." Rapunzel said before showing him his satchel. Eugene was a little surprised.

"I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Rapunzel asked Eugene.

Eugene refused to take the satchel before speaking up again. "I'm starting too."

Everyone watched Rapunzel and Eugene as he began to sing.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur."_ Eugene sang.

"_All that time never truly seeing things the way they were."_ Eugene sang.

_"Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know."_ Eugene sang.

_"If she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I meant to go."_ Eugene sang as he took Rapunzel's hands into hers.

Sora and Kairi took each other's hands again before they, Rapunzel and Eugene sang together.

_"And at last, I see the light."_ The four sang.

_"And it's like the fog has lifted."_ The boys sang.

_"And at last, I see the light."_ The four sang.

_"And it's like the sky is new."_ The girls sang.

_"And it's warm and real and the world has somehow shifted."_ The four sang.

_"All at once, everything is different, now that I see you._" The four sang. "Now that I see you."

**(I see the light ends)**

After the couples finished the song everything felt so perfect and so bright for everyone. This was indeed the best night of their lives. Master Sora then heard a pop as Reaper Nobodies appeared behind them. Rasiing his hands did he snapped his fingers as the Lightlings appeared and took out the Reapers in less than a minute. "Time to feal with Gothel." He growled before standing up.

"And i shall track down the King and Queen" said Akririx before going into a corridor of darkness.

The two gondolas returned to the docks where everyone was waiting for them. "We're all so happy for you guys" Astrid said as the four got off the gondolas.

"Thank you guys" Kairi said holding sora's hand.

"So Rapunzel? We should get some sleep, Tomorrow we head back to the Tower right?" asked Bron.

"I don't think I want to return to the Tower. THeres so much more I want to see and i told her something she didn't agree with" She said looking at Eugene. The group then decided to stay in the village and by the morning, they were on their way back to the Tower to confront Gothel. By midday, they were back at the Tower and Rapunzel was afraid of confronting her but with her friends by her side. She approached the Tower when She heard. "AH you are back Princess Rapunzel and just in time for a little chat with your caretaker" Master Sora replied and being restrained by the Lightlings was Gothel. "Mother!," she exclaimed.

"Let her go!" Sora said as the group summoned their keyblades but the Dragons and Maximus were glaring at Gothel when they saw Darkness coming from her. "Oh but you misheard me Sora, this woman is not who she says she is" Master Sora replied before he pulled out a handkerchief with the Kingdom's Symbol and tossed it to her. She caught it before Master Sora said "Remember who you are!"

All the sudden did Rapunzel's eyes go through several memories.

And it was then that everything seemed to click.

Why the lanterns only appeared on her birthday, why the baby in the mosaic looked just like her, why putting on the crown Flynn had stolen the other day felt so right. She was the lost princess. "Yes, Yes, You are the Lost Princess of Corona." Master Sora said before he gestured to the Lightlings to let Gothel go. He took his leave as did the Lightlings.

"I'm the lost princess," the blonde quietly revealed.

Mother Gothel sighed in exasperation, "Oh, please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I am the lost princess!" Rapunzel repeated, a little louder this time. "Aren't I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"Oh Rapunzel, did you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Gothle asked but the Dragons kept her from approaching as did the guardians.

"It was you! It was all you!" Rapunzel would never forgive herself for being so blind all this time.

Mother Gothel approached her, and offered a gesture of comfort, "Everything that I did was to protect... you."

Why did she hesitate? Rapunzel asked herself before pushing her 'mother' away.

"Rapunzel!"

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power...but I should have been hiding...from you!"

The guardians glared at Gothel for what they learned. Gothel was the reason the kingdom lost their princess and Rapunzel was taken by gothel who only used her hair for her own personal self/,

"So you want me to be the Bad Guy, then i'm the Bad guy" Gothel said when she was covered in a dark aura. Marluxia appeared from the corridor. "So it would seem that you have become Tainted by Darkness, We cannot allow you near our pure light."

Gothel screamed before she became a a tree-like Heartless. Its face is brown and wooden, with yellow eyes and a jagged mouth, while its bottom resembles a stump with scales and green markings. The Heartless insignia is present on its forehead. It is surrounded by a "mane" of green leaves, and four arms emerge from the hair, each also green and tipped with black fingers with purple fingertips.(Grim Guardeness)

Marluxia then heard a voice calling out to him. "Lauriam!"

He staggered like he heard it before. "Who are you?" He asked himself before going through a corridor of darkness leaving the group to deal with Gothel's Heartless. With the help of Flynn and Rapunzel. The group was able to defeat Gothel's Heartless. The keyhole appeared and the key bearers sealed it.

Now the team looked at each other wondering what to do next. Eugene and Rapunzel wil return to the Kingdom while the guardians will resume their own quest "We'll Rapunzel, i can't believe your going to go meet your real parents" said Sora.

"I know but I can't wait to meet my real parents." she exclaimed. Her long blonde hair was back in a braid.

"You'll visit soon, right?" Eugene asked them.

"Of course," Bron said. "You can always count on us whenever there's trouble."

"The most important thing, Rapunzel," Aqua said, "is that you're free. You can now do whatever you want, and go wherever you want."

"I know!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I still can't believe it. But thanks to you,i, I know that I can be strong."

Kairi smiled. "Your strength comes from your kindness, Rapunzel. Don't ever lose that."

Rapunzel nodded, as Eugene said, "We hate to see you guys go so soon."

"We have other places to go, people to meet and four more Sages to save," Max said.

"Right," Rapunzel said, before reassuring them, "Don't ever lose sight of your dreams, all of you. They will come true one day."

"We know they will," Fishlegs replied. "Thanks to you."

Kairi then turned to Flynn and said, "Take care of Rapunzel. She's the sole light of this world, which means she's very precious."

"Don't worry. I will. I have no intention of letting her go." he said.

The two turned to each with a fond smile before embracing again. The guardians then looked at each other before they boarded their ships after waving goodbye to Flynn and Rapuznel.

"We should go report in with Master Yen Sid, We should tell them everything about the Seven new Hearts." said Sora on a communicator.

"Right" said Kairi although she said to herself. "I think I may be in a bit of trouble."

The Falcon and the Highwind left the Kingdom of Corona.

Master Sora watched with a big smile as Rapunzel was reunited with her birth parents. Eugene was pulled into the group hug as well. Nodding to himself did he go into a corridor of Darkness leaving the happy family alone.

/End Kingdom of Corona/

**Next chapter-Destiny Islands,, Kairi and co meet up with Yen Sid and they discuss the topic of the Seven new hearts before she and her friends return to Destiny Islands with Riku and the King to deal with an old ancient threat to their island. Also what world will come after the Islands will be one of my all time favorite movies. **

**Sora and Kairi obtain Oathkeeper and Ever After.**

**Sora and Kairi are officially a couple now. **


	18. Trouble at Destiny Islands

**-Trouble in Destiny Islands.**

In the Mysterious Tower. Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Della, Max, Bron and the Riders were now engaged in a conversation with Yen Sid.

"I'm sorry I ran off like i did Master Yen Sid," Kairi said bowing her head down.

"The important thing is that you are safe Kairi, You are getting stronger by the way i can tell" Yen Sid sadi with a smile making her smile too. The door opened and in came Valka, Riku, Mickey, Lea, Skuld, Roxas and Xion.

"Kairi!" Lea and Riku exclaimed on seeing her.

She turned to them with a smile. "Hey Axel, Riku."

"Glad to see your still in once piece Princess" said Lea with a smile. Kairi giggled before she hugged Riku and the King before she noticed Roxas and Xion. "and you are Roxas and Xion right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to officially meet you Kairi" Xion said before hugging her which she returned.

"Now you said that you found one of the Sages?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah, a girl named Strelitzia" Said Kairi making Skuld gasp.

"Strelitzia." She muttered.

"You know her Skuld?" asked Lea.

"Yes, like Ventus, Lauriam and I, We were there for the First Keyblade War and was chosen to become a Union leader but before she could begin her role. She was struck down by an unknown Keybearer." Skuld said before looking at the window. "But it seems that Lauriam has no memory of his past along with Ven."

"And Marluxia is working with the Organization. There looking for the new Seven Lights just in case we don't get our Seven Guardians" Sora said.

"Geez Louise, how many people are from the past? First Ventus and Skuld. Now Marluxia who's real name is Lauriam and his little sister? Who's next? Larxene?! ' Lea declared with his arms raised. The girls giggled while the boys looked at him with a strange look.

"Yes, like you heard from the mysterious stranger, The old lights passed on the power to newer vessels to hide them again from the Darkness Well minus Kairi." said Yen Sid.

"Then it should be a good idea to make sure the new lights are safe from the Organization. I will go and begin searching for myself." Valka said making for the door.

"And Riku and I are going to Investigate Destiny Island. Something came up" Mickey said.

"I hope everyone back home is okay" said Sora worried for his parents and little sisters.

"Riku, Mickey, Take Kairi and her team and go investigate Destiny Islands, Sora, You Aqua, Donald and Goofy go to this world, I believe another pure light is here." Yen Sid said revealing a world with alot of doors and a huge factory.

"Yes sir" said everyone. The group headed down to the ships while Sora and Kairi were having one last moment before separating. "Be careful" Sora said to her,

"You too Sora," she said before she kissed him on the lips. Riku and Lea gasped when they saw the two kissed. "It's about time you two" Lea said with a smile. Riku and Mickey shared a smile before they boarded the Falcon with the Riders, Della, Bron and Max. Mickey had given him a Gummiphone so that he can call Emily whenever but he felt that he should be by Kairi's side during her Quest.

The falcon then left the Mysterious Tower as did the Highwind and Invincible. The Invincible left back to Radiant Garden and The Highwind headed deeper into the Ocean Between. The Falcon flew towards Destiny Islands and Mickey landed the ship right near the beach. The group disembarked off the ship when they noticed that something was wrong. The town was empty and there was no sign of anyone. A ring of fire surrounded the Volcano of the island. "So this is your Island, Nice to be home huh?" asked Hiccup when Kairi and Riku noticed something was very wrong.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kairi.

"Something is wrong, Very Wrong" said Riku as the group began to head into town. There was no sign of anyone. When they went past the school they heard someone crying. "Hello?" asked Kairi making the crying stop when it gasp.

"It's okay, it's Kairi and Riku" said Kairi trying to get the persons attention.

"Kairi?" asked a little girls voice with chocolate hair and was wearing a yellow dress. "Selena!" said the two. Selena ran towards them before Kairi picked her up. "Who's this?" asked Namine.

"This is Sora's little sister Selena," said Riku.

"Aw she's cute" said Della and Astrid.

"Selena, What happened and where is everyone?" asked Kairi getting the girl to calm down.

"A mean man came out of nowhere and had black monsters with yellow eyes capture everyone and took them. They took Mommy, Daddy and Sol too" cried Selena in her arms.

"Oh no!," said Mickey.

"It is as I feared" said Em coming out of nowhere.

"Em?, what's happening?" askd Kairi.

"Garzen has found the Fire Temple and has revived an ancient and evil Dragon named Volvagia, long ago he lived here and preyed upon the islanders and their food until a mighty warrior with a legendary hammer used it to slay him, A thousand years later, The Dragon has been revived and as a message to you Kairi. He's going to feed the people of Destiny Island to the Dragon." Em said.

"No" Muttered Kairi as she looked down. "So it's my fault."

"No it's not Kairi, Garzen will pay for this" Riku declared as did Mickey.

"Then we better go save everyone. Take us to the Fire Temple Em" said Hiccup. Em nodded and so the group went through town with Selena holding Riku's hand which he didn't mind. Em lead them up the Mountain until they came upon a huge door with a medallion with a Flame on int. (Fire Medallion),

Em turned to the group before he said. ""It is something that grows over time…a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time…"

Everyone was confused but Mickey, Riku and Kairi understood that he was talking about the bonds of the heart. "This song is dedicated to the power of the heart…Listen to the Bolero of Fire…" Em drew out his harp and started to play the song.(Bolero of Fire.) once his short tune was over did the medallion symbol on the door glow red as it opened to reveal red stone and a giant hole with a ladder.

"Good luck everyone" Em said before he vanished leaving them alone. Kairi and them began to descend down the ladder. Seeing a long corridor in front of them did they enter the Fire Temple.

**(Fire Temple), Fire Temple Theme from OOT begins**

The Fire Temple reminded Kairi a lot of the Forest Temple; not surprising, really, considering they were more than likely built by the same architects. The large room she and her friends entered after leaving the corridor was very massive in scale, decorative in every available piece of architecture, but empty of anything else. However, the kinds of decorations in this temple were quite different from the ones found in the Forest Temple. Rather than recreate the beauty of vibrant plant life, this temple's ornaments glorified the essence of fire. Most of the walls in the room were carved out of the volcano itself, but the walls that weren't boasted carvings and etchings that almost seemed to dance like living flames in the heat of the volcano.

It was almost enough to make Kairi sweat in her clothes although her magic clothes kept her protected from the heat of the Volcano. Luckily Della had casted magic to protect Selena from the heat of the volcano too.

Outside of the ornamental walls and tiles, the only other things of notice in the room were stairs that led to a high platform at the end of the room. In the center of that platform sat three large carvings of faces in the wall. What they were faces of something Kairi couldn't even begin to imagine, but their attraction lay in their mouths, which were gaping wide open with flames flickering wildly like tongues of…well, fire. At each end of the platform was what appeared to be two Doors. One was lock while the other was unlocked.

Climbing the stairs did they approach the unlocked door. The door had designs of like the stature down the stairs. The door opened and the group entered to see a big room with lava and platforms but standing in front of the Big Door which leads to the Temple's boss is a man with Red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a business suit. "Dad!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Mayor Ruko!" Riku said,

Mayor Ruko turned to see Kairi and Riku before he exclaimed. "Kairi? Riku, you came, just like he said you would"

"What do you mean Daddy? Who said that?" Kairi asked her adopted father.

"Why Sor.." Ruko said before he paused remembering his promise to Master Sora.

_/Flashback/_

_Ruko watched in horror as everyone in his town was being rounded up in chains and being taken to the volcano. The door to his office bust down to reveal several Neoshadows. Ruko stopped back afraid of the monsters his daughter told him about. Right before the first one can grab him. Kingdom Key slashed the heartless in half and Master Sora had appeared. "This way Mayor Ruko."_

_Ruko seeing that the heartless were being held off by the Lightlings followed Master Sora though the corridor of Darkness and he found himself at the play island. The man in the black coat turned to him. "This way its will be safe for you in the shack."_

_One neoshadow appeared and lunged at him while his back was turned. Ruko watched as his hood fell off to reveal his face. "Sora?" asked Ruko on seeing his scarred face. Grabbing a branch he hits the Heartless making it hiss at him. Seeing that the heartless was distracted did Master Sora grab the back of it's head and casted a Firaga. Destroying it. He looked at Ruko before he noticed his hood was off. "Well...Shit" He muttered before he motioned for Ruko to follow him inside the shack. Once securing the shack did the Mayor of Destiny Islands asked. "What happened to you Sora?"_

_"I'm not the Sora you know, i am from the future. I came back in time to stop Master Xehanort and a evil man named Garzen." said Master Sora before he told the Mayor everything including Kairi being struck down by Xehanort himself and he was the only one to survive the battle. Ruko was in tears after hearing the story._

_'So you came back to save everyone?" asked Ruko._

_"Yes...Kairi has gotten stronger and I have managed to save several of the ones that are hurting." said Sora._

_"But who is leading the Heartless here?" asked Ruko._

_"Garzen, Kairi is the only one who can defeat him and she has to find five temples scattered throughout the worlds and awaken the new Sages. She has found and Awaken the Forest Sage." Master Sora replied._

_"And now he's targeting those she cares about." Ruko said._

_"Yes, for now, stay here in the shack. Kairi and her team will be here." Master Sora replied putting his hood back on. he said. "And just to let you know, she and my younger self have confessed their feelings to each other."_

_"No doubt you had something to do with it?" asked Ruko with a smile._

_"Maybe...I'm not telling but if you do see her. Promise me, you won't reveal who i am. Just say that a friend came to your rescue."_

_Master Sora left Ruko alone in the shack while he sat there thinking about all he told him_

_-end Flashback-_

"Daddy?" asked Kairi making Ruko snap out of his daze.

"Anyway, To answer your Question Kairi, Have you seen the mountain. A man called Garzen came and he has resurrected the ancient evil dragon Volvagia. On top of that, he is going to feed everyone to that evil dragon. My ancestor long ago battled the Dragon and won so I will go and attempt to seal it away with my Ancestors powers.. Although I do not possess the Legendary Hammer described in the myths but please, Kairi, Riku, as Mayor of Destiny Island. Please save our people."

"No Daddy, Wait, you get killed, Let me come with you" said Kairi but she saw that there was no way for her to get over the pit of Lava.

The Big door opened and Ruko turned to her. "I love you Kairi"

The big door shut itself sealing Ruko to deal with the Dragon. "Daddy! No!"Kairi shouted but Riku took her into his arms.

"Kairi, His Heart has decided and we can't change that" said Riku making her look him in the eyes.

She nodded before looking at the big door again. Just then they heard Astrid exclaimed. "Guys!, There's a cell with people over here!"

The group saw that Astrid had jumped over a few platforms and she was standing in front of a cell with several islanders looking at her afraid.

Kairi and them hopped over to the cell and the islanders saw them. "Riku, Kairi, get us out of here!" Said the librarian. Mrs. Stone.

"Here!" said Bron before pulling a lever. The cell opened and they saw it was Mrs. Stone, A few of the students that go to the school and their Algebra Teacher. Mr Mark. Kairi saw a chest and she opened it to reveal a small key. Quickly escorting the group of islanders back to the entrance hall. They noticed a squadron of Police officers and leading them was a man with silver hair. He was none other than Riku's father, Ryoku Gallagher, The Chief of Police. "Dad!" Riku said.

"Riku. You okay" said Ryoku hugging his son.

"Where's Mom?" asked Riku.

"She got taken along with everyone else." said Ryoku as his men set up a perimeter in the entrance hall. "Sir!, I found more civilians in here!" said a man opening a door to a small corridor and in the cell in front of him was The Osments, Mrs. Gallagher, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Selena cried on seeing her parents.

"Selena!, Thank heavens your safe" Kira Osment replied on seeing her daughter safe. Ryo reached his hands through the cell.

"Are you alright Mom?" asked Riku after opening the cell door.

"Yes,," said Yuki . They went back into the entrance hall before they came up with a battleplan.

"Alright, we need to find that Hammer and free the rest of the town" said Bron/

"Alright guys, we need to keep everyone safe from the Heartless," Mickey said to the group.

"I will stay here and help the police guard the civilians" Bron said. Della and Max agreed to stay to help him.

"And me too" said a familiar voice. Kairi turned to see Strelitzia with her Keyblade out too. "Strelitzia!" Kairi said.

"I came to help out. Virgo sent me: said Strelitzia

"Hiccup, you and the riders are with me, strelitzia Riku and The King" Kairi said.

"You got it!" her team said. Heading towards the locked door above the stairs did they enter to find a large room filled with Lava and small islands. A wooden bridge leads to a locked door. "Looks like we need to find the key to that door?" Snotlout said.

"There's two doors! One to the north and one to the south Strez!" her chirithy chirped.

"Mount up gang!: said Hiccup as he and the riders flew towards the south. "Alright Kairi, time to teach you Doubleflight" Riku said.

After showing her how to do it. Kairi and Streliztia used their jumping skills to get across to the other side. They opened the door to reveal a corridor with a cell. In it was more of the civilians. After freeing them and getting the key. They escorted them back to the entrance hall.

Hiccup and his friends found themselves in front of a wall. "There's no door here! Just a wall" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Or unless the door is behind this wall" Fishlegs said.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" said Hiccup. Toothless fired a plasma blast and destroyed the wall revealing the door. Opening the door, they found more islander prisoners and freed them. Ruffnut grabbed the key from the chest did they escort the prisoners back to the door to the entrance hall. "Go though here, The chief of police has set up a perimeter in here. You'll be safe" Kairi said, The islanders went though the door and Kairi and her friends continued onwards when they went across the bridge to unlock the door, The next room had a large chained fence with fire shooting to the ceiling. And there was a piece of wood lending down that it looks like you slide down. They slide down the wood and saw a large fire pillar go off. "A dead end?" asked Mickey.

"No, Get on guys, We fly through that hole" said Astrid as the group mounted on the dragons and they flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed in front of another door just as the fire pillar went off. The next room had more islanders trapped in a cage and the switch was on the other side of their cage. "Don;t worry, Me and Meatlug will stay with you folks" Fishlegs said to the scarred people. The group walled run up the wall and meatlug hits a switch that made the fire go away from the wall. Quickly running up the wall did they enter the next room which was a maze full of boulders. After freeing more of the islanders from their cages did Astrid, Stormfly, Hookfang and Snotlout volunteer to take them back to the entrance.

After going through a few more rooms and freeing more of the islanders with the riders taken them back to the entrance. Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Strelitzia found themselves in a big room They finally found a room they never went in yet. It was a big room with a circle staircase; the four looked down to see it was a long drop if you fell.

"Now what?" asked Riku when Strelitzias chirithy chirped. "Theres a chest just above those steps."

Climbing up the steps did they see a chest surrounded by fire. A Demon Tower accompanied by Red Nocturnes, Fire Cores, Fat Bandits, Scarlett Tangos, Vermillion Sambas, Defenders, Fire Plants, Minute Bombs and Bookmasters appeared.

"Looks like we have to take these guys down to claim that chest" said Kairi summoning Ever After. Riku, Mickey and Strelitzia also summoned their keyblades ready to do battle against the Demon Tower.

**(Boss battle-Demon Tower-Hunter of the Dark.)**

**Defeat all Heartless**

**Party-Kairi, Strelitzia, Riku and Mickey)**

"Thunder!" Riku shouted using a Thunder spell to take down most of the smaller Heartless with a single spell. He then blocks a Fat Bandit with Braveheart before using his other hand to summon Way of Dawn to cut a Scarlett Tango into pieces. Mickey using his small size took down a Bookmaster before firing a pearl spell at a Samba.

The Demon Tower lunged at Kairi and Strelitzia. "Reflectza!" Strelitzia shouted forming a barrier around her and Kairi protecting them from the Demon Tower. Kairi and Strelitzia began to hit the Demon Tower with their keyblades while Riku and Mickey dealt with the smaller Heartless.

"Mirage Staff!" Kairi exclaimed as Ever After formed into a staff. Her battledress blue again. Using magic with her transformed keyblade. She fired spells at the demon tower she learned from Aqua like triple Blizzard and Firaga at the Demon Tide. She created four copies of herself before firing sparkra spells at the Demon Tower. Streliztzia slashed the Demon Tower with her keyblade before it smacked her away.

"Mirage Tower!" Kairi said as her staff went into the ground and made a tall tower. Using magic did she make a beam of light rain down on the battlefield. The Demon Tower was weakened and the four keyblade wielders slashed at it together destroying it for good,

**(End Battle)**

"Kairi, that was amazing" Mickey praised dismissing his Kingdom Key D.

"Thanks your Majesty" Said Kairi.

"Please call me Mickey, you are my friend after all" Mickey said.

"Okay Mickey" Kairi said.

"You come a long way since the Castle That Never Was" Riku said.

"Thanks Riku, like i told you and Sora. This time, I will be the one to help and not be the Damsel in Distress" Kairi said. THe fire around the chest went away and The four approached it. Kairi opened it and she pulled out the hammer. "The Hammer!, Now we can help my Dad!"she exclaimed.

They went back to the cell they last pass and freed the prisoners before making their way to the pillar they saw in the room above where Ruko was. "How do we get down there?" asked Mickey. The civilians were near them before Kairi got an idea. "Everyone hang on to something, im taking us down"

"Wait Kairi, Dont!" The three exclaimed but they dropped down with the pillar back to the room Ruko was just in. "Don;t ever Do that ever again" Riku said glaring at Kairi who giggled. Just then the whole temple began to shake making them all worried. "The Volcano!, She's going to blow!" said a civilian.

Kairi saw that the big door was still unlocked and she hopped over to the door. "Kairi! What are you doing?" asked Riku.

"I'm going to save my Dad. Riku, Get everyone else out" Kairi said.

Riku nodded before he said. "Be careful Kairi."

"I will" she said before she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Strelitzia with her. Nodding did the two girls enter the door to find themselves in a small chamber with a platform surrounded by Lava. The platform had nine holes filled with Lava. Kairi and Strelitzia jumped over to the platform before Kairi shouted holding the hammer "Dad, Where are you!"

But then she realized it was too late. Her father was killed by the dragon.

The platform began to shake as the collumn behind them sank into the lava. Before a worm-like monster that could only be the dragon called Volvagia Covered from head to tip upon its back in molten-rock scales, the creature's body seemed to glow a fierce crimson with its own body heat. The beast possessed no hind legs, but the forefront of its snake-like body boasted a set of robust arms, each possessing three-fingered hands that were tipped with powerful-looking claws.

The focal point of the dragon's body had to be its face, where its upper skull was protected by a green-blue exoskeleton from which protruded two coiled horns. As the dragon soared into the air, trails of fire dangled from its head like loose bits of hair, waving through the air wildly. From behind the exoskeleton peered a set of small yet powerful eyes, which had no doubt seen the Princess of Heart standing defiantly in the dragon's domain. As if to confirm this suspicion, Volvagia opened his mouth and screamed a scratchy, soul-cutting screech.

Kairi noticed about Volvagia's long jaws were that they boasted a deadly looking beak, similar to an eagle's. But she quickly learned that this hooked bill wasn't the dragon's deadliest weapon, as a stream of fire spewed from Volvagia's howling mouth, flying all the way to the ceiling before dissipating. As the roar rang across the chamber, the walls themselves seemed to shake in fear.

"I can hear the Dragon's voice, He sounds like he is in great pain" said Strelitzia.

"Then we better put him out of his misery.." said Kairi.

The dragon blew fire at the two girls but they backed away from it. Volvagia roared out in pain and flew into one of the holes. Kairi ran around looking for it while holding her hammer. Then he came back out of the hole and clawed Strelitzia in the back that made her fall off the edge, but she grabbed the edge before she could fully fall into the lava.

Kairi ran over and hit Volvagia in the head with the hammer twice doing some damage to it. But Volvagia went back in the hole before flying around again but this time boulders where falling from the ceiling.

Strelitzia shot it with another Blizzard in the head. And then it went back into the hole again. Kairi ran around looking for when he came back up again. He turned to see he came up right behind Kairi and blew its fire at her. she yelled out in pain feeling his skin getting burnt from the flames.

Strelitzia ran over and stabbed her keyblade into the ground to freeze it with a blizzard spell. Volvagia started to fly again blowing his fire at strelitzia. Kairi got up to her feet and saw the dragon trying to attack Strelitzia and saw the ground was covered in ice.

Kairi ran at Volvagia and jumped up high with her keyblade in her hand.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered than she cut off Volvagia's head with her keyblade..

Volvagia's body started to burn away as the head landed next to Kairi. He walked over by the dragons head to see its eyes go back to normal and there were tears running down its face.

"Thank….You Princess of Heart" the dragon spoke before it burned away as well.

"That dragon was nothing more than a pawn to Garzen, now that it has been set free. He can rest in peace" Strelitzia replied before a light portal opened before the two girls stepped on though.

**/outside the mountain/**

Riku, Mickey, Namine, Bron, Della, Max and the Riders had escorted everyone out of the fire Temple when a loud explosion came. They all looked up to see the spirit of Volva go up to the sky and the ring of fire vanished from atop the mountain.

"Kairi did it!," Namine chirped as the islanders cheered exept for Riku and Mickey, They knew that Ruko was no doubt killed by the dragon/

**/Chamber of Sages/**

Kairi landed once more in the Chamber of Sages and Virgo and Strelitiza were already on their platforms. "Well done Kairi, you have freed that poor dragon from the control of Garzen" Virgo said.

"Yeah" Kairi said sadly because she couldn't save her adopted father.

"Don;t be sad Kairi, look" Virgo pounted to the fire island as Mayor Ruko appeared with a smile. "Dad!" Kairi exclaimed before she ran over and wrapped him in a hug. "You alive!"

"Yes, i'm alright Kairi, thanks to you and your friends,our home is safe" Ruko replied with a smile making Kairi look at him. "By the waym who would have thought that i Ruko Panittiere, Mayor of Destiny Islands would become the great Sage of Fire…Isn't that funny, Kairi? Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here!"

Kairi looked at him with tears running down her face.

"take this! This is a Medallion that contains the power of the fire spirit and my love." said Ruko raising his arms to the void. the familiar whistling sound shrilled above Kairi's head, and the princess of heart looked up to see the medallion descend down towards her. , Kairi used her free hand to reach upward and grab the medallion As anticipated, this medallion was colored a passionate crimson, and the symbol on the decoration's face matched the pattern on Ruko's island.

Just then a blinding light came and Kairi knew that her time in the Chamber of Sages have ended.

"Know this Kairi, no matter what happens, you will always be my Daughter and I am happy for you and Sora." Her father's voice replied.

**/How does he know?/** Kairi thought before moments later did she find herself back on the Islands. The Fire Medallion was now in the Band with the other two medallions. "Kairi, Strelitzia!" she heard her friends voice. Turning did the two girls look to see everyone coming to them. "Guys" She said.

They noticed the Fire Medallion in the band before she replied. :"Daddy is one of the Sages now."

"So that's three down. Three more to go" Della said.

"Finding the rest of them will not be easy" said Max.

"We have faith in you guys that you will find the Sages," Mickey said making the group smile at him.

"Why don;t we head back to the tower and report to Master Yen Sid, Mickey and i should receive our next instructions from him" Riku said making everyone nod.

"You guys are leaving again?" asked Wakka.

"Fraid so, We have to go prepare for this War with Master Xehanort and Garzen" said Kairi.

"Don;t you guys worry, we'll be here awaiting your return" said Selphie. The rest of the islanders agreed.

"Don;t worry, we'll be back soon" said Kairi before the Falcon landed in front of them and the group boarded the ship with Strelitzia. Mayor Ruko appeared watching the Falcon take flight. "Alright everyone, we got work to do." said Ruko before he and the islanders went to repair the damage to their homes.

**/Monstropolis/**

Sora, Aqua, Donald and Goofy had just finished defeating a giant Unversed in the world of Monstropolis with the help of two locals named Sully and Mike Wasoiski. The four od them had taken on monster forms to blend in this world.

Sora takes a bestial form covered in pale blue fur. His ears are larger and pointed, his fingers end in black claws, and his legs become somewhat canine in structure, with three-clawed feet. He also has a small, canine tail, and his hair becomes more leaf-like in design, obscuring one eye. Sora lacks pants and shoes in this form, although his gloves and jacket are unchanged.

Aqua has taken on a form as a Siren with her lower half being part snake and her hair was made of snakes. she had reptillain blue scales, She had no nose and was replaced with snake like nostrils. She had two fangs coming out of her mouth. Her top only remained and her arms on her shoulders.

Donald takes on a featherless cyclopic form with light blue skin. His single blue eye is perfectly round in the center of his face under two small protrusions. He retains his duck bill, but it now features four fangs, and he has two small horns on his head. His legs takes on the same color and texture as the rest of his body, and his hands and feet bear gray claws on the fingers on and toes. In place of tail feathers, he has a small lavender spike, which matches the membrane of his two bat-like purple wings. He retains his usual clothes in this form, though his shirt no longer has sleeves.

Goofy takes on a monstrous form with aqua-green skin. His forearms and calves are enlarged and spotted with irregular shapes of a slightly darker color, and he has gray claws on his fingers and toes. His eyes are now raised off his head and have heterochromia iridium, with the right eye blue and the left eye red. His nose has become pointed, as have his two teeth, and he no longer has ears, though has two small tentacle-like protrusions from the back of his head, which fade from aqua to purple. He wears only a black zip-up vest with light-gray lining and four dull blue pockets, and his usual hat, which has become a more greenish-yellow with a black band.

Sully or rather James p. Sullivan is a large furry cyan blue monster with dark blue spots. He has blue eyes, a small tail, and horns.

Mike Wasoski is a short green monster with thin arms and legs. He has one giant turquoise eye and miniature horns.

Boo is a toddler with black hair tied into short pigtails and brown eyes. She wears a pink shirt with purple leggings and white socks. They had juts defeated the Unversed called the Lump of Horror and had returned to the Door room when they saw a man in a black coat.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed," the boy said, his voice deep and soaked in darkness and pain. Aqua felt her heart twist painfully under all the emotions she was feeling from him – emotions that were nothing but negative./** Vantias/** She said to herself. "That strange facade had me fooled at first, brother."

Everyone else was confused. Who was he talking to?

"Say do we know this fella?" asked Goofy to Donald who raised his arms confused.

"We never meet in the flesh but i am Vanitas." Vanitas said with his mask on his face. Aqua gritted her teeth as donald and Goofy recognized the name.** /So this is Ven's brother"** Sora said to himself.

"And It's nice to see you again Aqua" Vanitas replied looking at Aqua who gritted her teeth, "Likewise the same could be said to you Vantias" She snarled. She hasn't forgiven Vanitas for how much pain he has caused her and her friends before they were separated.

"This is the part where you spout some mumbo jumbo and disappear, right?" Sora asked, not in the mood for this guy's nonsense.

Vanitas walked over to a nearby work station. "This whole world...was powered by scream. They converted the screams of human children into energy." He grabbed a scream canister. "And this very company was what made it all happen." He slowly walked back to stand in front of the group again. "It's as rich a source of negative emotion as we'll ever find."

So, that's what he was doing with his Unversed and the doors, Aqua realized. He needed more time to collect screams. But why?

"For the last time, we already stopped doing that!" Mike cried out.

"Did you?" But Vanitas was unfazed. "Then how do you explain all these canisters of surplus scream? This facility was everything I could hope for. And I was lucky enough to find a pawn whose heart was darkened by thoughts of darkness."

"You mean Randall," Mike muttered in realization.

"All Randall ever cared about was winning," Aqua regretfully informed Mike and Sulley, tears threatening to fall, her fists clenched in anger for not realizing this before. "And Vanitas took advantage of that weakness. Randall was just a puppet for this guy's game."

"As you know, Aqua," Vanitas continued, "my heart is made of just one thing."

"Negative emotions," Aqua muttered.

"Correct," Vanitas replied. "And the Unversed collected enough screams and sadness from those children to reconstruct it."

So, that was why. He needed to collect enough screams to reconstruct his heart.

"Yeah," Mike said, before thrashing in anger, Sulley gratefully holding him back, "and the whole time they were trashing our company in the process!"

"But, even with all this negative emotion," Vanitas continued, "my heart is still incomplete. I need something else."

Vanitas dropped the canister he was holding, which then flew around the room, screams coming from its open spout.

Everyone's eyes followed it until it rolled on the ground and stopped just short of Sora's feet.

Sora turned to see Void Gear was within his face with Vanitas behind him. "The other half of me that sleeps in your heart.

**"Vanitas!**" Sora exclaimed. But as he spoke, it suddenly sounded like two voices came out of his mouth! He gasped as he placed his hand close to his mouth in confusion.

"Ven?, is that you?" asked Aqua who couldn't believe what she just heard.

Vanitas, however, seemed to smirk, "Ventus...What a strange place to slither off to..." He reached out to a still vulnerable Sora. "You insignificant speck."

Sora immediately slapped his hand away with as much strength as he could muster. "What are you talking about!" he demanded

No one noticed Boo, Mike, and Sulley sneaking past them.

"Oh you wouldn't remember, when you were just a boy, you formed a special bond with a boy named Ventus who joined with your heart." Vanitas said.

"Ven!" Donald called out in sudden realization. It seemed like he knew what was going on now.

"One of the missing Keyblade wielders is inside Sora's heart?" Goofy asked

"How is that possible?" asked Sora when he along with Donald, Goofy and Aqua saw darkness was coming off Vanitas. he chuckled darkly as a dark, swirling aura revolved around him. "Now... you will return Ventus to ME!"

Sora suddenly felt a pain in his heart. He grunted and gasped in pain as he clutched his chest then fell on his knees. Vanitas was trying to rip of Ven's heart from within his heart!

But suddenly, the pain stopped. Sora was confused. But as he looked up, he saw why. Aqua, Donald and Goofy were using their weapons to block Vanitas's darkness.

"Aqua, Donald and Goofy" He said.

"The king told us about this!" said Goofy.

"Ven and Vanitas clashed with each other but in the end both struck each other down!" Aqua said.

"Your not going to do that to Sora!" Donald replied.

"Stay out of this," Vanitas, sounding pissed off, threw a wave of Darkness at Aqua. Donald and Goofy, pushing them far enough away where they couldn't reach Sora.

"Sora!" the three shouted as Vanitas disarmed Sora of Oathkeeper before pointing his keyblade at his chest. "No merge your heart with mine!" said Vanitas

However, Vanitas turned around when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Made you look," Sulley said, before roaring in Vanitas' helmet covered face – a roar so loud that Mike had to cover Boo's ears.

The roar made Vanitas drop Void Gear in shock and Sulley immediately picked him up by the arms.

Vanitas struggled to be free from his monster bonds, "Let me go!"

Sulley turned to Mike as the latter, who had summoned four doors, announced, "Over here, Sulley!" Mike opened the first door.

After throwing Vanitas into the open doorway, he told Mike to, "Close it! Quick!" Mike did so, before running to and opening the second door.

Sulley threw the first door into the doorframe of the second one, and they repeated the process with the second door going into the third door, and then the third door going into the fourth door.

And they quickly shredded the fourth door into pieces. Mike and Sulley high-fived after watching this happen.

Meanwhile, Boo ran over to Sora. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Y-Yeah," Sorai coughed hoarsely. "You guys saved us. Thank you."

Donald, Goofy, and Aqua had all recovered and quickly ran over to check on Sora as well.

"Yeah, thanks for saving Sora," Aqua said. "We owe you one."

"Actually, we should be thanking you," Sulley corrected with a smile. "We never would have managed to get this far if you hadn't come along to help."

"And we finally found her door," Mike added, pointing to the white door with pink flowers on it.

Sora still kneeling – recovering from his run-in with Vanitas – turned to Boo, "I know how excited you were to play with Mike and Sulley after so long. Sorry we dragged you into this."

"It's okay," Boo replied. "Don't be afraid to be smile, Sora. You deserve it. " And with that, Sora and Boo wrapped each other in a big, tear-filled hug.

The moment was short-lived, however, since it was time for Boo to head home.

She waved once last goodbye before heading into her room with Sulley.

After receiving a new keychain from Sully did the four reboard the Hightwind before making contact with their allies and telling them that they have found Ven's Heart. _"All this time, Ven's heart has been inside Sora's?_" asked Lea from his gummiphone, he, Skuld, Roxas and Xion were inside the castle with Ienzo, Ansem the Wise and Even/

"_Yeah, so that's why everyone that knows him kept calling me Ven, because i am his and Sora's Nobody"_ said Roxas

"Were his nobody" Sora corrected him.

_"So how do we free Ven's heart from Sora's without killing him?"_ asked Riku said.

"The power of Waking should do the trick but Sora still has to unlock that power again, So he should just continue to go to other worlds in need, I shall join you and help you out" Strelitzia said.

"Let's Rendezvous at the Mysterious Tower!" Mickey said, The two ships landed at the Mysterious Tower and Riku, Strelitzia and Mickey got off the Falcon before Strelitzia boarded the Highwind before the two ships took off again.

_"_So where are you guys going next?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"_To a world called Arendelle. Master Yen Sid believes that he has found two more of the new Seven Hearts."_ Sora said, _"what about you?"_

"To a world called Atlantis, Em said that my mom hid something there a long time ago and she is sending us to retrieve it" Kairi said.

_"Okay, be careful:_ Sora said.

"I will. Love you" said Kairi.

_"Love you too"_ said Sora before they hung up. Della was steering the ship deeper into the ocean between.

**/Meanwhile/**

Vanitas wearing his armor and holding Gear Master cracked his neck after recovering from being thrown by Sully. he said. "Soon brother, you will be awake"

He stared off into the endless sea of broken keyblades before he turned away to walk back to where he was staying with the other members of the organization. Soon he will give that old coot the slip and rejoin his brother's side for good.

**/back at the islands/**

A knock came on the door making Kira look up from her dishes. "I got it" she replied before opening the door to see none other than Master Sora. She gasped upon seeing him "Hi Mom" he said.

**-Reconnect-**

**Three Sages down and three more to go. Next world is based on Atlantis, The lost empire. Kairi and her team are sent by Em to retrieve something from the lost city but what could it be?"**


	19. Atlantis-The Lost Empire Part 1

The Falcon flew above the new world they were sent to. The world had an ancient looking city surrounded by water and circling it was a giant lobster like monster.

"We're here, Atlantis" said Della.

"Alright guys lets beam on down" said Kairi as the group beamed down to the surface only to find themselves on the metal deck of an enormous military ship sailing in the middle of the ocean.

"Wow...this ship is huge!" Hiccup said in awe.

"This ship looks like it beats our ships any day now" Snotlout said with Hookfang agreeing with him.

"Too bad that guy ahead of us isn't enjoying the boat ride" Namine pointed out.

What are you talking about?" Della asked.

Everyone else looked to see what Namine was talking about and saw that he was right. Just about ten feet from where the worldly travellers were standing, was a young, tall, slender man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green trench coat over a white shirt and tan pants, and a pair of wireframe eye glasses...and he looked a little green as he threw up over the side of the ship, which made the group realise that the poor guy was incidentally sea-sick.

"Carrots...why is there always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots." The young man groaned.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Startled while still a little bit sea-sick, but grateful for the distraction, the young man turned to gaze at a group of people with six dragons. i t was Max that asked him.

Oh, uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. J-*Urp!*-Just not used to this right now." The young muttered, while briefly holding a hand over his mouth when his stomach threatened to exile the contents inside.

"Never been out to sea?" asked Hiccup

Well, this is my first expedition." The young man admitted.

"There's an expedition goin' on?" Della asked, curiously.

"Wait, you mean this is your first expedition too?" asked the man

"Well...sorta." Kairi replied, hesitatingly. "So, what's this all about?"

The young man smiled despite still feeling queasy in the stomach, and explained, "Everybody on this ship including myself, are searching for the lost continent of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Everyone asked, curiously. It sounded extremely similar to Atlantica. In fact, it was almost exactly the same except the endings of the two names are different.

"Atlantis? You mean the Lost Empire?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

"Let me guess; you know about that story too, don't you?" Snotlout sighed, resisting to roll his eyes.

"I've heard about it too." Kairi spoke up, "In sea-stories, they say that Atlantis was lost in a flood and sank into the ocean thousands of years ago."

"They also said that the city itself had these giants that protected the city, but one time they failed due to the flood." Hiccup added, before shrugging, "At least that's what Gobber and my Mom heard. I never thought it would actually be real."

"So the lost City is indeed real." Fishlegs murmured, clearly interested. "That's interesting."

"Geez, you guys are such sea-geeks. Ya' know that, right?" Snotlout teased, smirking.

"So, how do you find this lost civilization?" Della asked, concerned.

"Yeah, especially since it's underwater." Max added.

"Simple," The young man said, pulling out a book with a brown cover from his shoulder bag and held it up for the others to see, "We'll be following the directions that have been inscribed in this book, the Shepherd's Journal. It's to contain the account of Atlantis and it's exact whereabouts."

'We'll how about it guys, want to go find Atlantis?" asked Kairi also sharing that mental note. 'And to find whatever it is Em sent us here for"

"We're in!" said everyone with the dragons grunting.

Kairi turned to the young man and said, "Is it okay that we come too?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." The man said, "My name's Milo Thatch. I'm a linguist."

"I'm Kairi and these are my friends, Della, Bron, Max, Hiccup Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Toothless, Luna, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch" Kairi introduced her team to Milo.

Just then, a loud voice boomed out through the intercom, **"Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign-Ha ha, we are all very amused."**

Shrugging while some of the worldly travelers had been startled by the voice, Kairi and the others followed Milo through the open doorway and into a large, open room with all kinds of trucks, cranes, and welding machines. The worldly travelers and even Milo were amazed by the sights before them, just as a figure appeared in front of them, their back facing the group.

"Excuse me? Uh, the Eighteen of us need to, uh, report in?" Milo asked the person.

"Yes, Mr. Thatch?" The figure turned, smiling at Milo, revealing to be a tall slender woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a green trench coat over a black coloured outfit. Immediately the dragons growled at her feeling something not right with her. Their riders calmed them down making the women eyed them.

Milo cried out in alarm, as he recognized the woman, "Aah! Uh, it's you!"

The woman noticed the off worlders before she asked. "And who are you all?"

"I'm Kairi and these are my friends, Della, Bron, Max, Hiccup Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Toothless, Luna, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch" Kairi introduced herself and her team to the woman.

"Ah, we been waiting for your arrival Miss Kairi. Em said you and your team were coming to join us?' Quite a crowd." The woman admitted, before introducing herself, "My name is Lieutenant Helga Sinclair,"

Before Helga could speak further, a voice then snapped behind her, "Blondie! I've got a bone to pick with you."

The group watched as a crane lowered a crate in their direction and inside was a short, elderly man with a white beard and eyebrows, wearing a blue overalls, white shirt and a brown hat.

"Hold those thoughts." Helga sighed to Milo and the worldly travellers, turning to the old man, talking to him with annoyance.

"So, you know her?" Namine asked to Milo about Helga.

"Yes, she took me to an old friend of my Grandpa, Mr. Whitmore who gave me the journal. It actually came from my grandfather and he gave it to Mr. Whitmore before he died so he could give it to me." Milo replied.

"Guess that mean's your grandpa was an explorer, right?" Astrid guessed.

Before Milo could answer, the elder man who was talking to Helga, was complaining as he went through a small box with items and supplies, "You done stuffed my wagon full to bustin' with non-essentials. Look at all this...cinnamon, oregano... Cilantro? What in the cockadoodle is cilantro?"

He then grabbed hold of lettuce, and to the dumbfoundment of the group, the man asked as though he didn't know what it was, "And what is this?"

"That would be lettuce." Helga replied.

"Lettuce? Lettuce!?" The man asked in disbelief.

"He seriously doesn't know what lettuce is?" Fishlegs asked, with a look that said 'Seriously?'

Apparently even Helga caught on to this, because she pointed out while grabbing the lettuce from the old man, "It's a vegetable, Cookie. The men need the four basic food groups."

"I've got your four basic food groups!" The old man, named Cookie, yelled, before counting with his fingers, "Beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard!"

The worldly travelers and Milo all glanced at each other with confused expressions, each of them even knowing that Cookie's list were not on the four basic food groups, before a buzzing signal filled the air.

Helga shoved the lettuce into Cookie's chest which also shoved him backwards, saying, "All right, cowboy. Pack it up and move it out."

"Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress." The voice in the intercom announced.

The next thing Kairi, her friends and Milo knew, the entire room shifted and they all suddenly found themselves standing on a large elevator, with the platform slowly descending them deeper and deeper into the ship.

As soon as the elevator came to a halt, the group spotted a very large, brown painted, metallic submarine in the middle of the room, containing a large round-shaped cockpit with orange windows on the front. The name "Ulysses" was written on the side of the giant vessel. Groups of workers and vehicles were all over the place.

The guardians and even Milo stared in awe at the large submarine.

Della ended up letting out long impressed whistle. "Now that's an awesome ride."

"...What does it do?" Tuffnut asked, amazed and confused at the same time.

"It goes underwater, so that way people who are ridin' in it can go under the sea without drowning." Bron explained, before admitting, "But, I've never seen a submarine so big before."

"Don't you think doing that would make you a little...claustrophobic, though?" Max asked, feeling uneasy.

"You're not scared of a submarine, are you?" Della asked with a raised eyebrow as she, the son of the captain, and everyone else went across the deck to the sub's entry ramp.

"Della, most of us have never been in a submarine before." Kairi sighed, shaking her head.

"So?" The pilot shrugged, still not seeing what the problem is.

Only for someone to accidentally rammed by someone behind Milo. Kairi and the others turned to see a tall slender man about Bron's height, with black flat-topped hair, a thick mustache, gray gloves and a black coat.

"Hey, if you kids, an' ladies are lookin' for the pony rides, they're back there." The man spoke in an italian accent.

As the man walked past, Milo picked up a red cylinder with a piece of black rope sticking out on the top, calling out to the stranger, "Excuse me. Excuse me? You dropped your..."

Milo trailed off when he and the others realized that the object was actually an explosive, one that made them immediately recognized and pointed a shaky finger in warning. "...Dy-dy-dy-dynamite." chuckling nervously.

While the man spun back and accepted the dynamite, Snotlout couldn't help but question, "Out of curiosity, What other items do you have?"

"oh, eh, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads...fuses, wicks, glue, and...paper clips. Big ones." The black-haired man shrugged. "You know, just, uh, office supplies."

Kairi, Milo and the rest of the group shared glances as none of them had any idea of this complicated explanation, before shrugging, setting that thought aside for the time being.

"Milo! Where've you been?" Another voice called out behind the group, causing the worldly travellers and Milo to turn to see a medium-height elderly man with white hair and beard, wearing a blue sailors uniform. Next to him was a tall, muscular man, two inches taller than Bron, with grey hair, brown eyes and dressed in a soldier uniform. Em was right beside them.

"Oh good, you arrived just in time Kairi and friends" Em said as the group came towards him.

"Are these the kids you were telling us about Em?" asked the old man.

"Yes, they will aid you in your mission Mr. Whitmore" Em said before taking his leave.

"So what are your names?" Whitmore asked to Kairi's group.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced herself before again introducing her group to the two other men, while afterwards the group felt something was off about the muscular man and decided to be cautious of the man.

"Nice to meet you all" Whitmore said, introducing himself while shaking hands with the Guardians, "Preston Whitmore-founder of this-here expedition." then gestured to them and Milo, "And Milo, this is Commander Rourke. He led the team that brought the Journal back."

"Milo Thatch. Pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus. I see you got that journal. Nice pictures, but...I prefer a good western myself, and it's a pleasure meet you all as well." Rourke acknowledged, "Don't know how he did it, but Whitmore really hired the best of the best."

"Likewise, Commander." Bron replied.

"Boy, when you settle a bet, y-you settle a bet." Milo smiled to Whitmore.

"Well, your granddad always believed you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge." The older man nodded.

"Well, uh, believe me this'll be small change compared to the value of what we're gonna learn on this trip." The younger man replied.

"Yes, this should be enriching for all of us." Rouke reflected, and this flared up suspicions even more in the Guardians mind who decided to do this with caution.

**"Attention, all personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes."** The voice in the intercom spoke once more.

Rourke saluted to Whitmore as he started up a ramp just before the group. Milo followed Kairi and the others as they walked up next not even a second later, Milo called back, "Bye, Mr. Whitmore!"

As an enormous, iron door came down to seal off the entrance, Whitmore shouted back, "Make us proud, boy!"

Kairi and them followed Milo and Rourke into the cockpit. Several walkways and platforms were scattered about the room with various people walking about, and numerous sailors relay the message of,** "Rig ship for dive!"**

On a higher platform, Rourke commanded to Helga with him, "Lieutenant, take her down."

Nodding, Helga proclaimed, "Diving officers, submerge the ship. Make the depth 1-5-0 feet."

As the message was relayed onward, a warning siren started to beep. The group instantly realized it was meant for anyone outside to be a safe distance away. Kairi turned back to the window and she spotted Milo to her right. The young linguist was peering out to watch the launch up close. The worldly travellers followed Milo's eyes and noticed that Whitmore was watching them from the outside.

A final warning bell sounded as the cranes holding the submarine released their grip and the entire vehicle landed gently into the open hatch of water below. Kairi caught one more glance at Whitmore before the submarine dipped below the surface. The man was giving a thumbs-up with his other hand behind his back. If Kairi had been behind him, she would've noticed Whitmore's fingers were crossed.

Within seconds, the Ulysses was descending into the depths of the sea.

It was quite an amazing experience for them, especially being underneath the water's surface without actually getting wet or drowning.

"Wow, this feels kind of...weird." Snotlout commented.

"This is so amazing." Ruffnut said in awe, her hands on the orange glass.

It was a beginning of another adventure.

Short time later, Kairi, Milo and the rest of the group were reported to the bridge where there were other people on board including Rourke and Helga, along with the black-haired man they encountered earlier, a short fat man that looked french and had goggles that could zoom in and out rapidly, a tall man in tanned skin, and a teenager girl with black hair that looked like a young engineer.

If Kairi and them remembered correctly, the short guy was...well, he was nick-named Mole and had looked like to be a digger. The tall tanned man was a doctor named Sweet, the guy from the ship earlier is Vinny, and the teenager girl was Audrey.

"Welcome to the bridge." Rourke greeted, before gesturing the Guardians to join the other people which included a few sailors, "Please stand with the others."

When Kairi and her group did so, while Rourke spoke up, "OK, everybody. I want you to give Mr. Thatch...your undivided attention."

Milo timidly approached it and turned to face everyone. The linguist gulped before speaking.

"Good afternoon," Milo said anxiously as he started to fidget with his shirt collar. "C-can everyone hear me okay?"

The eerie quiet that followed apparently answered his question. Milo hesitated for a brief moment. "H-how about some slides?"

From the corner of his eye, Bron thought he saw Vinny and Audrey glancing at one another. Milo flipped on the slide projector and pulled out a single slide from a box sitting beside it. "T-the first slide is a depiction of a creature," he continued. "A creature so frightening that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it!"

Milo inserted the slide into the projector. To their and everyone else's astonishment and sudden amusement, the slide contained a black-and-white snapshot of Milo in a swimsuit on the beach. He was covered in a variety of inflatable water toys, a fishing pole, and water wings. Beside him was a cat reaching for the sky with its front legs crossed and its mouth wide open in a friendly snarl.

"Ah ha, ha ha ha ha!" snotlout and the twins burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. Pretty much everyone burst out laughing even though Bron tried to hide his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand, Kairi, Namine and Astrid doing the same. The dragons even roared with laughter.

Hiccup facepalmed himself while snickering in amusement, "Heheheheheh!"

"Uh, I'm sorry." Milo shyly reflected as he rapidly removed the slide. "That's... wrong."

"Geez. I used to take lunch money from guys like this." Audrey said in a spanish accent, which had Vinny snort in amusement when the girl next to him said this.

A moment later, Milo placed another slide into the projector. It was a drawing of an enormous lobster-shaped creature attacking a ship. The sight of it did make the Guardians nervous reminding them of the Red Death. Even the dragons looked afraid of the monster.

Okay. Now this is an illustration of the Leviathan — the creature said to be guarding the entrance to Atlantis." Milo explained.

"It wouldn't happen to feast on people, would it?" Snotlout asked, with uncertainty.

"I don't think so. It's a mythical sea serpent," Milo replied, then continued. "He's described in the Book of Job. T-the Bible says, 'Out of his mouth go burning lights, sparks of fire shoot out'. But more than likely, it's a carving, or a-a sculpture to frighten the superstitious."

So we find this masterpiece then what?" asked Rourke.

"When do we dig?" Mole blurted out in an excited manner.

Milo flipped off the slide projector and picked up a marker from the whiteboard. "Actually, we don't have to dig," he informed everyone, drawing on the board. "You see, according to the journal, the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean."

He drew a bubble-shaped object on the board and pointed at it. "And we'll curve into an air pocket right here, where we'll find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantis. Kind of like the grease trap in your sink."

Milo finished drawing what turned out to be a sketch map of the path he had just been discussing. From what most of the Guardians could tell, none of the path indicated the path of Heartless. On the other hand, with something like the Leviathan and the soldiers in this submarine, Kairi and her team were troubled, especially by both Rourke and Helga. They had to be careful with the two of them.

"Not only he's a linguist, but he's a photographer and a plummer too? How is he still single?" asked Helga.

the thoughts and small conversation was cut off when a voice called out to Rourke, "Captain? You'd better come look at this."

Everyone turned their focus over to a sailor at the steering mechanism for the submarine. Rourke called out, "Okay! Class dismissed!"

While everyone else left, Kairi quickly followed Milo as the linguist was already following Helga and Rourke up to the railing near the sailor. The rest of the group and peered over the railing into the deep darkness of the ocean beyond the windows. "Give me exterior lights," Rourke ordered.

As everyone gazed out of the window, a pair of searchlights flipped on and started revealing a landscape of towering rock formations resembling columns reaching for a ceiling to steady. The pillars of rock were within what would have been perceived as a narrow canyon with steep walls. Yet, it wasn't the rocks that had instantly everyone's attention, but what was scattered all around the rocks. The entire seafloor was covered by countless broken pieces of wood and metal of what appeared to be countless sunken ships.

"Holy sweet beard of Thor..." Fishlegs whispered, stunned.

"Look at that!" Helga muttered, just as stunned and slightly horrified.

Milo readjusted his eyeglasses before he added, "There're ships here from every era!"

"There must be millions!" Hiccup exclaimed in a soft voice, as though he was worried that something out there that caused all of this could hear him.

"Holy yak..." Astrid muttered, wide-eyed. "I wonder what could've caused all of this."

"There's no way a storm could've done this. Right?" Tuffnut asked, suddenly feeling extremely uneasy.

Kairi was speechless, stunned and horrified by the sight of it. Just then, something to the right caught the corner of her eyes and she sharply turned to see what it was in alarm, and for a split second, she thought she saw the large black rock on the seabed suddenly move before it vanished underneath the submarine before she could get a full glance of it. It was then that the unease she felt earlier about the Leviathan grew worse.

"So um, where are we?" Hiccup asked to Milo.

The linguist reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out the Shepherd's Journal before reading in...gibberish, "Pre-desh-tem… loe-ta-nug… na-gehpt… '"

"Uh...can you repeat that, please?" Snotlout asked, dumbfounded before Astrid elbowed him in the ribs. It took Milo a while to fully translate the message before Milo pointed at the page he'd been reading and fully translated the text, _"'Enter the lair of the Leviathan, There you will find the path to the gateway'."_

All at once, a voice called out, "Commander, I think you should hear this."

The group all looked over another railing toward the source of the voice and spotted a large table with a wireless communication system. Sitting at it was an older woman wearing an olive overcoat and helmet and a headset over her head. She also had a cigarette in her mouth. Rourke sighed, "Yes, Ms. Packard. What is it?"

"I'm picking up something on the hydro-phone I think you should hear," Ms. Packard responded.

"Put it on speakers."

With a flip of a switch, the entire cockpit became almost complete with silence. The only exception was the loud, water-infested roar coming through the speakers all around the room. Kairi and the others started to listen carefully, but none of them were certain whether it were some random sea-life or a gigantic Heartless.

Kairi then whispered to her friends. "Guys," Kairi spoke, uneasily, "I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but I also saw something move a little while ago."

"Like what?" Max asked, concerned.

"Like it was something...huge." The Princess of Heart answered.

"Combined with the sound we're all hearing, I have a feeling you're right." Hiccup said, frowning in concern, as they watched Rourke and Helga approach the wireless-communication station.

"What is it?" The commander asked. "A pod of whales?"

"Uh-uh," Ms. Packard shook her head. "Bigger."

"It sounds metallic," Helga commented. She reached for the dials on the communication device. "Could be an echo off one of the rocks."

Ms. Packard glared up at the lieutenant. "You want to do my job? Be my guest."

"Is it just me, or is that getting louder?" Milo asked.

Max scratched the back of his head, " it kinda does sound like it's gettin' louder, doesn't it?"To his relief, the echoing sound faded, leaving everything in silence.

After a moment, Helga shrugged, "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Well," Tuffnut began with a weak grin, "At least it wasn't a Heartless."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any safer Tuffnut." Kairi said, worriedly. Something horrible and tragic was about to happen. She could just feel it...and she was terrified with the thought that it was about to happen in the next mere seconds.

Rourke turned his focus to the sailor at the steering mechanism. "Helmsman," he instructed. "Bring us about. Tighten our search pattern and slow us—"

A violent movement suddenly threw everyone off their feet.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Astrid exclaimed.

Max, Della and Bron grabbed onto the railing and gazed out of the window. All three of them instantly regretted it as something huge and monsterous was outside swimming all around the submarine and obviously attacking it and everyone including themselves inside it.

".Odin's Ghost" The riders muttered, eyes wide in terror.

"...If that's the Leviathan...then we're done for!" Namine shrieked in terror.

"Kairi was right! She did see something'!" Bron screamed.

"Riders mount up!, were going to fight that thing!" hiccup said.

"But hiccup, we cant breath underwater and neither can our dragons" Astrid declared.

"Nor without a little magic" Della replied before she used her new staff to cast a powerful spell on the riders and the dragons. They glowed blue before the spell took effect. "There, You should be able to breath underwater and your dragons can move though water."

"Thanks Della" the riders declared before they mounted on their dragons and Della cast a teleport spell and they were outside in the water heading for the Leviathan. Kairi and the riders could all see a giant creature swimming in the deep sea a short distance away. It was a huge, metallic-looking lobster with glowing, dark-red eyes. The Dragons were given fins instead of wings so that they could move though the water at ease.

Rourke turned to Helga while pointing at the not so distant monster, ordering her with sarcasm, "Tell Cookie to melt the butter and bring out the bibs! I want this lobster served up on a silver platter!"

"Load the torpedo bases! Sub-pod crews — battle stations!" Helga ordered to the crew immediately, just as another violent tremor struck the room.

The four remaining Guardians in the ship got to their feet quickly, Max declared, "I'm going to the Sub-pods!"

"Us too" said Namine, Della, and Bron leaving milo alone with alongside several other pairs of people. Among the others were Vinny and Mole. They quickly reached a long, narrow room on one side of the submarine. Everyone leaped into the two seats in each pod. The hatches closed shut and the sailors, soldiers, etc. inside each pod grasped the controls. Della and Namine took one while Bron and Max took the other, Namine and Bron were the gunners and Della and Max were the pilots. The Leviathan reached out and grabbed the submarine with its smaller left claw, which was still gigantic to everyone else trapped inside. The creature violently yanked the vehicle toward its face. Milo was looking right at the monster's red eye on the glass. He said "Jiminy Christmas! It's a machine!"

Launch Sub-pods!" Rourke shouted out.

The sub-pod flew swiftly away from the Ulysses, including the two that had Della, Max, Namine and Bron. They went alongside the riders who were also ready to fight the giant machine. "Fire!"

Namine and Bron followed the order, they and the others in other Sub-pods pressing the buttons on the firing joint-sticks and underwater missiles flew from the side of their pod and headed straight for the creature. All of the missiles struck the Leviathan in the face. The now-stunned monster released its grip on the Ulysses. The dragons struck the Leviathan with their fire but it barely even did any damage to the monster.

"What! Our attacks didn't even faze it!" snotlout exclaimed . Della's magic worked so well that they could talk underwater.

'look out!" Astrid shouted.

They watched as a claw headed for them. The Dragons dodged the claws but unfortunately. The claws struck a few subpods.

In the meantime, the Ulysses fired a wealth of torpedoes from its roof. The weapons struck the Leviathan's side and distracted it long enough for the rest of the sub-pods to catch up.

Their fears of losses increased as the angry Leviathan glared directly at the Ulysses and fired a laser-like line of flame from its mouth. The laser flew in a straight line past the sub-pods and struck the Ulysses's side. To make matters worse, the laser continued through the submarine and struck a rock formation beyond.

"Oh no Milo!" Kairi said before she had Luna go over to Della's subpod. 'Della, Teleport me back inside the ship!"

"You got it Kairi" said Della before using her staff to teleport Kairi back inside the Bridge of the Ulysses.

"Sir, it's Engineering on Four." Mrs. Packard, who was calmly reading a newspaper, said to Rourke from her station.

As Rourke flipped the switch for the Line Four phone, a voice frantically shouted on the other end, which made him wince a little at how loud it was. It was Audrey's voice that shouted. **"Rourke! We took a big hit down here and we're taking on water fast! I don't want to be around when it hits the boilers!"**

Kairi and Milo were horrified, The Sub was badly damaged from the blast of the Leviathan.

How much time do we have?" Rourke asked to Audrey.

"**Twenty minutes, if the bulkhead holds."** Audrey reported, before adding half a second later. **"You better make that five."**

Rourke turned to the others and shouted, "You all heard the lady! Let's move!"

Kairi and Milo were swept away with the mobs of people rapidly hurrying out of the room, as Milo asked in the ensuring disaster, "Move where!? Move where!?"

"Just shut it and move!" Kairi shouted, while Packard's voice announced, "**All hands. Abandon ship."**

As everyone dashed out of the cockpit, the crowd soon got scattered through the submarine's many passageways. Kairi and Milo followed Rourke, Helga and Sweet and were quickly joined by Audrey, reaching a catwalk running through the tail of the submarine, while trying to keep their balance as the Submarine was moving due to the ocean's movements.

The group all hurried over to a smaller submarine and reached into the hatch while Helga shouted at them, "Move it, people! Sometime today would be nice!"

"Easy for you to say!" Milo screamed out, as he and everyone else quickly took seats and buckled up on the straps of the seat.

Rourke and Helga took the pilot seats, as the former shouted, "Lieutenant! Get us out of here!"

Helga sealed up the hatch and jumped into the pilot's seat. She kicked a control lever, but nothing happened. She kicked it harder and harder.

"Lieutenant!" Rourke impatiently shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Helga yelled back.

A violent tremor shook the room. Helga took advantage of this to kick the control lever with all her might. The lever moved and the exit hatch before them blew off. As she steered the submarine, which is called the Aqua-Evac, out of the hatch, Helga called out, "Hang on!"

Della, Max, Bron, Namine and the riders watched All they knew that they were horrified and sensed the terror and loss when the submarine snapped in two approximately where the first laser had struck. Less than a second later, the two sections of the Ulysses shattered into a cloud of smoky water and metallic debris. The fourth of the submarines that had left the main sub's tail was hit by the resulting explosions and exploded in turn.

Despite the terror and heart-break, they knew they had no choice but to follow the surviving submarines.

Immediately afterwards, Rourke turned to Milo, asking, "Where to, Mr. Thatch?"

Milo was clinging to the journal in his hands. "We're looking for a big 'crevice' of some kind."

Everyone looked out the window to search. As a deep trench in the ocean floor came into view,Rourke pointed it out with a shout, "Right there! Hard to starboard below."

Helga called into a specialized phone next to her, "All crafts! Make your mark twenty degrees down-angle!"

Through the radio-communication lines came the confirmation of the other escape submarines and sub-pods. Helga was about to dive the Aqua-Evac into the trench when the Leviathan swam over and began snapping its claws at them.

The riders swam behind them with their dragons and the two subpods with Della, Max, Bron and Namine while trying to avoid the Leviathan before going into the trench

. The Leviathan was unable to get inside and started shooting its laser at the submarines. A few more sub-pods were destroyed. One of the laser beams struck a larger submarine and crippled it. Kairi and Audrey heard Milo muttering, It's like a greasetrap in a sink, Like a Greasetrap in a Sink!"

Soon it was only five submarines left and despite the odds, not only did they managed to the Leviathan's laser, they also avoided the rocky walls of the tunnel and soon enough the trench curved around and headed up and well out of the Leviathan's reach.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, all of the remaining submarines reached for the surface of the water directly ahead, and broke through the water's surface with the dragons beside them, Their wings returned to normal since the spell Della cast was only temporally. From one of the larger submarines, a group of people climbed out and turned on an exterior searchlight. They shined it around what turned out to be a gigantic rock cavern. "Wow" Kairi and her friends said in awe at the cavern but then they looked at each other.

At least they were all alive...but the same can't be said for those who perished by the Leviathan's wrath.

**/End of Atlantis part one/**

**Next chapter, The journey to Atlantis.**


	20. Atlantis-The Lost Empire Part2

A little while later, all of the team's surviving vehicles had been unloaded from the two smaller submarines and were now parked along the road that led into the fish's mouth. However, no one was smiling or enjoying themselves. Instead, the survivors gathered by the pool of water. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut took their helms off while Kairi, Namine and Della put their hands(In this case Della her wings) on their chests bowing their heads in respect for those who had been killed by the Leviathan.

Milo, and the rest of the survivors which were Rourke, Helga, Dr. Sweet, Audrey, Cookie, Mrs. Packard, Mole, and only a handful of the soldiers all lowered their heads too.

Sweet turned his hat upside down, placed a small candle into it, and solemnly placed the hat into the water. There was total silence as the candle started to float away. As the flickering light drifted into the distance, Rourke gave a very short and very, very deep sigh, saying somberly, "Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with two hundred of the finest men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left."

Bron pulled Kairi and Namine into his arms holding them close as they cried for those who lost their lives. Toothless and the other dragons roared a sad roar. Hiccup held Astrid close to him.

"I won't sugar-coat it, gentlemen. We have a crisis on our hands." Rourke continued as everyone had their heads down. "But we've been up this particular creek before. We've always come through—paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now."

He glanced at all of the remaining survivors, continuing, "From here on end, everyone pulls double-duty. Everyone drives, everyone works." before gazing at Milo after walking up the steps from the waterfront to the road, "Looks like all our chances for survival rest with you, Mr. Thatch—you and that little book."

"We're all gonna die." Mrs. Packard muttered with a sigh, tossing her cigarette to the ground.

"Gee, thanks for the cheery thought." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Okay people, saddle up. Lieutenant, I wanted this convoy moving five minutes ago." Rourke was saying and giving out orders.

Helga nodded, giving out orders to Mole and shortly afterwards scolding Vinny as well as saying to Packard, all in order, "Molière, you're on point! No, Vinny! Audrey's taking the oiler! You know the rules! I want you fifty yards behind that truck at all times! Packard, put out that cigarette."

all of the sudden, there was a honking noise that caused most of the group to see Milo playing with the horn on the truck. The group sighed before Kairi approached the truck. "Guys hop in, i'll drive" She said.

Milo got in the passenger's seat while Della, Max, Bron and Namine got in the back. The riders mounted their dragons. Rourke approached her holding the wheel. "Are you sure you can drive kid?"

"Yes Sir, My Dad taught me how to drive a truck" said Kairi. Nodding did Rourke leave her to be. Doing what her father taught her about driving Stick. She got the truck on the move following the convoy.

During the long journey towards Atlantis, everyone had encountered the Heartless which the guardians took care off with slight aid of the soldiers, making everyone impressed with Kairi's group's skilled fighting styles in different ways. It wasn't long before they all hit a fork in the road, which was a gigantic head of a statue with two eye holes leading to the paths of left and right.

"Well, which way?" Tuffnut asked.

"I say we go...this way." Ruffnut said, pointing at the left road which soon lead into a heated argument between the twins. Bron moved to separate them while the others shook their heads. Milo checked the journal before smiling and then pointed to the left road. Unfortunately, when the caravan of vehicles had attempted to head down the road, a giant millipede had appeared threateningly, forcing everyone back in alarm,

Due to this, Milo double-checked the Journal, only to realize that when he held it sideways the left side, he apologetically pointed to the right side. Milo gave nervous and sheepish looks at the mistake while everyone, especially the dragons, glared at him .Kairi then heard a familiar voice she hoped to never hear again. "Well, This is a surprise"

Turning did she look to see Maleficent and Pete coming out of a dark Corridor.

"Maleficent and Pete!" Kairi exclaimed before she got defensive as did the rest of the group. The explorers saw them and hung back.

"Quite surprise old Yen Sid let you out of his sight Princess of Heart?" asked Maleficent.

"I am also a Keyblade Wielder Maleficent and i am not going to be the one on the sidelines this time. I will help defend the light along with Sora and Riku" Kairi declared holding Oathkeeper in her stance.

"But yet, Riku Betrayed you in the beginning and gave his heart over to darkness. He nearly killed your beloved Sora and you." Maleficent replied.

"Because you and Xehanort's Heartless tricked him into believing that Sora abandoned him !" She snapped as Luna and the dragons growled at the two making Pete back away a bit. "Say Maleficent, maybe we should be cautious of those Dragons" Pete whispered to her.

"Be silent you oaf," Maleficent snapped to him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Max looking at his best friend's father.

"Let me guess, looking for this so called Black Box?" asked Bron crossing his arms.

"Now look what you did you miserable oaf!, The Guardians are aware we are searching for the Box." Maleficent snapped on Pete before focusing on the guardians. "We are seeking the lost city just as you are. But I'm afraid that you won't make it there...Heartless come on out!"

The Heartless appeared which consisted of Hammer Frames, Hot Rods,Aeroplanes, Flutterings, Water Cores, Silver Rocks, Emerald Jazzs, Turquoise Marches, Marine Rumba, Bubble Beats and soldiers.

Maleficent and Pete walked though a corridor leaving the guardians to deal with the Heartless. "Milo, you better grab a weapon and quick!" Bron said holding Darknaw. He then spotted a lone spear with a stone spearhead and handed it to him. "This should do it for you" said Bron.

"Thanks" said Milo holding the spear unaware of the strange glow coming off it.

Hiccup was the first of the group to attack. His blade took down a Bubble Beat before he hopped over a Hot Rod. He then rod the Heartless taking down several of them going near the convoy. "Toothless, you and the others protect the convoy!"

Toothless and the dragons formed a defense line in front of the convoy.

Della casted a Gravira spell on the futterings taking them down before she slashed a Soldier with the blade end of her staff. Max was behind her firing arrows from his bow. "Ice Arrow!"

Three frozen arrows fired from his bow before it froze three water cores and Fishlegs used his mace to finish them off. Snotlout stood beside Milo as they engaged the soldiers, one almost slashed him in the face but Milo stabbed it with the spear. Snotlout used his Mace-Axe-Sword and took down an Emerald Jazz. Astrid slashed a Hammer Frame with her axe before she somersaulted above another before tossing her axe at another. A soldier was coming right at her and Stormfly used her spine shot to take it down. Astrid smiled at her dragon. "Thanks Stormfly!"

Bron and Kairi were back to back against the heartless. "Let's show them our Limit attack Kairi?" Bron said.

"You got it big guy!" Kairi said before Bron grabbed her legs and began swinging her around with her holding both their keyblades. The heartless were then taken down by them as the two circled around the battlefield."Go for it Kairi!" Bron shouted tossing her into the sky.

"I gotcha!" Kairi said before nose diving into the group of heartless destroying them. One heartless remained and it lunged at Milo. "Milo look out!" shouted Fishlegs.

Milo closed his eyes but then the spear began to crackle with electricity as it as a pure blue crystal like tip shredded off the rock and the base of the spear had designs like the Leviathan. The spear fired a bolt of pure energy at the heartless destroying it. The Explorers and the guardians looked at the spear in pure shock.

"Holy Cow!," Milo said holding the spear as the glow went away.

"That spear, it's no ordinary spear i don't think" said Della looking at it.

"We'll worry about that later but for now, I want this convoy moving, lets go" Rourke ordered. Milo then held onto his new spear as the group continued onwards towards Atlantis.. The group stopped to get a small drink from an underground lake. Milo had just finished his drink when Vinny came over to him.

You didn't just drink that, did you?" Vinny asked.

"'Course I did." Milo replied, before furrowing his eyebrows in quick concern, "Why?"

"That's not good. That's nitroglycerin!" Vinny told him warningly.

The sudden realization caused Milo to freeze in horror for having apparently drank poisonous liquid, while Vinny told him calmly, "Don't move. Eh, don't breathe. Don't do anything, except pray maybe."

"BOOM!" A loud noise shouted behind the pirate.

"AH!" Milo jumped and screamed in a high-pitched squeal in fright. To his relief and utter annoyance, it was just Mole to scare the wits out of him. He glared at both Mole and Vinny who both laughed hysterically while walking off, realizing that the nitroglycerin thing was just a prank.

In the meantime, Namine had just finished off her drink of water when suddenly, she snapped her head up when something caught her eye in the distance at the opposite of the lake. Her brows furrowed when she could've sworn she saw...about five mysterious figures move.

"What is it, Namine?" Kairi asked as she walked up to her former nobody.

"I don't think we're alone here in this cave." Namine muttered with seriousness, turning back as she guided her leader to the others, "We have to be more careful."

Kairi blinked in confusion, wondering what was on the former nobody's mind. Then again, she saw the Leviathan before it's attack, so the Princess of Heart quickly decided to trust her and be more cautious. Continuing on and fighting more Heartless along the way, the guardians and the expedition stopped at the edge of a crevice where two enormous stone columns rose high into the air. By this point, the team had gone so far underground that the only lighting available was being emitted through the headlights of the expedition's vehicles. The columns were huge, it reminded Kairi of when Sora showed her pictures of the Olympus Coliseum.

Good night! Will you look at the size of this! It's gotta be half a mile high at least." Milo exclaimed when he saw it.

"Maybe a bit taller." Fishlegs commented.

"Who would've built this thing?" Astrid asked, awestruck.

"How many years did it take for anyone to build this?" Hiccup asked, amazed.

Kairi shrugged, "Probably...thousands of years, at least." while Milo was dragged aside by Vinny. He and the others followed in suit.

"Thousands of years!?" The Riders exclaimed, shocked.

"That kind of sounds right." Bron muttered, only to cringe when he realised that Vinny had placed explosives all around the column's base and then a moment later when the demolition man hit the switch, a shockwave struck the ground and the structure tipped towards the crevice before landing upon the opposite side.

The Guardians and Milo stepped up to what was left of the structure in shock and disappointment. The twins however cheered. "Yeah!, Blow it up!"

"Let's find something else to destroy!" Tuffnut exclaimed before he and his twin headbutted before knocking each other out.

"Hey, look! I made a bridge." Vinny said as he stepped up to the Eightteen of them, shrugging, "It only took me like, what, ten seconds. Eleven tops."

As the caravan of vehicles proceeded across the makeshift bridge which was really a snail's pace, or so it seemed like it, Namine suddenly sensed something and gazed up at the nearby carvern wall. Kairi did the same and while the latter's eyes widened in concern, the former's narrowed at the sight of an unusual figure with glowing blue eyes who was...staring at them and everyone else from a cliff high-up before running off into the darkness.

Whoever it was, both of them knew that it was keeping an eye on them. They crossed a frozen plane with snow and going down deeper into the earth.

Thirty minutes later after crossing the stone bridge, everyone came to a halt when they found themselves stuck with a giant stone wall of a fallen building right in front of them, blocking their path. Everyone except for Mole got out of the vehicles and gazed up at the wall.

"Well, that's just great." Snotlout grumbled.

"Vinny, what do you think?" Rourke asked the demolition man next to him.

"I could unroadblock that if I had about 200 of these." Vinny explained while holding out a dynamite, "Problem is, I only got about...ten."

At the commander's look, Vinny then teasingly said to Milo, "Hey, too bad we don't have some nitroglycerin, eh, Milo?" which only made the Linguist glare at him irritatingly, which also resulted Mole to laugh hysterically at that memory a short time ago.

Rourke ignored the commotion and instead turned his attention to Mole at the drilling machine, declaring, "Looks like we're gonna have to dig." much to the digger's delight.

Finally! He can dig.

"It will be my pleasure." Mole said, before starting up the driller of the machine, and began to dig through the wall, only to cry out in alarm when the panel in front of them sparked electricity, causing it to explode a little, and the entire machine stopped working all together.

"You okay, Mole?" Max called up to the digger.

Mole, after coughing at the smoke, tried to get it to work in irritation, and only ended up smacking his face onto the horn of the wheel, cursing loudly, "Stupid! You! Are! STUPID!"

"I'd say he's fine. It's the digger I'm worried about." Hiccup commented dryly, while Audrey was opening the engine hatch on the back of the vehicle and tried to figure out what the problem was.

"It looks like the rotor's shot!" The teenage engineer called up, before heading towards the other vehicles, "I'm gonna have to pull a spare from one of the trucks."

"Hey, can we-?" Bron began as he, the rest of the guardians and Milo observed the machinery within the engine on the rear.

_"No toques nada!_" Audrey said, "I'll be right back."

"I guess we're a bit stuck for a little while." Max shrugged.

Della, who'd been observing the machinery, thought of something as she stared at the knobs and then the monkey wrench on the floor on the rear,. Ignoring everyone's questioning and protests, the duck reached her hands into the engine and turned two wheel-shaped knobs at the same time until the sound of steam escaping filled the air before grabbing the monkey bar and with a great thrust of her arm, slammed it onto the engine.

A moment later, the engine jolted back into life as clouds of exhaust flew from the vehicle's pipe-shaped chimneys. Della grinned victoriously, "It worked!"

"She lives!" Mole cheered loudly from the cockpit.

"Nice work Della" said Hiccup when Audrey came back and asked when she realized that the driller was back up and running, "Hey! What'd you do?"

"Simple, I just turned the two valves and hit it with a wrench, trust me, if it's one thing im good at it's repairing and making engines" Della said to Audrey who closed the hatch.

the caravan reached the other end of the tunnel Molière's drilling machine had created, Milo clambered out of the truck's cab and pulled the journal out of his shoulder bag. The guardians followed him as the linguist gazed at the journal. The only landmarks were a bridge that stretched out towards a cave on the opposite side, a chasm under the bridge which appeared to lead into engulfing darkness, and a cone-shaped stalactite that hung from the ceiling. The stalactite itself had holes and was strangely glowing green on the inside.

"This is it." Milo remarked as he gazed at the page which had a picture of the exact same thing in the book. "It's gotta be!"

"What is that?" Snotlout asked, dumbstruck.

"Whatever it is, it's giving me the creeps." Fishlegs muttered.

"Me too." Della admitted, shivering.

"All right!" Rourke called out, "We'll make camp here!"

Hiccup gazed at the stalactite in awe, before asking aloud, "I wonder why it's glowin'."

"Pah!" Mole waved off, "It is a natural phosphorescence."

Vinny pointed at the thing on the ceiling and muttered grumbling, "That thing is going to keep me up all night. I know it."

"Nah, I don't think so. No idea why, but I think it'll dim later in the evening." Kairi shrugged.

Later that evening...

Turns out Kairi was right. The stalactite had indeed dimmed and the campsite was almost completely set up. Now was the matter of dinner before bedtime...

If you call Cookie's cooking dinner, of course.

"Come and get it!"

Nearby from Milo and the guardians' spot of camp, Cookie was handing each member of the team a tray, reach into his portable cooking pot with a ladle, and scoop out Bacon Grease, announcing each individual item he had thrown into the meal the campfire that had Sweet, Vinny, Packard, Audrey and Mole who all looked at the food in disgust while careful not to let the chef to notice. The only one who was looking forward to the meal was Mole, and was disappointed when his tray had much less than the others.

"I wanted the escargot." Mole pouted, only for Audrey, who had groaned and sticking her tongue out in disgust, hand over her tray to him, much to his delight.

"Knock yourself out." Audrey said, sarcastically while taking the much less pile of food from Mole instead, but still wasn't looking forward to the slop, nor were anyone else.

Cookie went over to Kairi and the others, handing them trays and said, "There you go, lads and lassies. Put some meat on them bones."

The guardians tried very hard not to let their disgusted expressions show, though it was really difficult.

Even Milo had a look of disgust, while saying, "Thanks, Cookie. It looks...greasier than usual." with the others nodding in agreement.

"Ya' all like it?" Cookie asked in delight, before dumping more onto all of the seven trays, "Well, have some more!" before wheeling his cart back to his makeshift kitchen.

"At least the dragons got plenty of fish" said Astrid looking at their dragons who were eating some fish Della had gotten from the ship.

Hey, guys! Why don't you come sit with us?" Audrey called out as she waved over to Milo and the guardians

"Really?" Milo asked with a small smile.

"You really don't mind?" Kairi asked, smiling as did the others while picking up their trays and Milo picking up the journal.

"Nah, park it here." Audrey replied.

The group shared a glance before shrugging and then walked over to the group of team members, sitting on the opposite side of Audrey, Sweet, Vinny, Packard and Mole, with Milo in between both teams. But as Milo took a seat...

**PFFFFTT!**

The sound of spluttering and balloon releasing air filled the air as everyone turned to see that Milo had just sat on a whoopy cushion. It was followed by a burst of laughter which everyone realised came from Mole who had fallen onto his back and was holding his stomach, laughing hysterically.

"Mole!" Audrey, Sweet and Vinny snapped.

"Ah, forgive me." Mole said while finally managed to catch his breath, adding through giggling, "I could not resist."

the others shook their heads, before Kairi noticed Milo was still reading the journal and asked, "Milo, doesn't it make your eyes hurt a little?"

"You've gotta have closed the book at least once or twice since we got here." Max added.

"Yeah, you must've read it a dozen times by now." Sweet added, while still cringing at his tray of 'food'.

Milo nodded before explaining, "I know, but this — this doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?" Namine asked.

"In this passage here, the Shepherd seems to be leading up to something he calls 'The Heart of Atlantis'," Milo explained while pointing at a particular page. "It could be the power source the legend is referring to."

Hearing the part 'The Heart of Atlantis' quickly made The guardians eyed each other. While they realized that Milo could be thinking that it might be an item to a power source, the fact that it could very all be the heart of this world didn't slip from their minds. To actually get to see the actual heart of the world itself...was unbelievable and if it was real, then it would be an unforgettable experience.

"But then it, it cuts off." Milo said as he flipped through the page, "Almost like there's a missing page."

"Kid, relax." Vinny's voice snapped Lea out of his thoughts, before the redhead realized the older man was talking to Milo. "We don't get paid overtime."

"I know. Sometimes I get carried away." Milo replied, before adding, "But, hey, you know, that's what this is all about, right? I mean, discovery, teamwork, adventure!"

After applying emphasis on the term "adventure", Milo paused, before correcting himself, "Unless, maybe, you're just in it for the money?"

After a short pause.

"Money." Audrey shrugged.

"Money." Sweet added.

"Money." Packard said.

"Money." Mole said with his mouthful of Beacon Grease which made the girls want to throw up.

"I'm gonna say...money." Vinny concluded.

Sighing, Milo replied, "Well, I guess I set myself up for that one." before turning to the guardians, "What about you guys?"

"Adventuring" the guardians replied.

"That and we are looking for.." Tuffnut began before Bron clap his mouth shut. "Shhh" He warned earning a nod from him.

Milo was rubbing his neck.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" Dr. Sweet inquired.

"Yeah," Milo affirmed. "I guess I hurt it when—Aah! Ow!"

Sweet didn't give the young linguist a chance to talk before he placed his hands upon the latter's neck and jerked it to the right, then the left. The doctor then asked, "Better?"

Milo felt his neck before saying as he realised that it was a lot better, "Yeah!"

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Bron asked, impressed.

"An Arapaho medicine man," Sweet answered.

"Gosh, really?" Hiccup asked, surprised, as were all of his friends.

"Born and raised with 'em. My father was an army medic. He settled down in the Kansas Territory after he met my mother." Sweet explained.

"You're not kiddin', right?" Snotlout asked.

"Nope. Halfway through medical school, I was drafted. One day, I'm studying gross and anatomy in the classroom. The next, I'm one of them Rough Riders soarin' on San-Juan Hill!" Sweet continued.

The group was listening to the story when Cookie returned, announcing, "Main course!"

All this brought was a sudden wave of shock and dismay from the group, which quickly became a range of excuses, sarcasm, kind and polite declines and careful not to hurt the man's feelings. Fortunately, Cookie bought it, hook, line and sinker.

"Oh, don't you worry. It'll keep and keep and keep." Cookie said as he marched off.

"I'd rather he keep this stuff to himself." Hiccup muttered sarcastically once Cookie was out of earshot.

"Thank goodness someone managed to make that pointed sarcasm." Packard said, stuffing her cigarette into the slop to put it out.

Once they made sure Cookie was well out of sight, everyone dumped everything on their trays onto the campfire pit which the flames went out quickly and also made a small harmless explosion that looked a bit like a nuclear bomb going off.

A little while later, everybody was setting up their tents. A few long rows of tents were positioned along the cavern floor rather evenly. "You guys must have a lot of experience camping huh?" asked Namine for this would be her first time sleeping outdoors.

"We'll yeahm, Dad took me against my wishes one year to go fishing although I wanted to stay with Roxanne and so he showed me the Perfect Cast." Max said.

"The Perfect what?" asked Everyone.

"The Perfect Cast, Dad says it's been passed down for twelve or thirteen Goof generations" Max explained.

"Aren't you gonna pitch up your tent?" Vinny inquired suddenly to Milo who was setting up his tent...which wasn't set up right at all. The canvas was wrinkled, the poles were leaning at odd angles, and the string had too much slack.

"Uh...I did." Milo said. Vinny straightened it out for the linguist.

"Yeah, at least you managed to set it up right for a second before it collapsed." Bron nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm still a little rusty at this," Milo apologized as he watched. "I haven't gone camping since... well, since the last time my grandpa took me."

"I get what you mean." Kairi nodded in agreement with a knowing smile. "I haven't gone camping in years, either. Me, Sora and Riku would hang out on the beach almost every day, and when the sky was clear, we used to watch and count the stars during school break. It was fun. And I used to sing the old lullaby about the stars that time too. We've been doing it since I first arrived eleven years ago." Kairi said fondly.

"You weren't born in that town knowing them?" Snotlout asked, admittedly surprised.

The Princess of Heart shook her head, "No. I lived with my Grandma until I was five years old. The mayor of Sora and Riku's town adopted me when I first arrived, washed up on the beach. All I remember of my grandma was that she was very sweet and always there for me before we got separated. She would always tell me stories."

"She sounds like a mother to you, huh?" Milo asked.

Kairi nodded, before asking, "Hey, Milo. What was your grandpa like?"

"Where do you start?" Milo smiled, "H-he was like a father to me, really. My parents died when I was a little kid, and, he took me in. what about you Audrey?""

I took this job when I dad retired," Audrey began, giggling, "The funny thing was, he always wanted sons, right? One to run his machine shop, and another to be middleweight boxing champion. But he got my sister and me instead."

"So...what does you sister do?" Bron asked.

"She's 24 and 0, with a shot at the title next month. Anyway, I'm saving up so my Papi and I can open another shop." Audrey answered.

The guardians notice Packard walkway dressed in the trench coat, her face covered in goop, wearing a pink bathing cap, carrying a newspaper. "Don't have your nightgown, Mrs. Packard?" asked Hiccup

"I sleep in the nude." Packard said, going over to her tent.

"Ya' all want to close up your tents. She sleepwalks" Sweet told Milo and the guardians who cringe in disgust. "What about you Bron?"

"We'll before I joined Kairi on her quest, i was decorating my house for the arrival for my soon to be born Daughter. But then my wife was kidnapped by a man in a black coat and i began to search endlessly for her until I ran into Kairi, Della and Max." said Bron

"Is she okay?" asked Sweet.

"Yes, she's with friends of Kairi" Bron said.

Vinny in the meantime, laid flat on his bedroll with an eyecap over his eyes, saying, "Well, as far as me goes, I just like to blow things up."

"No, really?" Snotlout mocked, ignoring Astrid's small glare.

But then Sweet walked over to Vinny and pulled the eyecap, saying, "C'mon, Vinny. Tell the kids the truth." letting go and let the cap to slap the demolition's face before heading over to his tent.

Realizing that he wasn't getting out of this, Vinny pulled off his eyecap and confessed, "My family owned a flower shop. We would sell roses, carnations, baby's breath, you name it."

"Really?" Max asked, surprised.

"So, what happened that made you into a demolition expert?" Kairi asked.

"Well, one day," Vinny continued, "I'm making about three dozen corsages for this prom—you know, the kind they put on the wrist. And everybody, they come. 'Where is it?' 'When is it?' 'Does it match my dress?' It's a nightmare!" slapping his hand over his eyes.

"Ouch." Tuffnut commented.

Vinny then went on, "Anyway, I guess there was this leak next door of gas or what. BOOM! No more Chinese laundry..." turning over on his bedroll, lit up a match which went out in seconds as he concluded, "Threw me right out of the front window. It was like a sign of god. I found myself that boom."

"That explains everything." Hiccup commented.

Just then, a few specks of dirt came flying through the air and when everyone turned to see what was going on, they saw Mole digging himself a large hole into the ground close by, before he switched off his headlamp. Within seconds, a happy groan was heard.

"What's Mole's story?" Milo asked with unease, and the guardians shared that unease.

"Do we really wanna know?" Fishlegs asked, obviously a little too scared to even think about the past of Mole.

"Trust me on this, you really don't wanna know." Sweet answered immediately, before pointing at Audrey accusingly, "Audrey, don't tell them. You shouldn't have told me, but you did." before saying to Kairi, Milo and the rest of the guardians, "And now I'm tellin' you guys. You don't wanna know."

"Yeeeah, thanks for the warning', man. I really didn't wanna know in the first place." Snotlout smiled weakly, shuddering at the thought, "It'd probably give me nightmares." while snuggling up under the blanket.

No one argued with him on that. As soon as Sweet blew out the lamp, it wasn't long before everyone went to sleep...fully unaware that the next time they wake up, something else was going to happen.

**/End of part 2/ **

**If you guys can't guess where i got the spear then you clearly have not seen the sequel to Atlantis, The Lost Empire. Next chapter will cover Kairi and them meeting the Ruler of Atlantis before receiving whatever it was the King was guarding.**


	21. Atlantis-The Lost Empire Part 3

**/Arendelle/ **

"So what is Elsa going to choose? Light or darkness because i really want to know?" Larxenen said to Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aqua. They were standing on a small mountain in front of an ice palace.

"I won't let Elsa fall to Darkness." Sora declared as the four glared at Larxene.

Before Larxene could do anything, A small green sphere headed for her and she jumped out of the way. "Elrena!" Strelitzia shouted coming towards her with her keyblade. Pulling out her knifes did the Savage Nymph block the keyblade's strike. "Who are you!" Elrena asked.

"It's me Streltizia!, Lauriams little sister!`` Remember!" Strelitzia shouted but Larxene shoved her back and glared at her. "Strelitzia!" Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aqua shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Larxene shouted before using her powers to send the four flying before she engaged Strelitzia in a battle.

Strelitzia dodged behind a tree, trying to think of some way to get the upper hand since Elrena had more experience in fighting than her. A knife whipped past the tree, embedding itself in the ground next to her. "I can see you, you know!" Larxene taunted. "I thought we were fighting?"

"Like you're one to lecture people on fighting fair El!" Strelitzia responded calling her Nickname. Larxene paused before she grasped her head. "Strelitzia?" she asked but before the Sage could respond. the darkness took over here. "This vessel belongs to me" Xehanort's voice spoke though Larxene.

"Then I will free her and my brother from your cold hands Xehanort" Strelitzia replied before Larxene fired more lightning at her. She casted Reflect before she used her speed to get behind her. Using a quick combo did she send her friend flying only for Larxene to recover. "We'll have to settle this another time" Larxene replied before she went through a corridor of darkness leaving Strelitzia alone. "Gotta find the others" she replied before going away from the ice palace.

**/Atlantis/ **

"Fire!" Shouted Milo instantly waking the guardians up in alarm and wondering what was going on, they immediately raced out of the tent, only to freeze in horror as most of the tents were really on fire and they were caused by...strange Fireflies? Whatever was happening, the fireflies were setting everyone on fire by a single touch. Where did they come from? Soon enough, everyone was jumping out of their tents and were all in different reactions due to this. The Dragons roared at the Fireflies to scare them away but they weren't even fazed.

"Quick, we need to put out those fires!" said Namine as she, Bron, Hiccup and Kairi pulled out their keyblades and began using Water spells to put out the flames but the fireflies kept on coming.

Just then, a semi-asleep and irritated Rourke emerged from his tent, calling out to Milo, "Thatch, go back to bed."

"Why not look for yourself," Bron shouted, trying to use his Keyblade to swipe away the fireflies, but the little bugs were too fast and were threatening to set him on fire, which he really didn't want.

Rourke's eyes then widened in utter dumbfound and disbelief when he saw that Milo was right about everything being on fire. How in the world did this happen came into his mind before more safety measures quickly came.

"Get some more water on that fire!" Helga shouted to a random soldier.

"No time!" Rourke shouted while pointing at into the distance where a long natural bridge led into some shadow-filled caves. "Get us into those caves. C'mon! Move it, move it!"

Hurriedly everyone made for the vehicles and hurried inside. The dragons got their riders on their backs and Della, Max and Bron were in the back of a Truck.

"Milo!, Kairi, Jump!" Namine shouted.

"Right now!" Audrey added.

Both Kairi and Milo leaped into the air at the same time and landed into the back of the other truck just as the truck behind them that couldn't make it suddenly exploded and pieces of machinery flew everywhere. But the insects were obviously not allowing anyone to leave that easily, as a couple of more trucks were set on fire, and to make things worse, the entire and strangely now empty stalactite fell from the ceiling and crashed and impaled the bridge which, by the force of it and the weight of all of the vehicles, the part of the bridge everyone had just escaped from began to crack and crumble and to everyone's horror, collapsing behind them.

The weight of the drilling machine was pushing it back and forcing everything to slide back dangerously.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mole cried out, panicking, futilely trying to push the driller forward with the gears.

Soon everyone had to hold on tight to something as the bridge broke free. The whole thing descended straight down, taking all the remaining team's vehicles with it. The flames disappeared from view as the bridge fell.

When the bridge landed down below, Mole's drilling machine slide backwards. It did so with such haste, the machine shoved all the other vehicles downward. Soon, everyone had lost control of their trucks and were slamming, banging, and colliding with each other. The Guardians continued to hold on as the trucks they were all in slid around like a marble rolling freely down a ramp. All at once, the vehicles slid off what seemed to resemble a ski jump and vanished into a shadow pit as everyone yelled in alarm.

The sounds of crashing, crunching, and crushing filled the air. Then, everything went dark and silent.

"Allright sound off, who's not dead?" asked Rourke when he got several groans filled the air, most of them familiar.

"Dang lightnin' bugs done bit me on my sit-upon! Someone's gonna have to get over here and suck out this poison. Now don't everybody jump up at once." Cookie's voice rose above everyone. A light by Toothless and the dragons using weak fire revealed that most of the guardians were okay.

"I can't feel my legs!, oh here they are" Snotlout replied.

"Snotlout!, Those are my legs" shouted Namine.

"Sorry!" and pretty soon. Everyone was up and recovering from that nasty fell.

Is everybody alright?" Max asked, looking around.

Rourke, who had been the one to turn on the headlamp of the truck, called out to Audrey, "Audrey, give me a damage report."

"Not as bad as it could've been," Audrey announced to the commander, as she held out a flashlight which she had immediately looked around the area, seeing the digger next to her before continuing, "We totaled rigs two and seven, but the Digger looks like it'll still run. Lucky for us we landed in something soft."

"But where are we, though?" Astrid asked, glancing around the entire area.

"Pumice ash." Mole announced as he stood next to her. "We are sitting at the base of a dormant volcano." extending his goggle eyes to her, only for the female Viking to shove them back in slight annoyance.

"Volcano!?" Snotlout exclaimed, quickly horrified, screaming as he then leaped into Hookfang, shaking.

"I don't think we're in that much of danger right now." Hiccup said, after he figured that there was no heat or lava at the moment, but still, they knew that everyone had to be extra careful now, while Helga pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger and a small ball of fire went sailing up, up, up.

"It just keeps going." Helga said.

"Maybe it's a way out." Bron thought.

The ball of fire suddenly exploded when it hit the ceiling above them.

"Maybe not." Fishlegs sighed.

"The magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano! It's effectively blocking the exit!" Mole explained in amazement as he gazed at the distant ceiling in realization.

"That makes sense." Tuffnut admitted, though he was also confused on another subject.

"Hold on. Back up." Sweet spoke up, before asking as he quickly became worried, "Are you saying this whole volcano can blow at any time?" which quickly made the guardians gulp worriedly and fearfully.

Fortunately, Mole quickly answered, "No, no, no, no. That would take an explosive force of great magnitude."

The sound of a spring popping caught the others' attention. There stood Vinny trying to assemble and fix a time bomb using a screwdriver. When he realised they were looking at him and also quickly caught on where they were, the demolition man muttered, "Maybe I should do this later, huh?"

"Well, I don't fancy in being stuck in a volcano and some idiot deciding to blow us up into smithereens, that's for sure." Della muttered, glancing worriedly at the ground where lava could be just maybe a few inches below.

"If we could blow the top off of that thing, we'd have a straight shot to the surface." Rourke said as he was gazing towards the top of the darkness-filled shaft, not paying attention to what the other two men were saying, before glancing at the group, asking, "Mr. Thatch, what do you think?"

There was no answer. "Mr. Thatch?" Rourke called out. "Thatch?"

"Hey, where is Kairi?" asked Namine, looking around as everyone flipped on their flashlights and swung the beams around the cavern. There was no sign of the young linguist or their leader.

"Kairi!" Bron called out, worriedly.

"Oh no! I hope nothin' awful happened to them." Hiccup gasped, gravely worried.

"But where could they be?" Snotlout asked.

"They gotta be here somewhere." Fishlegs pointed out.

Ruffnut sighed, "But the question is...where?"

Kairi felt her head throb as she was laying sideways against a rock the moment she hit it and lost consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and everything around her was blurry and spinning, making her slightly disoriented. As soon as her vision came into focus, she gasped in horror.

Hovering over her were a trio of of creatures with large, strange-looking faces. They didn't exactly resemble Heartless. In fact, the designs of their faces were exactly what she and Namine had briefly saw earlier during the voyage. When she then saw human hands holding spears and human legs, Kairi realised that they must be people; natives wearing large masks.

Still, the Princess of Heart leaned back as far as she could, but felt trapped as she had no room to even summon her Keyblade, and was terrified. But then her back started to hurt again as the scar she got from Xehanort opened up again. Della couldn;t fully heal the scar and so she used as many potions to heal her as best as she can.

As Kairi was really starting to panic, one of the people, which this one had a bluish mask, bend down to her and got closer, before lifting it's mask when it saw her. To Kairi's surprise, it was a young woman, possibly in her 20's, with white hair and dark skin. She also had a blue-colored tattoo that seemed to resemble teardrops on her left cheek. She was wearing a blue bikini top, aqua skirt with a pink stripe and gold outlines.

Who was this girl? Kairi then realised that the woman in front of her was staring at her in surprise, before the former leaned back a little when she went behind her. She frowned for a moment before reaching for a perfectly-shaped crystal shard on a cord around her neck. She placed the crystal against her back before she and the other strangers out their hands on her back, A faint glow came from the spot until they removed her hand.

To Kairi's amazement, the pain was gone and her scar had completely closed. Then she realised something else; the healing magic she felt was warm and familiar...

"That was...Light." Kairi whispered, amazed. She gazed up at the woman again who smiled before replacing her mask and they were gone. "Hey wait!" she asked before she heard Milo calling her. "You okay Kairi?" asked Milo.

"Yeah, who are they?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure but we better follow them so that we can find the convoy." Milo replied when they were surrounded by Nobodies. 'Not now!" Kairi exclaimed summoning Oathkeeper while milo held Gungnir in his hands. One of the Dusks screeched before it lunged only to get taken down by Oswald with his Keyblade. Kingdom Key R. "Watch out!" he shouted.

With the nobodies were Dragoons, Gamblers, and Ninjas a new breed of Nobody. The King of the Wasteland lept forward with Keyblade in hand, and whacked the lance of a Dragoon away before He finished it off with a dark firaga. "Della will make good use of this for a staff" Kairi thought pocketing the lance before she and Milo joined Oswald in the fight. Kairi then decided to give her new formchange a try. "Light Form!" Kairi shouted as her battledress turned white with oathkeepers symbol on her back. She glided over to the dragoons and began hitting them with a combo similar to Aqua using Spellweaver before firing an orb of light at a Creeper.

Milo with his spear shot an energy bolt at more of the creepers until he stabbed a Dragoon in the gut with the weapon, Kairi then formed a huge ball of light with her keyblade. "Take this!" she shouted firing the ball of light at the ground destroying the their weapons did Kairi approach the King of the Wasteland, "Your Oswald right?, Mickey's older brother?"

"Aye and you must be Kairi. The name's Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, King of the Wasteland" said Oswald.

"What are you doing here Oswald?" asked Kairi.

"After I reported back with Master about Garzen, I decided to do my own little investigation about the Lightstar." said Oswald.

"The Lightstar?" asked Kairi while ignoring Milo's confused look.

", it's something he's after, so I came here to find answers. i 've been trailing those strangers and then I found you two being attacked" said Oswald when they spotted the strangers. "We'll talk later," said Kairi before the three of them gave chase to the strangers with the Driller coming from right behind them.

Upon reaching the other side, the trio found themselves standing on a rocky cliff on the edge of an enormous underground chamber. The three creatures were nowhere to be found.

"Wait, please!" Kairi called out, her voice echoing. "Tell me who you are!"

Oswald scanned his eyes around the immediate area. To his and Kairi's surprise, the space above the cavern was full of puffy, white clouds. In the distance was a gigantic plateau covered by water. Waterfalls ran off the edge of the landmass. The peak of what seemed to be some kind of mountain stuck out in the middle of the plateau. In the distance, they and Milo saw the distant ruins of an ancient city. The architecture seemed to resemble the design of the coliseum from Olympus Coliseum.

A deafening noise came from behind as Mole's drilling machine widening the gap in the rock wall behind the three and the Guardians were relieved to see Kairi okay and were completely speechless to the city before them

"My god..." Bron muttered, stunned.

"Beard of Thor...!" Fishlegs said, mouth slightly open in amazement.

"Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis!" Cookie exclaimed.

"This must be Atlantis." Namine murmured.

"Wow!" the Twins gaped.

Audrey smiled. "It's beautiful!"

"It's more beautiful than I thought." Della admitted, and Max nodded in agreement. The dragons looked at the place and it reminded them of Icefire's sanctuary.

Sweet smiled and placed his hand onto Milo's shoulder. "Milo, I gotta hand it to you. You really came through."

Kairi with her Gummiphone took several pictures of the place.

All of the sudden, without warning, a number of creatures appeared behind the team. The group spun around and to their alarm, the creatures donned masks and were pointing spears at them.

"Holy cats!" Rourke exclaimed, admittedly shocked, reaching out for his gun, "Who're these guys?"

"Hang on a minute." Bron muttered, glancing back and forth at least once between the creatures and Atlantis in the distance, before gazing back at the donned masked people and realized, "These are natives of the city."

"Y-you're right! They gotta be Atlanteans!" Milo agreed.

"What? That's impossible!" Helga protested, puzzled.

"I seen this back in the Dakota," Cookie said, worriedly. "They can smell fear just by looking at you, so keep quiet."

Everyone gulped nervously, while Oswald shivered scaredly, and the Dragons had their eyes set on the natives to protect their friends. One of the creatures approached a few feet, before speaking to the group in an unfamiliar voice. Most of them couldn't figure out what they were saying, as it sounded like strange gibberish.

"I think she's talking' to you, Milo." Hiccup whispered.

"She?" Astrid asked, incredulously.

"Does sound like a girl." Snotlout whispered so softly that one would think that the couldn't hear him.

The creature spoke again. Milo started to talk back to it, but no one else had any clue what he was saying. Somehow, he must have been understood by the creature as it removed its mask to reveal the same young woman that healed Kairi's back. The Princess of Heart could also tell the woman had blue eyes, brown eyebrows, small gold triangular earrings, a gold band on her upper left arm, and a couple gold anklets on her right ankle.

Milo and the woman continued to converse in what sounded like a number of different languages, and some that she recognized from her extra curricular classes. .

_"Ita, sum amice viator."_ Milo said in another language.

_"Dices linguam Romae."_ The girl spoke, this time im Roman..

_"Parlez-vous francais?"_ Milo asked, this time in French.

"_Oui, monsieur!"_ The girl said, also in French,

They speak my language!" Mole said excitedly when he heard this, strolling up and gestured at the young lady, "Pardon, mademoiselle? Ah, voulez-vous..."

But when he whispered something in her ear, a second later she punched him in the face and knocked him onto the ground. Whatever he said disgusted her.

Snotlout busted out laughing when he saw this, "Good shot!" he praised, and the twins bursted into hysterical laughter while holding his stomach. The girls couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh! I like her!" Sweet clapped away.

"'Bout time someone hit him. I'm just sorry it wasn't me." Audrey approved.

The other individuals removed their masks and revealed themselves to be kind, friendly people. They started speaking to everyone else in a variety of different languages.

"Wow. How do these people know so many languages?" Oswald asked to Milo.

"Their language must be based on a root dialect. It's just like the Tower of Babel." Milo explained to the young king.

"If that were the case, you would think they'd speak English too, right?" Bron asked, folding his arms in thought.

"Well, only one way to find out." Rourke said before speaking out for everyone to hear, which given his speech, most of the guardians became even more suspicious about the man but didn't show it on their expressions, "We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace." he said with a friendly grin.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis." The young woman replied, gesturing at the ruins. She then pulled at Milo's arm and said, "Come! You must speak with my father now."

Rourke gave some last minute instructions to some of the soldiers before joining everyone else in two trucks that had been driven to the cliff behind Mole's drilling machine. It wasn't long before the young woman and the other Atlantians were escorting the caravan across a long, wooden bridge and straight to the ruined city. The dragons followed suitly behind the truck that had Rourke, Milo and Helga. They can hear the conversation going on in the truck.

Someone's having a good time." Helga was saying to Rourke about Milo.

"Like a kid at Christmas." Rourke joked.

The grin faded from Helga's face and it was replaced by a look of concern and a hint of uncertainty, "Commander, there were not supposed to be people down here. This changes everything."

"This changes nothing." Rourke replied as his expression turned into a frown.

The sudden wave of anxiety and suspicion flushed into Everyone , and now only grew worse. What was it that Rourke and Helga were after. But first they had to find whatever it was Em wanted them to retrieve. When the caravans came to a stop at the base of the mountain which was actually a pyramid, the young woman led Milo, Rourke, Helga, and the Guardians up the long flight of stairs and to a stone doorway. A pair of guards opened the door for them, and inside was a large pool of water laid at the center of the room with a spiral of stones in the middle. The remains of a giant statue were located on the far side. Situated before the ruins was a colorful canopy providing shade for a stone throne. A pile of various things was to the left of the throne.

Seated in the throne was an elderly man who seemed to be well over a thousand years old. He was half-bald, had a tattooed face, blind eyes, tanned skin, and long white hair and beard. He was wearing a long, blue robe and holding a long, wooden walking stick.

To show their respect, Milo, Kairi and the Guardians bowed bowing to the elderly man before them as they immediately knew was the king of Atlantis, which quickly made them and Milo who copied the young woman who also showed her respects, that the young woman herself was the Princess.

**"Greetings, Your Highness. I have brought the visitors."** The young woman spoke to the elder man in Atlantian, though only Milo managed to catch on what she was saying, while everyone else had no idea.

**"You know the law, Kida. No outsiders may see the city and live."** The elder man spoke in Atlantian, and he didn't seem all that happy with the 'visitors'.

**"Father."** The young woman, named Kida, though no one else noticed this, began to explain. "**These people may be able to help us."**

**"We do not need their help."** The King said.

**"But father..."**

**"That is enough. We will discuss this later."**

"He doesn't seem happy to see us." Hiccup whispered to his friends who, along with Milo, all nodded in sad agreement.

"Maybe it's because he's worried that we could do somethin' wrong to the kingdom, and I really don't blame him for that." Oswald whispered. Being a King himself, he knew the responsibilities to a kingdom, and right now he wished he was home to protect Ortensia, His children and everyone else in his world.

Too bad Rourke hadn't noticed and thought that they were welcomed, so he spoke with respect and in a friendly tone, "Your Majesty, on behalf of my crew, may I saw it is an honor to be welcomed into your city."

"Uh, excuse me? Commander?" Milo tried to say, but was ignored.

"You presume much to think you are welcome here." The Atlantian King shook his head.

"Sir, we have come a long way looking for-"

"I know what you seek, and you will not find it here." The king interrupted Rourke, as the Princess's head lowered in sadness. "Your journey has been in vain."

"But we are peaceful explorers. Men of science." Rourke reassured.

The king chuckled a little. He gazed at the gun in the commander's side-pocket. "And yet, you bring weapons."

'He has a point.' Bron thought in agreement with the Atlantian King. Plus, like his friends, the muscle of the group didn't trust Rourke or Helga even the slightest. Just then a bright glow came from the king's robe. . The Atlantian King noticed this before his eyes turned to Kairi and the Band of the Sages. /Finally, she has come. Just like she said she would./ The Atlantean King thought.

Our 'weapons' allow us to remove certain obstacles we may encounter." Rourke shook his head to the elderly man.

"Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force." The Atlantian King said, before standing up as he glared at Rourke and the others, "Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis, at once."

"We better do what he says, we don;t want to anger him any further" Hiccup said while trying to hide his suspicious of Rourke. The dragons haven't stopped growling at Rourke or Helga making the two a bit afraid of their overgrown lizards.

"May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply, and be ready to travel by morning." Rourke spoke once more, much to the guardians and Milo's shock.

To their surprise and slight relief, the Atlantean King snorted his disapproval, but accepted the request, "Very well. One night. That is all."

"Well, thank you, your majesty." Rourke politely bowed with the others. Right before they can leave, The Atlantian King pointed to the Guardians. "You, I wish to speak with out all privately,"

Rourke, Helga and Milo left the throne room leaving the Guardians alone with the King. The king was now calmer before he spoke. "It has been foretold we would meet, Daughter of Kane and Emily"

"You know about me?" asked Kairi looking at the King of Atlantis who walked down the steps and was within feet of her and her friends.

"Yes, your parents were good friends of mine, they were always welcomed here in Atlantis and your mother lived here with us for a while." The King of Atlantis replied with a smile.

"Is my mom still here? I'm trying to find her" Kairi asked.

"No, she left a few months ago. But she told me that one day, you will come to Atlantis and i was to give you this" said The king of Atlantis. He then pulled out a chain and connected to the chain was a strange token with a blue heart and crossed over the blue Heart was two Kingdom Key Ds. He handed it to her and she looked at it.

"A Keychain?" asked Hiccup.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and she tried to swap out her keychain but for some reason it wound't change shape. "That's strange, is it just a trinket?" asked Bron.

"No, i can feel a strange power coming from it." Said Namine looking at the Keychain in Kairi's Hand. Kairi pocketed the keychain in her pocket. The king of atlantis had already returned to his throne. "Will you be leaving Atlantis?" asked the king.

"If you wouldn;t mind, we would like to explore the city and to find the Keyhole" Kairi said.

"Very well," the king said before the Guardians bowed again before leaving the throne room.

The guards shut the doorway behind the others as soon as the group went through the doorway.

Kida felt her heart sink as she watched them leave. It discouraged her that her father, the king, had refused to even ask for their help to save Atlantis from being destroyed, especially by darkness.

"Your heart has softened, Kida." The Atlantean King murmured as he took a seat once more. "A thousand years ago, you would have slain them upon sight."

"A thousand years ago, the streets were lit!" Kida spun around after rolling her eyes, approaching her father, "There were no strange black monsters roaming and our people did not have to scavenge for food on the edge of a crumbling city!"

"The people are content," Her father replied.

"They do not know any better!" Kida almost yelled, but held it back. "We were once a great people, now we live in ruins!"

As she was nursing her father with a wet cloth of cold water to bring down the fever as the King was showing signs of weakening due to his age, "The kings of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen."

"Kida..." The king scolded.

"If these outsiders can unlock the secrets of our past...perhaps we can save our future, and the light of our world." Kida continued, desperately trying to get her father to understand.

Her father shook his head, saying, "What they have to teach us, we have already learned."

"Our way of life is dying!" Kida's tears were now starting to show.

"Our way of life is preserved." The king countered, taking hold of his daughter's hands into his, saying once more, "Kida, when you take the throne, you will understand."

As much as she loved her father, Kida knew that he was wrong. She thought of the outsiders, especially the red-haired girl who likes her, somehow had a warm light in her heart, which made her very special. If her father won't do anything, then Kida herself would.

Kairi and them had began to explore the city. They decided to split up and Kairi, Oswald, and Luna were together until they saw Milo alone. The three walked over to him. "What are you doing Milo?" asked Kairi.

"Well, i was about to go talk to the Princess and ask her a few questions and i'n not taking no for an answer." Milo replied when Kida came behind them and grabbed the young linguist. I have some questions for you, and none of you are leaving the city until they are answered." The princess told them.

"Uh, okay." Milo muttered, only for the young woman to shush him while releasing him.

"Come with me." She instructed, taking the lead.

, Kairi,Oswald, Luna and Milo shrugged before following the Princess around a corner leading away from the throne room entranceway and along the side of the gigantic pyramid. They passed by a few waterfalls. Beyond there, the crawl space ended and the group clambered down a short wall of stone to the floor.

Upon getting her feet down on the ground, Kairi gazed up and saw the ceiling of the room they were in was a cracked, peaked roof with a few gaping holes on one side. A pile of damaged stone blocks laid below indicating where they'd come from. The scent of warm, humid air was all around. A few distant bird calls could be heard in the distance. All around the room various plants and long vines could be seen.

The others also followed as the Princess stood proudly in the chamber with a friendly smile. "There is so much to ask about your world."

She spun around to the four of them and asked, "You are scholars. Are you not?" before gesturing at Milo, "Judging from your diminished physique and very large forehead, you are suited for nothing else."

"Well, uh..." Oswald began, hesitatingly.

"When did the floodwaters recede? What does the outside world look like? What kind of culture do you come from?" The princess continued.

"Whoa, whoa. One question at a time." Kairi shook her hands.

"W-Wait a minute. The three of us have questions for you too." Milo said.

"I know. How 'bout we take turns asking and answering questions." Oswald suggested, "Ya' know, you ask first and we answer, and then we ask and you answer."

The Princess nodded simply, "Very well. What is your first question?"

"Um, I have one." Kairi began, before asking, "How did this entire place end up here underground?"

The Atlantian Princess sighed deeply, before explaining "It is said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis. They sent a great cataclysm and banished us here."

The Princess then continued, "All I can remember is the sky going dark, people shouting and running. Then, a bright Light—like a star—floating above the city. My father said it called my mother to it. I never saw her again."

, Kairi, Oswald, Luna and Milo were shocked and saddened to hear this. The Princess lost her mother and never got her back, especially since her childhood. All of them knew that the worst thing of losing someone is never getting them back.

" That's terrible." Kairi said, knowing the feeling too well. Her father being killed by Garzen and then she lost her Grandmother. Feeling tears form in her eyes, feeling sorry for her fellow princess.

I know how you feel too. Cause if it's any consolation, I lost my—" Milo began, before suddenly realizing what else the princess said and became dumbfounded, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Whoa, back up! What are you telling us? You remember because you were there? No, that...that's impossible, because that would make you, you know, eighty-five… eighty-eight hundred years old!"

Kairi, Oswald and Luna shared a look. But how did they live for that long without time travel like Ven, Strelitzia and Skuld.

Yes?" The Princess asked with a shrug, as though not getting what the problem is.

As everyone turned to the linguist, Milo said shyly, "Well, uh… hey, looking good." which made Kairi giggle.

"You have a question for me?" Milo asked.

"Yes," The princess confirmed with a nod. "How is it you found your way to this place?"

Milo reached into his brown shoulder bag and pulled out the Shepherd's Journal for the woman to see, "Well, I'll tell you. It wasn't easy. If it weren't for this book, we never would've made it."

"The only one who can read it out of all of us is Milo. The three of us don't have a clue what it even says." Kairi admitted as the Princess took the book from Milo and flipped through the pages.

"You mean...he can understand this?" The Princess asked, with a tone of disbelief."Yes," Milo acknowledged. "I'm a linguist. That's what I do — that's my job."

The young woman was unconvinced. She held the open booklet before the young linguist's eyes. "This — right here. You can read this?"

"Yes," Milo replied. "I can read Atlantian—Just like you."

The princess turned away and continued to stare at the pages as though they were written in an unknown language. Her puzzled expression grabbed the attention of Kairi, Oswald, Luna and Milo. "You can't," Milo realized. "Can you?"

"No one can," The young woman answered. "Such knowledge has been lost to us since the time of the Mehbelmok."

"The Mebe-what?" Kairi asked, puzzled at the new word.

"The Great Flood." Milo translated.

"Say uh, I got've a question too." Oswald spoke up to the Princess. "Have you seen anything very unusual recently? Like say...monsters?"

The princess's eyes widened, "Yes! Shady black creatures. They've been attacking the edge of our city for a few years now!" before asking, "Do you know what they are?"

"They're called the Heartless, and they're very dangerous." Oswald nodded, explaining, "They've been attacking other places in the surface too."

she nodded before she said, "I want to show the four of you something."

Once again, she took the lead, and Kairi, Oswald, Luna and Milo followed her once more to another place.

**/Master Sora/ **

Master Sora sat on the crooked paupo tree he would always sit on watching the sunset. "How I missed home" he muttered looking at the sunset. Seeing his parents was something he needed to do before the time came for the clash before his inevitable Fate.

_/Flashback/ _

_Master Sora sat in his old living room while looking at his parents. Luckily the twins were at school leaving them alone. _

_"Son, what happened to you?" asked Ryo looking at his son's scarred face. _

_"I'm not actually the son your used to seeing. I am from the Future, A future where I and the others failed to defeat Master xehanort." Master Sora replied. _

_Kira and Ryo gasped in horror as Master Sora told them everything like he did with Mayor Ruko. even to the point when Kairi was killed in cold blood by Xehanort himself. "I tried to come here to save everyone but i was already too late. Xehanort had already stuck and Destiny Islands was the first to fall to Darkness again" Master Sora replied. His parents were in tears on hearing what had happened in the future. Kira had moved over and hugged the future version of her son while Ryo asked. "But how did you get here from the future." _

_"So using a power called the Power of Waking, I used my younger self to return here with my apprentice" said Master Sora when Akririx came out of a dark corridor. "This is Akririx, My apprentice" _

_"It's an honor to meet my master's parents" Akririx said bowing her head. _

_"Akirix? That sounds a but much like Kairi's name only it has an X." said Kira catching on her name. _

_Akirix looked at her master before he said ."Go ahead, we are safe here from Xehanort. Not like he even knows about us" _

_Akirix reach for her mask and took it off making Ryo and Kira gasp in total shock. Akririx' face was so much like Kairi's only her skin was pale and she had streaks of red and white in her long Hair. (Kairi's KH2 hair). Her eyes were golden yellow. "K-Kairi?" asked Ryo and Kira. _

_"No, I was born the moment Xehanort struck Kairi with his Keyblade in the future. The light within Kairi's heart became corrupted by the Darkness of Xehanort's keyblade the moment the darkness made contact with her heart and so i was born" Akrrix said before turning around and showing her scarred back which was a large Red mark on her white and black armor. She turned to look back at them. _

_"So your part Xehanort too?" asked Ryo. his younger son and Riku told them everything about Xehanort's master plan. _

_"No, My Darkness is mine and mine alone. Kairi defines me and so does Namine and Xion. We are sisters her and i. I do stand by her side as her shadow her light casts. You can't have Light without Darkness" Akirix said with a small smile. A Lightler was on her shoulder. "But won't you fade once this battle is over." Kira asked holding her time traveling son close to her. _

_"No. I was able to grow a Heart of my own. Master is leaving me with all his research for when the time for the great clash comes." Akirix replied although she wished her master didn't have to fade away for abusing the Power of Waking. _

_"But for now, we have to lay low, Xehanort is catching onto us and we needed a place to hide so if it's not a bother" _

_"Of Course not, both you and Akirix are welcomed to stay here as long as you need." said Kira with a smile. _

_/End flashback/ _

"Thought I would find you here Master" Master Sora was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Akirix take a seat beside him on the tree. Today was their last day on the islands before they would go back to work. "Yes, it was nice seeing the folks here again." Master Sora replied. His sisters were super happy to see him although his parents had to explain to them that he was from another time and would be leaving soon.

"You should go say goodbye to them Master, this may be the last chance you get" Akrirx replied. Master Sora nodded before Master and Apprentice returned to his house with a quick Corridor of Darkness.

Ryo and Kira along with the twins saw him before he nodded to them. "Are you leaving again big brother?" asked Selena.

"Yes, but I won't be back for a while." Master Sora lied although his mother broke into tears with his father holding her close.

"But you will come back right?" asked Solaria.

"No, I have to return to my own time but know this, whatever you do, I will always be there to guide you when you need me," Master Sora said before his sisters hug him which he returned. Akririx was silent with her mask on letting her master have his last moment with his family. Letting them go Master Sora stood up and his parents were next. "Know that we love you son, with all our heart." Kira cried.

"I know. Me too" Master Sora replied before he let them go. Putting his hood on did he and Akrirx leave his house with his family. They were all on the front porch as he opened a corridor of Darkness and went though it. Leaving the Osments who were sad to see him go.

**/end chapter/ **

**Two more chapters before we move onto Kairi and them go to Radiant Garden. What do you guys think of Akirix's face and the talk between Master Sora and his parents.**


	22. Atlantis-The Lost Empire Part 4

It wasn't that far that Kida wanted to show them something. In fact, it was just only a few feet away from where they all had the conversation. To Kairi, Oswald, Luna and Milo, it looked like a large, fish-like object made out of metal which also had some octagon-shaped panel.

"Wow...It kinda looks like a vehicle." Mickey concluded, examining the object. Kairi and Milo both knelt down to examine it next to him.

"It looks like can fly to me." Kairi thought, bending to look at it more closely on the other side.

Kida sighed as she paced back and forth, "Yes. But no matter what I tried, it will not respond."

"Maybe you made a bit of a mistake?" Milo shrugged.

Oswald examined the panel before noticing familiar gibberish writing and frowned, "Hmmm...Well, it has instructions, but it's too bad I can't read Atlantian." before gazing at the linguist, "Say, Milo. Maybe you c-"

"Way ahead of you." Milo said as he proceeded to glance over the vehicle, and then pointed his right index finger at it and started to read. "_Okay, 'Place crystal into slot...'"_

"Yes, yes! I have done that!" Kida grumbled.

_"'Gently place your hand on the inscription pad...'"_

"Yes."

_"Okay. Did you turn the crystal one quarter-turn back... "_

"Yes, yes!"

_"…While your hand was on the inscription pad?"_

"Ye—" Kida paused in her mid response, before realising that the very thought Milo had mentioned had slipped from her mind, and instead muttered in surprise, "...No."

Milo shook his head and smiled. "Ah, well, see, there's your problem right there. That's an easy thing to miss. You know, you deserve credit for even...for even gettin' this far."

The princess crossed her arms while Kairi placed her hands on her hips and both young women stared at the linguist. "...Okay, give it a try." Milo said, sheepishly.

Kida nodded slightly before strolling up to the vehicle. She placed her crystal into the slot and put her hand onto the panel. After turning the crystal like Milo had instructed, the vehicle's design became a light-blue color. The vehicle started to rise into the air. All five of them stepped back surprised, staring in awe.

"That's amazing!" Kairi marveled in awe.

"Yeah, you got that right." Milo said, equally amazed.

The group gathered around the floating vehicle, as Milo declared, "This is great! With this thing, we can see the whole city in no time at all!"

He then pressed the panal when it began to zoom away making the four hit the ground and the flying machine crashed into the wall. The impact left a small crater.

Five minutes later, the group was climbing the side of a nearby tower close to the Atlantian palace, with Kida having taken the lead. Milo was directly behind her, Kairi, Luna and Oswald were behind him. The higher they got, the more the cool wind was gusting around them.

"By the way, we were never properly introduced." Milo called up to Kida, "My name's Milo."

"And I'm Oswald." Oswald added.

"My name's Kairi and this is Luna, The Light Fury" ." Kairi said,

"My name is Kidagakash." Kida looked down with a smile. The three of them had trouble trying to pronounce her name before Milo asked. "Do'ya have a shorter name?"

Kida giggled, "Kida."

The others acknowledged this and can easily remember it as they all made it to the top of the tower, standing, their eyes scanning around. The view was amazing and beautiful as they could see the entire city from where they were. In the distance, clouds were suspended beyond the plateau. Various other towers and ruined buildings were positioned throughout the city. Plants of various forms were growing all around.

"It's beautiful." Kairi said, smiling warmly.

"Aw, I wish I could show Ortensia this place." Oswald said, somewhat emotionally before he snapped a few pictures with his Gummiphone.

As Milo glanced around, he was showing signs of tears which Her and Kida both noticed.

"What is wrong?" Kida asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing," Milo hastily said. He wiped his eyeglasses on his sweater. "I just..got something in my eye."

"You sure about that?" Kairi asked, doubtful.

Milo nodded, before admitting, somewhat emotionally, "You know, my grandpa used to tell me stories about this place as far back as I can remember. I just wish he could be standing here with me."

"Your grandpa is always with you. In your heart." Kairi said, pointing at the linguist's chest. Milo placed his right hand upon the left side of his chest before smiling at the Red haired teen who smiled in return. Oswald and Kida smiled when they saw this.

"Ya'know, Kida. It's the same thing with your mother too. Even though she isn't here, she's always been with you in your heart." Oswald told the Atlantian Princess with a warm smile.

Kida copied what Milo did and in so smiled at the small king in return. Kairi smiled happily at them before she and her friends gazed out at the city once took Milo, Kairi and Oswald on a tour around the city and the three of them were now at the docks on the edge of the city, where several men were on slits fishing out purple lobsters from the water. She asked Milo many questions about the group.

Kida then looked at Milo and asked, "And your physician. He is called 'Cookie'?"

"No, that's Sweet." Milo replied.

Kinda seemed perplexed. "What is?"

"The doctor. He's Sweet."

"Oh! He is kindly."

"No, no, no. That's his name."

"His name is 'Kindly'?"

"No, Sweet. B-but he's kindly, too."

"So… all of your doctors are sweet and kindly?"

"No," Milo corrected. "W-well, I'm sure some are — ours is, but that's not a requirement. You're missing the point."

Kida threw her hands into the air. "You are confusing me."

As the group walked by the made-shift buildings and shops and ectera, the rest of the guardians and some of the group from the expedition were touring the city themselves. The Riders, Audrey and Cookie found themselves between the shops of different kinds of colourful material and body painters of blue tattoos every Atlantian apparently have on their bodies as part of the Atlantian culture.

"Oh man i want one of these Tattoos" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Sorry Tuffnut but your mom would kill you" Hiccup said.

"Wow! Look at all of these tattoos." Audrey said behind the Riders who turned around and also noticed the body paint.

"They look so cool." Snotlout remarked.

Cookie on the other hand, scoffed, "Shoot. That ain't nothin'. Look here what I got."

He pulled up his shirt to reveal a large tattoo of the world map of the surface world of this world, which somewhat grossed out the four younger people, " All thirty eight united states, Watch me make Rhode Island dance. Go on, baby, dance. Dance."

To the riders and Audrey's disgust, Cookie wriggled his stomach which bounced flop up and down, in and out and it made disgusting sloshing noise as the lower part of 'Rhode Island' was 'dancing'. The faces of them turned green that they all fought the urge to vomit.

Kida by then had lead Kairi, Luna, Oswald and Milo towards a nearby building that had been built on a large rock just off the shoreline. The rest of the guardians were in the building which turned out to be a restaurant . The restaurant was crowded as everyone sat on comfy cushions. It wasn't too crowded but still crowded enough. It was a different kind of food that the team were not used to, but at least it smelled good.

Kairi and Oswald all had salads with special kinds of pasta and orangey mashed food with strange and new utensils. Despite the weirdness, the food actually tasted good.

"Cookies are sweet, but yours is not. Sweet is kindly, but that is not his name. Audrey is sweet, but she is not your doctor." Kida was saying thoughtfully to Milo, before asking with uncertainty, "...And the little digging animal called Mole...He's your pet?"

"Close enough." Milo replied after swallowing his portion of food.

Mole, Bron, Snotlout, and the Twins were digging into the food while Astrid, Della and Max picked at the food. they picked up small, green, wriggly insect-like things that were alive with multiple googly eyes. The three of them stared at the things in their hands with slightly horrified wide-eyed expressions.

"Don't forget to eat the head," Sweet informed them as he willingly and happily chomped off the head of the same thing, sucking it clean from it's now empty shell. "That's where all the nutrients are."

Bron had eaten two of them at once. The dragons were enjoying a meal of fish the riders caught. Mole let out a burp of satisfaction. Unaware that a dark and sinister plot was taking place.

Bron lead the guardians to find a place to camp. "Kairi and Oswald are going to meet up with us later." He said before a Rock Troll appear before him. "Heartless!" exclaimed The group as they summoned their weapons but then powerwilds appeared and lunged at the group and held them down. The Rock Troll had Bron in its hands as several Soldiers had pointed their guns at them. A familiar voice rang out to the group. "Sorry but i can't have you all interfering with my plans"

"Rourke!" roared Bron but was then knocked out.

, Kairi, Oswald, Milo and Kida in the meantime were gathered alongside some various ruins alongside the water as nightfall descended onto the ancient city of Atlantis. They had two wooden rods that had pink lanterns at the end, filled with fireflies that some of them were gathering and/or watching.

Kairi held out a hand as one of the fireflies landed softly on the side of her forefinger and smiled at the little insect, before letting it fly away. "It's really beautiful here at night. I could just spend the rest of day just being here."

"You know, Kida, the most we ever hoped to find was some crumbling buildings, maybe some broken pottery." Milo said to Kida while gathering fireflies for the lantern. "Instead, we find a living, thriving society."

"Yeah, it's amazing to find people still living down here." Oswald agreed as he carefully placed a firefly into the lantern Kida was holding, before Kairi added "You know, these little guys are cute, when they're, you know, not setting everything on fire."

Kida shook her head in sadness, "We are not thriving. True, our people live, but our culture is dying. We are like a stone the ocean beats against. With each passing year...a little more of us is worn away."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Kida." Oswald said, understanding with Kairi nodding in agreement. They and Milo knew the reason of Kida's words; based on what she told them earlier, with the Great Flood having drowned most of the civilization and with Atlantis and it's people here underground for thousands of years and only being able to have knowledge in how to survive, there was no knowledge of reading or writing, or learning anything much of past history...Kida and her people are being left into darkness.

"Wish there was something I could do… " Milo said with a nod.

"Me too." Kairi agreed.

Kida gazed at Milo and told him, "I have brought you to this place to ask you for your help. There is a mural here with writing all around the pictures."

"Well, you came to the right guy." Milo replied, planting the lantern onto the ground next to him as he examined the crumbled wall. "Okay, let's see... let's start with this column right here."

But Kida had approached the water and she her sarong which revealed her blue bikini bottoms and long dazzling legs. Milo turned to speak when he felt his face flush. Uh, Kida? Uh, heh...What are you doin'?"

"You do swim, do you not?" Kida quired with a smile.

"Oh, I swim pretty girl. Pr-pretty good! Pretty good. Sw... Good, swim good. Pretty good. I swim pretty good." Milo stuttered and correcting himself. Kairi noticed that Milo was starting to have romantic feelings for Kida and made a note to not tell anyone.

Kida nodded in acknowledgement, "Good. It's a fair distance to where we are going."

Milo removed his shoulder bag, pulled off his sweater and undershirt, and took off his shoes before clambering into the water and said, "Hey, you are talking' to the belly flop champ at Camp Runamuck."

Kairi and Oswald didn't bother in taking any of their clothes off and instead followed the others in the water. But as Milo went into the water, his boxer shorts caught the air-bubbles that caused it to inflate like balloons over the water. Kida, , Kairi and Oswald all giggled at the sight while Milo sheepishly let the air out, returning his shorts to normal.

With that, Milo was about to jump into the water, when he then turned to Kida and suggested in slight embarrassment, "Why don't you lead the way? Because...I have no idea where we're going."

Kida smiled before taking a deep breath and diving straight into the water. After grabbing deep breaths of their own, Kairi, Oswald and Milo were seconds behind, and they were glad they grabbed huge gulps of air. Luna stayed on the shore before she realized something was wrong and went to investigate. As the group followed Kida through the dark waters, the light of her crystal necklace being the only source of light, remains of stone structures that had collapsed who knows how long ago laid strewn about the seafloor. No fish could be seen. No sea creatures either, except the occasional purple lobster.

There were occasional Under-water Heartless that appeared in their path, Kairi and Oswald with slight difficulty in trying to not let their air out, defeated the Heartless until they, Kida and Milo finally reached a large opening in one of the ruined buildings which resembled a mouth of a cavern, and into the darkness inside.

The four of them swam straight up to an air pocket above, where they gasped for breath.

"Are you all right?" Kida asked.

"I'm okay." Kairi nodded, though she felt admittedly dizzy, but she shook that off.

"Me too." Oswald added, "Just a bit light-headed, but I'll be okay."

"Well, I didn't drown, so—"

"Good," Kida returned before Milo could finish speaking. "Follow me." She grabbed another breath and dove back down. Kairi, Oswald, and Milo each took a deep breath of their own before following her.

About twenty feet beneath the pocket of air, Kida the crystal around her neck to illuminate a colorful mural of what the guardians thought looked like a shiny star with four points. A series of symbols were written around the perimeter of the image in the form of sentences. Milo swam closer to get a better look at the text. Kairi and Oswald drew closer, wondering what the linguist was reading. To them, it looked more like gibberish in strange writing.

Milo was thoroughly amazed, as the writing was exactly like the Journal was talking about, though there were a few off details. The group approached a large picture in the mural. To , Kairi and Oswald, it seemed to resemble a pair of robotic humans. Like before, there was a text written all around the painting. Milo took his time reading through the Atlantian sentences.

Finally after a few minutes of reading, Milo gazed at Kida's crystal before gesturing her and the others back up to the air pocket and they all swam up.

"The heart of Atlantis!" Milo declared after returning to the air-pocket.

"What?" Kida,, Kairi and Oswald all asked, confused.

"It's the heart of Atlantis! T-that's what the shepherd was talking about. It wasn't a 'star', it was some kind of crystal like," Milo then lifted Kida's crystal above the water's surface, continuing to explain, "Like these. Don't you get it? The power source I've been looking for, the bright light Kida remembers, they're the same thing! It's what's keeping all these everything—You, Kida and all of Atlantis alive!"

"Really? It can do that?" Kairi asked, beyond amazed.

"It cannot be!" Kida gasped, nearly speechless.

"So that's how everybody's been alive for so long." Oswald realized, wide-eyed.

. If the Heart of Atlantis, the Heart of this world, was keeping all people and animals in the city alive, then maybe it's what the Heartless are after. But something didn't add up to this, even though they was aware of all worlds having hearts of their own and the only way to access them is through the Keyhole. The two thought.

"Then, where is it now?" Kida asked.

Milo shook his head, "I don't know, I don't know. You'd think something this important would've been in the journal, but—" He paused abruptly and his eyes grew wide and alert. Oswald and Kida stared at him. "Unless... the missing page."

'Milo did say that there was a missing page in the book...' Kairi thought, worriedly. Her mind instantly reverted to both Rourke and Helga and instantly knew that they would have something to do with it. The moment she and her friends met the two, they were suspicious throughout the journey.

"Let's head back and find out." Oswald suggested.

The others nodded, making to return to the spot where they started. One by one,, Kairi, Milo and Oswald all emerged from the water so quickly emerged from the water so quickly, they had clambered onto a stone tile, gasping for a few seconds before relaxing a little. Suddenly, their eyes widened as a familiar tall man knelt down in front of them on dry land. It was Rourke.

"You all had a nice swim?" Rourke asked the four of them with a semi-friendly grin.

Behind him, were the crowd of people gathered behind the commander; Helga, Audrey, Dr. Sweet, Vinny, Mole, Cookie, and Ms. Packard, as well as several soldiers in gas masks and carrying rifles. Everyone was armed with some kind of a gun; Mole had a small machine gun.

"Hey, guys," Milo smiled nervously. "What's goin' on? What's with… what's with all the guns? Guys?"

"Ow! Hey, watch it, will ya?" Astrid's voice suddenly filled the air.

"Move it!" A rough voice ordered sternly.

Behind the crowd as they slightly departed, a few more soldiers, with Heartless were pushing the rest of Kairi's friends in chains. The Dragons were in chains with their mouths muffled so they couldn't fire their fire breaths, Kairi snapped her head towards Rourke. "You! You're the one that's controlling the Heartless!" Kairi yelled accusingly at Rourke.

Realizing this, also combining what Kairi had said, Milo gave a deep sigh, muttering to himself in self-disgust, "I am such an idiot!"

"Why you no good commander!" Oswald yelled at Rourke, realizing the whole reason of this. "You want that Crystal, don'tcha!?"

Rourke smiled as the Rabbit had figured it out, pulling out a piece of wrinkled parchment, holding it up for the four of them to see. "Oh, you mean this?"

On the page was a depiction of a large sphere surrounded by several stones. Kairi, Oswald and Milo realized that it was indeed Rourke who had ripped out the page and had plotted this from the very beginning.

"The heart of Atlantis." Milo realized.

"Why are you doing this!?" Kairi demanded.

""Well, I would've told you all sooner, but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis, and well... now you know. I had to be sure he were one of us; same with you and your friends, Kairi. At least one of you passed the test." Rourke extended a hand for Milo. "Welcome to the club, son."

Milo jerked back a few inches, snapping, "I'm no mercenary!"

"The same with us!" Kairi and Oswald snapped before they summoned their that moment, the sound of water splashing filled the air. Kida had emerged from below the surface, but before the others could warn her, Kairi and Oswald were all immediately grabbed by four soldiers who pulled them out of the water and held tight grips on their upper arms to keep them from escaping, and Kida in return was grasped by her air by a Heartless. Milo wanted to reach to her and his friends, but rifles were quickly aimed to stop him and all he could do was glare.

Kida threw one in the water and grabbed her spear from the ground. She was about to fight back when the sound of a gunshot echoed in the air. The spear went flying into the water. Kida spun around to see Rourke's pistol smoking. The Heartless soldiers grabbed the princess and held her in place. Pete laughed as he appeared out of a corridor of Darkness. "So you're the one who gave Rourke the power to summon Heartless. Pete!" Max yelled but a guard smacked his head with the butt of his rifle.

'Mercenary'?" Rourke said to Milo, "I prefer the term 'adventure capitalist'. Plus, the 'Heartless' came in handy as a test and trial. Pete may be fat and stupid, but he's more fit for this job than your friends are, Milo. And you're the one who got us here. You led us right to the treasure chest."

"You don't know what you're tampering with, Rourke!" Milo said in a firm tone as he clambered out of the water, ignoring Sweet who tried to hand the linguist his clothes and instead the young man stormed up to Rourke.

"What's to know?" Rourke shrugged carelessly. "It's big, it's shiny, it's gonna make us all rich."

"You think it's some kind of diamond, I thought it was some kind of a battery. But we're both wrong! It's their life force!" Milo shook his head.

"That crystal is what's keeping everybody in Atlantis alive!" Oswald added, "It's not an object! It's a powerful light that lightens the darkness!"

"If you take it away, everyone in Atlantis will die!" Kairi added, pleadingly.

"You're evil hearted, dishonest, cold and cruel people." Hiccup growled low at both Rourke and Helga in anger.

"Rourke, don't do this!" Milo pleaded, utterly dismayed and astounded alike.

Rourke rolled his eyes, "Academics, you never want to get your hands dirty." before continuing to the linguist, "Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service to the archaeological community."

"Stop lying!" Kairi shouted.

"Not interested," Milo said, glaring.

Rourke frowned at Milo, "I gotta admit, I'm disappointed. You're an idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor, Milo. Don't be like him." He tapped the side of his head. "For once, do the smart thing."

The young linguist just continued to glare at the commander, not willing to budge at all.

"I really hate it when negotiations go sour." Rourke sighed deeply, before muttering, "Pete?"

Pete snickered evilly, before snapping his fingers. The human soldiers and the Heartless soldiers tossed Kairi her group and Kida onto the ground, surrounding them and pointed their weapons at the seventeen of them who could only glare at all of the villains and the people who they thought were their friends but had all been a lie. Milo was horrified when he saw this, knowing that all of his friends were in danger.

"Let's try this again." Rourke held the torn page of the journal for Milo's eyes.

"One false move or if you say no, then all of your paly's are goin' bye-bye's. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pete laughed with a warning.

Milo sighed, knowing that there was no other choice. If he didn't obey, then Kairi's group and Kida will all get killed, and he wouldn't forgive himself for that. So with no choice, he read the page and revealed the location of the Heart of Atlantis.

**/Scene change/ **

**BOOM!**

The dynamite Vinny had used to blow open the doors of the throne room exploded fifteen minutes later. Vinny stood tossing a few sticks of tied dynamite in his hand and said in a jokingly manner in his usual bored monotone voice, "Knock! Knock!"

"Room service!" Cookie said, continuing the taunting humor as he pulled up a shotgun. The Guardians were all in chains and they were lead into the throne room. Kida was being restrained by Helga.

Helga saw the two Atlantian Guards stood firm and determined despite the situation that was happening, she continued to hold on to the princess of Atlantis who's arms were being pinned back by her strong free left arm, holding a gun up to her back.

"Tell them to drop their weapons!" Helga demanded, impatiently, "Now!"

Realizing the situation and knowing he had no choice due to the safety of his daughter, the Atlantean King cooperated with the lieutenant's demand, commanding his two guards in Atlantean to drop their weapons, which they hesitated did so.

"Spread out! Search everywhere!" Helga ordered to the rest of the mercenaries.

With that the crew began the raid as they all pulled and wrecked everything that was in sight, throwing things aside, ripping plants out of their vases, and simply making a mess, while Kairi and her friends were shoved to the corner and trapped when some Heartless stood guard to prevent them from escaping. The teenager lowered her head in guilt. The way things were going, this world will be lost in darkness, and no doubt Maleficent would take control of it.

When there was no sight of the Crystal, Rourke turned to Milo and snapped, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and shoving the journal into his face, "You're not applying yourself, son! There's gotta be something else!"

"Well, there isn't!" Milo replied, reluctantly reading the page, "It just says, '_The Heart of Atlantis lies the eyes of our king'_."

Rourke scowled before tossing Milo to the ground behind him and stormed over to the Atlantian King who was now trapped between two human soldiers, "Well, maybe Old King Cole here can help us fill in the blanks."

How 'bout, chief? Where's the Crystal Chamber?"

"You will destroy yourselves." The Atlantian King told him defiantly, not intimidated.

"Maybe I'm not being clear." Rourke said as his patience was thinning so quickly, that before anyone could blink he shoved his right fist swiftly and crushingly into the kings chest making him collapse in moments as he gasped in agony.

The guardians and Kida all gasped in horror, before the latter yelled furiously at Rourke in Atlantian.

"You Bastard!" Kairi roared in anger unaware that the keychain in her pocket was glowing. Even Pete flinched slightly, "Oh, that's gotta hurt." He knew that Rourke was violent, but not that violent. Especially to old people, and he suddenly had a feeling that the punch the commander sent into the Old King's chest was going to be the end of the old guy.

Sweet rushed to the king and bent down to examine him, before seeing how bad the damage is as he felt the man's ancient heart, glaring angrily at the commander, "Rourke, this was not part of the plan!"

"Plans change, Doctor." Rourke said, completely unfazed of his actions. "I suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn't suit a mercenary."

'At least Sweet still has some light in his heart.' Brom thought in his mind, seeing how Sweet had been horrified and angered himself when Rourke fatally wounded the old king.

With that Rourke helped himself as he sat on the throne enjoying the power he was exerting as he put his feet up on the table throwing off a bowl that contained ripe and delicious fruit destroying the ceramic work in moments as the sweet contents rolled over here there and everywhere, smugly smiling as he said, "Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us. Now I'm going to count to ten and you're going to tell me where the crystal is."

While Rourke was saying this, the two human masked soldiers lifted the Atlantian King to meet the villain's eyes. Oswald gasped in sheer horror, struggling against his binds once more, "No! STOP! You can't do this!" He screamed out, realizing that Rourke was going to kill the Atlantian King. even the others struggled against thier chains to free themselves from the chains.

Oh, I can, and I'm going make you watch this." Rourke said, coldly, his impatience getting the better of him, reloading his pistol.

Most of the guardians noticed that Sweet, Audrey, Vinny, Mole and Cookie stared in alarm. Even Pete looked quite shocked at this.

"Uh, Commander. I think ya' might wanna reconsider d'is—"

"One," Rourke counted, cutting Pete off, "Two...Nine..."

Unable to do anything, the Guardians could only shut their eyes.

"Te—" Rourke stopped the very short countdown and stared at the middle of the room in surprise.

When met with silence, Kairi and her companions hesitatingly opened their eyes and saw that Rourke fired a shot and instead was gazing at the swirl of stones in the middle of the pond. To Kairi and her friends, it looked like the symbol on the Shepherd's Journal.

"The Heart of Atlantis lies the eyes of our King?" Rourke repeated from memory. That's when he realised the final piece of the puzzle and was actually amazed by his own sudden mind skill. "This is it! We're in!" tossing the book right at Milo.

"Pete, Bring the Redhead and keep the others up here." Kairi noticed that her binds were undone before she was shoved towards Milo, Kida and Helga.

Rourke, for the last time, you've gotta listen to me!" Milo tried to reason as he followed him. "You don't have the slightest idea what this power is capable of."

"True," Helga said as she pulled Kida(who's hands were also freed from the binds) along with, "But I can think of a few countries who'd pay anything to find out."

Rourke stepped onto the platform which began to rumble upon being stepped on. Before anyone knew it, the platform beneath the commander began to descend. He quickly pulled both Milo onto it. Helga pulled Kairi and Kida with her onto it, and Pete. The stone column descended like an elevator. Somehow everyone managed to maintain their balance. The further down they went, the darker the shaft grew. After roughly forty seconds, the platform reached an enormous cavern. On the far end of the cave was a pool of water so deep, only a series of reflections could be seen in it. When the platform reached the cavern floor, Rourke, Helga, Kairi, Pete and Kida stepped off of it.

The group looked toward the ceiling on the far side of the cavern. A glowing, blue sphere that resembled a ball of burning matter was hovering motionless above. A number of huge stones with images of faces floated around it like a series of planets orbiting a parent star.

"Jackpot." Rourke grinned at the sphere.

"That's it?" Pete asked, bewildered and dumbfounded,"Ya' mean that glowly blue ball is the Crystal? I was expecting it to be, you know, more solid and...diamond shape."

Kairi and Milo shot a look over to Kida a in the meantime, stared at the sphere above. Her eyes showed signs of someone who'd just seen a ghost, muttering, "Kings of our past."

She then fell to her knees and started speaking in Atlantean, and while Kairi hurried over to her worriedly, She glanced back up at the Crystal and then realized that she must be apologizing to her ancestors and to the great heavens above for her and everyone's trespasses into this ancient and holy ground.

"Hey, what's got her into doin' that?" Pete muttered after he noticed Kida was on the ground, speaking...well, to him, it was pretty much gibberish.

Rourke rolled his eyes when he noticed this as well, and ordering Milo, "Thatch, tell her to wrap it up. We got a schedule to meet."

Milo glared at Rourke, before moving over to Kida and others who helped Milo to gently bring the Princess to her feet.

"Um...Kida...I'm sorry." Milo said, somberly.

Kairi could only gaze at their Atlantian friend in sympathy and guilt for everything that's happened. Had they and their companions known about Rourke's evil plans sooner, none of this would've happened and Atlantis would be on the brink of destruction. none of them were certain how Rourke and Helga will be able to move the crystal, as it seemed bright and warm in light, but it also looked dangerous to even touch.

This was the very heart of Atlantis itself and to have actually see it as well as feel the warmth of it's powerful light was astonishing.

Rourke stepped to the edge of the lake that Crystal was hovering over, and as though to test something, he kicked a small pebble into the water. As though reacting to the noise it made when landing in the water, the Crystal suddenly changed from bluish light into a red one.

Helga felt uneasy about this, "Come on, let's get this over with. I don't like this place."

"Y-yeah, me neither." Pete suttered, nervously. "I think it's time to hit the road."

Rourke gazed at the red sphere a moment longer before turning to Milo. "Alright, Thatch. What's next?"

Milo flipped open the journal in his hands. He scanned his eyes across the pages to find the part discussing where they were, saying, "Okay, there's a giant crystal hovering 150 feet above our heads over a bottomless pit of water. Doesn't anything surprise you?"

Kairi turning back to Kida, but to their surprise, one of the red lights the Crystal was flashing turned back and now shined onto the Princess. The Crystal around her neck suddenly began floating and glowing in blue light as the blue light on the crystal returned. When kairi was about to ask did she fell a glow coming from her pocket and pulled out her keychain the Atlantean King gave her.

**"Mother."** Was all Kida said, before her eyes changed into glowing blue.

"What's happening ?" Kairi asked, worriedly, about to step up to her but pete stopped her. Kida, as though hypnotized, strolled up to the water, which was then noticed by everyone else. Rourke stopped Milo from getting to her, his impatience getting worse.

"What's with that lady?" Pete asked, confused. He then turned to Milo and said, "Hey, gibberish boy! Tell us what's goin' on!"

"Look," Milo said, pointing to the journal. "All it says here is that the Crystal is 'alive' somehow. I-I don't know how to explain it. It's their deity. It's their power source."

Rourke rolled his eyes again, "Speak English, professor."

"They're a part of it, it's a part of them. I-I'm doing the best I can here."

"Well, do better." Rourke reached for his pistol.

Milo glared as he angrily suggested in sarcasm, "I know! Why don't you translate, and I'll wave the gun around!"

"Stop fighting! Both of you! This isn't getting us nowhere!" Kairi finally snapped, which startled everyone except Kida who didn't seem to notice. "**Do not be afraid Milo Thatch, Kairi, Princess of Heart and chosen one of the Forgotten Blade, You shall find you lost Mother for she is closer than you think" **

Kairi understood her before she thought. _/Forgotten blade?/ _

Okay, now she's scarin' me." Pete muttered, worriedly.

"What did she say?" Rourke asked to Milo.

Milo shrugged, a bit dazzled about the unexpected moment of speech, confessing, "I-I don't know. I didn't catch it."

The Atlantian Princess was walking away from the group, step-by-step, on the water. She continued as she approached the Crystal. Within minutes, she was directly underneath the sphere and the stones around it seemed to rise until they were floating on their sides.

Right before ] Kairi, Milo, Rourke, Helga and Pete's eyes, a series of light-blue light beams circled the cavern. They closed in around the young woman below the Crystal. When the collided, there was a bright flash of light. Kida went unconscious. Her body was lifted into the air like it had been picked up by an alien spaceship. Her hair was blowing like it had been caught in a gust of wind. Kida's body finally entered the glowing sphere above. Kairi was certain this meant the Atlantian princess was now inside the world's heart. The stones around it started to spin faster and faster and quicker. The result was a light display so brilliant, most of the group had to shield their eyes with their arms.

The lights dimmed down. When everyone looked up again, a figurine was descending from above. It was light-blue like the Crystal's sphere, only it seemed to have taken the sphere's place. That, and it looked like a perfect replica of Kida. When she set down on the water below,

Kairi and Milo were stunned in surprise and worry. Pete rubbed his eyes several times before stopping and gazed in the center of the water again, not sure whether this was a dream or not.

Milo made to go to Kida, but was held back by Rourke who said mockingly, "Hold your horses, loverboy." and all Milo could do was mutter Kida's name twice.

"Did she...did she just...merge with the Crystal? This is unbelievable...!" Kairi muttered, shocked, awed and horrified.

As soon as the Crystallized Kida opened her eyes, she came walking towards the group. Behind her, all the stones floating in the air fell and splashed into the water as their glow faded, leaving behind lifeless stones. As she grew closer, Rourke reached out to grab her, but Milo warned him, "No, don't! Don't touch her."

Kairi, and Milo could only watch in concern as their Crystallized friend approached the platform. It seemed like all was lost for the world of Atlantis.

**/End of part four/ **

**Next chapter will conclude Atlantis with the battle for the Crystal and the guardian return to Radiant Garden.**


	23. Atlantis-The Lost Empire Part 5

Not long after exiting the hidden cavern, the Crystallized Kida had been guided by the human masked soldiers and the Heartless to the two trucks waiting outside of Atlantis just before the long, wooden rope bridge. The canvas had been removed and a special-made ramp was in position to lift the Crystal aboard one of the trucks. Audrey had just finished creating a metal "container" to carry the Crystal without damaging it, locking it away with the twist of her wrench.

Kairi and her friends glare at Audrey.

All around the crew were numerous Atlantian spectators, Milo, and the guardians. The sky was dark, but showing signs of early sunrise. Milo and Kairi both tried to reach to Kida, but were forced back by the soldiers.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not a step closer." Pete said, waving a finger at her and Milo who both glared at the large cat while they were shoved several feet back by two soldiers, while Mole and Vinny lifted the Crystal's container onto the truck while using a winch.

They watched as Vinny and Mole both secured the container onto the truck's bed. Packard was seated in one of the truck's cabs. Helga and Rourke were in the other.

In defeat, Milo scowled at the crew members who he and Kairi's group had thought were friends, "So, I guess this is how it ends, huh? Fine. You win. You're wiping out an entire civilization, but hey, you'll be rich."

Milo turned his eyes to Audrey, saying, "Congratulations, Audrey. Guess you and your dad will be able to open up that second garage after all."

The teenage mechanic, trying to ignore the pangs of self anger, slammed the door shut angrily at the driver's seat. Something was bothering her, and no matter how hard she tried, it was screaming at her that this was the wrong decision.

"And Vinny, you can start a whole chain of flower shops. I'm sure your family's going to be very proud." Milo continued as he cast a glare at Vinny who, while finishing up securing the container, just looked away, and if Milo and Kairi's group had payed more attention, the demolition man held a sombered look.

In fact, even Cookie and Mole were both feeling the same feelings as both Audrey and Vinny.

The linguist cast a glare to all of the crew members, saying angrily, "But that's what it's all about, right? Money."

. In fact, Sweet was still with the Atlantian King, announcing that he was staying, most likely very angered for Rourke's decision to fatally punch the old man.

"Get off your soapbox, Thatch." Rourke said as he climbed out of his truck and stepped up to Milo and the Guardians, "You've read Darwin. It's called 'Natural Selection'. We're just helping it along."

"Commander! We're ready!" Helga called.

"Yeah, gimme a minute." Rourke responded. He paused and started counting on his fingers. "I know I'm forgetting something. I've got the cargo...the Crystal...the crew." His eyes lit up as he remembered. "Oh, yeah."

Rourke spun around and punched Milo in the face. The young linguist was sent flying onto his back. Kairi and her friends were alarmed, Everyone wanted to go attack Rourke but the heartless held them back.

Look at it this way, son," Rourke began, as Milo saw a photograph from his shoulder bag had fallen out and tried to grab it but the commander stepped over and crushed the frame with his feet as he grabbed Milo's glasses from the ground and cleaned them off. "You're the man who discovered Atlantis, and now you and your friends are part of the exhibit." He then tossed the glasses to Milo who glared at him.

"You Monster" Growled Astrid.

So long, suckers! Have a nice funeral! Bwahahaha!" Pete laughed, walking away to climb into the truck, before looking back as he remembered something, "Oh! Except you won't have nobody there to attend. HA HA!"

Audrey, Vinny, Mole, Cookie, and Packard were staring at Milo and the guardians as though they witnessed a shocking and tragic events. The linguist looked at the picture as though longing for comfort, and possibly mentally apologizing to his late grandfather for making such a mistake. Kairi and her companions gazed at him with sympathy and feelings of guilt. Oswald walked over to Milo and placed a comforting hand on the linguist's shoulder.

"Let's move, people." Rourke instructed.

When no one moved, Helga scowled at the crew. "That was an order, not a suggestion! Let's go!" She snapped.

Still, no one moved. Except for Audrey who sighed, finally accepting this had been the wrong decision, before she kicked open and climbed out of the truck, approaching the group and helped Milo to his feet before glaring at Rourke.

Vinny also left his post and put his hand onto Milo's shoulder. Mole and Cookie were both next as the latter jumped out as well, scowling at Packard while joining Milo and the others. Thankfully, even the old woman tossed her cigarette, muttering to herself, "We're all gonna die."

With that, she joined up with Kairi and the others who were a bit surprised but relieved that they had finally come to their senses. All of them glared at the villains who took notice of this.

"What!? You're all joining up with those li'l pipsqueaks?" Pete asked in disbelief as he turned to face the group once more.

Oswald glared at his brother's nemesis, "Pete, we may be smaller than you, especially me, but our hearts make us taller than you and Rourke put together!"

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Rourke groaned in disbelief and annoyance.

"This is wrong and you know it!" Audrey snarled.

"Yeah, you said it!" Della agreed.

Rourke shook his head as he climbed out of the vehicle, saying to the five traitorous crew members, "We're this close to our biggest payday ever and you pick now of all time to grow a conscience?"

"We've done a lot of things we're not proud of," Vinny informed the corrupt commander. He started counting on his fingers. "Robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking. But, nobody got hurt. Well, maybe somebody got hurt, but nobody we knew!"

"You're messing with the light. The Heartless will kill you and Pete won't be there to help you." Kairi said, glaring at the evil commander.

"Your heart is too clouded in darkness. You don't understand the real meaning that there are things and people far more greater and worth to live for than your ideals." Namine concluded firmly.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine! More for me." Rourke said dismissively, climbing into his truck cab, while Pete and the Heartless climbed into the back of it. The commander nodded at Helga, who had taken control of the other truck. The two drove off down the wooden bridge.

As the villains drove off and were already halfway onto the long bridge, the Keyblade wielders and Milo felt changes taking place around them. The sky suddenly transitioned to complete darkness. Next, the waterfalls on the edge of the enormous plateau stopped flowing. After that, the glows on each of the Atlantians' crystals faded to the point where they were super dim. It made the guardians realize the world's Light was fading.

"Rourke, stop!" Hiccup shouted and to the group's surprise, the young viking began to give chase towards the wood bridge.

"Wait a minute!" Vinny warned as he rushed over and grabbed the younger Viking's shoulder to stop him.

Without warning, the rope bridge exploded into a fiery shower of sparks and debris. Everyone had to fall to the ground to avoid the falling debris as Rourke, Helga, Pete, the Heartless and the soldiers were on the other side, driving off into the tunnels.

Once things had calmed down, Vinny turned to Hiccup next to him, saying, "Okay, now you can go."

"Too late. They're already gone." Hiccup sighed, disappointed as he pushed himself up, kicking the ground angrily.

"There's gotta be some way to get across!" Oswald pointed out, already thinking desperately to try and come up an idea.

"Milo! Guys!" Sweet's voice called from the palace. "You'd better get up here!"

"I don;t think this is good news guys" Ruffnut said.

When the group arrived in the still ransacked Throne Room, Sweet was on the other side of the room with his medical bag. He was busy checking the Atlantean king for injuries, the latter lying on the makeshift cot.

"How is he?" Bron asked.

Sweet shook his head, admitting, "Not good, I'm afraid. Internal bleeding. There's nothing more I can do."

Oswald gasped, "Oh no...!" as he and the others approached and he could hear the horrified gasps of horror and sorrow from Kairi and Namine. The old King hung his head low, eyes shut tight in utter guilt and sorrow. He knew that it was because of Rourke's punch that fatally wounded the Atlantian King—Kida's father—who was now dying.

"What a nightmare...and I brought it here." Milo sighed in guilt.

"We all did." Fishlegs muttered in the same guilt, knowing that he helped with the expedition and it was his fault. The dragons bowed their heads down feeling guilty as well.

"We're all to blame for this." Namine somberly announced.

"Yeah." Della agreed, sorrowfully.

"Ah, don't go beating yourselves up." Sweet said to them, explaining, "He's been after that Crystal since Iceland."

The guardians sighed, remembering that Whitmore mentioned to Milo how Rourke lead the team to retrieve the journal when this expedition started.

"Too bad Pete stole our potions and Ethers, and we're dangerously low on our magic." Max sighed, crossing his arms,

Just then Kairi's eyes lit up, "Wait...that's it, the Crystal!"

"Huh?" Everyone else asked, confused.

"These crystals have healing magic!" Kairi announced as she stared at the crystal that hang around the old King's neck. "I saw it work on my back earlier. We can use this to help him!"

"Really?" Everyone asked asked, surprised.

"No." The Atlantian King shook his head, causing everyone to glance at him, asking weakly, "Where is my daughter?"

everyone hesitated to answer, not sure how to break the bad news.

Sighing, the older King began, "She has been chosen, like her mother before her."

"What?" everyone asked in unison, surprised.

"In times of danger, the Crystal would choose a host, one of royal blood, to protect itself and its people. It will accept no other."

"Wait a minute. Choose?" Milo inquired.

Hiccup stepped closer to the older king, asking, "A-are you sayin' that the Crystal is actually alive?" as everyone shared astonished glances. To think that the Crystal, the heart of this world, was alive was unbelievable.

"In a way." The older king answered to the younger king. "The Crystal thrives on the collected emotions of all who came before us. In return, it provides power... longevity... protection." He held up his own crystal like it was a tiny sample. "As it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own."

"So when Rourke kicked a small pebble into the water in the chamber, the Crystal reacted and sensed the danger from him, Helga and Pete." Kairi realized. It was amazing that Crystal was alive, but at the same time, she put the pieces of the puzzle together; the Crystal felt threatened and that was why Kida was merged into it since she was the royal blood to try and protect it. Too bad that backfired.

Kairi then also realized that the crystal was somewhat like a Nobody; developing a heart and feelings of it's own. Even replicas can do that. Roxas, Axel, Namine, Xion are all perfect examples of that, and now all five of them were humans. Well, Axel returned as Lea who got his heart back.

The Atlantian King then continued, "There was once a great war for the Light of the world. Young warriors of weapons known as Keyblades fought to protect it, but all began to turn against one another, believing one another was stealing their light, collected to prevent the war from happening."

Della gasped when she heard this, before asking hurriedly, "This wouldn't happen to be the Keyblade War, would it?" which made everyone gasp in shock at this new revelation.

"Yes," The old king nodded, "Five Unions turned against one another, because of the belief there was a traitor among them. Their master, who calls himself the Master of Masters, came to Atlantis and warned me of the dangers. In my arrogance, I sought to use the Crystal's power as a weapon of the war, to stop the Keyblade War. But it's power grew too great to control; it overwhelmed us, and lead to our destruction."

"And when that light faded from the world, that darkness overtook it and thus the Keyblade War began, destroying it." Kairi finished for him, hanging her head low. "And the new Union Masters lead Keyblade Wielders were not at the war to rebuild it..."

It was clear to her now that like Ventus, possibly Lauriam, Skuld and Streltizia, the Atlantian King, his daughter and most of Atlantis who survived are the original survivors of the Keyblade War. On top of that, the Crystal itself was part of the original world, possibly connected to Kingdom Hearts.

Everyone couldn't believe what he'd been hearing. So it was the Keyblade War that caused Atlantis to come here in the first place.

"That's why you hid the Crystal beneath Atlantis; To keep anyone from using it and repeat history." Bron realised.

"Because you were worried history would repeat itself." Oswlad added, "That's why you didn't want anybody to come here."

"And to prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife." The old King nodded.

"What do you mean?" Milo asked, puzzled and now worried, "W-What's going to happen to Kida?"

The Atlantian King answered, "If she remains bonded to the Crystal, she could be lost to it...forever."

The guardians gasped softly in shock at this.

He then turned his gaze to Milo and the others, "My burden would have become hers when the time was right." He took off his crystal and handed it to Milo, concluding, "But now...it falls to you."

"Me?" Milo was surprised and shocked.

The young linguist moved forward and took the crystal, as the king put his hand onto the young man's shoulder, saying to Milo, "Return the Crystal...save Atlantis...save my daughter."

With a final soft breath, the King's hand fell from Milo's shoulder. His eyes sealed shut and he stopped breathing. Milo stared in shock for a moment before looking down. Milo shut his eyes. The guards watching over the group bowed down and closed their eyes, too. The sound of a trumpet shell echoed in the distance.

Kairi sobbed softly, Astrid, Ruffnut, Namine and Della hung their heads, Oswald lowered his head and shut his eyes, tears falling free. They all failed to protect a world from the Heartless and failed to prevent the death of the Atlantian King.

Sweet had just finished packing his medical bag. He walked towards the gaping hole in the stone doorway. "So, what's it gonna be?" he asked.

Milo, turned his eyes to him. "Excuse me?" Milo asked.

"I followed you in," Sweet replied. "And I'll follow you out. It's your decision, Milo."

"Oh, my decision?" Milo began, suddenly realizing he was made leader of this small group. "Well, I think we've seen how effective my decisions have been. Let's recap; I lead a band of thieving vandals to the greatest archaeological discovery in the history of mankind, thus enabling the kidnap and/or murder of the royal family. Not to mention, delivering the most-powerful force known to man into the hands of a mercenary nutcase who's probably gonna sell it to the Kaiser! Have I left anything out!?"

"Well, you did set the camp on fire and drop us down that big hole." Sweet reminded.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Milo declared in a sarcastic voice. He sat down on a nearby rock to mope.

"We can't give up, alright we were tricked and the crystal was stolen We can still get it back! I know we can! No matter how deep the darkness is, there's always Light that never goes out!" Kairi said using some words Sora told her he used during his fight against Ansem.

"Kairi's right," said Bron as the group nodded in agreement.

"Who told you all that?" milo asked.

Those sound something like a fellow by the name of 'Thaddeus Thatch' would have said."

Milo opened his hand and gazed at the crystal in it. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, he clutched the crystal tightly in one hand and knew that Kairi and Sweet were right.

Where are you goin'?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm going after Rourke." Milo said with determination.

"Are you crazy!? It's too risky!" Audrey protested in shock.

"I didn't say it was the smart thing," The linguist said, "But it is the right thing."

the rest of the guardians and expeditions crew followed them who approached a large, abandoned fish-shaped vehicle. Milo climbed on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Cookie asked, skeptically.

"Just follow our lead." Milo said, as he placed his crystal into the slot the way Kida had. The vehicle rose into the air.

"Whoa!" The Riders exclaimed in awe.

"Ay-yhuck! Flying fish!" Max commented.

"Well," Packard began, sarcastically, "I'm impressed."

"It's simple, all you gotta do-"

"Ah, let me drive!" Della, who had been thoroughly amazed, interrupted Milo as the duck climbed up with him and made to press the panel.

"Della!" Kairi warned.

"Della, no!" Milo cried out.

Too late, the mage slammed her hand onto the control panel. The vehicle flew swiftly in reverse and slammed into the wall behind it. Several people standing close by gasped at the sound of the accident. Della and Milo quickly recovered while the vehicle shut off.

Shaking his head, Milo told him, "Della, you gotta be really gentle with these things."

"May I suggest that you use something more...stable? Perhaps a whale?" Vinny piped up, a bit sarcastically.

"How is this done?" One of the Atlantian guards inquired.

"Just use the crystals. Kida showed us earlier." Kairi explained with a nod.

The linguist along with Kairi took a few seconds to show the guards how to use the crystals to start up the various vehicles. Before long, a large amount of fish-shaped vehicles were airborne alongside a few hammerhead shark-shaped ones. Kairi and her friends were on the back of their dragons. Milo was in a Hammerhead Shark with mole, Vinny, Sweet, Cookie and Audrey on a fish vehicle, Bron, Della and Max shared a fish vehicle. Within minutes a whole Atlantian air force was hovering above the ruined city.

"All right, this is it! We're gonna rescue the princess! We're gonna save Atlantis! Or we're gonna die trying!" Milo declared, "Now let's do this!"

The vehicles were soaring away within seconds as the guardians felt confident once more. Things were about to set right, even though they were about to go into a small war against Rourke, his soldiers, Pete and the Heartless.

In the volcanic chamber, the Heartless soldiers had proved to be quite handy. Many of the totaled machinery had been taken apart and remade into various things. Among them was a truck that had been modified into a plane launcher. Heartless soldiers were taking orders from Helga to construct small battle planes in case anyone showed up and tried to interfere.

Some of the human soldiers made makeshift cannons and pulled the trigger, sending a small rocket up the shaft. The fireball collided with the top of the tunnel and sent a series of falling rocks. Everyone managed to avoid from getting crushed.

Rourke emerged from his hiding place behind the boulder and strode up to the rocks and gazed upward. In the middle of the ceiling far above, the blue sky could be seen and the sunlight was shining down.

Rourke gave a sinister grin. "I love it when I win."

The Atlantian air force was well underway. The Guardians and Milo led the others across the gap between the city's plateau and to the opening beside Mole's drilling machine. They were now soaring down the volcanic tunnel towards the heart of the volcano. The cavern was still dark except for a strange reddish glow.

Milo turned around to see everyone behind and called, "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to come in low and fast and take them by surprise."

"I've got news for you, Milo," Audrey replied from nearby. "Rourke is never surprised, and he has a lot of guns."

"Great. Well, do you have any suggestions?" Milo asked.

"I have one; Don't do anything stupid!" Snotlout called from the back of Hookfang.

"Yeah, like don't get shot!" Vinny added in agreement.

"Guys, we have'ta be careful with both the soldiers and the Heartless!" Bron called to everyone, "Who knows what they have in their minds!"

As everyone prepared to make a trip upward, one of the soldiers pulled a lever which the truck's compartment opened, causing an enormous, airship to inflate. The airship resembled a giant, red hot-air balloon with two matching, smaller balloons. A propeller on the bottom allowed the airship to rise vertically.

Pete glanced at Rourke with a dumbfounded expression, "You're using a hot-air balloon to get us outta here?"

"Well, we don't have other aircrafts to carry the Crystal, now do we?" Rourke replied with a challenging look, as he helped to lift the container up while Helga secured the container to the airship using a winch. As the airship started to carry the Crystal upward, Rourke's grin intensified.

Suddenly Pete's eyes eyes switched to the tunnel leading towards the ancient city and his mouth dropped open in shock as a number of flying vehicles shaped like fish and hammerhead sharks were heading straight towards him and the other villains and Heartless. In the lead shark was none other than Milo and on Luna was Kairi and Oswald.

Where'd they come from?

"There they are!" Milo shouted.

"Let's get'em!" Kairi declared as she and the other wielders summoned their Keyblades.

"Uh-oh...!" Pete muttered, now getting really worried.

Rourke, who had heard the familiar voices, turned sharply and he too was shocked, before quickly shouting to his group, "We've got company!"

He quickly lambered aboard the airship and climbed up to a metal landing where Helga was located, which Pete noticed and cried out as he hurried onboard, "Hey—Wait for me!"

The Heartless and soldiers in the meantime quickly battled against the Atlantian AirForce. From the patches of darkness, flying Heartless appeared and began to battle against them. The Keyblade wielders and Riders, all stood as still as possible on their dragons and vehicles and began to battle it out against the Heartless, while the Atlantian's shot arrows at the soldiers who fired back with rifles.

Kairi slashed and whacked away the flying Heartless that tried to get to Milo. She tossed her Keyblade through the air which it flew around and eliminated the Heartless before returning to her. Oswald slashed and swiped at the Heartless without the risk of jumping and accidently falling off and being careful in using his magic since they were running low on Luna's back.

Hiccup used his lighting to lite up the heartless while trying to avoid hitting the volcano. His lightning spell hits the Heartless and airplanes, causing one airplane to explode in mid-air.

That's when the Guardians and Milo saw the flying airplanes with the human soldiers. One of the planes shot directly at Milo who barely dodged it.

"Holy smokes!" Milo exclaimed, turning to Audrey who was in the shark-vehicle below him. "You told me he only had guns!"

"What I said was 'He's never surprised'," Audrey argued.

"Forget that! We have other things to worry about!" Bron cried out while quickly slashing another Heartless into oblivion with Darknaw from the back of his fish vehicle with Della and Max.

Milo nodded before swooping into view of the airship. Namine thrusted her Keyblades at the Heartless coming their way, while Snotlout and Astrid both double-combo the Heartless as fishlegs and the twins did the similar thing. Della used at least one Blizzard Spell to freeze the incoming Heartless that headed towards her, Max and Bron. Max fired a Shock Arrow at another group of Ariel heartless taking them down before they can attack the guardians.

"Toothless plasma blast!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless fired his plasma blast which destroyed a launcher.

"Stormfly Spine shot!" AStrid ordered. Stormfly fired her spines at the soldiers maning a Machine Gun making them retreat from the deadly nadder.

"Hookfang light em up" Snotlout shouted. Hookfang spewed fire at a few airplanes taking them down. Meatlug fired her lava bomb at another launcher taking it down. Another airplane shot at Vinny who raised his hands to block when his hand touch the panel. blue-colored electricity flew from the fish's mouth and struck a truck down below where a few Heartless and human soldiers were shooting from. The atlantean guards and Della saw this.

"Okay, now things are gettin' good!" Vinny grinned.

"Heads up, fellas!" Oswald called out as he, Kairi and Milo swooped in, the forming pointing at the hot-air-balloon, "We gotta stop them from reaching the shaft!"

The three others nodded and focused on the enemies. The Atlantian Guards were using surges of electricity, successfully destroying the airplane launcher and some more Heartless and human soldiers on the ground below.

"Guys!" Kairi called up as she, Oswald and Milo swooped close to the others, "Vinny, Milo, Oswald and i are gonna distract Rourke!"

"Bron, Della, Max, Audrey Sweet Mole, You guys cut her loose" Milo said.

We're on it!" Sweet gave the others a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Della agreed.

All four vehicles flew towards the balloon where Rourke and Helga were using every weapon they could use against the Atlantean battle vessels while Pete continued to shout orders to the Heartless, but the more Heartless and the soldiers were being defeated, the more he was beginning to really panic. "Okay, i'm out of here"Pete said as he retreated back to Maleficent.

Below the balloon, Bron was using his keyblade and Audrey was using a body-saw Sweet had carried with him, trying to caught the rather stubborn chains holding the container.

"Ugh! I wish I could use my brute force to get these chains off" Bron grunted, irritated.

"Less talk, more saw!" Sweet ordered impatiently.

Kairi, Luna, Oswald and Milo zoomed past Rourke who was firing at the trio with a machine gun but kept on missing, much to the commander's irritation. Just then, a surge of blue electricity suddenly appeared from above and crushed the weapon out of the commander's hands. He glared upwards, Vinny gave him a salute before flying off.

As Rourke glanced down, he saw Della, Max, Bron, Sweet and Audrey below, trying to cut the container from the balloon and turned to Helga who just ran out of ammo from her gun, "Looks like somebody's workin' overtime."

The lieutenant nodded before approaching the platform's railing. She pushed a small torpedo off the airship. It flew down and nearly hit Della, . Della panicked before pulling Max off.

Sweet looked up and noticed, and cried out, "Uh-oh! Time to go!" and stopped what he was doing before grabbing Audrey by the collor of her shirt before they soared away just as Helga pushed a second torpedo after them.

Meanwhile, Kairi, Oswald and Milo were both still fighting the Heartless that were coming towards them and Milo who continued to steer his vessel, until hundreds more appeared.

"Well, guys, any last words?" Milo asked, nervously as he noticed.

"Not me." Kairi shook her head, "How 'bout you?"

The linguist nodded, confessing, "Yeah, I really wish I had better idea than this!"

Toothless! Lightning Storm!" shouted Hiccup. Toothless had a surge of lightning around him as he took down the heartless with his attack. "Way to go Toothless!" Kairi chirped before she noticed Milo had rammed his vessel into the down one of the balloons

Rourke was furious when he saw that happened. before noticing that the vessel was slowly starting to descend.

"We're losing altitude," He informed his lieutenant. "Lighten the load."

Helga grabbed a container of extra fuel and tossed it over board. She then shoved some wooden crates over the side. She wiped some sweat from her forehead. "That's it, unless someone wants to jump." She said.

Rourke snuck up from behind and grabbed the blonde-haired woman's arms. "Ladies first."

He shoved Helga over the railing. The lieutenant grabbed the edge of the platform and jumped back. She kicked a startled Rourke in the mouth and knocked him back.

"You said we were in this together!" She yelled furiously at the betrayal, repeatedly kicking his face. "You promised me a percentage!"

Rourke grabbed her foot. "Next time, get it in writing!"

With a great shove, he threw Helga over the railing. She yelled in alarm and panic while she fell towards the volcanic ground below.

"Nothing personal!" Rourke called down to his former lieutenant. Kairi, Milo and Oswald had landed on the balloon while Luna went to help the others. They were shocked to see Rourke betray Helga the way he did. Milo moved to punch him when Rourke punched him back. "We'll i had to hand it to you Thatch, you and your annoying friends are a bigger pains in the neck than I ever thought possible." He said as darkness was leaking off him,

Kairi glared at the commander, holding a tight grip on his Keyblade. "I'll never forgive ya' for what you did to Kida, to her father and to her people! It's not fair to any of 'em!" she snarled.

Rourke just laughed cruelly, "Life is never fair. Get used to it!"

**(The encounter Kh3 Big Hero Six version, **

**Boss Battle. Commander Rourke,**

** Party-Kairi, Oswald and Milo. **

**Mission**** Defeat Rourke and save Kida!) **

"Never!" They yelled , Oswald aimed his Keyblade to slash at Rourke's face while leaping upwards. To his shock, the commander grabbed it by the blade, before spinning around a couple of times with Oswald clinging onto the weapon's hilt and when Rourke let go, Oswald was flown backwards into the railing which caused him to fall and had to hold on while his weapon dismissed itself and the railing damaged the repellars above him, causing it to stop when it got and Kairi also tried to attack Rouke but he was too strong with the power of darkness aiding him as he pushed them off and they were holding on with Oswald.

"I consider myself an even-tempered man," Rourke told him as he leaned down and darkness growing stronger and stronger, "It takes a lot to get under my skin, well congratulations! You've all just won the solid-gold kewpie doll!"

On the ground, Helga was on her back, having landed fatally on the volcano ground before she gazed up and saw the aircraft still going up. Betrayed and now wanting nothing more than her revenge even though it was her last, she struggled to reach behind her back and barely was able to pull out a large pistol while the numbers of Heartless and the soldiers were dropping rapidly due to the Guardians, the Atlantian Guards and the five former crew members.

"Nothing...personal..." She said weakly, before pulling the trigger. A ball of fire flew in a spiraling motion at her target.

Just as Rourke was about to go down and kill them. fiery flare flew by and struck the balloon incinerating it. He was beyond appalled. Not only had he lost his only means of escape with the Atlantian Crystal, but now he still had to deal with Milo, Kairi and Oswald.

Rourke punched a small red box and crushed its glass before reaching in and pulling out a fire axe, climbing down to be even level with the three. Kairi swings her keyblade at Rourke who blocked it with his axe before sending her back with much force and then kicks Milo and Oswald away. "Getting Tired Kairi? Rourke taunted, before he tried again downward and ended up missing, smashing the axe into a porthole-shaped window on the container, causing pieces of glass to go flying about, though some were still sticking onto the container. "Aw, that's a darn shame, because I'm just getting warmed up!"

As they avoided getting sliced, Milo noticed the shards of broken glass and felt the Crystal's light tainted onto it before an idea came to him.. So a tainted piece of glass coated by the Crystal's light could possibly stop the villain for good. Milo quickly pulled the shard off before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt-jacket and was held up in the air by Rourke who aimed to thrust the axe into his chest.

"Milo!" everyone shouted.

"Light will always beat the Darkness!" Kairi said before she hits Rourkes back making him glare at her with pure hatred, he suddenly felt a very unusual and painful sensation spread into his arm where the cut had been made. To his horror, his body was starting to turn blue and crystal-like, transforming him into a blue-tinted figure with yellow-and-red eyes.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts" Kairi muttered but it was far from over as

Suddenly a large muscular arm appeared, making Milo,Oswald and Kairi scream in alarm and the trio being forced to lean back as the fully transformed but still alive Rourke climbed up to try and kill all three of them. Kairi then saw the chains and repellers and had an idea, summoning her Keyblade before carefully whacked Rourke's head upward to distract him while she and her two friends quickly lowered themselves.

Rourke in the meantime saw too late at Kairi''s distraction and found himself leaned straight up to the now again moving repellars, being sliced in half by it, before he shattered into countless shards of glass. The impact also caused the repellers to explode and also break the chains which resulted the container, Kairi, Oswald and Milo to fall to the ground.

The trio landed into the volcanic ash a few inches from it, rubbing their heads, before gazing up when the blazing remains of the airship headed directly for them.

"Oh, great!" Milo complained.

"Just push!" Kairi shouted, as she and Oswald clambered up to their feet and as did Milo, the three of them rushed around the pod to the other side. They pushed with all their might and sent the container rolling into the middle of the chamber. They dashed after it.

While the remains crashed in a loud thud onto the volcanic ground,The three fell face-first onto the ground. The entire cavern shook so violently, it would have appeared to have been an earthquake. The trio stood up as the Guardians, The explorers and the Atlantian vehicles landed around the three of them.

But while everyone was relieved that the battle was over and they successfully retrieved the Crystallized Kida, they were not out of the woods yet.

**(End the Encounter)**

"The volcano." Mole realized with alarm, as his eyes widened with fear. "She awakes!"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it." Vinny said while automatically holding a dynamite which, to his alarm, was already set alight. He quickly put out the fuse with two fingers to stop it quickly before it exploded and make things worse.

"I think we should get out of here" Snotlout urged fearfully.

"No, wait! We've got to get her back or the whole city will die!" Milo proclaimed loudly and strongly as he grabbed the remains of the chain that had connected the pod to the airship.

"And if we don;t get out of here, We'll die!' Audrey exclaimed.

"It's the only way to reverse it!, Just do it" Milo shouted.

Quickly working and hooked the chains onto the pod before hooking the other end to Della's and Max fish vehicle, as Kairi hopped on Luna and Milo and Oswald on the fish vehicle..

Within minutes, the Atlantian vehicles were airborne. As they flew off, the pod started to drag behind, but a loud crack was heard, causing everyone to turn as they realized that the chain suddenly broke free of the container. Hastily, Milo slid down the chains and he quickly got the chains re wrapped around the container. "Go!" He shouted holding the chain.

They flew so fast, the group barely saw the lava flowing out of the tunnel and slamming into Mole's drilling machine. The enormous vehicle was shoved aside and sent falling over the edge of the cliff and sent into the river of lava below, lost forever, but no one paid attention to that.

The sky overhead was still dark and there was no sign of any strong Light around. Flying pieces of burning rock shot across the sky.

It did not take long for the Atlantean vehicles had set down on a plaza near the edge of the city and just outside the palace. The pod was dropped off and Milo hopped off. An Atlantian guard handed Milo a spear. Bron and the other boys insisted with doing the same after other guards handed spears to them, breaking into the sides of the container despite it being tough, but the three of them were not giving up.

"The fissure! It is about to eject its pyroclastic fury!" Mole cried out, pointing at the rock wall in the distance where plumes of lava were starting to pour out in a hurry while he was starting to jump up and down in a frantic state.

"Guys!, Mole said it's about to blow!" shouted Sweet.

With a final desperate pull, the boys successful creaked open one of the sides of the pod before the spears would break, but it was still enough for the Crystallized Kida to break free as the pod came apart. The boys took several steps back as the pod's parts started to orbit the now-freed Crystal; the glowing matter still had had the shape of Princess Kida. After a few seconds, the pod's pieces drifted away and the design of the plaza's ground started to light up. Everyone watched as little by little the entire city was illuminated in a bluish glow.

Della jumped onto Bron's shoulders in alarm, Hiccup stepped awkwardly to avoid the blue lights as though he was afraid to touch them. The others gazed at the lights on the ground and then all over the building before them and everyone else, instantly sensing the powerful light that was comfortable, soothing, and warm.

The Light flowing through the city vanished a moment later. A series of humongous stones suddenly crashed through the ground, forcing everyone to step as far away as possible. Kairi instantly recognized them as the same ones from inside the Crystal's chamber.

"The Light on the stones came back!" Kairi exclaimed in awe.

The Crystallized Kida and the circle of stones rose high into the air. The Guardians stared up at it in awe while Milo , Mole, Vinny, Audrey, Sweet, Cookie, Packard, and the Atlantian warriors gazed up in curiosity. The stones started to spin around the Crystal. They spun so rapidly, the Light from the Crystal became a complete blur.

'This must be what Kida remembered.' Kairi thought, recalling how that bright light looked like a star when Kida had been a child. A beam of bluish-tinted Light suddenly shot out from the Crystal and zoomed across the sky. All eyes turned to where the beam was headed. It struck a pointed object submerged in the water. The object started to move before it rose. To everyone's amazement, it was a gigantic robotic man with bluish eyes that were glowing.

Kairi and her friends all realized that it looked more like a giant stone statue, making them realize this was the true part of the story they heard when she was little. The figure turned to its right and started to march to the edge of the plateau. Ms. Packard was standing a little bit behind with a camera and tripod set up, taking pictures of this amazing event.

Several more beams of bluish Light flew across the sky which struck more figures who were identical to the first one. The figures each walked to the edge of the plateau. Here, they stood as though they were soldiers stationed on guard duty. The city was surrounded by the figures who now formed an enormous circle. The lava started to burst out of the rocky wall, while everyone wondered what the stone giants were going to do.

Then one of the gigantic figures reached out and clapped its hands. One by one, all the other giants did the same. When they retracted their hands, a magical blue wall appeared before each of them. The walls grew rapidly. When a blazing piece of rock from the lava struck a wall, it disintegrated.

"They're creating a barrier to protect the city!" Hiccup realized in awe.

"So that's how Atlantis didn't completely drown in the first place!" Astrid said, stunned with awe.

"...This is what the king meant of the Crystal offering protection to the city and it's people. With the heart of one of royalty, the combined power of both is what's needed to save itself and everybody!" Oswald realized, remembering what the late-Atlantian King had said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The lava finally burst from the wall and flowed like a raging river straight for the plateau. By this time, the shield had formed a large dome over the city, sealing the Crystal away from harm, too. The lava washed overhead, seeking a way inside. To everyone''s relief, the shield kept the molten rock out.

Before long, the entire shield was covered in lava. In a split second, the Crystal unleashed a powerful Light. Kairi and the others turned away to shield their eyes. The lava hardened in an instant. Moments passed slowly...

"Okay...now what?" Fishlegs asked, awkwardly.

As if to answer his question, the Crystal's Light pierced through the solid rock above. It continued down the length of the shield's dome until it reached the plateau as the shield began to disappear, causing everyone to quickly brace themselves, but to their relief, the rocks were not about to hit them. Instead, the rocks just continued to slide down to the outskirts of the city and into the outer rim of the plateau and forced the water trapped inside to flow out like waterfalls. None of the rocks struck the gigantic figures standing guard with their outstretched arms.

The sky's bluish color returned. Alongside it, a flurry of clouds had appeared and taken the form of a fog-bank, none of them able to see the Crystal. Kairi and them hurried to Milo, before all looked upward as a bright Light shone down from above.

There came Kida, back into her original self, slowly descending from the clouds and still unconscious. Milo gradually stepped closer to where she was about to land, with Milo holding his arms out to gently catch her. The moment she gently landed on her feet, the Light faded quickly and she started breathing. She opened her eyes and looked around. Since Milo was the closest to her position, she blinked and muttered his name.

She then blinked in confusion when she felt something in her right hand and opened it to find what realized was a small bracelet, made to fit a child's wrist. It was pink with three gems, two blue and the middle one red. Kida smiled, as she recognized it as the bracelet she lost when her mother was taken by the Crystal years ago.

Now Kida realized that, in lingering memories while inside the Crystal, her mother had given it back to her as a loving farewell and giving her a second chance. She gazed up at Milo, with tears in her eyes. She threw herself into the young linguist's arms and started to cry. Milo felt startled for a brief second before he gave her a hug.

Kairi and her friends each other, knowing that nothing could separate them again,

"Whoa...check it out!" Snotlouts's voice perked up.

"Amazing..." Ruffnut's voice added.

"Remarkable." Tuffnut's voice breathed softly.

. In the distance, the ruins of a rather large city could be seen where the water had once been. It was clear they had been submerged for a long time, but the remains were still quite obvious, with all of them realizing the falling rocks had caused the water to disperse and reveal the ruined buildings.

Milo and Kida approached the others with smiles of their own, secretly holding hands. Kairi noticed and grinned but decided to not comment and to give them some room to themselves.

Sometime later, Kida was giving everyone a crystal necklace.

Milo stood next to Kida who was placing a tiny crystal around all of them each.

"Atlantis will honor your names forever." Kida said as she finished by placing a crystal around Bron's neck. "I only wish there was more we could do for you."

Vinny shrugged, "Uh, you know, thanks anyway, but, eh...I think we're good." as he nodded at a large swordfish-shaped vehicle behind the crew members where Atlantian warriors were loading bowlfuls of golden items onto it via a ramp.

"They'll take you as far as the surface," Milo pointed out for Vinny, Sweet, and the others.

"We're really gonna miss you, Milo." Audrey said.

Vinny approached Milo and giving him a quick hug, saying, "You know, I'm going to reopen the flower shop and I'm going to think of you guys every single day. Monday through Friday, nine to five, Saturday till two." He paused in thought as he walked away. "Sunday... I'm gonna take Sunday off probably...maybe I'll go in for a couple of hours, I don't know. August—I'm gonna take August."

"I ain't so good at speech-ifyin'," Cookie approached Milo next, before handing out a cylinder container with familiar gooey stuff oozing out to the young linguist, "But wanted you to have this. It's the bacon grease from the whole trip."

Namine cringed, Hiccup couldn't help but groan slightly, Della was nearly passing out, and Fishlegs turned green in the face. Astrid sticks her tongue out slightly twice in distaste, while the rest of the guardians shook their heads.

"Cookie...I-I..." Milo seemed a bit uneasy, unable to grin.

The chef wandered off, not wanting to say goodbye. Audrey then came up and gave Milo a kiss on the cheek, causing the linguist to flinch a little in surprise.

"Two for flinching," She said, dealing two friendly punches before walking away with a wave. "See you, Milo."

"Hey, Milo!" Mole called up as he prepared for a great big hug.

Milo however, cringed slightly at the alarming stench from the digger, saying uncomfortably, "Mole! Wow, hey...well...Goodbye, Mole." simply patting Mole on the head.

"Now, you sure you want to stay?" Sweet asked, "There's a hero's welcome waiting for the man who discovered Atlantis."

"Ah, I don't think the world needs another hero." Milo said,. "Besides, I heard there's an opening here for an expert in gibberish."

"You take good care of yourself, Milo Thatch," Sweet told him.

"Yeah. You, too, Sweet." Milo replied, as the two shared a handshake.

"Come here!" Sweet smiled as he pulled Milo into a hug, squeezing so tightly that it made Milo's neck creak which the younger man remembered how his neck got sore again in the first place due to the fall back in the volcano.

"Uh, Sweet...uh, before you go, could you..." Milo began, gesturing at his neck.

Sweet nodded and fixed it up in the same way he did at the campground, with Milo sighing in relief, "Thanks."

"Oh, you're getting a bill." Sweet joked with a chuckle.

Kairi chuckled,. Before they could say anything, however, the Shepherd's Journal then floated out from Milo's bag from close by and hovered in the air, glowing in light. The Crystal which continued to hover over the city glowed slightly as well, which Kairi then felt her Keyblade summon itself. The others then realized what this meant and the teenager nodded.

The Princess of Heart held out the Keyblade as a star shape appearing underneath her as the world's Keyhole appeared via a beam of light shooting out from the Shepherd's Journal. Kairi then thrusted Oathkeepr upward and via another beam of light, she locked up the world's keyhole, protecting it from the darkness before things returned to normal.

"What's with the light show?" asked Vinny

"It means we have to go now, We have to continue on with our own quest" Kairi said.

"Were going to miss you all" Kida said before she hugged Kairi which she returned. Kida also handed Kairi a summoning charm with a lightning bolt on it. She dubbed it the Speed charm.

Can we go home now?" Mrs. Packard asked impatiently.

"Come on ya'll," Sweet told everyone. "Let's get one last shot in front of the fish."

The crew members, Milo, Kida, and the guardians all approached the swordfish-shaped vehicle. They stood around a large mound of golden trinkets.

An Atlantian guard took charge of the camera and tripod. He grinned at everyone, "Say Gochk."

_"Gochk!_" Everyone repeated in turn.

After the photo was taken, and Milo giving Sweet some kind of package, while the team members boarded the aircraft which then took them off to return to the surface, Kairi received a new keychain from Milo before they boarded the Falcon with Oswald.

"So where to next Oswald?" asked Kairi. Oswald was still searching for answers about the Lightstar.

"Take us to Radiant Garden. I believe Ansem the Wise may have some data on the Lightstar." Oswald replied.

"Sounds good and i can finally go see Emily" Bron said. Kairi grabbed the wheel of the falcon before dashing off towards Radiant Garden.

**/Meanwhile/ **

Virgo was seen walking around the Altar of the Sages and waiting for him was Em. "She has retrieved it Virgo" Em said to the Sage of Light.

"Yes, it's powers are already starting to manifest but without the other Sages here, We cannot proceed," said Virgo.

Em nodded before he looked towards the Altar. "The time will soon come when i must reveal my true self to Kairi and to reveal the true power she holds. She has been chosen by the Forgotten Blade itself ...The χ-blade D"

**/End of Atlantis/ **

**Alright finished with Atlantis. Next world is Kairi returning to radiant garden where she will learn more about her origins from Ansem the Wise.**

**obtained Crystal Guardian**

**Obtained Speed Charm**


	24. Radiant Garden and Ventus Awakens

The Falcon approached Radiant Garden after entering it's airspace. The last time Kairi was here it was the dark and twisted Hollow Bastion. The headquarters of Maleficent and now it looks as she remembered it. "Radiant Garden, This is the Falcon requesting permission to land. Over" asked Della at the comms station.

_"Permission granted. Enjoy your stay at Radiant Garden"_ came the reply.

The Falcon landed in the Gummi hanger that was built and Kairi and her friends saw the Invincible was parked right next to them. "So this is Radiant Garden?" asked Hiccup.

"What you think Kairi?...Kairi?" asked Max but Kairi was already looking around her former home. "It's just how I remember it" she muttered closing her eyes before she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'You alright?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, come on, let's go find my Uncle' said Kairi as the group left the hanger. They went though the marketplace where many shops had been opened and the guards were on patrol. Most of them carried swords and guns. "I wonder what's up with the security? Asked Max as they were in the Bailey.

"I betcha that's why. Look over there" Fishlegs said pointing to the Dark Castle in the horizon. dark clouds surrounded the castle making it even more darker.

"Garzen's castle" growled Kairi.

"I can feel the Darkness there, it's getting stronger everyday." said Namine looking at the sea of darkness surrounding the castle.

"We need to find the last three Sages fast" said Hiccup.

"Then lets head onward to the Castle." Oswald said. The group left the bailey and were now in the central square. Sitting at one of the benches was Bron's Wife. "Emily!" Bron exclaimed.

Emily turned her head and she gasped upon seeing her husband. 'Bron!"

The two lovers met in a tight embrace happy to finally see each other. Kairi and Co smile for their friend to be back with his wife. "I missed you and our little one" Bron said holding his wife before putting his big hand on her stomach.

'She misses her Daddy too." Emily chuckled before they shared another kiss before she noticed the rest of the group. "And who are your new friends?"

The rest of the group introduced themselves to Emily.

"Hey i just realized something, You have the same name as Kairi's mother. Ain't that weird?" Tuffnut pointed out.

"Yeah and the fact that there's two Ansems. One that is good and another that's evil." Ruffnut also pointed out.

"Try not to think about it too much" Hiccup said putting his hand on his head.

"Hey!" they heard Lea's voice. The group turned to see Lea, Roxas, Xion and Skuld running over to them. "Thought we heard a Gummi Ship" Lea said as the group exchange greetings with each other. The group now were on their way to the castle. "So how have things been Lea? No heartless attacks?" asked Kairi.

"None, although we have to deal with the occasional Heartless but nothing too major" said Lea. Bron holding his wife's hands noticed the Altar of the Sages. "What's that over there?"

"It's called the Altar of the Sages. No-one knows where it came from but it just appeared out of nowhere" said Roxas/

"Do you think it's connected to the Sages?" asked Della.

"Possibly, maybe we should ask Virgo the next time we see him" Max replied as the group approached the castle. Standing Guard was Aeleus and Dilan. Remembering that they were her uncles guards/apprentices did she said "We come to see my Uncle"

"You Remember?" asked Aeleus.

"Yes, I regained some of my memories Aeleus" Kairi said,

The two guards opened the doors to the castle and Dilan escorted them through the castle while Aeleus remained at the door. Going down the castle corridor did Kairi remember some flashbacks of her walking with her uncle and Ienzo to get ice cream or sometimes her just exploring the castle with Terra-Xehanort and Braig were still in the castle before the Attack. Riku and Mickey told her that Terra was one of the Thirteen. They were at the door to his study before Dilan opened the door to see Ansem the Wise was in a meeting with Leon and Cloud, "we will place more defenses along the wall here and here." Leon continued. A map of the city was on the table showing various plans.

"I agree, Garzen is preparing for war as we speak." said Ansem.

"Master Ansem, Your Niece and her friends are here to see you" Dilan spoke before moving out of the way to allow Kairi and them into the room. "Perhaps we shall finish this meeting for another time." Ansem said to the two warriors

Cloud and Leon left the room before saying hello to the group before going out on patrol. Kairi looked at her Uncle before she circled around the desk and hugged the Ruler of Radiant Garden. "Uncle Ansem" She said.

The two held each other for several moments while the others were silent. They broke apart before Ansem the Wise said "My little Kairi, you have come back"

"I'm just sorry that i forgot about you and Grandma" said Kairi with small tears on her cheeks

"You were very young when the Attack Happened. Just like when your parents were attacked by Garzen" Ansem said.

"Can you tell me everything about my Parents?" asked Kairi.

"Kairi, your parents were the kindest people I'd ever known. They were well loved by almost everyone. Your Father, my youngest brother was my captain of the Guard while your mother was a Keyblade Master alongside Eraqus and Xehanort before he became Rogue" Ansem the Wise said. For the remainder of the day, Kairi and Ansem the Wise talked while the others left them alone minus Lea. Kairi learned a great many things about her former life on Radiant Garden. Lea used to babysit her with Isa and they would always call her Flower Girl because she loved to pick Flowers. Even, and Ienzo also told her that she would always come to the lab when they were doing their experiments bringing them food and drinks with Kathryn.

Ansem and Kairi were looking through a photo album with many pictures of them, Kathryn and the restoration committee. When Kairi turned the page, she saw it was her as a Baby and her parents with big smiles. "This picture was taken the day you were born. Your parents were so happy when you were born" Ansem said.

"Em sent me to retrieve this from an old friend of my Mom" Kairi said before pulling out the Keychain and handed it to Ansem. "I've tried to equip it to my keyblade but it just doesn't work."

'Perhaps this is a special Keychain and the only one who knows how it works is your mother, we can ask her when we find her" Lea said. He had told Ansem the Wise Emily was alive and was hiding from Garzen. Ansem returned the keychain to her before she yawned. "It has been a long day, perhaps we should call it a night. Follow me" said Ansem. Kairi followed him through the corridors until they were at a door near the library. Using a key he unlocked it to reveal a big room with a four poster bed. Toys were seen all around the room and a plate of Cookies were on the table. Pictures of a young Kairi and Kathryn, Ansem and other people were seen on the dresser. "This is my Room?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, I did this myself when I returned so that when you came here. You can see it."Ansem said.

"Thank you Uncle Ansem." Kairi said before she hugged him again which he returned. "My staff will show the rest of your team to their rooms as well. Goodnight." said Ansem before he left the room leaving Kairi and Luna alone. She looked around the entire room before she picked up a photo of her, a younger Lea and Isa. the three of them had smiles on their faces.

This is my home?" Kairi said before she laid down on the bed after taking off her battle dress and boots and was in sleepware. Luna laid down on the end of the bed. She pulled out her Gummiphone and called her boyfriend.

**/Castle Oblivion/ **

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aqua and Strelitzia were approaching Castle Oblivion. The time had come to revive Ven when Sora's Gummiphone went off. Sora pulled out his phone and answered to see Kairi's face. "Hey Kai, what's up"

_"Just wanted to call you. I'm currently at Radiant Garden. I just finished getting to know my Uncle again"_ said Kairi.

"That's good to hear Kairi, We'll be coming there soon with Ven with us" said Sora.

_'Oh it's time to wake Ven up?"_ asked Kairi.

"Yeah, Strelitzia and Chirithy can feel his heart is ready and i think i am ready to use the Power of Waking" Sora replied.

_"Okay, good luck. I love you" _Kairi replied

"Love you too" Sora said before they hung up. Sora looked at his friends before he said. "Sorry"

"It's okay, We wanted to give you and Kairi much deserve space." Aqua said before long they arrived to Castle Oblivion. "I hope our memories don't get erased this time" Donald muttered.

"Not to worry, since I am the master of this castle. I can change it back to it's original form" Aqua said before summoning Master Defender. Aqua took a deep breath, then stood still and silent for a few moments. Finally, she pointed it at the Castle, and deactivated the lock with a violent burst of energy and wind, causing the others to stand fast and prevent themselves from being blown away. The Castle and environment then changed shape, with extra rooms bursting from the sides of the castle walls, and the dark and dreary atmosphere gave way to a bright and sunny environment, with mountain ranges and a clear blue sky. The ground they were standing one was revealed to be tall platform, one of many, and the last one that leads into the castle. Donald, Goofy and Sora took in the atmosphere in surprise, while strelitzia, Chirithy took the opportunity to scan the environment. Then the five walked up the stairs and entered the Castle,

Inside the castle, the four guardians and the Sage of Forest look upon a large and brightly lit hallway, with symbols decorated on the floor. Aqua turns to Sora and asks, "Ready?" He nod in affirmation, and the group head down the hall to a fork end, with stairs on both sides. The five pick a side and run up the stairs. They then run down another long hallway before finally entering a large empty room, except at one end where, on a slightly raised surface, a boy sits, peacefully asleep, on a large thrown-like chair.

Aqua lets out a gasp, then runs straight to the boy, with Sora and them not far behind her. Aqua finally reaches the chair and reaches out to the boy, "Ven…" she caresses his cheek, but no answer. She tries to hold in tears and holds his head to her own, "I'm sorry it took so long." But still the boy would not respond. , with Aqua especially concerned. She tries harder now to get a response and grabs Ven's shoulders "Ven, wake up. Open your eyes, please!" But still, the body would not respond, and now Aqua didn't care about the tears, and let them rush down her face.

. Aqua continued, "Why? Can't you see heart found its way home?" The others then stood there, hoping to get some form of response, until they got one, but from another person behind them.

"That was a neat trick!" the voice said, and the group of them turned around to see Vanitas walking up to them, this time without the Organization cloak that Sora saw him wear at Monstropolis. Now, he only wore his new armor, which resembled a dark-red version of the suit Sora saw Riku wear when he was corrupted by Darkness except it was like Aqua's armor. Vanitas spoke again, "No wonder no one could find him."

Sora spoke up first, "Vanitas!" Both he and Strelitzia summoned their keyblades, Donald and Goofy with their weapons, while Aqua ran in front of Ven's body as if to shield him, and addressed the dark warrior, "Why are you here?"

Vanitas replied, "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your touching surely you wouldn't begrudge me a moment with my brother?" Ignoring his question, Sora, Donald and Goofy charged at Vanitas, who only laughed and phased through them, catching them off guard. They all looked around, until Aqua heard him teleport to the top of the chair were Ven lay asleep. "What?" Aqua said, shocked.

"So Venty Wenty wants to keep sleeping" Vanitas said mockfully, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Shut up!" Aqua replied, and summoned her Keyblade and prepared to attack him. She jumped up and lunged at the dark warrior, but he remained in place and casually blocked her Keyblade with Gear Master. While she was still mid-air, Vanitas said boastfully, "You better settle down there, Master!" and with a motion, shoved her back. Aqua did a backflip and landed gracefully on her feet, with Vanitas landing in front of her, his back now towards Ventus. She was caught off guard by Gear Master's appearance. "Oh like my new Keyblade. This is Gear Master" Vanitas said holding his keyblade. _/This better work or else Ventus will never wake up/_ Vanitas thought.

"Aqua, We'll handle him" said Sora.

But Aqua shook her head, "No. I'm ending this."

Aqua motioned them to stay back, then turned to them, "Sorry, but you've seen me too weak, too often. Now it's my turn to shine." With that, she turned back to Vanitas, and conjured up a massive barrier, separating her and Vanitas from Sora and friends.

"Aqua!" shouted the three while Strelitzia was silent. _"Van, your doing this for Ven."_ She thought. Gear Master was his keyblade during the war and Chirithy had Ven's old Keyblade Missing Ache with her.

**(Boss Battle-Vanitas- **

**Enter The Darkness **

**Defeat Vanitas **

**Party-Aqua)**

Aqua charged at Vanitas, who shot out 3 Firaga balls. Aqua cart-wheeled around all of them, and engaged Vanitas directly, who blocked her attack and shot another Firaga ball at her, sending her back. Vanitas then jumped up and vanished, while the three Firaga balls from earlier homed in on Aqua. With a quick activation of Reflega, the fireballs hit her barrier harmlessly. Once her Reflega barrier disappeared, Vanitas rematerialized and jumped back down, intent on cutting down Aqua.

She barely managed to avoid the attack, causing Vanitas to strike the ground instead, and the shockwave from the impact sent her back. But as she let herself be pushed back, she pointed her blade at Vanitas and fired off her own Firaga spell, catching him before he could raise his blade and defend himself.

Then Aqua landed on her feet and jumped back towards Vanitas, and unleashed a flurry of graceful swings on the helpless dark warrior. But on the last swing, Vanitas appeared to phase out of her site, his body falling slowly into the ground. Distracted by this, Vanitas ended up teleporting behind her and, with the same cutting motion last time, landed a direct hit on Aqua before once again landing on the ground, and another shockwave sent her flying back in pain.

"Time for a Formchange," Vanitas said before Gear Master transformed into a giant metal ball with gears as spikes. A black chain was in his hands before he swings his weapon at Aqua. Aqua casted Reflect to block the ball but the ball destroyed the spell before he morphed it back into it's normal form. She rushed towards the dark wielder only for Vanitas to vanish into the floor and rise again near her with an eruption of Firaga spells in all directions. Aqua only managed to block a few with her blade, then decided to risk it by activating her shot-lock command again, while Vanitas was still airborne. She managed to lock on to him, and fired a barrage of multi-colored energy beams that slithered through the air and homed in on Vanitas, blowing up spectacularly every time one landed on him.

Vanitas tried to stay standing, but it appeared he took a lot of damage from that last attack. Aqua prepared another volley from the shot-lock, while Vanitas prepared another flurry of Firaga balls. "You wish!" Vanitas boasted, implying Aqua will not hit him a second time. The two then shot their respective spells toward each other, with the spells cancel each other out in the space between them in a spectacular fashion.

Then the two charged at each other again, each trying to get a strike at the other, but only to be blocked by the other, or otherwise missing each other entirely. "Give it up!" Vanitas screamed, but Aqua persisted, until finally the two stopped trying to attack each other and retreated a few steps to give each other distance. Then Vanitas tried to use his teleporting-pounce move again on Aqua, but this time Aqua waited for him. As soon as he appeared above her to strike down, she dodged at the last second and activated her Ghost Drive ability. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Strelitzia looked in amazement as they saw Aqua move with incredible speed, so much so that she left after-images all around Vanitas every time she struck him from a different angle. After several strikes the after-images and Vanitas were engulfed in a powerful explosion.

**/End Battle/ **

Aqua landed away from Vanitas, and in the midst of the smoke from the explosion, she heard him grunt, "I'll… let you have this one" falling to one knee as he yielded the battle to her. As Aqua stands triumphantly, Vanitas quickly rises back up, turns around, and unleashes more Firaga spells, this time toward Ventus. While the barrier Aqua erected stops the fire balls, the barrier takes noticeable damage. Vanitas laughs and tries again, but this time Aqua jumps in front of the broken section of the barrier with barely enough time to block the attack, as the fireballs land on her full force.

Vanitas laughs as he approaches the helpless Aqua, now lying on the ground after taking the full force of his last attack. "No Aqua!" shouted Sora, Donald and Goofy while Strelitzia looked at Ven's body. it twitched meaning that Vanitas did that on purpose to get Ven to awaken.

"Aqua!" Sora shouted before he felt his heart thumped with more force than before, and all went white for Sora. Then Sora found himself back in his inner world, and not far from him, another was suspended in the air. It was Ventus, sleeping. Then the sleeping Ven said, "I have to wake up…" Sora responded gleefully, "Yes! Tell me what to do!" Ven responded, "The power of waking…"

Sora lamented at this, "I can't…I still don't have it yet…" But Ven reassured him, "You never lost it… it sleeps… until someone needs it. Call to it." Sora replies with conviction, "I am calling to it… with all my heart…" then, while still in the inner world, Sora summons his keyblade, and points it toward Ven's direction. The tip lights up, and the floor of the inner world erupts into light, revealing a keyhole. As the floor is lit up again, Sora notices that it changed from a portrait of himself, to that of Ventus. Sora points his keyblade at the new portrait, and fires another beam of light at the heart of the Ventus portrait.

"Thank you…. For always keeping me safe, Sora…." Said Ven from the portrait. Then a ball of light rose from the portrait, and shot up into the sky, leaving the inner world.

A Bright light came from the throne making all eyes turn to the Throne. The light shot towards the barrier destroying it to reveal Ven was awake. Wayward Wind in his hand. "AQUA!" shouted Ven before he clashed with his Brother. The result made the barrier collapse completely. Vanitas and Ven looked at each other although Ven said silently, "See you soon Van"

Vanitas nodded before Sora, Donald, Goofy and Strelitzia came towards them making the armored boy jump away from them. "Five guardians and the Sage of Forest is more i can handle but i do know that you will all come visit soon" said Vanitas before he went through the corridor of Darkness.

Aqua was being helped up by Ven. 'Are you okay Aqua?" asked Sora.

"Yes, i'm fine Sora" said Aqua

and turns to face Sora directly. For a second, he see's Vanitas's face in Sora, but then realizes that this boy is nothing like him. This boy has a kind face, with no trace of malice that made him from Xehanort corrupting his brother.. This is the boy that saved Ven's life all those years ago. "Huh? You're Sora?" "Yup" Sora replies casually, "Hey Ventus!"

Sora extends his hand to shake Ventus's. "I get it, your my second chance" Ven replied.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sora.

Ventus then took Sora's hand and shook it. "Call me Ven"

Sora smiled at Ven before Chirithy and Streltizia approached him next. Ven looked at the two before he said. "Strez? Chirithy?"

Chirithy instantly jumped into his arms as she began to cry on being united with him. "I missed you too Chirithy" said Ven holding his partner dream eater. "But where is Ephemer, Skuld and Brain?"

"Skuld is with our friends at Radiant Garden but Lauriam is in fact one of the thirteen. He goes by the name Marluxia" said Chirithy before she jumped back to let Strelitzia talk to him. Ven looked at her before he looked down. "I'm sorry Strez."

"For what?" asked Streltizia.

"I forgot about you. About our past. Everything" Ven replied before Strelitzia hugged him taking him by surprise before he hugged her back. Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy were just silent letting them be. Breaking apart did she look at him. "It's not your fault Ven, I was killed before i can take my spot as one of the Union leaders and your memories were taken away by an unknown force before you came to the present." she said to him.

"Yeah, but how did you come back?" asked Ven.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that i was chosen to become the Sage of the Forest Temple. And I've been looking for you and the rest of the other Union Leaders." said Strelitzia.

"So now we have to find Ephemer." said Ven.

"Yep, but first Ven, i think you would like to have this back." Chirithy said before a flash came in front of her as a keyblade like no other appeared. he protrusions are smaller, but bear beige spikes. The guard fades into cyan and resembles Larxene's knives, with a diamond in the center. The blade has V-shaped designs in the middle. The tip has a beige design at the very tip with a blue diamond in the center, which is also present in the teeth. The spikes in the teeth are wider, necessitating wider black designs. The Keychain's token resembles Roxas's zipper, but under the guard's color scheme. (Missing Ache, Fully upgraded).

Ven took the Keyblade into his hand before he gave it a few practice swings. "Missing Ache" Ven said before he dismissed it. He also checked and found his other keychains with him as well before he swapped out the keychain for Lost Memory for Wayward Wind.

"Come, we now have to let Sora get some much needed rest" said Chirithy.

"Huh, But i'm fine Chirithy." Sora replied.

"The Power of Waking is not meant to be used more than once. It's not mean to chase Hearts around. it should be only used to tranverse worlds to find hearts. not use hearts to reach worlds There is a terrible price to pay should anyone ever abuse it." said Chirithy.

"Got it." Sora said now understanding.

"So let's head to Radiant Garden. Plus I'm sure you want to spend some time with Kairi right Sora?" teased Donald making Sora's face go red. Everyone laughed at him before they left the Land of Departure with Ven now awakened.

**/Radiant Garden/ **

Over the next two days, Kairi spent a lot of time with Ansem and hanging out with Roxas, Xion, Skuld and Lea. The riders took the chance to explore the city while Bron spent time with his wife. Oswald was looking into the Lightstar with the help of Ienzo and Even. Della and Max were with him too wanting to help out.

Kairi and her friends were all in the Fountain Court. Children were seen playing in the water and their parents smile at them. "It sure is peaceful here" Fishlegs said enjoying the tranquility of Radiant Garden/

"Yeah, it sure is" Xion said. But then there were no more sounds of water as the fountains turned off. "Look, where did the Water go?" asked an onlooker. No more water was coming down the fountains.

"It stopped falling." said another.

"How can that be?" asked another civilian.

"Guys, we better go see Uncle Ansem" said Kairi earning a nod from her friends. They headed towards the castle and they saw that every fountain was off and even the water was gone from the outside of the city. "What happened to all the Water?" asked Roxas.

"Guys, something is wrong, Very Wrong." said Hiccup.

The group arrived to the castle where many civilians were seen at the gates with Aeleus and Dilan trying to keep them calm. "Lord Ansem is on the case everyone so please remain calm, He will give a press conference once he has found out what is going one." said Leon.

"Make way for Princess Kairi and friends!" Lea shouted as he pushed through the crowd with the rest of the team. Dilan opened the gate to let them though. "You guys stay here. I'm going to go find my Uncle" Kairi said earning a nod from everyone else. She raced though the Castle until she arrived to her uncle's study where he was in a meeting with the workers from the Water purification plant. 'We have no idea sir, The Water was just flowing freely until it just stopped." said the plant CEO.

"Have everyone double check. The entire city is on the verge of panicking and we have to find out where the Water has gone" Ansem the Wise said. The CEO left and Kairi asked. "Uncle Ansem?, what's going on?"

"I don;t know Kairi, I just don't know" said Ansem before the two went into the computer room. Meanwhile. The Highwind had just landed in the Gummi Hanger of Radiant Garden and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Ven and Strelitzia got off. They had just filled in Ven on everything that has happened since he was in his coma. He was distraughted to hear that Terra is under Xehanort's control and Aqua was in the realm of Darkness for twelve years.

"Say fella,s is it just me or is something off about Radiant Garden?" asked Goofy noticing something. The group noticed that there was no sound of Water and the fact that the flowers and other plant life was quickly starting to dry up. Even the water that surrounded the city was gone too. "Something's up. We better go to the castle." said Sora before the group headed towards the Castle.

At the Castle. Ansem the Wise with Kairi right beside him and the Restoration Committee was addressing a crowd of people as well as a cameraman. Her friends right behind her. "As you all can See. Radiant Garden is quickly drying up" said Ansem

"Yes, we can see it Lord Ansem, No water is even coming out of our faucets, what will we do without Water for us and our children?" asked a civilian.

"I don;t know, i have sent one of my apprentices to Destiny Islands. Their mayor is in fact my Nieces adopted father and we hope he can aid us in our time of need. Arieth and Yuffie have discovered a Water Reserve not to far from the city so we must use it wisely. Until then, I am placing martial law on the usage of what little water we have left."

The civilians quickly returned to their homes before Ansem turned towards the guardians. "Riku and Mickey have also been informed and they have gone to Twilight Town to ask their ruler to spare some Water for us.

"Guys!" they heard Sora's voice as his group arrived at the castle.

"Sora!" said Kairi before meeting her Boyfriend in a quick hug. Ven and Strelitzia saw Skuld and Lea before approaching them. "It's been a long time Skuld, glad to see your okay" Ven said hugging her.

"You too Ven" said Skuld with a smile before breaking apart. Ven looked at Lea before he said. "It's good to see you too Lea.

"You...Remember me?" asked Lea.

"Of course, were friends and im actually surprise you became a Keyblade Wielder like me" said Ven before he saw Roxas. Both boys looked at each other before they said in unison. "Wow, Were identical"

"We'll almost, Roxas has bit more darker blonde than yours Ven" said Tuffnut. Brief introductions were done before they focused on the problem.

"So what's going on? Why is there no more Water?" asked Aqua looking at the drying city.

"We don;t know, we are trying to figure it out," said Ansem when he saw Em coming towards him. "Em" said The gang.

"I'm afraid that I bring bad news, you all seen Radiant Garden's water has vanished. A terrible Monster has made its home in the Water Temple." Em spoke.

"The Water Temple?" asked Ruffnut.

"Yes, The monster has stolen all of Radiant Garden's water and it wont stop with Radiant Garden, soon it will target the other water sources of other worlds. Unless you destroy the source. Then the monster will steal all Water from all the worlds" Em said.

"Where is the Water Temple?" asked Snotlout.

'It lies underneath our very feet. Below the castle itself.I can take you there." said Em.

"Kairi, you should go. We will search for more water in the sky" Hiccup said earning a nod from the riders.

"The rest of us will help the restoration committee distribute Water out to the civilians" Sora said earning a nod from the others.

"I'll go with Kairi," said Xion volunteering to go with Kairi.

"The same with me" said Oswald stepping up with Namine. Kairi looked at sora before he said. " I know, but don;t worry, im not leaving anytime soon"

She smiled before she gave him a quick kiss before the four wielders of the Keyblade began to follow Em while the rest of the guardians split up with the Restoration Committee to find Water and distribute it to the people. Em lead the four guardians to the Square before turning towards the castle. Right below the stairs was a small pool of Water and in the pool was a door with a medallion with an ice symbol**(Water Medallion) **

Em turned to the four wielders before he spoke. "Time passes, people move…Like a river's flow, it never ends…A childish mind will turn to noble ambition…Young love will become deep affection…The clear water's surface reflects growth…Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself…" He took out his harp and started to play the song.(**Serenade of Water)**

After playing his song did the Door underwater opened. "Kairi, good luck" said Em before he vanished. Kairi looked at Namine, Xion and Oswald before the four jumped into the water and went through the passage.

**/unknown location/ **

A man with a mullet hairdo and wearing a black coat was walking through a corridor with blue stone like walls. "Man, why me, why do I always get caught up in these situations." complained the man before he was surrounded by Water type Heartless. "I spoke too soon" He said before he summoned his Sitar to do battle with the heartless.

**/End chapter/ **

**Ven has been woken up and he has been reunited with Aqua, Strelitzia, Chirithy and Skuld. Kairi got to spend some time with Ansem the Wise and remember more about her past. Now the next chapter is the Water Temple and you all can guess who I have Chosen to become a Sage of Water. Everyone's favorite guy who got Benched in Kingdom Hearts 3. **


	25. Water Temple

**(Water Temple Theme begins) **

The water temple was beautiful. It had Mabel white walls that where smooth to the touch and the floors where blue but also just as smooth, not one drop of dirt anywhere. And it looked so much like a Japanese temple. The sand at the bottom was cream color sand that looked like no one had touched it in so long not even the monsters.

The air was clean and smelled like mix of mist and chlorine. And the water was not too hot or cold it was just right, nice and warm almost like the water was heated. Kairi and her friends looked around the Temple's main hall.

"So where do we go first?" asked Xion.

"Dance Water Dance!" shouted a voice and the four of them turned to see Demyx was engaging a group of Water Cores with his Sitar. "Demyx?" said Xion and Namine.

"Who?" asked Kairi and Oswald.

"He's was once a former member of the first Organization. What is he doing here?" asked Namine.

"Come on, Get to the beat!" Demyx said as he slashed a Water Core in hald with his Sitar before more Water Cores appear. "Oh come on!" He whinned.

Kairi summoned Crystal Guardian in her hands, Crystal Guardian's design was that the blade was like the spears used by the Atlanteans Guards but it glowed blue just like the Crystal., the teeth of the blade was a Claw of the Leviathan. Near the hilt of the weapon was a face of one of the Kings of Atlantis. The pommel was designed with two of the stone guardians and the keychain was a necklace and connected to it was a Crystal. Kairi jumped towards the fight before anyone can stop her.

Demyx slashed another Water Core in half before a Thunderga shot took down three of them. "Huh?" asked Demyx before he saw Kairi had joined the fight. "Wait a Sec...Namine?" asked Demyx.

"No, I'm Kairi and you look like you can use some Help?" said Kairi before the two focused on the Heartless.

**(Defeat the Heartless.)**

**party-Kairi-Demyx) **

Kairi went to work before she fired a Blizzard Spell at a Water Core freezing it before slashing another one in half. Demyx slashed another one with his Sitar but that was all he could do since the Heartless were all Water types and he was a Water users.

" Leviathan Daggers!" Kairi said as she formchanged her keyblade into two daggers with claws shaped blades that glowed blue. Her Battledress was now Dark green and flames were designed on her dress. Using her speed in her Blitz form, she unleashed several combos on the Heartless before she took her daggers and stabbed them into the head of another Heartless.

"Sword of Atlantis!" Kairi said again before combining her two daggers into a greatsword that glowed blue with the hilt being a leviathan claw. Using her sword and her speed. She took down several more Heartless with powerful and quick strikes. "Alright time to finish this!" said Kairi before she tossed her sword into the air as a ghostly image of the Leviathan appeared. Hopping onto it's back did she said. "Go for it!"

The Leviathan fired a beam of lightning and fire at the remaining Heartless taking them alll down.

**(end Battle) **

Kairi dismissed her keyblade before she focused on Demyx as her friends caught up to her. "Demyx? What are you doing here?" asked Namine.

"My real name is Myde now. I got my Heart back and im currently on the run from my old boss" Myde said before he asked. "How is it that your here Namine?"

"Like you, me and Xion have our own hearts too. You were lied to by Xemnas from the very beginning. Xemnas was only looking for thirteen individuals to put parts of Xehanort's Heart in while you all were constructing that fake Kingdom Hearts." Said Namine.

Like the test of the Former Organization members, Myde's head felt a small pain when Xion's name was mentioned before he looked at her. "Hey Xion. long time no see"

"Likewise Myde." Xion said.

"So what are you four doing here for anyway?" asked Myde.

"Radiant Garden's water has completely vanished and we came here to find the Source and take it down." Oswald said.

'Then your in luck, I know how this Temple Works, I use to come here all the time during my days in the Organization, It's my Hideout. There are Three switches that control the Water Levels" Myde replied before he said. "But Please don't turn me into Xemnas."

"We won't but you have to do your fair share and not be lazy Myde" Xion said.

"Okay, you got a deal" said Myde before he and the four wielders dived into the water. They swam towards the east where a corridor had a green path. The four wielders swam through the corridor until they swam up to the surface where they were by a lever and a door. "Oh i forgot to mention, i found this Key" said Myde handing Kairi none other than the Boss Key.

"Thanks Myde, the Big key will let us deal with the boss." said Kairi before Oswald pressed the switch and the water lowered down to the bottom with no trances of it left. The five of them jumped down although Namine found another key behind a cracked wall and with a Mine Seeker. Destroyed it and got the key in the chest while Xion went through a small door and got another key after battling some Heartless. The five of them returned to the main hall. "There's two other corridors and I believe one of them also has a key" said Myde.

"Then lets split up and find those keys." said Kairi as Kairi, Myde and Oswald went one way. Namine and Xion went another direction.

**/Radiant Garden/ **

The guardians and the Riders hand out water to the civilians with Aerith and Yuffie. "Here you go," said Ven handing a case of water to a man when a portal opened high above them. Riku and Mickey landed not that far from them. They noticed Ven was among the others. "Ven!, your awake!" Mickey exclaimed running towards him with his tiny legs.

"Mickey!" Ven said as he and the king shared a brief reunion. Riku approached the others before he asked. "So where's Kairi?"

"She's in the Water Temple with Namine, Oswald and Xion," said Roxas handing another case of water to a man,

"So that's whats causing the trouble here" Mickey said.

"Yeah so were trying to be careful and not start up any fires," said Lea before his Gummiphone rang, He pulled it out and Cloud's face was revealed. "Axel, we need you guys to come to the marketplace. The organization is trying to attack the Entrance to the Water Temple."

"We're on our way!" Axel said before he motioned for Roxas to stay here. THey wanted to jeep the element of surprise on the Organization about his and Xion's return. Sora and the others made their way to the entrance to the Water Temple. They saw Leon and Cloud engaging a group of Heartless. Summoning their weapons did they join the battle backing up Cloud and Leon. with their sheer numbers they were able to defeat the Heartless when a corridor of darkness opened to reveal Xemnas. He spoke with a calm voice "Fascinating. I did not expect to encounter you all here."

Aqua and Ven however, hadn't moved. They had practically frozen, staring at the newcomer's face.

"…Terra?" she whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm afraid our second meeting would be inevitable, as you are one of the seven lights, and I one of the thirteen darknesses. We would have met again regardless, on the fated day," the man said. "But by all means. Observe the niceties that humans insist upon. Introduce me."

Sora's teeth clenched. "This is Xemnas."

His lips slid apart in a mockery of a smile. "Correct."

"This is…" Aqua continued to whisper. "You can't be…"

"And you must be our returned Keyblade Master, Aqua a nd the boy known as Ventus," Xemnas said, turning to her. "You must forgive me. I have heard that we have quite the shared history, but alas, I do not remember it."

"…You're Terra's body," Aqua said, in a louder tone, but she still sounded in a daze.

Xemnas shrugged. "Some would say that I am Xehanort's body."

"Shut up!" Aqua barked, startling the rest of the group arrayed before him. "All that means is, if we take you here and now, we can restore Terra!" Moving to stand beside the others.

"Can you?" Xemnas said in a tone that would have been called mocking if he had emotions. "Would it not behoove you to use his actual body, and not this heartless vessel you see before you?"

"His heart is–!" Aqua started, but Riku held up a hand in front of her. "Don't tell him anything he doesn't know, Aqua!" he commanded.

"A wise decision, Riku," Xemnas drawled. "I have come for one i intend to take back as one of the Vessels for our clash. Unfortunately, the person I seek is in the Water Temple"

"Xion" everyone thought with horror.

"Your not getting in this temple Xemnas!, you will have to go through all of us!" Hiccup said holding Dragon's Gaze.

"That can be arranged." said Xemnas before he pulled out his Red Ethereal Blades and summoned Sorcerer Nobodies along with more nobodies before he lead the charge against the Guardians.

**/Water Temple-Water Temple Theme resumes/ **

After navigating through the Water Temple and solving many puzzles that had focused on controlling the current of Water. Kairi, Oswald, Namine, Xion and Myde arrived to a big room which the floor was covered in water and with a tree in the middle of the room. The door behind them had bars on them now so now they could only keep going. The room was bright and had mist everywhere and fog out far as the eye can see.

As they walked to the other side of the room to see that the next door also had bars on it as well.

"Something tells me that something is here" said Myde when a figure in a black coat appeared with his hood up. "Who are you?" asked Kairi.

"Oh come on Kairi, i thought you would recognize your best friend or have you already forgotten about me?" asked the figure taking off his hood to reveal Riku who was fifteen.

"Riku?" asked Kairi before Namine intercepted "This is the Riku that was possessed by Ansem"

"Nothing gets past you Namine. We now that you have returned and are trying to revive Roxas" said Dark Riku.

"And I will succeed" Namine said holding her keyblades.

'Unfortunately, I have my orders to bring Kairi and Demyx in to Master Xehanort." said Dark Riku.

'Your not getting your hands on either of them!" said Xion holding Dusk until Dawn. Dark Riku's eyes widen on seeing her. "Impossible!, your suppose to be dead!" He exclaimed with Xehanort's voice.

"We'll guess what, i'm still standing and I plan to stand by my friends side." said Xion getting in her stance. Kairi, Oswald and Namine also got into their stance. But then the Demon Tide came out of nowhere and headed straight for Kairi. "Look out Kairi!" Myde shouted as he shoved her out of the way and the Demon Tide took him instead. 'MYDE!" shouted the four wielders.

Kairi glanced at the being who was her friend being possessed by Ansem. "You will pay for this Xehanort."

Dark Riku summoned Soul Eater and got into his stance.

**(Boss Battle-Dark Riku)**

**(Theme-Dark Riku Theme-Kingdom Hearts 3**

**(Mission-Defeat Dark Riku) **

"Come at me" Dark Riku /Taunted before he blocked a strike from Xion before pushing her back with a spin attack. He then jumps in the air using Helm Split on the three girls before Oswald began to hit Dark Riku with a fury of small strikes with his keyblade. The King of the Wasteland then sent him flying up into the air where Xion used her light pillars on Dark Riku. "Holy!" she shouted before she formed three more pillars of light. Dark Riku teleported avoiding the spell before he was behind Xion.

"Welcome Oblivion!" said Dark Riku as his body cracked with darkness. He sent energy disks towards Xion which she blocked before she got hit by Dark Riku's Soul Eater.

Namine began using her keyblade in an X fashion as she formed an energy X right at Dark Riku who rolled away but Namine rushed at her before using a similar combo Roxas used on Axel in the data version of Twilight Town. She clashed with Dark Riku which ended with him on the ground. "Dark Firaga!" Dark Riku yelled firing dark fireballs at her. She dodged the spells and Kairi came at him next. Using her spiral combo she sent Dark Riku flying before using Flower Shot to cancel out another dark fireball.

"Surrender!" Dark Riku said before he used Dark Aura to dash all over the room. Hitting the four wielders with his ultimate attack before ending the combo by stabbing Soul Eater into the ground creating light columns. The four were sent flying after that last attack. "Give up already" said Dark Riku.

"Never!" Kairi said before she charged at Riku with her keyblade. He rose Soul Eater to Block but Kairi used Seeker Mine to make the mines go to him. He jumped out of the way but that is what Kairi had planned. With her keyblade. She smacks Dark Riku on the side making him fall into the ground defeated.

**(End Battle.) **

Dark Riku stood up while the four guardians glared at him. 'Hpmh, You win this time but know this, Soon we will have our final Darkness and then we shall clash at the Fated Place soon" said Dark Riku before he went into a Corridor of Darkness. The room's illusion turned off and the door's spikes rose.

"Poor myde: said Kairi after remembering that he risked his life to save her from the Demon Tide.

"I know, maybe we can save him after we defeat the monster of the Water Temple. Let's go" said Oswald.

The four guardians entered the room to see a treasure chest. Opening it did she find the Longshot, an upgraded Hookshot. "Well this is cool" said Kairi holding the Longshot. The four then continued deeper into the Water Temple to find the monster and save Myde.

**(outside) **

The Guardians were still engaging the heartless and Nobodies Xemnas summoned and Xigbar himself had appeared to back him up.

"So it looks like they got their lights now." said Xigbar.

'Yes, now all we need is our final Darkness" Xemnas replied before Lea was near them with his keyblade out. "Oh did I ever mention that i quit?" asked Lea before he swinged Flame Liberator at his former boss. a snap-hiss, Xemnas summoned one of his ethereal blades, catching Lea's Keyblade on the beam of red energy. "As a matter of fact, you did not," he replied. "Although I believe your actions have spoken for themselves quite well."

Xemnas and Lea began to fight each other unaware that Roxas was watching. "I gotta help" He said before summoning his keyblades and went to join the fight,

The guardians noticed that Lea and Xemnas were fighting each other. "Get him Lea!" cheered the riders.

Lea tried to hit him with his keyblade but Xemnas caught the blade before tossing it out of his grip. Summoning many red beams. Lea was hit by a barrage of lasers before he dropped on his knees. Xemnas approached him with his Ethereal blade drawn. "The punishment for Treason is Death. Any last words?"

"No, but my friend might" Lea said with a smirk. Before long. Xemnas saw two Keyblades coming right at him. He jumped away and landed in front of Xigbar. The Keyblades were caught by Roxas who glared at Xemnas with anger. "XEMNAS!" he yelled.

Ah, Roxas," he intoned. "So you have indeed returned to us. It warms my heart to see an old colleague once again."

"You don't have a fucking heart!" Roxas spat.

"Ah, but I now contain Xehanort's heart," Xemnas said, with a smug smile. "You would be surprised to learn how much I can now feel."

Roxas cracked his neck before he charged into battle against his former leader. Lea was then healed by a Curaga courtesy of Mickey who held his keyblade Star Cluster. "Thanks Mickey" said Lea.

"Your welcome" said Mickey before they watched Roxas and xemnas fight each other. Xemnas then jumped back before he turned to look at Xigbar. "We are leaving Xigbar."

"Why boss, we can get them?" Xigbar said.

"We must report in to the Master" Xemnas replied before he glanced back at the guardians who were all glaring at him. "You may have your lights but soon, we will have our thirteenth vessel. Sooner than you think" said Xemnas before he and Xigbar disappeared into a corridor.

Everyone dismissed their weapons before Roxas said. "Sorry guys, now Xehanort will know i am back" said Roxas.

"It's okay Roxas," said Della.

"Come on, let's form a defensive perimeter around the entrance to the Water Temple and give Kairi and them enough time to defeat the monster," said Bron. The group then took their place at the entrance.

**/Water Temple/ **

Kairi, Oswald, Namine, and Xion stood outside the big door with the key in hand. "Alright, let's do this" said Kairi unlocking the door and the four went through. The chamber they were in was shaped in a square. A pool of water was in the middle with four square islands. Spikes were all over the wall.

"Guys this isn't normal water." said Namine looking at the water. Kairi jumped on one of the islands. Looking around she waited for the monster to reveal itself before she heard. "Kairi! Behind you!" her friends shouted. Turning she saw a long water arm with a pink ball thing inside of it.

'Morpha!, The Master of the Water Temple" Virgo's voice was heard in her mind. Morpha's water arm grabs her before she could react and it swings her around before tossing her into her friends. "You okay Kairi?" asked Oswald.

"I'm fine" She replied before looking at Morpha as it formed more water arms. "Thunder!" shouted Namine at a Water arm destroying it. The Core of the monster kept on jumping into the water avoiding their weapons and using it's water arms to attack the group.

'It's too fast!" Xion exclaimed before slashing a water arm with her keyblade. Kairi then looked at the Longshot that was in her pocket. "Maybe this can work" she said before pointing the Longshot at the core of Morpha. She fired the device and she manage to get the core of the monster out of the water. Using her keyblade she slashed the core in half as it dispersed into water. A water arm rose to the ceiling trying to stay alive as it drained the pool until it became a single drop. It dropped to the empty pool as it splashed on the ground. A portal of light appeared.

"We did it!, Radiant Garden is saved!" exclaimed Namine. The four approached the portal and they were teleported out of the Temple.

**/Chamber of Sages/ **

Kairi, Oswald, Namine and Xion landed on the Heart Platform in the center of the chamber. The blue island began to glow as Myde appeared. "Hey guys thanks for killing that monster for me" said Myde.

"You're okay Myde?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, im okay, who would have thought that i Myde, former member of the organization was chosen to become the new Sage of Water" said Myde crossing his arms.

"We'll were just glad your okay Myde." said Namine.

"Oh that reminds me, your searching for your mom right Kairi?" asked Myde.

'Yesm, we are" said Kairi.

Don;t worry, she's close i can feel it. I have to remain here and guard the Water Temple but please as my token of thanks, take this Medallion" said Myde raising his arms to the void as a bright light came. Kairi raised her hands as a blue medallion with an ice symbol came down to her. She held the medallion looking at it before a bright light came.

**/Radiant Garden/ **

Em watched as the water began to rise up again. The fountains and waterfalls also began to work again. "As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from Radiant Garden..Kairi, you did it"

Kairi, Oswald, Namine and Xion landed near him before they approached them. "Look at this, thanks to your four. The Monster has been destroyed and Radiant Garden is once again has it's clear and pure water"

The four look at the water and were happy to see everything was back to normal. "Hey, there over here!" said Yuffie as the Guardians, Ansem the Wise, and Restoration committee came to them. "Your okay" said Skuld.

'Yeah, we were able to defeat the Monster and Myde was chosen to be the Sage of Water." said Xion. The Water Medallion was in the Band next to the Fire Medallion.

"Myde?" asked Donald.

"He's Demyx's somebody"

"Demyx!" exclaimed those who knew him. Kairi then turned and saw that Em was gone. No doubt reporting to her mother. The group then returned to the castle where they were all in the meeting room. "So Xehanort will know that both Roxas and Xion have returned" Yen sid said from his spot at the head table. The only one not present was Valka who was on her own mission to find the remaining new lights minus Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna and Kida

"Yes Master and there still searching for their thirteenth." Riku added.

"And Ventus, we are glad to have you among us again," said Yen Sid looking at Ven.

"Glad to be back," Ven answered with Strelitzia beside him and Chirithy on his shoulder. Just then Valka came out of a light Corridor. She said taking a seat beside Yen Sid. "No word on any other new lights i am afraid but rest assured, I will keep searching'

"And we will keep on searching for the last two Sages" Astrid said.

"In the meantime, Sora, Donald and I are going to check up on an old friend" Goofy said earning a nod from Donald and Goofy.

"Ven and I are wanting to do some research on how to free Terra's Heart from Xehanort's control so we will ne going to the Mysterious Tower with Master Yen Sid" Aqua said earning a nod from Ven.

"We'll come with you" Strelitzia said standing up as did Skuld.

'Mickey and I will head out to another world to help Master Valka search for the new lights" Riku said.

Yen Sid nodded before the meeting was adjourned. Oswald, Aqua and those going with her went with Yen Sid while Riku and Mickey left using the Power of Waking. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood at the Highwind while Kairi's team was at the Falcon. "Donald, Goofy, make sure Sora gets plenty of rest before you go to your next world." Kairi said.

"We will Kairi," the two Promised.

"And you be careful too" said Sora holding her close to him.

"I will be" She replied before the two shared one last embrace and kiss before the three boarded the Highwind and was off. Kairi turned to her Uncle before she said. "I wished i can stay Uncle Ansem but i have to resume my quest and find my Mom"

"I know but know that you will always be welcomed here Kairi" said Ansem before she gave him a quick hug. Bron was having one last moment with Emily. 'You'll be safe here, They will take care of you during my absence"

"I know, just be careful," said Emily.

"I will be and i will be back before you know it" Bron said before he gave her a quick kiss before he rejoined them. They boarded the Falcon and the ship took off with Ansem and Emily watching them go.

**/Keyblade Graveyard/ **

'So the puppet and Roxas have regained their own bodies, and not to mention that Ventus has awoken" said Master Xehanort. He along with the other twelve were meeting at their spot in the keyblade graveyard.

"Yes, The Guardians of light have their lights now and we are just waiting on our final Darkness." Ansem-Seeker of Darkness Xehanort appeared and he was accompanied by a figure in a black coat. "Rejoice for i have brought our final darkness." Young Xehanort said before Master Xehanort summoned his keyblade and shot a portion of his heart at the figure. The figure accepted the heart before it took off its hood to reveal Xion only now that she has white hair.

"This Xion is from the past before she went back into Sora and is now one of our final vessels" said Young Xehanort.

"Very good, but for now, we will have to wait for the clash with the light. Not until the one called Garzen has been dealt with. Once he is dealt with then we shall let the guardians know of the time for our clash" Master Xehanort replied. The rest of the seekers headed out leaving Master Xehanort alone with Xigbar, Xemnas, Ansem and his younger self. 'So there is no word on this stranger in black?" the old master asked.

"No, he has been sighted in the Kingdom of Corona and several other worlds according to Marluxia, whatever his agenda is unknown but we do know is that he has someone helping him. A girl named Akirix." said Xemnas.

"I have sent Luxord on an errand for me in the Caribbean and Dark Riku Is looking at more data in another world called San Fransokyo" Xigbar said.

"Very well, until then meeting adjourned. " Master Xehanort said. The seekers left him all alone before he looked at the sky. /_Soon, i shall claim Kingdom Hearts as my own/_ Thought the dark master with a smirk.

**/end of chapter/ **

**Alright so the Organization is aware of Roxas, Namine, Xion and Ven's return and are postponed the clash until Garzen is defeated. I decided to have Xion from the past before she was absorbed by Roxas to be the final vessel. Myde has been chosen to be the Sage of Water. Also credit for the formchange for Crystal guardian goes to Yamichaos27.**

**Shadow Temple is next then one more disney world before the Spirit Temple. **


	26. Terra and the Shadow Temple

**Keyblade Graveyard-**

A Suit of Armor was knelt in front of a keyblade far away from the Graveyard.

The helmet is mostly gold, except for the visor, which is black, and it sports two red prongs, one on either side of the helmet, that point straight up. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are black and have orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots are gold, and there are other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. It wears black pauldrons with gold edges. The front of the armor's torso is red, as are small pieces of armor on its lower legs and gauntlets. It also wears gold anklets with red spikes on the back that curve upward sharply.

The Keyblade it wielded was a longer and more extravagant blade with teeth on both sides at the tip of the blade. The hand guard also elongates to form a wing-like shape of sorts. The Keychain is a rock fragment.

"A...Aqua? V...Ven?" Spoke a voice as it came from the armor. The armor then felt something from within before it stood up from kneeling and then grabbed his weapon. "Xehanort"

The armor tossed his keyblade into the air before it became a vehicle. The Armor jumped onto the transformed keyblade before leaving the wasteland and into the ocean between. "I'm coming for you...Xehanort"

Watching him go was Master Sora and Akirix.

**/Kairi/**

The Falcon was heading back towards Radiant Garden for they got a distress signal from Hayner Pence and Olette. Something was up at Twilight Town and they arrived to Twilight Town. When the group disembarked at Twilight Town. They landed near the train station and saw a horrific Sight. Twilight Town was in flames. "Oh no, Twilight Town!" exclaimed Namine.

"It's in Flames" said Max.

"We have to find Hayner Pence and Olette and make sure they're okay." said Kairi. The group quickly made their way down to the marketplace. Many people were injured and some had were all fleeing from the marketplace. When the group got to the Marketplace. They saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, Siefer and his gang unconscious. Em was in front of the old wall that was sealed off. Kairi approached Em while her friends checked on the Residents of Twilight Town.

"Get Back Kairi" Em spoke before the wall exploded before they even knew it. Em was tossed away by an unknown force. The unknown force even attacked her friends. "Em, Everyone!" shouted Kairi. The unknown force came right at her next. She raised her keyblade ready to fight but then all she knew was darkness after that.

She came to a little later and saw that her friends, Em, Hayner, Pence and Olette were all looking at her with worry. The fires have all been put out and rain was coming down onto town.

"Looks like you're coming around…" Em said while helping Kairi up to her feet. "Kairi…A terrible thing has happened!, An ancient evil shadow spirit has been set free from its prison due to upcoming war. A boy named Nero has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again. This boy is The Sage of Shadow. We must save him before it is too late."

'Where is the Shadow Temple?" asked Bron.

"It is located within the Graveyard of this world but it is well hidden, but i am afraid that i can only take Kairi for this journey. The Heartless are coming from the Shadow Temple and will continue where the beast left off." Em said.

"You got it, We can handle this" said Max.

"But we can't send Kairi in there alone. She's a princess of Heart and the heartless will overcome her!, we'll go with you" Hiccup said as he and the riders stood beside her. "Toothless, you and the dragons stah and help Namine Bron, Della and Max protect Twilight Town"

Toothless nodded to his rider before he and the dragons took flight. Kairi said "Alright Em, Take us to the Shadow Temple"

Em nodded before he lead the way for Kairi and the riders while Namine, Della, Max and Bron began to make repairs to Twilight town with Hayner, Pence, Olette and the Disciplinary committee. Kairi and them arrived to the graveyard and Em pointed to a large stone door with an eye on it. "This melody will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time…Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!" He took out his harp once again and started to play the song. After he played the song did the door open to reveal the entrance to the Shadow Temple. "Oh did you ever recover the item from Atlantis?" asked Em,

Kairi pulled out the Keychain, Em held out his hand towards her. "If you would please, Your mother wants me to bring it to her"

Kairi nodded before she handed Em the Keychain. "Leave Twilight Town to us, We're all counting on you." Em said before she handed Kairi a strange purple Mirror. "In the Shadow Temple, you will encounter many strange things, The Lens of Truth will aid you in the Darkness"

The Princess nodded before she put the mirror in her pocket. She then heard "Kairi!" She turned to see Aqua and Ven coming to them. "Aqua? Ven? What are you guys doing here?" She asked,

"We heard about the attack and we came to help." said Ven.

"Plus We're coming with you into the Shadow Temple. You need all the help you can get in there" Aqua said.

Kairi smiled before she, Aqua , Ven and the Riders entered the Shadow Temple.

**/Shadow Temple-Shadow Temple Theme begins/**

As they walked in the Temple smelled so bad. It smelled like rotting flesh, old blood, mold due it was not a nice place to be in. the walls where dark and stained that made them have a greenish purplish color mixed with brown and gray, same with the floors. When they turned the corner they saw the floor was missing, "Let's wall run" said Ven said as the group walled run across until they reached the other side. They walked up to the creepy picture on the wall. "That's super creepy" Snotlout muttered.

They heard voices which made them all super jumpy. "What is it saying?" asked Fishlegs scared of the voices.

"there saying. The Shadow will yield only to one with the eye of truth," Ven's Chirithy said from her spot on his shoulder.

Kairi pulled out the Lens of Truth and she saw they could walk though the wall. "Come on guys, this way"

She and the group walked through the wall and entered another room where a big statue in the middle of the room with unlit skull torches. She uses the lens of truth again to look around she saw that torches where gone but one. On the other side the dragon statue that she saw in the wall but this time its tongue was out and it had it hands coming out of the wall. It looked like in its mouth had a door or something but it was barred shut. "Make my beak face the skull of truth. The alternative is descent into the deep darkness. That's what this statue is saying." Chirithy said.

"Here help me push this Snotlout" Hiccup said as he, Snotlout and Fishlegs pushed the statue around with Kairi guiding them with the Lens of Truth. The torches were then lit as the gate opened. Jumping across did the group continue deeper into the Temple. They made their way through the temple and got passed the falling blades and went in that room where you had to move the block to stop the spikes from falling, both Kairi and her friends did pretty good getting through the Shadow temple pretty fast.

"Why is there a ship here?" Ruffnut asked looking up at the big ship that was flowing in the fog with no water whatsoever, she walked closer to it to look around but didn't see too much since it was too dark and they had to use Inferno to show them where to go and to make light for them to see. The boys pushed a block over to climb up onto the boat and saw that someone was waiting for them.

it was Terra who stood before them on the boat. . Without thinking, Ven cried out, "Terra!" and ran to him. Aqua called out to Ven, "Ven, wait!" And Astrid tried to stop him, but they were too late. Aqua then went after him.

When Ven reached Terra, he grabbed his arm, "Terra! We found you!" But Terra just looked at him, expressionless. Aqua finally reached the two, and when she saw his face again up close, she couldn't help but join Ven and try to reach her friend. "Terra, please say you're in there." But then Terra's eyes started to show a hint of malice, which Aqua noticed, and quickly pulled Ven back.

As the rest ran towards them, Ven asked, "What gives, Aqua?!" But Aqua addressed the man who looked like Terra, "I know you're not him." Ven gasped and looked back at the man who stood before them. Aqua continued, "Now let our friend go!"

The Terra lookalike laughed, and then allowed his form to change, his hair turned white, and his eyes shift from blue to yellow. "Mickey and Riku are right. He is one of the Thirteen!" Hiccup stated. The group glared at Terra-Xehanort as he smirked. "Today is the day your quest ends princess of Heart"

""What?!" Aqua and Kairi yelled in defiance.

"You won;t be waking up the Sage of Shadows, your destiny is to be sacrificed to Kingdom Hearts so that the χ-blade can be forged" Terra-Xehanort replied before he summoned the Gazing Eye.

"You will have to go through me first Xehanort" said Hiccup as he summoned his Keyblade. The rest of the group also summoned their weapons ready for a battle. Terra-Xehanort smirked before he charged right at them only to be blocked by an unknown force before he can attack Aqua or Ven. The smoke cleared away to reveal Terra's Armor with Ends of the Earth defending them. ""Who are you?!" With Terra's voice, the armor replied, "Got you, Xehanort."

Terra forced Terra-Xehanort back as he stood in front of the group. Aqua called out to the Lingering Will, "Terra?" Terra-Xehanort couldn't fathom how this had happened, "This is impossible!" Then the living armor walked towards Terra-Xehanort, "How I've waited for this moment." Terra-Xehanort prepared to battle the armor, then the armor transformed its Keyblade into a whip-like weapon, and flung it at Terranort. The villain tried to block it, but only got his Keyblade caught in the whip, then the Lingering Will pulled Terra-Xehanort back towards him. While he was in mid-air, Terra-Xehanort let go of his Keyblade, and allowed himself to fall down upon the Lingering Will, but the moving armor retracted his Keywhip weapon and transformed it into yet another apparatus, a massive looking gun that fired a massive beam of energy at Terranort, who was helplessly caught in the blast.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Such power" Said Astrid.

Terra-Xehanort recovered before Terra jumped up and clashed with him in the air above the boat.

The two engaged in a flashy battle while flying in the sky, while Ven, Aqua, and the rest could do nothing but watch. Ven called out his friend's name, "Terra!" and was about to run to his aid, until Aqua stopped him. "Ven, no" she said to the boy, "For now, let… let Terra figure himself out, we have to save our strength." Ven looked back at the two versions of his friend, shook Aqua's hand off of him, then, with stomp of the ground, agreed to stay back for now.

Terra-Xehanort and the Lingering Will appeared to be equally matched, until the Will managed to briefly overtake Terranort, and send him crashing back to the ground. The Lingering Will remained airborne, while it waited for the dust to settle. Then Terra-Xehanort came back into view, angrily staring at the living armor. The Lingering Will then charged downward to meet his possessed body, but Terra-Xehanort smiled, and summoned dark chains from all around him, and sent them towards the living armor. The Lingering Will noticed the chains and tried to dodge them while still airborne, but the chains moved about to rapidly for it to safely glide out of the way, and ended up getting caught in one of the chains. Grinning, now Terra-Xehanort relished in the opportunity to make the armor crashing down into the ground.

The group gasped in concern, watching as Terra-Xehanort then used the chains to lift the armor back up, only to smack it into the ground again and again in a rag-doll fashion. After enough thrashing, Terra-Xehanort had the chains pull the armor closer to him, until he could stare at it face-to-face. "Look at you, an empty shell, causing me so much trouble. After all this time, you survived our last match… but no more."

"Oh no you dont!" Kairi shouted running towards him with her keyblade. Terra-Xehanort easily blocked her strike with his keyblade before forcing her back.

"Terra!" Ven shouted as he jumped to save his friend with Aqua and the rest of the group. Terra-Xehanort smirked before he used his chains to capture the others as well. He then began to swing the chains all around the Boat making them hit the walls of the temple with malice. "This is just too easy!, Say goodbye to your friends!" Terra-Xehanort replied to Terra. As the chains containing Aqua and Ven rose ready to finish them off. Kairi yelled out. "Stop this Terra!, You have to fight his control!"

Ven muttered "I kept my promise, I promised I would find you Terra"

BE gone!" shouted Terra-Xehanort as he forced the chains down to slam the two down. just then a mass came out from behind him as the Guardian came and caught the three. The Guardian destroyed the chain which then destroyed the other chains and the guardians were free. The Guardian set down Aqua and Ven before it glared at Terra-Xehanort.

How?!" he screamed, demanding an explanation. "You fell to the dark-" but he was interrupted when the guardian violently threw him to the ground. Terra-Xehanort tried to get up, but was then pinned down by the Lingering Will. Terra-Xehanort managed to look up at the guardian, who struggled to tear off the bandages that bound its mouth. With great effort, the guardian finally tore off the bandages, and, after several dry coughs, spoke in a familiar voice that horrified Terra-Xehanort, "…..One day…..I… will ...set…..this ...right…" It was Terra's voice, Terra had manifested in the armor, and now in the guardian. The armor then held Terra-Xehanort up to the guardian, who then continued to speak, "One day ...I will set…this right… I will return to this land…and Protect my Friends!"

The three aspects of Terra glowed with a golden glow. "NO!" roared Xehanort as he was expelled from terra's body. A column of Darkness went up towards the roof of the room. As the three began to glow, there was an explosion. After the dust settled, all that remained was Terra, who fell back to the boat on his two feet.

Aqua and Ven yelled out, "Terra!" and ran towards him. Hearing their voices, Terra faced them and ran towards them as well. Ven reached him first and hugged him, then Aqua right afterwards. Terra put one arm around Ven, and the other around Aqua, and held them close, burying his face in Aqua's neck. Aqua cried out his name again, softly, "Terra? Is it really you?" Then the three loosened their embrace, but still kept each other in their arms, and Terra managed to get a good look at them.

Then Terra finally responded, "Yeah… you never stopped lighting my way back." Aqua got a little choked up, and Terra used his arm that was covering her to wipe a tear from her face, and then looked down to Ventus . "You're really here" the small Keyblade wielder said with awe. Terra smiled, "I heard you too, Ven." Ventus then said in a sobbing voice, "See? I kept my promise." Terra nodded, "Yeah, you found me, just like you promised." As he himself began to tear up, the three fell to their knees, and hugged each other tighter again. Kairi and the others smile at the reunion of the three apprentices before She said. "Aqua, Ven, get Terra out of here."

"No, we're still coming with you Kairi" said Ven as he, Aqua and Terra stood up. Terra checked and he found all of his keychain tokens in his pocket as the group looked at the boat. "So how do we get this boat to move?" asked Fishlegs.

"Like this" said Terra before he used Darkness to get the boat to move on its own as it sailed across the room.

**/Keyblade Graveyard/**

Master Xehanort, Xigbar, Xemnas, Ansem and Young Xehanort had seen everything in the Shadow Temple.

"Great, We just lost one of our Thirteen!" Xigbar said before he heard Master Xehanort chuckle. He and the other darknesses turn to him. "What's so funny you old coot!" Xigbar shouted.

"Ah, but you see, Kairi, one of the Guardians of light clashed with Terra, The clash created this Key!" Master Xehanort said as a copy of the Gazing Eye appeared next to him before he absorbed it into his heart. "Twelve more Keys is all I need to forge the χ-blade. Make no mistake,I always plan for everything."

**"/Shadow Temple/**

The boat managed to reach the other side. They could see land and the ground; it was the end of the path.

"Abandon Ship!" Snotlout yelled before everyone jumped off. "The chamber where the monster lurks in that way!" Terra said before he pulled out the gold key. Turns out before his possessed body was about to engage the group. He had found the Big Key and small key and the group entered the next room after unlocking the door to a room full of darkness and the Big Door with a Skull. "How do we get across?" asked Astrid.

Kairi pulled out the Lens of Truth and she saw several platforms. "Follow me everyone." The group followed her as she guided them across the dark room and in front of the big door. Unlocking the door did the group enter a big hole in the ground, they looked down to see a purplish glow but wasn't very bright.

"Okay, you guys ready?" asked Kairi. Everyone nodded before they jumped down into the dark pit and landed on a giant drum.

"It's a very big Drum" said Ven. Fishlegs was shaking as he pointed out. "Big Monster."

The guardians turned to see a Giant shadow like creature with a big red eye. Two large hands were separated from it's body as it began to play the drum "Bongo Bongo" Kairi said,

With that Bongo-bongo faded away but you could only see its hand playing the drum and going back and forth. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut tried to hit the Hands but it kept on moving to the sides. The hands grab Astrid and started to crush her. "Help me!"

Hiccup slashes the hand with his keyblade before he caught her from being thrown into the acid. "Thanks Hiccup" she said.

"No problem" He answered back.

"Hit the hands with magic!' said Chirithy.

"Dark Firaga!"

"Triple Blizzard!"

"Strike Raid!" The three apprentices said before using their attacks to stun the hands of Bongo Bongo. Kairi using the Lens of Truth saw that Bongo Bongo's eye was opened as it prepared to charge at them with its hands formed into fists. Using her keyblade she shot a Pearl spell at the Eye making it stunned. Taking her keyblade she stabs Bongo Bongo in the eye as dark blood came out. Having been given that stab did Bongo Bongo beat his drum before it dissolved into Shadow. A blue portal opened and the group entered it.

**/Chamber of Sages/**

The group found themselves in the Chamber of Sages before the purple island glowed to reveal a boy with long black hair wearing a black coat. He had violet colored eyes and pale skin. He was holding onto a Scythe(Dante's Inferno version)

"Thank you Kairi and Friends. Because of you all. I can finally return to my job of guarding the Shadow Temple. I am Nero, The Sage of Shadow. My family has aided your family since the end of the Keyblade War."

"Really?" asked Kairi looking at the boy in front of her.

"Yes, But do not worry, soon it will come when you will meet your mother face to face and receive your will explain everything…That is when we, the six wise ones, will banish the evil king and help thwart Master xehanort. I put all my power into this Medallion" said Nero.

Nero raised his arms into the void as a bright light came. Kairi raised her hands as a purple medallion came into her hands that matched Nero's Island. A bright light came and the group knew their time in the Chamber of Sages ended.

"Your one lucky girl Kairi, chosen by the Forgotten Blade itself."

**/Twilight Town/**

The group landed back in the marketplace and saw Namine, Bron, Della and Max coming to them,"You guys made it" said Bron before he noticed Terra. "And whos this?"

"My name is Terra and I was freed from Xehanort's control" said Terra putting his hand on his chest. Kairi was looking at the Shadow Medallion now in her band. "Just one more sage guys" She said.

"Well, We better get going" said Snotlout before the group saw Della was saying goodbye to her boys and Scrooge. "I'll be back soon," said Della to her boys.

'I'll take good care of them lassie, you and donald focus on the War: Scrooge said to his long lost niece.

"I will" della said before she hugged them again before running over to the group. "You okay Della?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, i'll be good, i'm just happy that my boys missed me" said Della wiping a tear away.

Aqua said. "Were going to take Terra to see Yen Sid and let him recover."

The group nodded before they bid farewell to Aqua, Terra and Ven and boarded the Falcon and left Twilight Town while the three apprentices headed for the Mysterious Tower.

**/Berk/**

Gobber was hard at work on a sword when he heard someone knocking on his stall. He turned to see Virgo. "Hello, how can gobber help you?" asked Gobber.

"I was told by Valka that you are Berk's best Blacksmith?" asked Virgo.

"She is right about that, How can i help you. Mr. Virgo?" asked Gobber allowing the Sage of Light into the forge where Virgo placed the bag he was carrying onto the table. Gobber then saw shards to a weapon. "A Keyblade?" asked Gobber. Two Kingdom Key D's were broken into pieces along with pieces of a filigree that were red. And shards that were connected to a silver blade were seen, Virgo had arranged them all so that was how he wanted it to be seen.

"The χ-blade D. The twin brother of the χ-blade, Broken just like it's twin and for the last thousand years, I along with the other Sages before me have guarded the broken pieces to the legendary blade" said Virgo.

"So what is it that you want me to do Virgo?" asked Gobber.

"I want you to reforge it, Kairi needs this very weapon to stand against Garzen" said Virgo.

"Well if it's for the Lass then i will do it" said gobber before he went to work on the broken blade.

**/End of chapter/**

**I decided to change my mind about treasure planet and moved on to Freeing Terra from Xehanort's control and the Shadow Temple. Were getting close to the end of the story, just one more Temple and World which will be Agrabah.**


	27. Agrabah Part 1

The Falcon flew above a familiar world to Kairi for she had heard plenty of stories about it from Sora, Donald and goofy. It was Agrabah and the home to one of the original Seven princesses of Heart. Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Looks like were here" said Namine as the group landed on the outskirts of the city and saw people on the back of elephants and Camels were entering the city. They heard a sudden pop as Sora, Donald. Riku. Mickey and Goofy appeared next to them. "Guys" they said. Kairi gave her boyfriend a small kiss on the lips as Della and Max greeted them.

Another pop was heard as Lea, Roxas and Xion appeared and moments later, Terra, Aqua and Ven got off their gliders and dismissed their armor.

"What are you guys doing here. Not that were happy to see you" said Kairi.

"WE all came to join up with you to find that last Temple. Oswald and Skuld are still looking for answers to the Lightstar in Radiant Garden so we came here to help you" said Lea.

"Looks like were all together at last," said mickey.

Everyone nodded to the King before they made their way towards the city, "My such i never seen the streets so busy" said a peasant near them talking to the captain of the guard Razoul. Sora, Donald and Goofy could have sworn to each other that they met this man before.

Our princess is to wed" said Razoul clearly not happy.

"Oh wonderful and who's the lucky prince?" asked the peasant.

"Not a prince at all, just a low life Street Rat!" spat Razoul.

"NO WAY!" shouted the Genie revealing himself as the peasant. "It's Aladdin!" he said pointing his fingers at the sky to reveal the worlds name. The log appeared as cardboard. Genie appeared before my readers. "Oh some of you don't believe."

He hits the sign to reveal it much better. "In Color" Genie said impersonating Tinker Bell. everyone couldn't help but laugh at Genie. "Hey Genie!" Sora called out.

Genie looked down and he saw them before he vanished and grabbed them into a tight hug. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy!, glad to see you guys!" He exclaimed.

Genie then noticed Roxas and Xion.

"Hey I remember you two! How've you guys been?" he asked.

"You know Genie?" Goofy asked Roxas and Xion.

"Yeah, when Xion and I did missions for Xemnas, we met Genie and his friend Carpet." Roxas told him as he shook Genie's hand.

"And these guys?" Genie asked.

"There our friends and with us are Sora's best friend Riku and Sora's girlfriend Kairi" said Goofy.

"OH, you must be the three friends you told us about!" Genie exclaimed as he shook Kairi and the King's hand. The rest of the group introduced themselves to Genie.

Riku, however, looked away in sadness, remembering about how he kidnapped Jasmine when he worked for Maleficent.

"No need to be sad Riku, Sora told us about why you did what you did. We forgive you for it!" Genie told the young boy as he magically called a little Genie doll to make him feel better.

"Th-thanks Genie." Riku said with a smile on his face.

So Genie, how's Aladdin and Jasmine doing?" Donald asked.

"They are doing wonderful! In fact, you guys arrived just in time for their wedding!" He said as he exploded into fireworks that surrounded the city.

"A wedding?" Kairi said happily along with the other girls.

"Hold on one minute." said Genie

In a quick puff of purple smoke, Genie was in a waiter's tuxedo, with a tweed mustache. He was holding a clipboard. " Will you be having the Chicken or the sea bass?" he asked.

"Sea bass for me Genie" Sora replied.

"Are we even invited" Terra asked.

"Of course you-" Genie began. "Ah... We didn't know you were coming so uh, hold on." He snapped his fingers, and they were all enveloped in a huge cloud of purple smoke.

A few disorienting seconds later, the whole party miles away from the gate. Sora, Donald and Goofy vaguely recognized where they were. They hadn't been here for over several years.

They stood in Aladdin's old home/hideout. It wasn't much; Just a single, humble-sized room on the second story of an old building. A few tattered rugs, blankets, and pillows were scattered about the room. There was a gaping hole in one wall with curtains on either side. It offered a perfect view of the palace, which wasn't too far away.

Crouched near the 'window' with his back to them was a young Arabic man. He had messy, jet black hair, and a red fez on his head. He was wearing loose-fitting white pants, and brown shoes. In his hands, he held a flat, wooden box. Next to him was a small, shaggy monkey in a tiny purple vest and fez. The man noticed them. " Sora, Donald, Goofy, you made it" he said as he gave them each a hug.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding for nothing Al" said goofy.

Aladdin then looked at Riku. Riku felt nervous around him.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not mad. You did what you thought what was the only way to save Kairi's heart and I'm okay with it." Aladdin said as he put his hand on Riku's shoulders.

"I feel better knowing that." Riku said. Aladdin then looked at the other's never meeting them. 'New friends?" He asked.

Those not familiar with Aladdin introduced themselves to him. Hey Al. Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding!" Genie shouted into his ear, making man and monkey both jump.

Aladdin chuckled. "Hold on Genie. There's something I need."

"I gotcha!" Genie said with a wink. A flash of smoke later, all the boys were wearing hats and had root bears surrounding a cake. a now female Genie was exploding out of a cake. "It's a bachelor party, big boy!"

Carpet was about to take a drink until Genie took it away. "None for you, your Designated Driver." he said. The girls giggled at Genie as the guys looked at him amused.

"In a minute." He said. "I need something for the wedding."

He went back over to the box in the corner just as Abu leapt onto Sora's head, making noises that sounded undoubtedly like a greeting.

Aladdin picked the box back up, and opened it slowly. Looking over his shoulder, they could see that the inside was lined with red velvet. Resting on it was a dagger. It was sheathed, but the group could see that the end was slightly curved. The handle was gold, and engraved into it was a crest of what appeared to be a hand with the four main fingers pressed together.

"Well, that's a nice dagger..." Hiccup said. "Very uh, sharp."

"It belonged to my father." muttered Al.

"Your Father!, you never said a word about your father!" Genie said. "Now, I've got to let the caterer know about him, too! Chicken or-"

"He's not coming to the wedding." Aladdin interrupted. "He died a long time ago."

Genie bit his tongue. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Aladdin tucked the ornate dagger into the sash around his waist. He walked over to the window, and gazed out across the city. "I never knew him... Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!" Ven said, moving to the window as well.

"Of course not. It's just that, I've always been a street rat. I'm taking a huge step forward today, into a whole new world." said Aladdin

The end of Genie's misty tail became a microphone. "Today's topic: Fears of the future family man. Al from Agrabah, share with us."

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family." said Aladdin

"No role model... Get a little deeper." committed Lea.

"What do I know about families?" Aladdin was starting to look panicked. "What if I'm no good at it?"

"Gawrsh, Aladdin, you're not supposed to know anything about families." Goofy said. "You just learn as you go along!"

"I'm sure that you'll be just fine as a dad Aladdin!" said Roxas holding Xion's hand.

He looked a little reassured, and looked back at the dagger. "I just wish my father could see me now."

"Al, little buddy," Genie said, putting a large blue hand on his narrow shoulders. "If your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as I am."

"Us too" Sora said, putting his hand on the other shoulder. "After all, look how far you've come in years!"

Aladdin smiled. "Thanks gu-"

"C'mon, Aladdin, this mushy stuff has got to end!" Came the unmistakable voice of Iago the parrot. The red-feathered little bird was now hovering at the window, looking impatient. He caught sight of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the rest. "Oh, hey guys. Now let's move!"

"Oh, that's right!" Genie slapped himself. "We've gotta get you all dressed!"

Genie tapped Aladdin on the head, immediately changing his clothing into something more appropriate for the wedding ceremony that would start within the hour. He now wore regal robes of white and gold, complete with a white headdress and a golden feather.

With another quick snap of his fingers, Genie had dressed the rest of the group into fancy tuxedos for the guys and dresses for the girls. The Dragons were spared since they were dragons. With a quick snap of his fingers, they were teleported to the palace. Unseen by the guests to the wedding at the palace, several figures were silently sneaking into its back entrance. They couldn't be seen at all, save for a faint shimmering quality in the air around them. It was as though a heat haze was located there, and in Agrabah, this wasn't hard to imagine.

They only became visible when they were sure they were out of sight.

There were no less than forty-two people in the small storage-room like entrance to the palace. For the most part, they were a diverse collection of dirty thugs, cutthroats, bandits, and the like, though one stood out than the rest.

He wore a loose-fitting black tunic and pants, with a violet sash around his waist. He wore a long travelling cloak of midnight blue, held in place by a gold pendant. This expanded into a hood and cloth covering that obscured all of his head, aside from his dark, calculating eyes.

"This had better not be another wild goose chase." The large man growled to the one in blue, brandishing his claws name was Saluk and next to him was Luxord. Searching for the black box.

"Rest assured, Sa'luk," The man replied, in a voice that suggested the claws didn't scare him, "The oracle is the real thing. This time I'm sure."

Watching from the rooftops was Master Sora. _/So this oracle can tell me the answers i seek, but then again, i must make sure it never falls into Xehanort or Garzen's hands./_ Master Sora thought.

**/back with the others/**

They were in the crowd waiting on their seats while also watching Genie's antics. "Hello and welcome to the Lifestyles of the Rich and Magicals." He said now impersonating a anchorman. "Thats right Were taking you to the marriage of the millennium. Oh look here comes Cleopatra and Caesar from the stretch camel and there bringing a Ceasar Salad how wonderful"

Cleopatra and Caesar walked down the alse with some romans holding a big bowl of Salad. Most of the group began to laugh again until Genie said, "Oh look, there's Osiris, Osiris can we have a word"

A man with a birds head squaked at him.

"Oh no the crowds parting, who's coming, its Moses!" Genie said as a clone of him appeared as Moses. The group was trying too hard not to laugh,

"Once again this whole broadcast is brought to you by Sand, it's Everywhere get used to it" He said. The Guardians couldn;t help but smile as Genie took them inside the palace.

Donald and Goofy never were brought into the Palace and that had been in the deep basement where they had entombed Jafar's lamp not that that precaution had done much good, in the end.

As such, they had had no idea just how extravagant the inside was. The pavilion where the wedding was to take place was on the south end of the palace. Colorful banners hung from the ceiling and walls. Three large bronze chandeliers hung from the ceiling, directly over the aisle that had been cleared in the center. An elevated alter sat at the very end of the hall, with a dome-like structure reminiscent of the palace towers built around it.

A mass of people were in the room, standing in rows on either side of the aisle. Aladdin was standing up at the altar, fidgeting slightly in anticipation, but not worry. the Guardians stood in the front row.

Genie appeared at the altar, next to Aladdin. "Bad news, Al. The boutonnieres clash with the cummerbunds."

"Genie," The groom muttered, "Isn't it a little late for that?"

"What? What're you trying to say? Out with it!" He only now seemed to realize that the eyes of everyone in the room were upon them. "Oh..." He chuckled. "They're here."

He suddenly transformed into a shockingly familiar little white rabbit in a colorful suit and monocle. He clutched a disproportionately large pocket watch in his tiny hands as he hopped quickly down the center aisle.

"I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date…"

Sora, Donald and Goofy who registered their own surprise to him in the form of nodding and gaping mouths. But no sooner had he turned back around than the White Rabbit look-alike had vanished through the double doors at the other end of the room.

When Genie stepped back into the room, he was himself again, though garbed in an elegant red military-style uniform. Conjuring a bugle from thin air, he blared it a few times, signaling the band to begin playing. The doors opened.

Three flower girls entered the pavilion, each dressed in light pink, and carrying baskets of flower petals. Following right behind them was a ring bearer of about five years old.

Moments later, the Sultan of Agrabah entered. He was being carried in on a throne-like chair, supported by four of the royal guards. Sora, Donald and Goofy had never met the Sultan before with Sora. He was a small, round man with a kind face. He had a puffy white beard and mustache, and twinkling eyes. He was dressed in gold robes, with a violet-striped sash, and a yellow hat with a violet feather. Sora, Donald and Goofy really couldn't see any resemblance between him and his daughter.

Several people bowed low to him as he passed, but he displayed the kind of character he had, when he waved the bows off. He chuckled lightly when he saw Abu waving enthusiastically to him, and waved back.

The guards lowered his throne to the ground when they reached the head of the aisle. He half-walked, half-skipped off of it, and over to Aladdin, who bowed.

"Oh, don't look so solemn boy! This is a happy day!" he said.

"Oh Look its a Kodiak Moment." Genie said as a bear appeared out of nowhere and roared. Genie grabbed the bear by the snout and pushed it away. "Get that Bear out of here!"

Once again. The guardians couldn;t help but laugh at Genie. Kairi looked at her boyfriend before she asked, "Is Genie like this all the time?"

"All the time" Sora replied with his own smile. the doors parted again, and all eyes in the room slowly traveled back to them. Jasmine stood there, just as pretty as always. Her long black hair flowed down her back, in stark contrast to the white and gold dress she wore, and the pink flowers she wore in her hair. She locked eyes with Aladdin from across the room, and beamed.

Her future husband smiled at her as she made her way up the aisle. She barely noticed the guardians or the guests. Her eyes were on stopped in front of her father. "I never thought this day would come..." He said, looking a bit teary. "Now, I'm afraid it has come all too soon."

Jasmine bent down to his level, and wrapped him in a tight hug. The Sultan handed her over to Aladdin, who held out his arm for her to take. She did, and they walked up to the altar together.

Outside the palace while Cassiem was trying to get inside. He told sa'luk to come up with a eyed a nearby elephant and smirked.

Aladdin and Jasmine were just moments away from 'I do' when everything went crazy.

"It's all so magical." Genie was saying, tearing up. "But I'm not gonna cry, I'm not-"

He burst into tears. His hand shot out and took ahold of a familiar flying carpet. He brought the poor thing up to his face, and blew his nose into it.

"Uh Genie," Fishlegs muttered quietly. "I don't think he appreciates that."

"Sorry."

the doors opened and in came Master Sora with his hands behind his back. "What's he doing here?" asked Riku. A sudden pop was heard as Akirix appeared beside him from the shadows as they stood next to the guardians. Akirix was right beside Kairi before she muttered. "Hello Kairi, have you been getting stronger since our last battle?"

"Yes," hissed Kairi about to summon her keyblade when Master sora replied. "Now, now Children, Behave"

"What are you doing here" Riku asked.

"There is something here i need, something that can change the tide of the upcoming war in our favor." Master Sora replied/

That was when the earth started shaking all around them.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." Genie said when The shaking grew more and more intense, and in seconds, what must have been a dozen different panicked elephants could be seen rushing toward the pavilion.

"Stampede!" Genie exclaimed as a cowboy, as the guests began to scramble to safety.

The elephants crashed into the pavilion. Some brought down pillars before they entered the room itself, and began to wreak havoc amongst the people. Their constantly trampling feet made it difficult to stand, or even to get away from said trampling feet. The guardians took it upon themselves to run crowd control. Using a combination of magic and force, they were able to keep the scared animals away from the civilians, though they couldn't stop them from smashing a few more of the structures in the room, including the altar. Genie saved Abu from being crushed. "watch out, you were almost Dumbo toe jam" He said. Carpet was stepped on before Genie freaked out. "Oh they Trampled the carpet, that's a little redundant, this ain't a bad day for you."

Aladdin and Jasmine had to leap off of it to avoid being crushed.

The palace guards, most of which hadn't been in attendance at the wedding, burst into the room moments later, attracted by the noise. They arrived just in time for the second wave of the assault.

"I think we're gonna have a problem with leaks." said Genie as he went to hold the roof,

Several well-armed men sprinted into the pavilion, weapons drawn. Immediately, they began terrorizing the guests who hadn't fled the building, stealing anything of value that they had on them, including jewelry, articles of clothing, purses, and pocketbooks. With them was the Heartless which consisted of Lunar Bandits, Bandits, Fat Bandits, Pot Spiders, Pot Centipede, Volcanic and Blizzard Lord.

"Come on guys lets get em" said Kairi summoning Destiny's Embrace.

"Hiccup, you and the riders protect the guests!" said mickey summoning Kingdom Key D.

"Were on it!" Hiccup said as he and his friends went to protect the guests. "Akirix, let us aid them" Master Sora ordered before he summoned End of Pain.

"Yes, Master" said Akirix before she summoned Fate's Embrace. The name of her keyblade. Those who have never seen her keyblade were taken back at it's close resemblance to Destiny's Embrace. With them was Luxord. 'We'll, i wasn't exexted to run into you agian Sora or the rwst of the Guardians" Luxord replied.

"Luxord, let me guess, your with the organization too?" asked Lea.

"Indeed i am Axel, but i rather save the formalities for later, Come forth Nobodies," said Luxord as he summoned Gambler, Ninja, Reapers and Dusk Nobodies,

Akirix glowed with a her dark aura as she summoned Lightlers, Fat Bucklers and A Minotaur. "GO!" she barked out. The Lightlings began to attack the Heartless and Nobodies. 'At least we know the Lightlings are on our side" said Max as he cuts a soldier down.

Bron used his strength to take down a few Fat Bandits before he used his battle gauntlets to take down the pot Centipede.

Aqua using her Spellweaver Command Style was taking on the Volcanic Lord while Ven and Terra took on Blizzard Lord.

Riku barely avoided death by a reaper's scythe. He was barely able to smack the blade of the scythe aside at the last moment, and then twist it through the air to take it out.

Namine fired spells from her keyblade from behind Kairi. Her spell took out two bandits before she blocked a Bandit's Scimitar with her weapon.

"Burn Baby!" shouted Lea as he used his Chakrams on the Ninja's. He threw one of his chakrams at a Ninja, who swatted it aside with its blades. But it left its guard open just long enough for Donald to fire a Blizzard spell into its chest taking it out. Roxas and Xion helped Terra and Ven with the Blizzard Lord.

The Dragons roared scaring some of the thieves trying to steal from the guests. Razoul was trying to hold his own against three opponents. He was failing miserably. After he was knocked over for the third time by another Fat Bandit when Sora, Master Sora and Aladdin came to help him. "Razoul, well handle this, protect the Sultan" said Aladdin.

Razoul although didn't like Aladdin went to guard the Sultan. The gang saw that the theives were being lead by a giant of a man with a golden claw as his weapon. Sora leapt at his exposed back, and would have driven Nano Gear in between his shoulder blades if he hadn't ducked.

Sa'luk slashed his claw at the Keyblade wielder, but the blow was blocked by Kairi's blade. Mickey leapt over her, and struck the man in the side of the face with the flat side of his blade.

He staggered backwards, and was forced to leap and dodge away from Sora's follow-up blows. Two guards ran past the Keybearer, intent on taking the man down. Sa'luk slashed twice, and their swords flew from their hands. They backed away as Kairi and Mickey ran to engage him.

"They fight like demons!" One said.

"Worse than demons!" The other said. "These are the Forty Thieves!"

Genie was up on the ceiling, apparently trying to keep the roof from collapsing around them. "Really? I count thirty-nine."

Aladdin saw a man in blue looking through the gifts. He said "Forty." as He, Master Sora and Sora went to deal with the man. Akirix was being surrounded by the Nobodies as she was getting overwhelmed when Luxord appeared. "So the superior has been curious to who you and your master are. Your coming with me?"

Akirix laughed darkly before she said. "Sorry Luxord but that time will not come yet. Your Superior will fall to my Master's blade."

She banished in a dark corridor before luxord can stop her. It must be here somewhere..." Cassiem was muttering, oblivious to their approach. He hadn't expected a golden plate to fly at his head from inside the room. He looked around, and saw Iago, clutching a golden candlestick.

"Meet your match, Zorro!"

He approached slowly. "Good birdie. Polly want a-"

"Say 'cracker' and I'll let you have it on principle!" He swung the candlestick, but Cassiem merely caught it, and yanked it from his grasp.

"You have a lot of spirit." He said, sounding almost complementary, before throwing him into a pot, and putting the lid over it. "And a lot of mouth."

He went back to his search, and had finally seemed to find what he was looking for, when Aladdin and Sora entered the room. He had picked up a short goldenrod, topped with a shining, egg-shaped emerald. He held it up to the light as if to better examine it.

That was when he was knocked off his feet by the 'street rat' and dropped it to the ground with a clatter. Sora quickly scooped it up, and threw it to Aladdin, who caught it one-handed.

"Can we see your invitation?" Aladdin said, grinning and pointing his scimitar at him. He tucked the rod into his belt. Sora pointed the Keyblade at the man on the ground.

"Stay out of my way, boys." He said. "And you won't get hurt."

Quicker than the eye could blink, he had scooped up a golden cat statue that had fallen to the ground, and thrown it at Aladdin's chest, knocking him to the ground. He was back on his feet with his sword in hand before Sora could strike.

"You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!"

"When we're done, I'll bow to you." Sora rushed in first, aiming low.

Cassiem parried the blow, and lunged ahead, aiming at Sora's face, thinking he'd end the fight quickly. He obviously didn't completely comprehend how dangerous his opponent was.

The Keybearer ducked under the sword, and swept the thief's legs out from under him with the Keyblade. He fell gracelessly to the ground, but was back on his feet before Nero could strike again.

He was clever enough to reevaluate his strategy as far as the fight was concerned. He kept farther back from Sora, stabbing at him from a safe distance –just out of reach of the Keyblade.

But then Aladdin darted around to flank him, and slashed at his neck. He ducked under it, and quickly turned to engage his second opponent. With his attention divided between two deadly enemies, he was at a disadvantage, but this didn't mean he was going to surrender.

He leapt nimbly around Sora and Aladdin, keeping just out of reach. The two realized that they were facing a very deadly opponent, and attacked as a team.

Together, they probably could have beaten him, but the conflict remained undecided.

Back in the main room of the pavilion, the wall had mostly crumbled, and Genie realized that his efforts to keep it from collapsing were all for naught. He floated away from it, looking at the Genie-shaped portion of the roof that was almost all that was left. "I guess there's really no point to this now."

He teleported to the ground, his immense form blocking the path of a handful thieves attempting to escape with bags of munny. He grinned down at them as they dropped the bags, and took up fighting stances.

Suddenly, there were ten Genies, each of them garbed in black ninja clothing and carrying a pair of sais. All they had to do was stand there and strike an intimidating pose, and the thieves ran away screaming like small children.

You are awesome!" Tuffnut called to him, Genie then grabbed an elephant and cocked its nose."Freeze Sandbags, don't make me use the other end."

Some of the thieves and heartless were blown away until it stopped. Genie puts the elephant down before he zapped the thieves with his magic. He turned into Forest Gump sitting on a bench with chocolates. "My mama always says, Magic is as Magic does."

Sa'luk wasn't expecting a genie at all. He spoke to the thieves. "Cassiem said nothing about facing the powers of a genie! Get the others out of here. We'll leave the 'king' to his plans." The Thieves began retreating with their stolen goods. Sa'luk saw the Guardians advancing to them as he cut an elephant on the hind leg.

Spooked and injured, the elephant's panicked run became an all-out rampage. It rushed headlong through the chaos, trampling Nobodies, Heartless underfoot and injuring men on both sides. Mickey and Kairi were forced to jump out of its path,

The elephant rushed into the side room where Nero, Aladdin, and Casseim were still locked in combat. They noted the approach of the elephant, and leapt apart; Nero and Aladdin to one side, and the King of Thieves to the other.

As the massive animal passed, Cassiem jumped onto the howdah on its back, making his own escape on top of it. "I'll see you again, boys."

Naturally, the party and the palace guards attempted to follow the escaping thieves,Heartless and Nobodies. They had nearly caught up with them, when a massive sandstorm blew in seemingly out of nowhere and they were gone. As the last of the pillars in the pavilion collapsed, Genie announced to the room, "This is not my fault! This was not built to code!"

**/Berk/ **

Several vikings were looking inside the forge as was some dragons. Stoick came over from his duties to ask his brother. "What's going on?"

"Look chief" said Spitelout pointing to inside the forge. Stoick saw Gobber was at work on a weapon of some kind before Mayor Ruko with the Megaton Hammer hits the weapon with it. Gobber turns it and he does it again. Myde and Strelitzia were standing by as Nero and Virgo were using their powers over light and Darkness on a shard of the weapon. Once the shard was glowing did they pass it on to Myde and Strelitzia who used their sage powers on the shard as well. Gobber held the broken weapon over a fire conjured by Ruko as the shard was brought over to it. Gobber and Ruko banged on the shard as sparks flew followed by a light. "A keyblade?" asked Stoick taken back at the weapon they were working on.

"We are halfway there Em" Virgo spoke to Em who was watching in the shadows. "Good, Kairi is now on her way to the Last Temple. once the sage of spirit has been awakened. Then we shall have the guardians meet with us at the Altar of Sages" Em said watching gobber and Ruko work on the χ-blade D.

**-end part 1. Next part is oracle and Kairi going to the Spirit Temple. Also two more keybearers from the past are going to be joining the Guardians of Light...I wont say who... Sora Donald and Goofy have visited the Carribean and San Fransokyo. In loving memory of Robbin Williams, The only one who can ever Do the voice of Genie. **


	28. Agrabah Part 2

**-The Spirit Temple, Ephemer and Master Ava.-**

The building was a complete mess. The pillars had all been toppled, and there were chunks of the walls and ceiling strewn all across the room. The colorful banners that had been hanging proudly were in shreds, and lying on the floor in a pathetic mess. Fortunately, , there seemed to have been no casualties as a result of the attack. The guests and all of the elephants were gone. Everyone looked at the destruction and Tuffnut said "man i feel bad we didn't cause this"

"Yeah me too" said Ruffnut as everyone eyed them.

The Sultan walked past them, Jasmine was following him, and Iago was perched on his shoulder.

"Good luck getting back the catering deposit." The bird muttered, irritated.

"Oh dear, oh dear." The old man was repeating to himself over and over.

"Fear not, O father of the bride," Genie said, appearing out of nowhere again, "We can rebuild!"

"Oh please Genie, whatever it takes. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion." said the Sultan

Genie was now a worker constructor with a big belly. "Alright my man one wedding pavilion." He then zapped carpet, Abu, Iago and Snotlout to be his aids. Iago was eating a donut, Snotlout was reading a paper. Abu and Carpet were drinking coffee and iago was eating a donut. "Hey, i want a Resume on these guys and don't let the one with the beak near any power tools." said Genie to the sultan. A power tool was heard before Master Sora and Akirix took their leave. "Wait" said Kairi making the two stop and they glance back to them. "Thank you for helping us." Sje said.

"Like we told you back at Berk, We have a common goal and we will do whatever it takes to succeed,The last Temple you seek is here in this world. The Spirit Temple is home to two of Garzen's most loyal followers, Two powerful witches named Kotake and Koume. To defeat them, use their magic against them" Master Sora said before he and Akirix took their leave in a dark corridor.

'The Spirit Temple, We have to find it at once" said Riku as everyone agreed. They saw Aladdin and Jasmine were near the gifts.

The group then turned to Jasmine and Aladdin who were looking through the gifts. What were they after...?" Jasmine wondered, "The Gifts?"

Not all of them." Aladdin picked up the golden rod from where it had fallen when the fight with Cassim was interrupted. "This was what the King of Thieves wanted."

Donald snatched it from his hand, and Iago landed on it. The duck asked, "Who was he?"

"And with all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" Iago added.

One second later,the emerald on the rod broke out into a blinding silver light. It floated from Donald's feathery grasp, and into the center of the room. Several of them drew their weapons.

A woman's soft voice emerged from the glowing jewel. _"Your questions are mine to answer."_

The glowing, semi-transparent form of a woman burst from the rod, which was hovering a few inches off the ground. She towered over them all, and appeared not to have legs. She wore robes, and a headdress that looked Egyptian. Her eyes were blank, with no pupils or irises.

"_His name is Cassiem."_ She said. _"And he sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure."_

"Did someone say 'treasure?'" Iago suddenly asked, eyes gleaming with greed. Some of the gang was slightly uncomfortable –but not totally surprised- to see the same gleam in Donald, Snotlout. And Tuffnut.

."Genie?" Aladdin began.

"Looks like an oracle..." He said, answering his unspoken question.

_"I see all that has been, and all that will be."_ The woman said.

"Yep, Definitely an Oracle, Tells the future uh oh" said Genie doing a Raymond persona. "Where were you registered, Jasmine?" Kairi asked, about to laugh.

Donald and Iago didn't care. "Okay, you know all so tell all! Where's the treasure?"

"You know, the ultimate one?"

"_I am bound by the rule of one._" The oracle replied calmly. "_One question, one answer."_

"We only want one answer!" Donald quacked indignantly. "Where is the ultimate treasure?"

"_You two have already asked your questions."_

Donald's face fell, but Iago would not be deterred. "You mean before? That wasn't a question, that was uh... Thinking out loud!"

Sora grabbed him before he said. "Very loudly" He began to drag him and Donald out as Bron took Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Now that the surprise had worn off, Jasmine was very excited. "Aladdin, we could learn anything! About our lives and our future!"

"You have but to ask."

Aladdin gazed up at the oracle for a moment, before he replied, "I know what my future is Jasmine: You." He tenderly linked his hand with hers. "But my past... It's a big blank."

He seemed to step out of himself for a moment, and talked more to himself. He took the dagger he had taken from his home, and looked at it. "My mother died when I was just a kid. I never even knew my father or his name. I have no idea where I come from."

"_Your question is your choice."_ The oracle said. _"But remember the rule of one. Choose carefully."_

He was silent for a few moments, and then looked down. "I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question, it's a million."

That was when the oracle calmly dropped the bombshell. "_Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father."_

Aladdin's head shot back up. The oracle spread her arms out. Directly in front of her appeared the image of a man's face. He had long, slightly shaggy black hair that was turning grey around the temples. He had a well-trimmed graying beard and mustache, and familiar dark eyes.

"My father is alive?" said Aladdin with shock. Kairi approached the Oracle with a question in mind. "Oracle, can you answer my question?" She asked.

_"As i said. I am bound by the rule of one."_ said the Oracle. Kairi wanted to ask about the Lightstar and the Forgotten Blade but then she asked. "Where can i find my Mother"

_"It won't be too long before She comes to you. Chosen one of the Forgotten Blade. The Sage of Spirit now waits for you to waken her in the Spirit Temple"_ said The Oracle

"Where is the Spirit Temple?" asked Della.

"_The Spirit temple resides in the goddess of the Sand deep in the Desert. This guide will help you find your way to the Temple."_ The Oracle said before a small ball of light formed in front of her.

Well fellas, we better help them clean up this mess" said mickey as Aladdin went to have some time alone. The Guardians went to work on cleaning up the mess with sun was setting on Agrabah, and the sky was completely orange and yellow. The cleanup of the pavilion was underway, with the Guardians working alongside Genie.

"Has anybody seen Aladdin?" Goofy asked.

"Not since the whole oracle thing." Riku replied, He along with Terra, Aqua and Ven were using their gliders to move the rubble out. Bron picked up the big pieces of rubble with no problem while Kairi, Namine and Xion swept with brooms to get the dust out.

"Well, it's not every day that you learn your long-since-thought dead dad is actually alive and never tried to contact you." Astrid said holding rocks.

"Maybe he thought Aladdin was dead too?" said Hiccup.

Aladdin and Jasmine return to the palace on Carpet. Aladdin looked better to the gang as he approached them. "You alright?" asked Terra.

"Done moping?" asked Donald.

Yeah." Aladdin was clutching the oracle's artifact in his hands. "I know my question now."

The rod floated out of his hands, the head of it glowing again. It migrated over the edge of the balcony, and stopped several feet away. The oracle burst into being again, much larger this time.

She was silent for a moment, and gazed down at them with a slightly unsettling gaze. _"Have you chosen your question?"_

"I have."

"Then ask."

Aladdin took a deep breath as if steeling himself. "Where is my father?"

She stretched out her hand, and pointed out into the desert. _"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world"_

"What!" This clearly wasn't what he had prepared for. "Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?"

"_I am sorry. I can only answer one question."_ She vanished, and the rod floated into Aladdin's outstretched hand.

Aladdin looked at the gang before he said. ""I'm going after him. I could use some help..."

"You don't even have to ask." said Sora

"We got your back" said Goofy.

He looked at Jasmine. "I'll be back in time for our wedding. I promise."

She looked at him with infinite understanding, and pulled him into an embrace. She looked over his shoulder at the gang. "Bring him back in once peace or else you won't be able to hide from me"

Most of the boys gulped while the girls laughed. The guardians had a little debate to see who would accompany Aladdin to the lair of the Forty Thieves. So it was decided that Sora,Della, Max, Terra, Riku, Roxas,Xion, Hiccup,and Snotlout would go with him while the rest of them hanged back at the palace to finish the repairs to the pavilion. After giving Sora kiss on the lips. He and his team left with Aladdin to the lair of the forty thieves. Kairi however knew she had to go to the Spirit Temple and find the last Sage.

She began to head out towards the desert with the ball of light when she heard. "And where are you going?" asked Aqua with Namine, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Bron behind her. "If you think of going alone to that Spirit Temple, think again, " Bron said

Kairi smelled before she said. "Let's go!"

Kairi, Donald, Aqua, Mickey Goofy and Bron with Aqua and Ven teaching Namine, Bron and Kairi to summon Keyblade Gliders, Kairi's was alot like her;s only it had floral designs,Bron;s was designed like terra's glider. Lea;s glider was also like terra's but designed with flames. Namine's glider was a combination of Terra and Aqua's Glider. Mickey, Donald and Goofy mounted on Luna. Kairi released the ball of light as it guided them throughout the desert. Soon they reached a Soon they reached an Oasis where they saw a large temple with a woman statue. "Whoa, is that the Spirit Temple" Lea said.

"It's huge" said Ven.

The group approached the entrance where Em was waiting for them, "Past, present, future… The Keyblade is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river...The port for that ship is in bonds of Friendship... … "Listen to this Requiem of Spirit.." He pulls out his harp and starts to play the song (Requiem of Spirit.)

After the song finished playing did Em said. 'See you soon"

He vanished in a pop and the stone door opened to the Temple. Kairi and her friends then entered the Spirit Temple.

**_/Spirit Temple-My favorite temple in the entire Ocarina of Time Game. Theme begins(also love it)_**

The temple was old very old and smelled like old rocks and dirt but it was very hot and so humid that made the girls hair frizz a bit.

The air was so thick to breath in, it felt like breathing in hot air and dust. But the walls and the floors of the temple was old and cracked from years of being around, plus on top of things it wasn't very clean that you would think, but from being the oldest temple of them all but still standing.

The guardians looked around and saw two paths, one a crawlspace, the other blocked by a large grey block presently unmovable, Two snake statues with writing was seen and Namine read them.

'that you must return with the pure heart of a child to enter the left path.' She went over to the statue and started to read it. 'You must acquire the temple's silver treasure to enter the right path.'

"I can move that giant block." said Bron cracking his neck. He grabs the block and he began to push with all his might to reveal the way. 'Way to go big guy" praised everyone.

Bron gave them a thumbs up and they began to explore the temple's right path. They took down Heartless and found a key before coming to a large room where a statue of a woman was seen. The walls were marked with the same language that was on the snakes statues. "Look!" exclaimed Hiccup.

Right in front of the statue was a boy with curly, silver hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt under a black vest with grey accents, dark grey pants, and black boots. He has a red scarf around his neck. He also wears a tan pouch around his waist. In his hands was a Starlight Keyblade (Third Upgrade) they were surrounded by Heartless. "We gotta help that boy!" Aqua said summoning Master Defender, Ven with missing Ache, Kairi with Kingdom Key D, Lea with Flame Liberator. Mickey with Star Cluster. Donald with Save the Queen+, Goofy with Save the King+. They joined the fight taking the boy by suprise before they all worked together to defeat the Heartless. Once the heartless were gone did Ven reconize the boy. "Ephemer?"

"Ven?, is that you?" asked Ephemer before the two boys shared a brief brothetly hug. "It's so good to see you Ven!" He said.

"You too Ephemer, Skuld and i have been looking for you. " Ven said.

"Skuld's alive too!, I been searching forever for you guys." Ephemer replied before the others introduced himself to the dandelion. "So what have you been doing all this time Ephemer?" asked Ven.

"I been protecting Master Ava" said Ephemer as a girl who hides her face under a white fox mask that has a blue trim. Her pink, hooded cloak is decorated with light green tassels and covers a white robe, light purple shirt, and light purple sash. In her hand was her keyblade. The eye of Vulpes.

lacking a large, engraved dark portion on its shaft. It features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the center of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol resembling Terra's Mark outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with the Gazing Eye.

"M-Master Ava!" Ven said bowing his head to his master as Chirithy bounced over to the Foreteller. "My dandelions are still alive" said Ava who looked to be on the verge of tears although her mask kept her eyes hidden.

"Well Lauriam and Elerna are not with us but we have alot to explain" said Ven before he told them about everything that has happened. When he finished did Ava looked to be enraged. "The keyblade war cannot happen again!, I let thousands of children die during that fated war but this time, I will make things right" said had felt guilt in her heart knowing that she let many innocent lives die during that war.

"Then we are honored to have one of the first Keyblade Masters with us" said Kairi bowing her head to Ava as did Aqua and the other warriors. "So what are you doing here in the Spirit Temple Master Ava?" asked Chirithy.

'One of my Dandelions is being held captive in the Temple by two witches and i am going to save her" said Ava.

"Then lets team up.' Mickey said. The guardians with their new found friends in Master Ava and Ephemer continued deeper into the Temple. Ava even pulled out her copy of the Book of Prophecies. "However, my Book of Prophecies is incomplete. My Master betrayed me and my fellow Foretellers, He set us all up to take the fall so that the Keyblade War would end." Ava said pocketing her book.

"We're sorry to hear that Master Ava" said Kairi.

"Yes, and so he sent a spy within the new Union leaders to make sure they would stay on the path he wanted." Master Ava said.

"Brain….He was the one who killed Strez" Said Ven clenching his fists.

"I am afraid so" Ava replied before they reached a room where a giant heartless wearing armor and had a battleaxe waited. "Careful, Those Iron Knuckles are tough!" Ephemer said.

"I'll handle this guy!" said Bron before charging towards the Iron Knuckle. The Iron Knuckle swings it's axe towards him. He grabbed the axe and disarmed it before using it's own axe to take it down. "Good show big guy!" cheered Ven.

"Thank you. I try" Bron said before a chest appeared and Kairi opened it to pull out a red shield with a polished surface. A crest of a moon and star was on the shield. "Mirror Shield, Here Goofy catch!" Kairi said handing the shield to Him.

"Thanks Kairi," goofy said holding his new shield. They continued on deeper into the temple with Goofy using his new shield to solve puzzles with light. They found the Big Key in a room with many Heartless. They were now standing on a small platform that was in front of the statue of a woman. "Now what" asked Namine.

Goofy still holding his sheild looked around as light hit the statue's face making it crumble. Lea saw this before he said. "Goofy. Aim your sheild at the Statue's face."

Goofy did that as the statues face crumbled away to reveal a passage with the Big Door behind it. "Way to go Goof" said Mickey. After getting across to the door. Kairi unlocked the big door and everyone stepped inside and pulled out their weapons.

the witches are standing in front of a red iron knuckle.

The one with blue turned her head. "Ho ho ho! Looks like someone is here, Koume."

The one with red turned her head as well. "Hee hee hee! Looks like it, Kotake!"

Both the old women went on their broom sticks and flew over to the Guardians "What an outrageous group, to intrude so boldly into our temple... ho ho ho!" Koume said with a dark grin. "We should teach these outrages kids a lesson! hee hee hee!" Kotake laughed.

"Oh, loyal minion..." They both flew over to the red iron knuckle. "Destroy these intruders on our behalf!" And with that the two old women were gone.

The red iron knuckle stood up and growled holding its fist up, But saw the it wasn't holding it axe. then it snapped its fingers and the axe popped into his hands. "Grrrrr!"

"Hold it, something is up with this Iron Knuckle" said Chirithy warning everyone. The group nodded before they began to battle the Iron Knuckle to carefully avoid it's axe. After Aqua and Ava hit it with a powerful strike with their keyblades. The armor started to melt away to reveal a girl with dark skin and wearing jewelry, she was wearing arabic clothes and had long red hair. "Naboris" Ava, Ven and Ephemer exclaimed.

Naboris groaned before she looked at them. Uh..Where am i?"

But before she could say anything more both Koume and Kotake come back into the room that made Naboris jump up a bit.

"Well, well...Looks like she's back to normal Koume..." Kotake said with an evil grin.

"She's just a little girl," siad Koume.

Naboris started to breath heavy again in fear. The guardians stood there watching wondering what they should do as Ava and Ephemer put her behind them.

"Maybe we should make her work for the great Garzen for a little while longer! Ho ho ho!" Kotake said smiling at her twin sister.

"Then we should brainwash her again! Hee hee hee!" Koume laughed and raised her hand same with her twin sister holding big balls of light one red and the other blue. They fired the spell as it went around Ava and Ephemer and struck Naboris. "NO!" shouted Ava as Naboris vanished into tiny lights.

Kotake and Koume vanished in a wisp of red and blue fire as Ava aimed her keyblade at them.

"MURDERERS!" she shouted as she fired a few spells scorching the walls,

"Master Ava, We will avenge her death!" said Ven stopping Ava from launching another spell. Although her mask was on, they can tell she was about to start crying. She nodded before they noticed the door was unlocked. Deciding to go after the two witches they continued onward until they reached a giant room with walls glowing with power. A battlefield was up above them and they climbed up.

"Look at the stupid kids! They came to on their own to offer themselves as a sacrifice to the great Garzen..." Both Koume and Kotake said at he same time. as the guardians looked around to see where their coming from. They were very sacred since what they did to Naboris.

"With my flame I will burn them to the bone!" Kotake said with her hair turning to fire as she floated on her broom.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their soul!" Koume said as her hair turned to ice and she started to flow up on her broom as well. They both floated around the Guardians with a dark grin on their faces.

"Fire on Koume and use Water and Ice spells on Kotake" said Aqua holding Master Defender. Ven summoned Missing Ache, Kairi with Destiny's Embrace, Namine with Chain of Memory and Memory's Embrace, Mickey with Star Seeker, Ephemer with Starlight, Bron with Darknaw, Lea with Flame liberator, Donald with Save the Queen+, Goofy with his mirror Shield and Ava with Eye of Vulpes. Ava ran towards them with a vengeance as she jumped up at them only for Kotate to fire a beam of fire at her. 'Reflect!" said Ava blocking the fire spell.

"Goofy use your sheild to repel their magic to them!" Chirithy said from her spot on Ven's shoulder.

Goofy nodded as Koume fired a beam of ice towards them. Goofy blocked the spell and it rebounded towards Kotake who was frozen.

"Way to go Goofy!" said Namine. Kotake fired another beam of fire at them again and the captian of the guard rebounded it towards Koume who was burned. Koume and Kotake got very pissed off and started to fly around and around. " OK, lets get serious now Kotake!" They went faster and faster. "Oh, OK, Koume."

"Kotake and Koume's Double Dynamite ATTACK!" They both yelled at the same time. In a puff of smoke they became one in the same. With fire and ice pigtails, very dark skin that looked green, and with white pants and a top that showed too much cleavage. She winked at the boys that made him jump a bit. The girls noticed she bared a great resemblance to Garzen when it hit Kairi.

"Wait a minute, Your Garzens Mother!" exclaimed kairi.

Twinrova grinned, "yes I am his mother the one and only, cant you just tell!" She said as she shot fire at them but Goofy blocked it with his shield but the odd thing was that the fire stayed on his shield flashing and making an odd sound.

She shot fire again at him but made his shield flash more and the sound was going louder and faster. "Whats going on with Goofy's shield?" Mickey asked as he took a look at Goofy;s shield but didnt get much time to say anything as she shot ice at them but once Link blocked it again the sound went back to slow and same with the flashing. The guardians each fired off fire and water spells at Twinrova but it was ineffective to her. She fired fire and iceballs at the guardians burning and freezing them.

You think you can beat me!, your all a novice to Magic!" shouted Twinrova with a laugh.

"OH Yeah!" shouted Donald as an arcane symbol appeared underneath him as he began to gather energy. Everyone's eyes widen including Twinrova. "No!, Not that Spell!" Twinrova panicked.

"Donald! Don't!" Goofy and Mickey shouted.

"Nobody is going to hurt my friends!, ZETTAFLARE!" shouted Donald unleashing his powerful spell. The red beam fired from his staff and struck Twinrova on the chest making her crash into the Temple's walls breathing heavily. Once the spell ended Donald Collapsed and Mickey ran over to him. "You'll Pay for that!" Twinrova shouted before firing a fireball at them. Goofy blocked the spell as his shield absorbed it. "Out of our way!" shouted twinrova firing another two fireballs at Goofy who blocked it with his shield. Overloaded did the shield fire back at Twinrova stunning her. Kairi seeing her chance with Ava and Ephemer jumped and they slashed Twinrova in the chest,

AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she flew up into the air then turned back into Kotake and Koume once again. They landed in front of the guardians more mad then everything.

"Shoot, what fresh kids! this time we'll get serious, right Kotake?" Koume said as a light hit them and got halos on their heads... "What?"

"Hey Koume, what is that above your head?" Kotake asked looking at her twin sister. "I don't know, but you have one over you head too, Kotake!" They both looked up then Koume starting to freak out.

"But I'm only 400 years old!" Koume shouted.

"And I'm only 380 years old!" Kotake shouted.

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!" Koume shouted at her sister.

"You must have gone senile!"

"Who you calling senile?! Is that how you treat your older sister?"

"We are twins how can you be older?"

"Keeeeyyaah! How heartless are you!"

"How can you be so ungrateful?"

"Your heartless!"

"You ungrateful..."

Both of the twins stopped fighting and looked up at the light and started to fly up to it. "I'll come back to haunt you!"

A portal of light formed right in the middle of the battlefield. "Donald are you okay?" asked Aqua.

"I'm good, I only use that spell in emergencies" said Donald trying to stand up but collapsed again. Bron picked him up and held him in his arms. "Allow me to give you a lift" He said.

"It's time, Let's go see the Sage" said Namine looking at the portal. The group then entered the portal as a bright flash came.

**/Chamber of Sages/**

The guardians landed on the heart platform as the orange island glowed to reveal Naboris. "Naboris, your alive" Ava sighed.

"Yes, Master Ava, i am okay, but I owe my thanks to you all. You saved me from a horrible fate from those Witches" Naboris said before her gaze was on Kairi. "By the way, Who would have thought that i Naboris, after being used by those Witches to do evil deeds was chosen to become the Sage of Spirit. And now I'm going to fight as one of six sages! Heh heh...I'm going to pay them back for what they did to me!" She breathed out.

"Kid...No...Kairi, the Princess of Light and chosen one of the Forgotten Blade. I make this sworn vow to fight alongside you for the upcoming war, Take this Medallion as proof of my Vow" Naboris raised her hands to the void when a bright light came. Kairi looked up to see an orange medallion coming down to her and she caught it. The medallion had two swirling spirits on it. A bright light came meaning their time in the Chamber of Sages have ended.

**/Agrabah, near the gates./**

The group was dropped off in front of the palace. "At least we're back and not have to fly over the desert." said looked at the band and saw all Six medallions were in place. The Spirit Medallion was between the Shadow and Water Medallion.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ven looking at his friends.

"We wait for the others and then find the keyhole of Agrabah before we report in with Master Yen Sid" said Aqua.

Everyone nodded before heading inside the palace to wait for Sora and his group to help Aladdin find his dad.

**-End part 2-**

**At last, Kairi has found and Awaken all Six Sages. Now she and the others will help find Agrabah's keyhole and seal it before returning to Radiant Garden. Naboris is an OC Character as a Dandelion and chosen to be the Sage of Spirit. **


	29. Agrabah Part 3

The sun had set just over an hour ago, and the countless stars were shimmering like so many diamonds. Aladdin, Abu, and Iago were sitting on Carpet, riding south after the Forty Thieves. To their right, Sora, Riku, Terra, Xion and Roxas rode on their Gliders with Della, Max, Hiccup, and Snotlout as their passengers.

"I should have stayed with the genie." Iago was complaining. "Manual labor beats danger any day."

"Quit complaining Iago" said Riku rolling his eyes. They were following the trail of the thieves by their horse tracks.

They had gone several miles –all the way across the desert- to a mountainous area until they reached the ocean. Moments later, they could hear the sound of voices, and the distinctive sound of several galloping horses.

Soon, they were within sight of a small mass of bodies moving rapidly across the beach along the side of a sheer cliff face. Ahead of them, the beach ended.

"Well," Aladdin said, grinning, "They have nowhere to go. We've got 'em trapped."

"So what do we do?" asked Snotlout.

"They landed behind the thieves, and hid on the other side of a large, wet boulder, out of their sight. Peeking his head out, Hiccup could see that the thieves were all sitting astride horses, and were staring out at a very tall rock formation jutting out from the water, around a hundred feet away from the shore.

He saw the King of Thieves at the front, on his own horse. Sa'luk was on his own,

They're just standing there." Hiccup said to them.

"Why?" Aladdin wondered. He had changed from his robes into more appropriate traveling clothes of blue and deep red, with a beige cape. He'd traded in his familiar fez for a light-blue turban.

Cassiem rode up to the front of the thieves, to the point where his horse's hooves were in the shallow water. He raised his hand, and called out two words, "Open sesame!"

For about three frozen seconds, nothing happened. But then, the sea started churning, starting at the point where the ocean water met the rocky island. The earth trembled underfoot, and a high crack appeared in the side of the island. The waters split apart at this crack, and separated.

In seconds, there was a path of sea bed leading to the very base of the island, with high walls of salt water on either side.

Wasting no time staring,the Forty Thieves rushed down the path toward the new opening in the rock. It seemed to be glowing. The moment the last one entered, the walls of water began to fall into the opening that they had formed.

"Move!" Sora shouted, taking off on his glider. Aladdin and the rest were right behind him.

They made it inside half a second before the opening in the rock slammed shut.

The inside of the cave was extraordinary to them. t was as if some great civilization long past had attempted to build their own city in the massive cavern underneath the island. Ancient structures were all around, perfectly preserved for the most part. The only sign of damage was the rubble by the entrance they had come through.

"Incredible." Xion breathed.

"This place is amazing" said Hiccup looking at the hideout. "Guys we got a problem" said Roxas pointed to the entrance. The group turned to see that Iago's tail feathers were stuck in the door."How bad is it" he asked with his wings over his eyes. Roxas grabbed him and pulled him out with his tail feathers. Iago looked at his tail. "Well this is Attractive." he said as he grabbed his tail feathers and put them back on his tail. Aladdin shook his head before he said "Come on"

Quietly as he could in the direction the thieves appeared to have gone. They inched along, not touching anything, and avoiding large puddles that would probably have made noise if stepped in.

"Shouldn't we have run into Heartless or something by now?" Sora asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but it seems a little convenient."

"Traps usually do." Riku said. "Never let your guard down."

"Oh, that's really reassuring." Iago grumbled.

It only took moments to find the Forty Thieves. They were all assembled in an area that resembled something of a city square. Huge pillars stretched from the ground to the rocky ceiling above. Elaborately carved statues lined the area.

The Forty Thieves were all assembled around an empty wooden table sitting in the center of the cavern.

"We could have had all the loot at the wedding." Sa'luk was raving. "But we followed the King's plan! And how this is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah."

He slammed his fist down onto the table, actually breaking it in two. "NOTHING!"

The big man stomped over to the King of Thieves, who had pulled down his hood. "Your time has come to a close, Cassiem."

Aladdin practically fell over when he finally saw Cassiem's face. It was the exact same one that the oracle had shown him.

"Your dad is the..." Hiccup began.

Before he got any further, Cassiem replied to Sa'luk threat, and they listened. His voice revealed no trace of fear when he said, "If you're talking about spilling my blood, well I just don't see that happening."

"Then let me open your eyes!" Sa'luk raised his claws to strike. That's when Aladdin already in motion, leaping from their hiding place, and sprinting across the room to the large man whose back was to him. He crashed through the thieves before they were aware that he was there, and leapt onto Sa'luk's back, bringing him to the ground before he brought the claws down onto his father's head.

The remaining thieves gaped in surprise for a moment, while Aladdin said, "Run! I've got him! I'm Aladdin, you're my father!"

But it only took a few seconds for the heavily-muscled Sa'luk to throw the scrawny young man off of him. He advanced toward him. Riku and the others hidden came out of their hiding spots to help Aladdin. "Stop!"Cassiem suddenly shouted. All eyes turned to him.

His expression was almost disbelieving as he looked at the dagger resting in his palm. Apparently, it had fallen from Aladdin's belt during his attack. "The boy is my son."

Sa'luk backed away, Cassiem held the dagger up. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our newborn son, Aladdin."

Aladdin got to his feet. He looked like he was trying to process several conflicting emotions at once. Ignoring the thieves' surprised whispers, he blankly stated, "You are the King of Thieves?"

He shrugged, as if this wasn't anything very important. "Like it or not boy, we are blood." He tossed the sheathed dagger to him, and he caught it. Slowly, Cassiem walked past Nero, who didn't let his guard down. But, he didn't try to attack him, and instead, placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

He looked him up and down for a moment, his eyes filled with emotion. "Look at you. I never thought I would see you again... Has it been so long?"

Aladdin began to smile, but Sa'luk spoke up again. "Blood or mud, the boy is an intruder. And so are his little friends. We have rules about intruders."

Wonderfully timed, a pair of thieves stepped forward. One was holding the squirming pair of Abu and Iago, and the other gripped Carpet in both hands, despite its best efforts to escape. Sora and the others had weapons pointed at them. "They've found our secret lair." Sa'luk continued. "They've seen too much. They must all die."

While most of the thieves agreed with raucous applause, it was clear that Iago wasn't too happy about the news, and tried to appeal to the King of Thieves. "Die! He's your son! I'm his friend! Cast a vote for mercy here!"

"Yes, Cassiem." Sa'luk taunted. "Mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak."

The silence hung in the air for a few seconds, but the Guardians heard someone mutter very quietly, "Maybe Sa'luk should be king..."

"Kill them." Cassiem said with a shrug.

This was instantly greeted with cheering from the thieves. Thier guardians grip their Keyblades as Sa'luk raised his claws...

"Or..."

All eyes were once again drawn to Cassiem, who appeared to be thinking very hard about something. "Yes, the boy could... Yes, and his friends –nah."

"The boy could what?"

"Nothing. Probably a bad idea."

"Let's hear it!"

"Well, it seems to me that... Oh, never mind."

"What?" Sa'luk finally asked.

Riku noticed the grin that Cassiem was doing a good job of hiding. "My boy could represent them, and take the Challenge."

This was greeted by even more enthusiasm than the prospect of an execution. The thieves were smiling, and laughing excitedly.."

"That's that!" Cassiem announced. "My son will face the Challenge, and the fate of the others will depend on his success."

"And I shall be the one to test him." Sa'luk offered, smirking.

"You're on." Aladdin said, glaring into his eyes. Sora, Riku, Terra, Roxas, Della and Max were tied up with Iago, Carpet and Abu. The Forty Thieves 'escorted' them to the top of the island. Cleverly concealed from sight to anybody from the ground by strategically placed boulders, was an arena-like area. It was just a large, flat, torch-lit place on the island, clearly intended for something like the Challenge.

The thieves were all clustered around the arena, talking eagerly among themselves, and placing bets on who would come out the winner in the fight between Aladdin and Sa'luk. The guardians heard the odds were steeped heavily against their friend. Aladdin and Cassim walk to the arena. Sa'luk came after them.

"What's going on, Dad?" they heard Aladdin mutter.

If Cassiem was hurt by the way his son spoke, he didn't let it on. "Oh, the Challenge is simple enough. Only one man survives." The two looked at Sa'luk, all six-foot-something of him, snarling down at the young man.

Cassiem handed his son his dagger. "But you're my son. You'll be that man. Knock him dead, kid." As he backed out of the arena to stand by Sora, he added, "Seriously."

He raised his voice to address the thieves. "Aladdin verses Sa'luk. The winner is part of our ranks, and decides the fate of these prisoners here."

Snotlout and Iago gulped, slightly nervous. One of the thieves stepped into the arena, and raised a scimitar high into the air. When he brought it down into the ground, the fight was on.

Sa'luk moved first, charging at his opponent with a roar. He was faster than he appeared, and nearly took Aladdin's head off with his first strike. Fortunately, Aladdin was quick enough to dodge it, and deliver a quick jab into his stomach.

While this should have at least hurt a normal man, it barely even slowed down Sa'luk. He delivered a punch to Aladdin's stomach with his empty hand that knocked him off his feet. He moved in to finish the fight quickly.

Aladdin's leg shot out, tripping Sa'luk. He fell onto his back, as Aladdin got back to his feet. Before he could do anything, however, the thief was back on his feet, and very angry. He lunged forward, swiping thrice as he approached him. The young man leapt away from the onslaught, narrowly avoiding the glinting claws as they came close to cutting across vital organs.

"He's your son. Why are you making him do this?" Terra asked Cassim. The older man was watching the battle, and he noted that he looked both nervous, and slightly hopeful.

Cassiem shot him an irritated sidelong glance. Very quietly, he said "He has a chance at survival this way."

Sa'luk struck toward Aladdin again, and missed by a hair's breadth. "Oh yeah." Riku muttered, deadpan. "You're father of the year."

Aladdin unsheathed his dagger, and waited for Sa'luk to make a mistake. He just needed one narrow window of opportunity, and found it. His opponent had become frustrated, and put too much of his weight into an attack that missed.

The dagger flashed, creating a narrow gash in Sa'luk's weapon arm. He grunted briefly from the pain, and drove his elbow into Aladdin's chest, knocking the air from him, and shoving him close to the edge of the arena.

Sa'luk manage to get him with his claw as a scratch was on his stomach. Sa'luk then tossed Aladdin back over the cliff and he plunged his dagger into the rock face as he fell, slowing his descent, and allowing him to gain a foothold on a narrow rim of rock on the side of the island.

Sa'luk snarled, and leapt down himself. He used his golden claws in similar fashion to Aladdin, and slid down the rock toward him.

"Can he do that?" Roxas asked Cassiem.

"Anything goes in the Challenge." Cassiem said.

Sa'luk touched down on the narrow rock outcropping that Aladdin was standing on. He smirked, and advanced slowly toward the young man, claw raised for the kill.

The guardians fully expected their friend to die, but once again,they underestimated the street rat's ingenuity. His dagger was still lodged into the rock over his head. He jumped up to it, and grabbed it with both hands. He kicked his feet forward, catching Sa'luk in the stomach before he realized what he was doing.

Sa'luk screamed as he fell, until he hit the water with a loud splash.

Things remained like that for a moment, until one of the thieves finally lowered a rope down for Aladdin to climb up. He wrenched the dagger free, and took it.

Moments later, he was back at the arena with Terra, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Della, Max, Hiccup and Snotlout at his side. The eyes of the Forty Thieves were on them. Cassiem stood in their midst, arms crossed, and expression unreadable.

"You killed Sa'luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point..."

There was complete and absolute silence for exactly one suspenseful second.

Then, he smiled. "You're in."

The thieves cheered. It took nearly two hours for things to calm down at the den of the Forty Thieves. Cassiem had pulled the guardians, Aladdin, Abu, and Iago away from the thieves. Carpet was somewhere else, doing whatever it was that magic carpets did during their down time.

They were in a cavern that formed a sort of passageway. In the dim, flickering light provided by Cassim's torch, they could see the warped, water-polished rock structures lining the walls. They were walking through something of a stream, where water had gotten trapped in the cavern during high tide.

They often found themselves tripping over rocks despite the torch's light. "I find my son, and lose my enemy." Cassiem was saying from ahead of them all. "You've done your old man proud, Aladdin."

"I was just trying to stay alive." Aladdin spat.

Cassiem let out a short laugh. "If you didn't fight, you would have been killed, along with your friends. So says the code of the Forty Thieves."

"Does this code by any chance have any rules that don't end in horrible death?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a strict code." Cassiem said, shrugging.

"Oh, well as long as you're consistent." Hiccup said, deadpan.

They had arrived at the end of the tunnel. The stream was gone, and ahead of them was a stone wall with odd symbols on it. Cassiem walked directly to it. "But there is one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent, only those who are evil."

"Uh, for future reference," Iago said, "I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched."

Abu chittered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Oh brother.' And Riku added, "That would have sounded much more convincing if you hadn't been drooling over the treasure at the wedding."

Cassiem chuckled, and removed the golden crest from his cape. Now that they had a better look at it, he recognized it as the same one that was on Aladdin's dagger. He touched it to a small gap in the stone wall, and it slid aside.

They all stepped into a small chamber that looked like it might have once belonged to someone of importance. Several ancient, impressive ornaments were strewn about the room. These included what appeared to be a globe made of gold, and a shining wooden wardrobe. "Listen well my friends, What I am about to show you is of great importance." said Cassiem.

"Like what?" asked Roxas. Cassiem opened his hand as a flash of light came. In his hands was the Wishing Lamp Keyblade.

"A keyblade!" shouted everyone.

Aladdin was shocked to see the blade in his dad's hands. "Dad your a.."

"Yes, i am a keyblade wielder much like your friends here. My title is a treasure hunter for my old friends, Eraqus and Xehanort."

"You knew Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort?" asked Sora.

"Aye, my gig as the king of Thieves is just a guise so i can find treasure for my friends from the original world, i haven't heard from them for a long time. What has become of my old friends?" asked Cassiem.

Terra bowed his head before he said. "Master eraqus was struck down by Xehanort."

"No" said Cassiem as he took a seat and put his hand on his chin. "So He truly did go rogue."

"Yep and he's declaring war on the light" said Roxas.

Cassiem said. "There is a treasure that is from the original world. The Ultimate Treasure and i was tasked by my friends to find it. compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave, a sultan's fortune is nothing but lunch munny!"

"And I am this close to it." He hissed, holding his index finger and thumb a centimeter apart for emphasis.

"That's tantalizingly close." Iago observed, eyes gleaming.

Cassiem was rummaging through the wardrobe. "But, it is on an island that is never in the same place twice. The Vanishing Isle."

"What is this 'ultimate treasure?'" asked Terra crossing his arms.

"The big one." He unfurled the large piece of cloth he had found in the wardrobe. they instantly recognized the symbol from the dagger, of the golden hand. "The Hand of Midas."

Sora had a feeling he knew where this was going. He had heard his mother tell the story plenty of times: The myth of the king who had loved his wealth so much that he wished that everything he touched be turned to gold. Unfortunately for him, this also included his food and drink, and his daughter.

Apparently Aladdin knew the story as well. "It's just a myth."

"It's not a myth, boy!" Casseim barked. He pulled aside a curtain on the far wall of the chamber, revealing an underwater cavern far below them. "It was once right here. Look, there's your proof!"

The Guardians had all seen crazy things in their lives, but they were still surprised at what they saw by the light of Cassim's torch. There was a ship beneath the calm water,.it was made completely of shining, glimmering gold.

"From stern to stem, every piece of rigging, every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!" he shouted.

"Adopt me, Daddy-O!" Iago exclaimed, his greedy eyes fixed intently on the ship. Even Snotlout was drooling at the ship.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas." Cassiem said "This was the very proof I needed to go after it and make sure it never falls into the wrong hands."

"But why didn;t you come back to my mother and me?" said Aladdin.

Cassiem then looked at his son before he said. "Because i thought you were dead. I returned to Agrabah one night and I saw my poor wife being killed by the Heartless.I fought them off but more kept on coming so i had to flee. I search everywhere for you but i couldn't find you so i assumed you were killed as well"

Cassiem then looked up. "I knew what i wanted for my family. To never have to worry about not having enough to eat or a roof to shelter us."

""We never wanted gold. We wanted you." Aladdin said to him. "I wanted a father. I still do." A spark entered his eyes. "Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation."

"Aladdin, I just don't know. I've done alot of things in the past." said Cassiem as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe you should only come as Cassiem and not as the king of thieves." said Sora. Cassiem then thought before he said. "Alright i'll come."

The guardians and Aladdin smiled at cassiem before they went to turn in for the morning, The group was ready to leave the forty thieves hideout. The next morning on top of the lair of the Forty Thieves. Riku and the group were ready to return to Agrabah with Cassiem who was wearing his blue cloak. From the shore, Aladdin cruised toward them on Carpet.

"Hop on, Dad!" He said.

"Oh no, I'm not getting on that thing." He said. "It's a rug. You sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least I don't."

"Ah, don't be afraid, it's fun!" said Aladdin

"I am not afraid! Now get off that thing before you break your neck!" he said as Aladdin got off carpet

We'll take horses." Cassiem said, in a decisive tone. "Horses were good enough for my father, and his father before him. And they were always good enough for me."

"This guy is definitely his father." Sora muttered, summoning his glider. The group then returned to Agrabah and arrived at the palace. Iago was on Cassiem's shoulder. When they got to the steps. The rest of the guardians were waiting for them. Kairi flung her arms around Sora and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't gone for that long Kai" Sora said to his girlfriend.

"Oh look at this" said Kairi showing him the Spirit Medallion on the band. "You found the Spirit Temple?" asked Sora.

"Yep, all Six Sages have been awakened." said Kairi with a smile. With introducing Master ava and Ephemer to them did they head up to the palace.

"Oh, Al!" Genie was saying as he appeared. "You're back, and your front! You're both here!"

"That's great Genie, uh-" said Aladdin

"Security's tight. No big crowd. Immediate family and closest friends only." said Genie

"Perfect! Because this is my-" Aladdin said again

"No lowlifes this time! Other than the parrot, duck and those two Vikings, of course." Genie didn't seem to be hearing anything he was saying. "Observe!"

From beneath the ground a few meters away, a panel opened, and a large blue, very futuristic robot with Genie's face emerged from it. Arming two laser cannons on either side of its 'head' it said, "You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you!"

It fired, and everyone ducked. Armed and dangerous!" Genie said, proudly. "I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves or hooded creeps get within an inch of this wedding!"

"Allow me to introduce-" Iago began.

Cassiem chuckled. "The King of Thieves."

While this news surprised the majority of the group, Genie took it to the extreme. After a second of stunned silence, a walkie-talkie appeared in his hand. "All units, we have a code red!"

"CODE RED!" within seconds, several dozen Genies in SWAT team uniforms, and carrying assault rifles were swarming over the area. Somewhere, an alarm klaxon was going off. Helicopters that shouldn't have existed in Agrabah were hovering overhead, snipers inside. Aladdin watched it all with an expression that suggested he had seen it all before. "Alright boys follow me" said a genie with a scottish accent. He and more clones played Bagpipes. "Caverly. Forward!" shouted a genie wearing a Union uniform as he rode a horse with more clones. An army plane flew above with more genie clones wearing army uniforms jumped out of the plane.

GERONIMO!"

"ARAPAHO!"

"NAVAHO!"

One last one was a clone of Pocahontas. "Pocahontas!"

Dozens of Genies surrounded Cassim, clumped close together, and rifles aimed. "Do not attempt to move, or we will be shooting ourselves."

"Genie." Aladdin interrupted, squeezing through the mass of Genies.

"Back off Al, this creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm." said the one near him.

"Genie, meet my dad." said Aladdin dropping the bomb.

He gaped at Cassiem in surprise. "Stand down men, smoke em if you got em" he said. All but one Genie disappeared, and this one got rid of his SWAT uniform. He marched up to him speaking quietly. "If you're Al's dad... And the King of Thieves, I just want to know one thing."

"Yeah?" Cassiem asked defiantly.

Genie put his waiter's suit back on. "Chicken or sea bass?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aladdin took his father by the arm. "Come on Dad, you've got to meet Jasmine and the Sultan."

Hold on." Genie interrupted, indicating Cassim's very recognizable clothing. "Don't you think we should lose the 'Agrabah's Most Wanted' look, first?"

Genie worked up a new outfit for Cassiem did they head for the palace. ne wardrobe change later, the group stood in the Sultan's throne room.

Cassiem was knelt down in front of the Sultan's throne. The tiny man was getting up from it, and Jasmine was standing in front of Cassim.

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure." Cassiem said to Jasmine, getting to his feet, and kissing her hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

"You are most definitely Aladdin's father." She said with a sly grin.

"Yes indeed." said the Sultan. Right before he can say anything about the forty thieves. Clapping was heard as Luxord appeared in the throne room. "My my, The king of Thieves a Keybearer, Never would have guessed."

'What do you want Luxord" Xion asked.

"Why, the Oracle Rod of course." Luxord said approaching them before the group summoned their weapons. "And what makes you think we'll just hand you the Oracle Rod?" asked Roxas.

Luxord smirked before he banished in a blur before he appeared behind Jasmine and grabbed her wrist. "ALADDIN!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted.

"If you want the former princess of heart unharmed then you will bring the Oracle Rod out to the great sea. You have one hour" Luxord replied before he vanished with Jasmine as his captive.

"No! Not agian!" Aladdin shouted banging his hands on the ground.

"We'll get her back son" said Cassiem as he confronts his son kneeling on the ground.

Genie said. "Al, im sorry,"

"Us too, We failed to protect Jasmine" said Sora as the other guardians looked down in sadness.

"No, i don't blame you guys," said Aladdin getting up from the ground.

"So what do we do?" asked Tuffnut.

"We give him what he wants," said Aladdin as he pulled out the Oracle Rod. Cassiem looked at the Sultan. "I know i have alot to pay for so i will turn myself in after i return."

"That won't be necessary" said the Sultan as he was worried for jasmine. "Please save my daughter."

Cassiem nodded to the Sultan before the group headed out to the great sea on Carpet who genie had enlarged for everyone to get one. They arrived to the great sea where a giant Island on the back of a giant turtle appeared. Luxord, Jasmine gagged and the forty theives was on. Sa'lik was alive before he smirked. "So you did survive the fall Sa'luk" Cassiem said as the group landed on the island.

"Indeed, see what i mean boys, Cassiem only used us for his own gains. We shall gain the Hand of Midas for ourselves" said Sa'luk.

"But first, The Oracle Rod if you will please." Luxord said holding his hand out for the oracle rod. Aladdin was skeptical but he was doing this for Jasmine. Approaching Luxord with the rod. He was about to hand it over to him when a Lightler came and snatched it from him. The Ligfhtlers also freed Jasmine and she ran over to Aladdin who held her close to him. "What?" shouted Luxord when he saw Master Sora had appeared with Akirix beside Aladdin and Jasmine. The Oracle Rod was in his hands. "So sorry but i cannot have you go mucking around with this item Luxord" Master Sora said.

"Who are you?" asked Luxord.

"Oh I am sorry, you won't be alive long enough to even know' Master Sora replied before he and his apprentice summoned a legion of Lightlings to aid them as Luxord summoned the Heartless and Nobodies before making his escape. Not wanting to fight the Guardians of light.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku you guys take Aladdin and Cassiem and go get that treasure, We'll hold these guys off" Mickey said summoning Star Cluster.

"Right" said the three before they went with Aladdin and Cassiem to the Hand of Midas. enie went to distract the turtle. The battle for the Hand of Midas has begun.

Goofy leapt onto a pair of Shadows, crushing them beneath his shield. A Dusk charged at him, head first. The knight got back to his feet, and smacked the Nobody away into Hiccup's blade

Donald scrambled past him, firing Thunder spells into the enemy ranks. The overweight thief suddenly loomed over him, holding a large club, rather than a sword. He smiled stupidly, and raised it high over his head. Before he brought it down on the duck, however, he raised the head of his staff.

"Blizzaga!" Frozen ice particles sprayed from the tip, and into the man's stomach and chest. They froze over his entire front side, freezing him in a painfully cold position. "Firaga!" Donald exclaimed, firing a large ball of fire from his staff, and throwing him to the ground.

Mickey jumped over him, and blocks a Lunar Bandits strike for Donald before he took it out with ease. Kairi beheaded a Bandit before The blade-loving thief rushed toward her, holding two vicious-looking swords. He struck at her neck with both of them at once, intent on decapitation. She blocked his blades with hers, locking them in an 'X' shape.

With one hand, she threw his blades off and sent him flying backwards into the side of a white building with one strike with her keyblade.

Aqua was against the Snake Charmer thief. The Snake Charmer attacked her from behind, but she ducked under the snake, and sent a Thundaga shot at him knocking him out.

Lea, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood defensively in front of Jasmine, keeping approaching Heartless at a safe distance. Despite their care to keep her out of harm's way however, one Neoshadow was able to get past them. It leapt towards the Princess of Heart, claws extended. But it met its end when the woman punched it between the eyes with surprising force. Lea nodded to her in thanks before using Eternal Flame to kill a Fat Bandit. "Nice punch girl" said Tuffnut as Terra used Dark Thunder on more heartless. Ven casted healing spells on his friends.

Bron tackled a large bodie in the air before he tossed a rock at two thieves knocking them out. Ava used her keyblade to knock down the sword wielding Thief. Astrid blocked a Satyrs punch with her axe and swings her axe backwards taking it down. Ephemer and Namine rushed in to help her with the swarm of Satyrs. Roxas and Xion with their Keyblades took on a group of defender heartless. The Dragons were in the air battling the airborne heartless keeping them away from the ground. Della with her staff aided Kairi with some Bolt Towers.

**/With Sora and Co/**

The five people walked into the temple, first along a long, dark, hallway with a stone floor, walls, and ceiling. There was a faint light coming from the very end, coming from an unknown source.

The first thing that they could think was also the first thing that Cassiem said, "Amazing."

They stood in a massive, round chamber with very high stone walls. Two massive black statues of what appeared to be griffons stood at either side of the chamber, standing high enough to where they were halfway to the ceiling. Lining the room were columns that ended halfway up the height of the griffon statues. The doorway they had entered through was the head of an eagle with an open beak. Interestingly, a large stone structure that resembled the oracle's staff sat atop it. And one of the oracle herself was looming over the room, behind it.

They wondered if there was some kind of connection between the oracle and the Vanishing Isle, Sora and them caught sight of something truly miraculous. There was a circular hole in the roof through which the sun was shining. There was a large, floating, golden hand floating high up in the center of the room, palm up and rotating slowly. The sunlight shining off of it was a beautiful effect. They saw something sitting on it, but couldn't make out what it was from ground level.

They walked into the center of the room, eyes fixed on the floating hand. Suddenly, there was a high pitched sort of cry. It was definitely far away, but it echoed throughout the chamber. Less than one second later, the whole temple shook with enough force to knock them all over."looks like Genies not doing a good job of Distracting the Turtle." said Aladdin. Genie volunteered to distract the turtle.

"No!" Cassim contradicted, a trace of panic in his voice. "It's the Vanishing Isle. The turtle is diving, we must climb higher!"

It was only then that they heard the unmistakable sound of rushing water. Knowing that he'd regret it, he turned around to face the entrance. A massive surge of saltwater was shooting down the corridor.

At this same moment, Sa'luk was regaining consciousness from being knocked out by Terra to stop his advance. He slowly got to his feet, , popping his weary bones back into place. He took a few ragged gasps of air, trying to regain some energy.

He looked down the mountainside, and could see the fighting far below. His thieves were nowhere to be seen, and it looked like the ranks of the Heartless were rapidly thinning out and the gang was all getting back on their rides. He suddenly realized that the ground he was standing on was wet. He realized with a start that the giant turtle on which they all stood was starting to sink. From somewhere behind him, he could hear shouting. Turning around, he saw the entrance to the Hand's temple was filling up with water.

"Get higher! I can see the Hand!" Cassim was saying.

And now Cassiem and his son were about to become rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams. His once ally was gonna pay. Sa'luk trembled with anger, he snarled, and finally released his anger in the form of a beastly howl.

Darkness exploded around him as he entered the tunnel. they, Aladdin, and Cassim were currently standing on one of the massive griffon statues in the Hand's chamber. Water was filling up the room quickly, pouring from the entrance to the chamber, between the columns on the lower level, and even out of the griffons' mouths.

Directly across from them over ten feet away, was the large, floating golden hand. From this angle, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy could see that the thing resting in its massive palm was a stone statue of an Egyptian man in fine clothing. On one hand, he held what appeared to be the oracle's rod.

On the end of the other arm was the treasure that Cassiem had searched so long for. The Hand of Midas's fingers were pressed together, and it was made of pure gold. Beneath the layer of stone, there appeared to be a wooden handle connected to the wrist.

Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy saw tears of happiness in Cassiem's eyes. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. He crouched slightly, as if getting ready for the great leap over to the hand. "Pity I didn't find this place years ago. This would be much easier if I was much younger."

Aladdin took a running start, and leapt from the statue they stood on. He landed on the very edge of the hand. For just a moment, he looked as if he were going to fall backwards into the churning water below.

But he was able to recover his balance quickly, and was fully on the hand a moment later. Riku leapt after him, landing almost directly on the statue in the center with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"It pays to have junior partners!" Aladdin called back to Cassim.

"Be careful!" He warned. "Don't touch the golden hand!"

Very carefully, Aladdin took a hold of the wooden grip below the hand that protruded from the statue. He lifted it up from the stone arm, and held it in the air to observe it in the sunlight.

Saluk landed with a aura of Darkness. "Hand me the Hand of Midas or die!" he shouted. "Dad Catch" said Aladdin tossing the hand to Cassiem who caught it with his cape. It was turn into solid gold.

The water below them froze as Saluk forced them off the big golden hand and They all landed on their feet. Saluk began hitting them with dark claws from his weapon but Goofy blocked them. Riku went in for a strike. He used his combo on Saluk taking the man off guard. "Take This!" he said as he sent Saluk flying. "Die!"he said as he landed a punch on sending him flying until Aladdin caught him. Donald fired a few fire spells at Sa'luk who dodged it and fired a wave of darkness sending both him and Riku away. Sora and Aladdin decided to use the Limit. Speedstar.

"Aladdin!" Sora shouted.

"Moving out!" Aladdin crouched down, holding his scimitar in a reverse-handed grip where the blade faced the opposite direction it usually did. He leapt directly at Sa'luk.

For a few seconds, the young man seemed to vanish from the room, moving so fast that it would have taken a special camera to see him for even one nanosecond. Suddenly, Sa'luk was hit by something that the naked eye couldn't see.

He was thrown backwards into the wall yet again, but less than one second later, he was struck again, and knocked high into the air, out of the circular hole in the ceiling. But he was suspended above the island for only the briefest of moments, before something struck him in the back, sending him flying to the back of the hand with the force of a meteor hitting the earth.

Fortunately, the hand wasn't damaged, but it did rock violently. Aladdin reappeared besides the key of destiny..

He leaned on Sora''s shoulder casually. "I'm back!"

Sora was amazed as he always was at the sheer speed at which Aladdin moved during their Limit, but didn't have time to dwell on the point. Sa'luk was stumbling to his feet, rubbing the top of his bare head.

Utilizing the same blindingly fast speed that Aladdin had utilized, Sora leapt at Sa'luk. He struck once at his face, sending him reeling backwards, and then a second time at his chest, within the space of one second.

He reversed the momentum from his last attack to push himself backwards off of Sa'luk in midair, and back to the point where he had leapt from. By then, Aladdin had already leapt in a similar fashion, plowing the flat side of his blade into Sa'luk's chin to knock him spinning into the air.

Sora leapt again the moment that his large feet touched the ground, shooting into the air. His first attack caught him in the stomach, sending him higher, and he pushed off of his back down toward the ground.

Aladdin quickly jumped onto the hand, balancing effortlessly on its fingers, and shot at Sa'luk again, hitting him in the hip, and knocking him toward the wall.

Sora leapt at the man yet again, and they repeated this process of unnaturally fast leaping strikes against the hapless Sa'luk twice more before deciding to finish their Limit.

"Time for a little teamwork." Aladdin said, jumping feet-first toward Sora. mimicked him, and the soles of their feet met in midair. They turned in midair, their weapons ready at their sides.

They launched themselves off of the other while in midair, seeming to temporarily defy the laws of physics. They were lost from sight temporarily, and were only seen for the smallest possible instant connecting with the walls on either side of the rapidly flooding chamber.

Then, as they kicked off of them, aiming directly for Sa'luk, they were lost from view once more.

A mere fraction of a nanosecond afterword, Sa'luk was struck from all sides while still floating in midair. The sounds of Sora and Aladdin's weapons could be heard striking the man over and over again inside of two seconds. He flailed around hopelessly under the onslaught, and ended up being thrown back onto the hand, smacking his head against the golden hand.

Sora and Aladdin landed back on it at the same time, and slapped hands as they came out of their crouch.

In a moment's time, The five was back on the golden hand as the water continued to rise. "You choose Cassiem! The Hand of Midas, or your son and his Keybearer friends!" Sa'luk said to Cassiem while he had Aladdin and them cornered.

"Saluk your battle is with me!" Cassiem shouted.

"Oh, sorry but my battle is with all of you. said Sa'luk.

I don't think so Saluk" said Cassiem before he shouted. "You want the hand? Well take it!"

He tossed the Hand of Midas towards them. The hand came close to Aladdin, but Sa'luk pushed him aside and took the hand.

"Yes it's mine at last!" Sa'luk laughed victoriously.

"Take a better look Sa'luk."

Hearing Cassim, Sa'luk look at his hand with horror. He grabbed the Hand of Midas by the gold part, which started to turn his whole body into gold. Sa'luk's final act was a cry of fear. Sa'luk was turned into a gold statue. Sora nonchalantly walked over to the statue and knocked him into the gold water below. Suddenly, everything started to shake."We got to get out of here now!" Cassiem said to them. , the water had reached the golden hand, and was beginning to drip into its giant palm. Aladdin had torn free a piece of his sleeve, and wrapped the Hand of Midas in it and tucked it into his belt. The five climbed quickly to get out and flew away from the Vanishing Isles and back to the palace with everyone else.

Once at the palace. Everyone was resting in the throne room after the fight with the Forty Thieves. Cassiem was looking at the Hand of Midas in his hands. Aladdin approached his father ""After all these years,"You've finally got your treasure."

"This thing? No." He looked at the Hand with an expression of distaste. "This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure."

He looked at Aladdin for a few moments, and then handed the Hand to Sora. He then crushed Aladdin in a fatherly embrace, which he returned. "It's you, son. You are my ultimate treasure."

"Well, Everything worked out in the end" Sora said as the group watched Aladdin and Cassiem have their moment. Just then a bright glow came over them along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Cassiem before they were whisked away. The sultan, Iago and Abu were confused to where they went.

**/Radiant Garden/**

The guardians of Light appeared on the Altar of the Sages with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Cassiem before more flashes came as Yen Sid, The three good faires, And all of their friends from all over the worlds was brought together. What was going on? That question went though everyones mind before the looked to the Altar of the Sages.

**/Master Sora./**

Master Sora held the Oracle Rod in his hand before he raised the rod as the Oracle appeared. "Great Oracle, Answer my question" He said.

_"What is your Question? I am bound to the rule of one"_ the Oracle said.

"Where is the χ-blade D?" asked Master Sora.

"_It will appear once it is repaired, and its chosen one ready to wield it. The Six have guarded it for a Long Timel"_ said the oracle before vanishing. Master Sora then said "Of course. Im been blinded." he went to find the guardians of light to see for himself.

**/End of agrabah/**

**Alright we have concluded with Agrabah. Next chapter The χ-blade D is revealed and Kairi finally meets her birth mother. I am including all the friends Sora and them have made to aid them in their fight. i guess i forgot that Agrabah's keyhole was sealed do it's already been sealed by Sora. **


	30. Master Emily and the χ-blade D

The guardians of light along with every friend Sora and them have made looked around. "Where are we?" asked Tarzan.

"This isn't boo's home" said Sully before he saw the guardians of light. He recognized Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aqua. "I knew it, you guys are Humans."

"You did?" asked the four.

"Yes, every other monster back home is afraid of humans. So we had a hunch, right Mike?" asked Sully.

"Yeah, we kept your secret." Mike winked to them.

"Well this is weird. Must have had way to many bottles of Rum" said Jack Sparrow.

"I was planning for next year's Halloween with Sally" said Jack Skellington.

'And I was ruling my Kingdom" Said Simba.

"Welcome Heroes of the realm of light" Virgo said appearing with Strelitzia, Mayor Ruko, Myde, Nero and Naboris. "We have gathered you all here because of a great threat that threatens all of us"

"What threat nay that be?" asked Beast.

"Master Xehanort, A Rogue Keyblade Master who plans to retrigger the Keyblade War by reforging the legendary χ-blade and unlocking Kingdom Hearts and Garzen the King of Evil wants to enslave all of us under his rule. ." Virgo explained as he looked at the guardians of Light. "Sora and his friends have been preparing to go face him and his thirteen followers but they cannot face against the Heartless and Nobodies by themselves"

The heroes from other worlds looked at each other before Hercules said. "Say no more, I think we all understand what you want us to do"

"Besides, Sora donald and Goofy have always helped us and now it's our turn to help them out" Mulan said. All the other heroes from the other worlds nodded in agreement.

Sora looked at all his friends before he said. "Everyone, Thank you."

"But why are we here?" asked Stoick with gobber and Valka looking confused.

"We are getting to that now chief Stoick, Kairi please step forward. There is someone who wants to talk to you. " Virgo said looking at Kairi.

She hesitated before she stepped forward after letting go of Sora's hand and approached Virgo. Virgo smiled before he stepped back to reveal Em. It was silent unaware they had a few unwelcome guests. Master Xehanort along with his organization watched from the shadows. "So those are the Six Sages?" he said to himself.

"Indeed and it looks to be that Demyx is one of them" said Xemnas.

Dark riku pulled out his soul eater when Xehanort stopped him. "Wait, i want to observe where this is going"

The Seekers stood there in the shadows watching the heroes of light.

Kairi stared at Em before he spoke, "Kairi, Princess of Heart and Guardian of Light, You along with your friends have overcome many hardships and have awaken the Sages. And now you have a final, challenge, a showdown with Garzen, the king of evil..." He said taking in a breath. "Before that... I have things I want to tell so please listen carefully."

Kairi nodded as did everyone present to let Em speak.

"Long ago, Kingdom Hearts wasn't the only source of light. Another great light coexisted with it. The Great Lightstar, The Lightstar creates particles of light called Lux and many people collected it during and after the keyblade war in order to appease Kingdom Hearts thinking Lux came from Kingdom Hearts but they were wrong. Lux actually came from the Lightstar as it was the original Lux. but however should anyone ever find it. They will be given their most deepest Desires for it has the power to grant one wish" Em said.

"So thats why Garzen wants the Lightstar, he can ask to become ruler of everything" said Oswald.

"Correct Oswald but however, The lightstar was protected by my family for Generations until today, for you see, There is another Sage who commands the other sages into battle." Em said.

"Another Sage, So we have to go find this other sage?" asked Hiccup.

"No. The Seventh Sage and leader of the Six Sages is ME" said Em before he reached for his hood and took it off to reveal a silver mask. Em then placed his hands on the silver mask and removed it making everyone gasp upon seeing her face.

Kairi's eyes watered as did Ansme the Wise. Em's face was that of a womans with long red hair and forest Green Eyes. "M-Mother?" asked Kairi.

Master Emily opened her arms towards her before a lone tear come from her eye. "Come to me, My little Kairi"

That did it for her before she tightly hugged her mother who held her in her own arms. . "Your really here...Mom" She cried into her birth mothers arms. "I'm here," she said before she made her look her in the eye. "You have grown up into a beautiful woman Kairi, You have my looks but you have your fathers eyes."

"All this time, you been helping us' Kairi said to her mother. Another lone tear fell down from her eyes.

Yes, i had to hide myself from Garzen so that i could aid you in your quest. " said Master Emily before she looked at Mayor Ruko, "and you Mayor Ruko. I owe you my thanks for giving my daughter a loving home"

"Your welcome. She brought such joy to my wife and I when we learned we cannot have children" said Ruko.

Master Emily then looked to Sora and Riku. "Sora, riku, i also give you my thanks for being there for my Daughter"

"No problem" Sora said with a smile. The rest of the guardians were happy for Kairi for finally being able to meet her birth mother. Master emily continued "As you all know, Garzen has aquired a powerful weapon called Chosbringer, a Dark weapon forged by the God of Darkness. No keyblade can stand no chance against it, It has existed since the Keyblade War."

"We know of this, i have been looking for answers to what we can use to face againt it" Yen Sid said.

"And were you successful Master?" asked Namine.

"No, Sadly, there is no weapon that i know besides the χ-blade that can stand a chance against Chaosbringer" Yen Sid said closing his eyes. The guardians sighed because Master Xehanort was after the χ-blade and if rhey went to fight him now. Then they wpuld give the old master what he wants. "There is another key to kingdom Hearts." said Virgo.

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"What do you mean another Key to kingdom Hearts?" asked Ava.

"True Kingdom Hearts had the χ-blade to guard it but however, in secret the gods forged another key to counter the χ-blade should anyone ever seek it out for evil...The χ-blade D," said Virgo.

"The χ-blade D?" asked Roxas.

"Impossible, It's just a myth ...My Master even said to me that there was only one Key to Kingdom Hearts" said Ava.

"Because the gods gave us Six the Task of keeping it hidden. When the Original χ-blade was destroyed during the Keyblade War, So was the χ-blade D and the pieces were forever lost" said Virgo.

"So im destined to fail against Garzen...How can i defeat him when he has more experience than me. What can i do to defeat him" said Kairi looking at her mother.

Master Emily said. ' He will fear the one who carries this Key!"

Opening her coat she pulled out a magnificent keyblade made of two Kingdom Key D's, The filligree was red and connected to it was a silver blade. The keychain was the item Kairi had found in Atlantis. Everyone's eyes widened upon seeing the weapon. "The χ-blade D, Forged anew with the help of the Six Sages. I have spent my years in exile searching for the shards and together we have reforged it" Emily said before approaching Kairi. "And now, it belongs to you"

"Me?" asked Kairi looking at the weapon her mother held before she looked back to her. Master Emily nodded before Kairi took the weapon out of her mother's hand and before long. The six Medallions glowed before they were absorbed by the χ-blade D. The weapon now glowed with a red aura. Kairi lifted the weapon high above her head.

"Now you are ready to face Garzen" Virgo said when Master Xehanort appeared with his organization. "Xehanort!" said Sora summoning Ultima Weapon(KH3) and the others summoned their keyblades too.

"How nice of you to reveal the χ-blade D to me" Master Xehanort said looking at the weapon in Kairi's Hands. "You are not welcome here Xehanort, Be gone!" Ansem the Wise shouted.

"But of course, but first I have come for the χ-blade D,. Hand it over" said Xehanort.

"No way, Your not getting your hands on this!" said Kairi holding the weapon.

"Besides it's not yours to begin with" Master Ava replied standing in front of Kairi with her keyblade out. Xigbar's eyes widen when he saw here. "Ava!, how is it she's here!" he shouted to himself.

"And who might you be?" asked Xehanort said .

"I am Master Ava and you are a fool to think you can retrigger the Keyblade War" Ava said before using quick speed ran towards the elder master. Master Xehanort blocked her strike with the Gazing Eye. "Where did you get that Keyblade!" shouted Ava upon seeing it.

"I have held this keyblade since i was given it by my Master" Xehanort replied before he pused her back. "LUXU!" roared Ava in anger to the sky before she slashed at Xehanort again only for the elder master to teleport away. "So it seems we will have to wait for the fated clash, we will be waiting at the Fated place where your allies and my army shall Clash" Xehanort said before they all disappeared in a corridor of darkness. Just then a dome of energy appeared around Master Emily. "Mom!" Kairi shouted before she began to hit the dome with all her might. Garzen;s voice was heard. "So you did manage to escape me Emily!, No matter, i shall finish what i started." Master Emily was then frozen as the crystal was lifted up to the sky. "If you want your mother back. Then come to my Castle Kairi" Garzen said before he ended it with a laugh. The cyrstal containing Kairi's mom vanished.

"MOM!" Kairi cried watching her mother get taken by Garzen.

**-Reconnect-**

**Poor Kairi, she finally gets to meet her mother only to get captured by Garzen.**

**Kairi receives the χ-blade D and next chapter is the Guardians of light and their allies storming Garzen's Castle.**


End file.
